


Mistress Elena

by 12spriggan12



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Collars, Double Penetration, Eventual Consent, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Domination, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, foot worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 117,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12spriggan12/pseuds/12spriggan12
Summary: Surrounded by powerful witches, vampires, werewolves, and strong human women Elena Gilbert felt out of place, after all, she was sweet innocent little Elena, nobody thinks she's capable of anything, she plans on changing that, Elena has one goal in mind, and that is to make every woman in Mystic Falls her bitch. No, her sex slaves, and it all starts with her best friends Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes.Begins in Season 2 of The Vampire Diaries, Minor Spoilers.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce, Bonnie Bennett/Katherine Pierce, Carol Lockwood/Elizabeth Forbes/Katherine Pierce, Carol Lockwood/Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes/Bonnie Bennett/Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Carol Lockwood, Caroline Forbes/Jenna Sommers, Elena Gilbert/Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert/Carol Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert/Caroline Forbes/Carol Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Elizabeth Forbes, Elena Gilbert/Jenna Sommers, Elena Gilbert/Jules, Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert/Rebekah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Rose-Marie, Elizabeth Forbes/Caroline Forbes/Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce, Elizabeth Forbes/Katherine Pierce, Jenna Sommers/Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce, Jules/Carol Lockwood/Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce, Jules/Katherine Pierce, Katherine Piece/Jenna Sommers, Katherine Pierce/Caroline Forbes, Katherine Pierce/Rose Marie, Rebekah Mikaelson/Bonnie Bennett, Rebekah Mikaelson/Carol Lockwood, Rebekah Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes, Rebekah Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes/Bonnie Bennett/Elena Gilbert, Rebekah Mikaelson/Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Elizabeth Forbes, Rebekah Mikaelson/Elizabeth Forbes/Carol Lockwood/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Jenna Sommers, Rebekah Mikaelson/Jules, Rebekah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Rose-Marie, Rose-Marie/Caroline Forbes, Rose-Marie/Jenna Sommers, Rose-Marie/Katherine Pierce/Caroline Forbes/Jenna Sommers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	1. Bubbly Blonde Vampire

Elena finally got tired of it, everyone treating her like she's some fragile little girl that needs to be protected at all costs as if she was a scared little girl who was afraid to be on her own, because Jenna was never related to her because her own parent lied to her about her being adopted, they made her feel like a sad, clingy, needy, pathetic, bottom-feeder who cannot even take care of herself, she was tired of it, tired of being treated like a fragile child. Well, she did just turn 18, no, that means she was no longer a child. She hated being treated that way and she was done being treated that way, she was done being the weak link, she was done being a useless weakling. But she couldn't figure out how to be strong, feel strong, she certainly couldn't fight anyone without being easily defeated, so that was off of the table.

Elena paced across her room, thinking, pondering for what felt like hours. She thought and thought and thought. She just couldn't figure it out, why couldn't she figure out what to do, it shouldn't be that difficult, she needed to find a way.

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh as she grabbed at her hair, dropping down face first onto her bed in frustration.

Elena paused as she heard knocking on her door, she glanced over and turned onto her back, sitting up. "Come in," Elena called out, as she did Jenna opened the door and gave a smile, Elena forgave her, but was still upset about the lie, about the fact that they weren't even related. Their bond was significantly weakened that faithful day.

"Hey, Elena," Jenna said as she stepped into the room. "Caroline is here." She said as she pointed her thumb at Elena's bedroom door. "Do you want me to send her up?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah." Elena nodded. "I could use a friend to talk to," Elena said.

"You could always talk to me," Jenna said as she took a few steps into Elena's room. "I hope you know that," Jenna said, a soft expression on her face.

"I know Jenna." Elena nodded.

Jenna sighed as Elena left the "Aunt" part out, she's been doing that as of late, but the redhead couldn't really blame her, after all, she wasn't Elena's real Aunt, and she owned that, but she still felt responsible for the girl.

"I just." Elena sighed. "I can't talk about this with you," Elena said as she watched the redhead.

"Yeah, okay." Jenna nodded. "I'll send Caroline up," Jenna said as she turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Elena sighed and laid back down on her bed, it didn't take Caroline very long to get upstairs.

"Hey, Elena!" Caroline beamed with a smile as she walked inside her room, she closed the door behind her and walked towards her friend,

"Hey Care," Elena said as she sat up.

Caroline paused as she noticed the expression on her best friend's face. "Is something wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Kind of," Elena said as she watched the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"I." Elena sighed. "I just feel so weak, I mean, I'm just a Human, you're a Vampire, Stefan and Damon are Vampires, Tyler is a Werewolf, Bonnie is a Witch, but I'm just a Human."

"So what," Caroline said as she watched her best friend. "Jenna is just Human too, my mom is just a Human." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but your mom is strong and Jenna doesn't know," Elena said as she watched the blonde. "Everyone treats me like I'm just like I'm a fragile child."

"That's not true," Caroline said as she grabbed onto her best friend's hand, lightly squeezing it. "Nobody thinks that Elena." Caroline smiled.

"Doesn't make me feel any better.' Elena sighed. "I know the truth Care, I'm useless, I'm weak, I can't do anything!"

"Shut up." Caroline sighed. "Elena, nobody thinks that you're useless or weak, nobody thinks that," Caroline said, trying her best to make Elena feel better.

Elena looks down, she looks back over as Caroline sits down next to her, squeezing her hand again. The brunette looked up and over at the blonde. The much more powerful blonde that could kill her in a second if she wanted to. An idea popped into her mind, a naughty idea, a bad idea if it goes wrong, if she wants to do this she has to do it perfectly. If not, not only does she lose a friend, but she can be potentially drunk dry, Caroline hasn't really learned how to control her thirst as of now. Maybe if she turns Caroline into her bitch, such a strong creature groveling at her feet, to literally kiss her ass, to literally worship her. maybe that could make her feel strong. Elena smirked at the idea.

"I think I have an idea," Elena smirked.

"That's great!" Caroline said, letting go of Elena's hand, and began clapping. "What's your idea?" The blonde asked curiously.

"This," Elena said as she grabbed Caroline by the back of her head and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

After a few seconds of the kiss, Caroline pushed Elena away with wide eyes. "Elena!" Caroline exclaimed. "What are you doing?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"I'm being strong," Elena smirked as she kissed Caroline again, though this time she pushed her onto her back onto the bed, Elena gave a seductive smile that looked eerily similar to her Doppelganger Katherine. She climbed up Caroline's body and kissed her again, Caroline was too shocked to push Elena away, she couldn't believe what was happening, this was her best friend, the girl that she's known since they were children. Elena licked Caroline's lips while they kissed, begging for entrance, Caroline simply parted her lips, allowing Elena's tongue into her mouth.

Elena's tongue explored the frozen Caroline's mouth, rubbing against her tongue, Elena, growing bolder placed her hand onto Caroline's right breast, she squeezed it and felt it up.

Finally, Caroline grabbed Elena by her shoulder's and pushed her up slightly, she stared into her best friends eyes as Elena placed her left hand onto Caroline's left breast, she began rubbing them both, squeezing them, rubbing them in a circular motion.

"Katherine." Caroline breathed out.

"Not this time," Elena smirked.

"She must have compelled you or something," Caroline said as she stared into Elena's chocolate brown eyes.

"No Caroline, she didn't." Elena shook her head.

"Then why?" Caroline asked.

"I already told you," Elena smirked as she leaned in, rubbing into Caroline, dry humping her. "I want to feel strong, I want to be in charge for once," Elena said as she kissed Caroline yet again, this time shoving her tongue into the blonde's mouth as she went to protest, as she explored the mouth of the blonde she placed her free hand onto Caroline's jean covered vagina and began rubbing her hand up and down, making Caroline moan into her mouth. Elena smirked as she sped up her actions. her tongue explored every part of Caroline's mouth as she rubbed the other girl, Caroline whimpering into her mouth.

After what felt like hours Elena broke the kiss in order to breathe, Caroline gave bated breath as Elena rubbed her, she tried not to moan, she tried so hard to not show pleasure to what Elena was doing.

"What do you think Caroline?" Elena asked. "Does this feel good?"

"No." Caroline shook her head.

"Then why haven't you stopped me if you don't like it?" Elena asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt you," Caroline said, this statement made Elena's eyes narrow as she clenched her hand around Caroline's pussy roughly making the blonde moan out in pain and pleasure.

Elena pulled away and looked down at Caroline's crotch, seeing a wet spot on her jeans. She smirked. "There are only two things that could be Caroline," Elena said, making Caroline whimper. "It's either piss or your soaking wet," Elena smirked. "And if I remember correctly, Vampires don't have to use the bathroom for anything but a shower," Elena said as Caroline looked her friend in the eye pleadingly.

"Let's check," Elena smirked as she got off of Caroline, she placed her fingers onto the button of Caroline's jeans and unbuttoned it before unzipping it, she was done she grabbed onto the hem of her jeans, the brunette looked into the blonde's eyes, she stared into her blue eyes as she pulled her jeans down, Caroline unknowingly lifting her ass up to allow Elena to do so.

Elena smirked as she saw Caroline's soaking wet panties. "Look at this Care," Elena said as she rubbed her finger against her white panties, right against her visible pussy lips making Caroline hiss in pleasure and shame. "You're soaking wet!" Elena said in excitement as she rubbed her finger against her slit yet again, making Caroline moan again, slightly louder. "Does this feel good Care?" Elena asked.

"No," Caroline said defiantly.

"Oh?" Elena smirked. "Now I get why Katherine acts the way she does, being in charge is fun." Elena giggled as she rubbed her finger against Caroline again, again Caroline hissed. Instead of rubbing her again, Elena poked her pussy, pushing her finger as deep as it would go with Caroline's vagina covered by her panties which was not even an inch this made Caroline bite her lip to prevent herself from moaning. Not showing pleasure was becoming more difficult as Elena twisted her finger, however she pulled her finger away and stood up, making Caroline give a breath of relief, she didn't know how much longer she could go without showing how good it felt.

However before Caroline could sit up Elena leaned down and placed her tongue at the bottom of her covered pussy before sliding it up, stopping at her clit, making Caroline cry out in pleasure and surprise.

"El-El-Elena!" Caroline cried out.

"Yes?" Elena asked as she lifted her head up slightly, placing her hands onto Caroline's thighs.

"Elena, please." Caroline breathed out.

"Stop?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Caroline nodded.

"Sorry Caroline, but I can't do that, not yet," Elena said. "But, in my defense, if you really wanted me to stop you could have easily done it by now." She shrugged. "And considering that you didn't stop me yet, you obviously want this," Elena said, Caroline, groaning in response. Elena didn't wait for a complaint and leaned back down, licking Caroline's covered pussy again, making the blonde lean her head back and moan as the brunette slid her tongue up from the bottom of the blondes pussy to the clit, Caroline not holding back anymore, moaning and groaning and crying in pleasure and shame.

Elena smirked as she heard her blonde friend moaning and groaning in pleasure as she licked her, the brunette decided to take a risk and she reached her hand up, placing them right under Caroline's breast, the blonde moaning softly at this.

"Elena, Elena." Caroline breathed out, she felt a familiar sensation, she was going to cum, she couldn't help it, it just felt so damn good, she had no idea how much longer she could last.

Elena sped up her actions, licking more enthusiastically, she began pausing at Caroline's clit, pushing her tongue against it and sliding the tip of her tongue up and down it, making Caroline moan louder. Smirking Elena began lightly sucking her covered clit and put her thumb against her vagina, rubbing it in a circular motion, Caroline could hold it back anymore and screamed out in pleasure as she came.

"Oh god! Elena don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Caroline screamed as Elena began licking and rubbing faster making Caroline moan and cry out in pleasure. "Faster, oh god Elena, go faster, please, please! Please go faster! Oh my god!" Caroline cried out. Elena had carried her through orgasm after orgasm after orgasm, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mouth slightly opened, she was completely lost in bliss as her best friend licked her, Caroline dropped onto her back, letting Elena lick and suck her.

After Elena stopped and pulled away from Caroline's pussy the blonde moaned in displeasure at the loss.

"I'll stop now Care," Elena said as she stood up and took a few steps back, barely holding back a smirk, she wanted Caroline to ask her to continue, to beg her to continue. "That is if you really want me to," Elena said with a small shrug.

"No," Caroline said as she scurried up, staring at the brunette in need. "Please, Elena, please don't stop," Caroline begged. "You can't stop now Elena, please," Caroline begged.

"Do you really want me to continue?" Elena asked.

"Oh god yes!" Caroline cried out. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Elena asked.

"Anything." Caroline parroted.

"Bark like a dog," Elena ordered.

"What?" Caroline asked in shock.

"Get on your hands and knees and bark like a dog, I'll start fucking you if you do that." Elena offered.

"Fucking me?" Caroline asked.

"I mean fingering you Caroline," Elena said, holding one finger up. "That's gonna feel a lot better than me licking you through your panties." Elena pointed out.

Caroline turned bright red at the thought of barking like a dog for sex, how debasing, how humiliating. But what other choice did she have? She certainly couldn't get herself off now, no, she needed the brunette to get her off. She needed Elena Gilbert to fuck her, she needed sweet little Elena Gilbert to fuck her into mindless bliss. Only Elena can get Caroline off now, and she hated it. Caroline, swallowing her pride got onto her hands and knees on the bed and barked like a dog.

"Good girl," Elena said as she leaned down, she grabbed onto Caroline's face and pulled the blonde into a kiss who now kissed her right back with no hesitation, when Elena placed her tongue against her lips Caroline parted her lips allowing Elena into her mouth. When Elena's tongue invaded Caroline's mouth she instantly pinned the blonde's tongue down before exploring her mouth yet again, as she did her thumbs caressed Caroline's face, after a few moments Elena pulled away, a strand of saliva still connecting their lips.

"Undress me," Elena ordered as she took a step back, breaking the connecting saliva.

Giving a smile Caroline got to her feet and stood before Elena who rose her arms into the air. Caroline smiled and grabbed the hem of Elena's long-sleeved green shirt and lifted it up and over the brunette's head, when it was off Caroline tossed it to the side and stared at Elena's bra covered breasts, her beautiful body, she gawked at it. She couldn't wait to see Elena in all of her glory and took another step, she wrapped her arms around Elena and unbuckled her bra, rather than taking it off she allowed it to fall to the ground, instead of checking Elena out again she got onto her knees and grabbed onto the hem of Elena's black pants and pulled them down along with her panties, as she did she rose back to her feet and stared at the brunette as she kicked her pants and underwear off.

"You undress now Caroline," Elena said softly as she looked the blonde up and down.

Caroline nodded and grabbed onto the hem of her light blue v-neck, she pulled it over her head and dropped it to the ground revealing her matching white bra which she quickly unbuckled, and like Elena's black bra she allowed it to fall to the floor, leaning down she pulled her underwear off and before she kicked them off Elena spoke.

"Give me your panties Caroline." She smirked. "Oh yeah, I have an idea."

"Okay," Caroline said as she leaned down and pulled her panties off, leaning up she held them out to Elena who grabbed it.

Elena looked down at the cum soaked panties that was also soaked with her saliva. She looked back at Caroline and smiled. "Open your mouth." She said, as she did Caroline opened her mouth and waited in anticipation.

Elena lifted the spit and cum covered panties up and lightly placed them into the blonde's mouth. "Don't take this out of your mouth, okay?" Elena said. "I'll take them out.

Caroline nodded as she was shoved onto the bed, Elena was quick to follow and climbed onto Caroline she stared at the blonde's peach-pink nipples and her mouth began watering. Elena smiled and leaned in, Caroline took a sharp inhale of breath as Elena rubbed her thumb over her rockhard nipple.

"You like that?" Elena asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Caroline nodded through her panties.

"Good," Elena said as she placed the nipple between her fingers, she pulled on it, rubbed it, spit on it. Elena finally leaned in and licked the blonde's nipple, making her moan ever so lightly. As she licked her right nipple Elena placed her hand on Caroline's left breast, grabbing a handful she squeezed and played with it as she licked the nipple she was currently concentrating on, Caroline whimpered as her breasts were played with, her whimper grew slightly louder as Elena wrapped her mouth around her nipple and began sucking it, growing rougher and rougher, making Caroline moan as Elena pulled on her nipple with her teeth, sucking it, and lightly nibbling it.

Caroline moaned as she placed her hand onto the back of Elena's head as she roughly sucked her nipple, slurping sounds being heard around the room, when Elena finally pulled away from Caroline's nipple a loud popping sound was heard, a hickey was left on the blonde's tit. Elena smirked and went to Caroline's left nipple, she skipped the licking and playing and instantly latched her mouth onto it and began sucking it, pulling on it with her teeth, making the blonde moan and groan.

After several minutes of Elena sucking Caroline's tit, she pulled away, a loud popping sound being her. Elena slinked down like a snake until her head was between Caroline's legs, her warm breaths felt onto Caroline's soaked pussy, making her give a sharp inhale of breath through her nose. Smirking Elena placed the tip of her finger onto Caroline's pussy, her smirk turned into a smile as she slowly pushed her finger into the blonde's soaked pussy, it went in with insane ease. "Wow, you're so wet Caroline," Elena smirked as she went knuckle deep in a mere second. Caroline whimpered in embarrassment. "But that's okay, I like you being wet, it makes things easier," Elena said as she began pumping her finger in and out of the other girl's vagina.

Caroline moaned as Elena fingered her, she leaned her head back, resting it on the pillow behind her as she arched her back, allowing Elena to have her way with her. Elena slowly began speeding up her actions until she was slamming her finger in and out of the blondes now quivering pussy, Caroline loudly moaned through her panties as she came over and over again in the span of a minute, her orgasms growing weaker as time went on, Elena felt as Caroline's pussy clamped down onto her finger, barely allowing her to move it, it was like a snake, Elena smirked as she leaned in, placing her tongue against Caroline's clit making the blonde's eyes widen, a moan escaping her lips as she rubbed her tongue up and down her clit, circling around it before sucking on it, Elena placed her thumb under her tongue and began rubbing Caroline's clit as she sucked on it, the blonde screamed through her panties as a geyser of pussy juice fired out of her vagina and into Elena's face, shocking the brunette as she was being covered in Caroline's juices, some of it getting into Elena's mouth, who couldn't help but swallow it.

"Mmmm." Elena moaned as she was soaked in the blonde's cum. The brunette pulled away slightly with a smirk as she watched Caroline. She rubbed her vagina making her cry out pathetically. "I have a naughty idea, Caroline," Elena said, watching as the blonde's eyes lit up in excitement. Though her eyes slowly widened in fear as Elena placed the cum soaked finger onto the entrance of Caroline's ass.

"No, no," Caroline said through the panties. Though her pleads were for naught as Elena slowly pushed her finger into the woman's ass making her cry out, though Elena's finger slipped right in, the cum acting as a lubricant. Elena smirked once she was knuckle deep in the blonde's ass making her let out a long cry while Elena let out a chuckle in excitement, had to told her that she would be anally fingering her best friend's ass yesterday she would have called you a liar. Slowly Elena pulled her finger out of Caroline's ass before pushing it back inside making Caroline cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Elena smirked as she slightly increased the pace of the fingering, Caroline's breasts waving up and down as Elena fingered her, Caroline beginning to move back into Elena's finger while the brunette fingered her asshole.

"Look at you Care, enjoying my finger up your ass." Elena teased.

Caroline moaned in response as Elena increased her pace, now slamming her finger in and out of Caroline's asshole, Caroline began moaning loudly through her cum and saliva soaked panties.

"There you go Caroline, keep moving back into my finger while I finger your slutty ass," Elena smirked. "I'm literally in your ass." Elena laughed. "How does it feel, huh Caroline? Letting another woman finger your ass, does it feel humiliating?" Elena asked, she merely got a whimper in response.

As Elena fingered Caroline's ass she leaned in, placing her tongue onto the blonde's slit, and slowly licked up while keeping the fast pace of her fingering, as her tongue touched the woman's pussy Caroline cried out in pure pleasure. It didn't take long for Elena to match her fingering pace as she licked, making Caroline moan, groan, and cry in pleasure, finally she screamed through her panties as she squirted into Elena's mouth, shocking the Human as she got a mouth full of the liquid, though she tried to drink as much of the liquid as she possibly could. As it ended Elena slowly pulled her finger out of Caroline's ass, it exited with a small popping sound, Caroline moaning at the loss.

"Did you like that, Caroline?" Elena asked as she grabbed the blonde's hand, pulling her up, Caroline just went with it and sat up as Elena pulled her. The brunette grabbed onto the panties that were in Caroline's mouth, taking it out she put it to the side and replaced it with the finger that she used to fuck Caroline's ass, pressing it to the blonde's lips. "Suck it," Elena ordered. "Suck it like the slut you are." She said, growing bolder.

"Elena," Caroline said, though the moment her mouth opened Elena shoved the finger that was knuckle-deep in her ass into her mouth, making Caroline's eyes widened, though she closed her mouth onto the finger, sucking on it and allowing Elena to finger her mouth.

"There you go," Elena said as she pulled her finger out of Caroline's mouth. "So, what are you?" Elena asked.

"Your best friend?" Caroline said in a questioning tone.

"No." Elena shook her head. "You're my new Sex Slave, my little bitch in every sense of the word."

"What?" Caroline asked, however as she did Elena shoved her finger into Caroline's ass again, once again shoving it knuckle-deep into the blonde's ass making her cry out in pleasure, after pumping her finger in and out for a minute she pulled her finger out and pressed it against Caroline's lips, her ass quivering at the loss.

"I'll ask you again Caroline, what are you?" Elena asked. "If you give the wrong answer, I'll never have sex with you again." Elena threatened.

"I'm your bitch." Caroline said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Elena smirked. "What was that?" She asked, cupping her ear.

"I'm your Sex Slave! Your bitch!" Caroline said, louder and in a needy tone.

"Prove it," Elena said. "Suck my finger." She said she didn't need to tell her twice as Caroline without hesitation grabbed onto Elena's wrist and captured her finger with her mouth, sucking it enthusiastically, she hated to admit it, downright hated it, but she had to admit, her ass didn't taste all that bad, it didn't taste good, but it didn't taste awful. It was a happy medium, and Caroline didn't mind it. Not at all.

Elena smirked as Caroline shamelessly sucked the finger that was deep inside her ass. "Ya know, I've been pleasuring you all this time." Elena paused as she took her finger out of Caroline's mouth. "I'm going to sit on your face and you're going to return the favor, bitch." Elena said, sounding dominant.

Caroline nodded and laid back, waiting for Elena, she couldn't wait to see what she tasted like. She'd always had the occasional thought of eating out Bonnie or Elena, but she never thought the day would come, but yet again, Caroline always saw herself as the top, the dom in that fantasy relationship, but it proved to be quite the opposite, she was the bitch, the slut, the sex slave, and she loved it.

Elena smirked and climbed onto the bed, slowly climbing up Caroline she paused as she reached her face, lifting her body up she placed her dripping pussy a few inches above Caroline, she wanted her to pull her down and eat her out, she wanted Caroline to earn the right of licking her pussy. Drops of Elena's pussy juice dripped from her vagina and onto Caroline's face, some dropped into her mouth and Caroline got but a glimpse of the heaven that was to come.

Without a second thought Caroline grabbed onto Elena's ass and pulled her down, quickly she licked her pussy from the bottom to the top, Elena instantly moaned as she finally got the pleasure that she was waiting for, she knew she had to break Caroline before trying this, and break her she did, it was hard as she expected, but in the end, it was so worth it. She moaned in pleasure as Caroline licked her pussy, the pace quickened by the second, Elena moaning louder and louder as Caroline ate her out.

"There you go bitch!" Elena growled as she ground her pussy into the blonde's face roughly. "Keep licking me! Keep fucking licking me you blonde whore!" Elena yelled, she was so glad that her walls were thick, she had hoped Jenna nor Jeremy was hearing this, well, she didn't have to worry about Jeremy, he was out hanging with Matt, and Jenna was likely downstairs watching TV, god she always had it up so loud and it always annoyed Elena, but now she couldn't be more grateful that the woman she once thought was her Aunt blared the TV. So she could moan as loud as she wanted without Jenna hearing her.

Elena placed her hand onto the wall and ground herself against Caroline once again, rougher this time. She moaned happily as she used Caroline's face as nothing more than a fuckpad, grinding her pussy in, Caroline had stopped licking and merely kept her tongue out, letting Elena use her as an object.

Elena moaned loudly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she came on Caroline's face, all over it, soaking the blonde's face with her cum, not that Caroline was complaining, as Elena came she only ground herself into the blonde's face harder and harder each time, Elena moaning louder and louder as she came over and over. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Elena screamed as she ground her pussy in, Caroline couldn't breathe, she was constantly hit with cum, Elena cumming all over her over and over, Caroline was so glad that she no longer needed air to survive, she could still pass out from lack of oxygen, but she couldn't die from it. However, she was so close to passing out before Elena fell backward in a huff, the Human breathing heavily as she laid on the blonde's sweat covered body, both women absolutely coated in sweat and cum, Elena moreso than Caroline.

"That was wonderful." Elena breathed out as she rolled off of Caroline.

"Yeah." Caroline breathed out as she looked over at the brunette, though she saw her feet as they laid opposite ways, Elena's head at the bottom of the bed and Caroline's at the pillows.

"What are you?" Elena asked as she glanced over.

"Your bitch." Caroline answered.

"And?" Elena pushed.

"Your slut."

"And?" Elena pushed.

"Your Sex Slave." Caroline finished.

"Yeah, you are," Elena said as she glanced over, spotting the cum and saliva covered panties. reaching over she grabbed the panties that were nearly falling off of the bed, Elena sat up and looked down at Caroline. "Open your mouth," Elena said breathlessly. Without a word Caroline followed her order and opened her mouth, allowing Elena to shove the white panties into her mouth.

"Don't take those out until I say you can," Elena ordered as she collapsed on the bed. "Put on Scary Movie." She ordered.

"Okay," Caroline said as she rolled off of the bed.


	2. The Bennett Witch

After Caroline Elena couldn't get enough, she fucked her over and over again, dominated her over and over, she only got more submissive to her and kept her usual admirable strong personality towards everyone else, but when it came to Elena Caroline was like her lapdog. And it was great, but Elena wanted more, she wanted to feel stronger, with Caroline wrapped around her little finger Elena wanted someone else, and who better than her other best friend Bonnie Bennett, she figured that it would be proper to continue with her, after all, one of her best friends is her Sex Slave, why not make both of them her Sex Slaves? It only made sense, right? Elena sat on her bed, pondering this. She had Caroline, she wanted to get Bonnie, she then smirked as an idea popped into her mind. She wanted to make every woman she knew her bitch, starting with Bonnie, she was going to seduce, fuck, and break each and every woman she knew, one by one. Is it going to be difficult? With certain people definitely, some will be easier than others. Katherine is certainly going to be difficult, she couldn't even begin to plan out breaking that bitch. She wouldn't even be able to get near her without being pushed across the room and taunted.

Though an idea popped into her mind, whilst Elena planned on making Katherine the last woman in her conquest, she could always make Bonnie bind Katherine to her, making that bitch follow her every order, oh yeah. That was going to be fun. Breaking Katherine, humiliating her. That was the least she deserved. Oh, Jules was going to be a fun one, name after name crossed Elena's mind, though she paused when Jenna's name crossed her mind. Jenna wasn't her Aunt, so they weren't technically related, that should make it okay, well, that's all Elena needed to think, if Jenna was her real Aunt she wouldn't even think about turning her into a Sex Slave, but since she isn't, why not? She smirked.

"Bonnie, then Jenna," Elena said to herself. "I'll figure out who to break after dear Jenna." She said with a small laugh. "Hmm, how to go about breaking Bonnie, she might be tougher to break than Caroline was." Elena thought aloud. "But yet again, Bonnie might be easier. She was never as headstrong as Caroline." She said as she glanced over at her phone. "But that's the fun part," Elena smirked as she reached for her phone. As she grabbed onto it she went to her contacts and scrolled down to Bonnie's name, once she got to it she pressed onto her contact and called her. As she dialed her she placed the phone to her ear. Waiting for the Witch to answer.

"Hey, Elena." Bonnie greeted.

"Bonnie! Hi!" Elena greeted with a huge smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Bonnie nodded with a smile. "Caroline's been acting pretty weird lately, have you noticed?" Bonnie asked.

"I haven't noticed anything," Elena said, her brows furrowed. "What kind of weird?"

"Well, she's always sucking up to you now."

"How is that bad?" Elena asked.

Bonnie gave a small laugh. "I guess your right, it's just Caroline being Caroline. She probably just wants something."

"Oh, you have no idea." Elena chuckled.

"What?" Bonnie asked with raised brows.

"Nothing," Elena said, shaking her head. "Hey, can you come over BonBon, I'm having trouble with that paper."

"Which one?" Bonnie asked.

"The one on Julius Caesar. Alaric said to start it with a quote and I chose "Without training, they lacked knowledge. Without knowledge, they lacked confidence, without confidence, they lacked victory." Is that a good one?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, that's good." Bonnie nodded. "What part of his history are you writing?" Bonnie asked.

"I want to write about how strong of a leader he was." Elena said. "But I can't think of how to start it, can you come over and help?" Elena asked.

"Why not ask Stefan or Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I want you to help me, we're best friends." Elena smiled. "Besides, it's an excuse for us to spend time together," Elena said.

"Sure." Bonnie nodded. "I'm on my way now." She said with a smile. "I'll see you in ten," Bonnie said as she hung up.

Elena smirked as she put her phone down. Elena laid back onto her bed, her smile widening.

It didn't take much longer for Bonnie to show up, Elena glanced over as she heard footsteps approaching her open door, she half expected it to be Jenna, but to her delight it was Bonnie, a smile formed on Elena's lips as she saw the witch, a bag over her shoulder.

"Hey Bonbon!" Elena greeted with a smile as she sat up.

"Hey, Elena." Bonnie smiled as she walked over to the brunette's bed after closing her door, she took a seat next to her on her large bed and took something out of her bag, a large hard history book with a bookmark in the middle of it. Opening it to where the bookmark was a page with Julius Ceasar's name popped up. "So, it's the Julius paper?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Elena nodded as she scooted over to sit closer to her friend, so close that their arms were touching.

"Okay, you already have the quote, you said it over the phone," Bonnie murmured to herself. "You want to write a paper on his victories?" Bonnie asked as she looked up at Elena.

"Yeah," Elena said with a bright smile. "I want to write the best paper possible," Elena said.

Bonnie gave a laugh. "You always do." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Elena.

"Thanks," Elena said, running her hand through her hair, it was so hard, but she had to wait, she had to wait a little longer. Just a little longer, it was pure luck with Caroline, she needed to, had to be more careful with Bonnie.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked with raised brows as she watched her friend.

"Yeah," Elena nodded, placing her hand on her friend's mid-thigh, "Thanks for helping me, Bon." Elena smiled.

"Yeah, no problem," Bonnie said nonchalantly, she paid no attention to Elena rubbing her thigh, she really thought nothing of it.

Elena smirked as Bonnie didn't react to her, instead, the witch kept reading the book. "Hey Bon, is Jenna watching TV?" Elena asked. 

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "It's some romantic comedy, but she has it pretty loud." Bonnie revealed. At this news Elena grew bolder and rubbed her hand up higher onto Bonnie's thigh, her fingers hitting the witch's inner thighs, a mere few inches from her pussy, the fabric of her light jeans against Elena's hands.

Finally, Bonnie paused and glanced over at Elena, a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked as she watched her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked innocently as she looked down at the book, hiding her smirk.

Bonnie stared at Elena but sighed, thinking she was overthinking things, after all, she overthought Caroline being closer than Elena than usual not knowing that her suspicions were far more correct than she ever would have thought, she had no clue that for the past week Elena has been fucking Caroline, turning the popular headstrong blonde into nothing but a Sex Slave.

"What are you writing about Bon?" Elena asked in a husky tone, she was already wet, wet at the thought of fucking her sexy best friend into bliss.

"I'm writing about the impact Julius had on today's society," Bonnie said, noticing that Elena's hand was slowly reaching her pussy, though her eyes widened when Elena's hand finally cupped her pussy, rubbing it up and down.

"Elena!" Bonnie gasped as she looked over at her grinning best friend.

"What?" Elena asked innocently as she rubbed Bonnie's pussy through her light blue jeans, applying a little more pressure.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked as she grabbed onto Elena's hand, however, the brunette kept her grip firm, she used her thumb to unbutton Bonnie's jeans.

"Elena," Bonnie said as she stared into the brunette's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeeees?" Elena asked innocently as she used her finger to unzip the jeans.

"Is this what you did to Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

Elena giggled. "You caught me." She said as she put her left hand up with a smirk, still rubbing her pussy with her right.

"Katherine," Bonnie said with narrowed eyes.

"Funny, Caroline guessed the same thing," Elena said. "I'm not Katherine, I'm not compelled, it's all me," Elena said as she stared into Bonnie's eyes, she pressed her thumb against Bonnie's panty covered clit and rubbed it up and down, making Bonnie give a sharp inhale of breath. "Do you like that?" Elena asked as she encircled her thumb around Bonnie's clit, keeping the same amount of pressure, Bonnie throwing her head back in pleasure, Elena was actually shocked, shocked that she was having an easier time with Bonnie than she had with Caroline. Yet again, she always did have the impression that Bonnie had feelings for her, even if they were suppressed while Caroline was 100% straight when Elena got to her. Elena always had the feeling that Bonnie was bi-curious. In hindsight, she probably should have tried to seduce Bonnie first. Things would have been much easier. Though she was also glad that she got the more difficult friend out of the way first. This was going to be more fun as she could skip the forcing her to enjoy it, that was what made it hard with Caroline, she had to turn her lesbian, make her hers and hers alone, while Bonnie was bi, it was easier.

"Elena." Bonnie breathed out as Elena pushed her thumb harder onto Bonnie's clit and rubbed slightly harder, making the witch moan softly.

"Stop?" Elena asked.

"No," Bonnie said with a nervous smile. "Please don't stop." She shook her head.

Elena smirked, she wasn't going to push her luck by mentioning Caroline being more difficult to seduce, she was going to do that afterward, when she broke her, turned her into a Sex Slave just like Caroline.

"Lift your ass up," Elena said, Bonnie, nodded and did as she was told, allowing Elena to pull her pants down, once they were at her ankles Bonnie kicked them off. Elena gave a smirk and grabbed Bonnie by the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head, she had to be more careful right now, she couldn't demand her to do everything and anything like she could with Caroline, not yet. But she will get there by tonight. Elena would know she's broke Bonnie when she sucks her finger after she fingers her ass, but she also had to wait for that until Bonnie is filled with blissful pleasure.

"Come on Bonnie, you do the rest." Elena said as she watched the witch, she rose to her feet and placed her hand out, Bonnie took it and Elena rose her to her feet, Bonnie's face bright red.

Bonnie slowly reached behind her back and unhooked her black bra, like Caroline before her she allowed it to fall to the floor, leaning down she grabbed onto her panties and pushed them down, kicking them off once they got to her ankles, as Bonnie leaned up she stared at Elena.

Once Bonnie was in nothing but her black socks she blushed and smiled in embarrassment as she glanced to the side, Elena smiled as she looked Bonnie up and down a smile on her face. Her body was just as amazing as Caroline's, though they were better in their own different ways, Caroline's breasts are slightly bigger and looked firmer than Bonnie's, while Bonnie has a fatter ass than Caroline, Caroline is more toned than Bonnie while Bonnie had a prettier smile than Caroline's adorable smile.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked in a questioning tone. "Are you going to get undressed too?" She asked.

"Not yet." Elena shook her head, Elena was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black tights. She lightly shoved Bonnie onto the bed, the witch allowing her to do it. Smirking Elena followed and placed her face between Bonnie's legs, her warm breaths felt on Bonnie's pussy, Bonnie was slightly wet in antispation, but rather than instantly licking her, Elena kissed her inner thigh, ignoring the woman's pussy, she licked the inner thigh and kissed it, she placed her hand on Bonnie's stomach and slowly kissed her way to Bonnie's pussy, though she stopped an inch from it, she blew on it with a smirk and spit on it before sticking her tongue out and kept it not even an inch from her pussy.

"Elena." Bonnie said in a husky tone. "Please?"

"Please what?" Elena pushed.

"Lick me." Bonnie said softly.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Elena asked.

"Please eat me out Elena!" Bonnie cried out.

Elena smirked, she was certainly easier than Caroline, not that she was complaining, perhaps her guess of Bonnie having feelings for her was right, why else would it be this easy to seduce the powerful witch.

"Since you asked so nicely," Elena said as she leaned in, she placed her tongue at the bottom of Bonnie's slit and dragged her tongue up, stopping at Bonnie's clit, pushing her tongue against it for a moment before going back to the bottom of her pussy lips and she licked back up, keeping a steady rhythim of her licks, though after every lick she spent more time on Bonnie's clit, making the girl cry out in pleasure as she grabbed onto Elena's head, Elena slowed her actions, stopping midway at her pussy lips, making Bonnie groan, wondering why Elena stopped, though her eyes widened and she took a sharp inhale of breath when Elena shoved her tongue inside of Bonnie's pussy making the witch let out a long and pleasure filled moan. Taking her tongue out right until it was just the tip of her tongue on her pussy hole Elena shoved it back in, as deep as it would go making Bonnie cry out in pleasure.

"Oh God Elena, oh god, oh fuck! Elena don't stop!" Bonnie cried as she began humping back against Elena's tongue, Elena had thought about stopping her, but she remembered that she didn't stop Caroline from pushiing back against her, so why should she stop Bonnie, but granted, she was fingering Caroline, not fucking her with her tongue. But Elena just let it go, she wanted her to be filled with as much pleasure right now as possible.

"I'm cumming! Elena I'm cumming!" Bonnie screamed as Elena tongue fucked her. Elena prepared herself for Bonnie being a squirter like Caroline, but she wasn't, Bonnie shook as she came, she came in Elena's mouth who like she did with Caroline drank her pussy juice.

After Elena took Bonnie from orgasm, through orgasm, through orgasm she pulled her mouth away, making Bonnie groan at the loss. Though she was glad to feel the tip of Elena's finger between her pussy lips, she slid her finger down, coating it in Bonnie's pussy juice. Smirking Elena looked up at Bonnie and seductively crawled up the bed and placed her cum covered finger to Bonnie's lips, she didn't hesitate to take Elena's finger into her mouth, as she sucked it she gave Elena her best seductive look as she swirled her tongue around Elena's finger, making sure to get every last drop of her own juice off of Elena's finger, she moaned as she tasted herself.

Elena pulled her finger out of Bonnie's mouth and it left with a pop, a smirk on Elena's face formed as she sat up, resting on her knees, Elena grabbed onto the bottom hem of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head, revealing her lacy pink bra, she laid back onto the bed. "Bonnie, take off my pants." Elena said.

Bonnie nodded and grabbed onto the hem of her pants, though paused as Elena spoke.

"With your teeth." Elena said, pushing to see if Bonnie would do it or not, Elena was ready to play it off, she's already decided what she'd say to play it off.

Bonnie glanced to the side, thinking, though eventually she gave a small smile and leaned in, placing her teeth between the hem of her pants and panties and Elena's skin, the brunette smirked as she lifted her ass up slightly, when she did Bonnie pulled her pants and panties off with her teeth, pulling them down with her teeth until they were at her ankles, only then did Bonnie use her hands to pull Elena's tights and underwear off the rest of the way.

Elena quivered at the cool air that hit her. "Bonnie." Elena began.

"Yes?" Bonnie asked.

"Eat me out," Elena ordered.

Bonnie nodded and leaned her head down, going between Elena's legs, she didn't tease Elena or wait even a second, she shoved her tongue against her pussy and licked her up and down making Elena moan in pleasure, when Bonnie swirled her tongue around Elena's slit making Elena cry out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Elena yelled. "There you go Bonnie! Fucking lick me! Fucking lick me!" Elena yelled, she decided to push her luck yet again. "Lick me you fucking slut! Lick me like you're my fucking slut Bon!" Elena yelled, Bonnie stopped for a moment making Elena's eyes widen, but to Elena's surprise and pleasure Bonnie started licking again, as if she was Elena's slut, as if she was actually glad to be called that.

Elena grabbed two handfuls of Bonnie's hair and began rubbing her pussy against her face, moaning as she used her face as a fuck pad the same way she used Caroline's face, though unlike Caroline Bonnie kept up with Elena's rubbing pace and licked her up and down whenever she had the chance, increasing Elena's pleasure, the woman moaning in pleasure as she was being licked.

"Fuck Bonnie! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I'M FUCKING CUMMING YOU FUCKING SLUT!!" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure, no longer caring if Jenna or Jeremy could hear them.

Bonnie went to pull away, but Elena grabbed her by the back of head and kept rubbing against her face, faster and harder as she came, she came over and over and over again, soaking Bonnie's face in her cum, Bonnie moaning as she was used as a fuck pad. When Elena was done she grabbed Bonnie by her face and pulled her up, pulling her in for a heated kiss, Bonnie instantly kissing back and instantly letting Elena shove her tongue into her mouth, exploring it, Bonnie allowed her to, not even moving her tongue to intertwine it with hers like Caroline has been doing as of late.

As they kissed Elena slid her hand down Bonnie's stomach and stopped at her pussy, instead of rubbing it like Bonnie expected Elena shoved two fingers into Bonnie pussy like she was used to doing with Caroline, Bonnie moaning into her mouth.

"Straddle me." Elena said as she pulled away from the kiss.

Bonnie nodded and slid her wet pussy up Elena, her pussy juices spilling onto Elena's gut, Elena shoved her fingers into Bonnie's pussy yet again, making the woman moan in pleasure, as she was knuckle deep she began twisting her fingers inside of Bonnie making her moan even louder, Elena took her fingers down until it was only the tips of her fingers against her pussyhole before Elena slammed her fingers back inside of Bonnie, yet again knuckle deep, Bonnie moaned as Elena sped up her actions, slamming her fingers in and out of Bonnie's pussy, the witch moaning louder and louder as Elena slammed into her pussy.

"I'm cumming!!" Bonnie screamed. "Oh god Elena I'm cumming!!" Bonnie screamed as she humped Elena's fingers, Elena keeping up with Bonnie's movements as she rode her fingers. Eventually, Bonnie leaned down and latched her mouth onto one of Elena's nipples, sucking on it making Elena lean her head back and moan as the woman sucked her tit as if she were sucking for milk, Elena used her free hand to grab Bonnie by the back of her head, not allowing her to move, not to do anything but lick and suck on her right breast as she fingered Bonnie even faster, slamming in and out of Bonnie, she felt Bonnie's pussy clenching, clamping down on her fingers, pussy juice spilling from her pussy and onto Elena's stomach, this happened for another five times before Bonnie collapsed onto Elena, she was coated in sweat.

"Bonnie." Elena breathed out. "What are you?" She asked.

"What?" Bonnie breathed out in confusion.

"You're my bitch." Elena said. "Do you have any problems with that?" She asked. "Because if you do, this will never happen again." Elena warned, the same threat she gave to Caroline.

After several seconds of silence which felt like an eterinty Bonnie spoke.

"I'm your bitch." Bonnie said.

"What was that?" Elena smirked, out of breath.

"I'm your personal bitch Elena!" Bonnie said, louder. "You can fuck me anytime, anywhere, anyway, I'm your bitch." Bonnie said.

"Are you my slut?" Elena asked.

"Oh god yes." Bonnie said. "I'm your dirty little slut." She smiled.

Elena went to ask if Bonnie was her Sex Slave but decided against it, "You will address me as Mistress Elena." Elena said with a smirk.

"Okay, Mistress Elena." Bonnie said, loud enough for Elena to hear.

"Prove it." Elena said as she sat up.

"How?" Bonnie asked.

Elena smirked as she grabbed onto her stomach, pushing her into doggy style postion. Bonnie's eyes widened as she felt the tip of Elena's pussy juice covered finger against her asshole.

"Elena." Bonnie breathed out, her skin pale.

Without a word Elena slowly pushed her finger into Bonnie's asshole until it was knuckle deep, Bonnie moaning in part pleasure part pain. Elena pulled her finger out until it was the tip of her finger was against Bonnie's asshole, she pushed it back inside, faster this time, she kept this rythim as she kept fingering her second best friends ass, her rhythm grew faster and faster until she was slamming her finger in and out of Bonnie's asshole, the woman no longer felt pain and moaned in pleasure.

"Are you enjoying having my finger in your ass Bonnie?" Elena asked with a smirk.

"Oh God yes!" Bonnie moaned, as she did Elena used her free hand to cup Bonnie's pussy, she instantly used just enough pressure and began rubbing her pussy as fast as she could, making Bonnie moan even louder. "Elena! Oh God Elena!" Bonnie yelled. "Oh God! Don't stop Elena! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Bonnie screamed . "I'm gonna cum! Oh God I'm gonna cum!" Bonnie screamed.

"You're gonna cum like a slut with a finger fucking her ass?" Elena asked with a smirk as she sped up both her hand and finger, increasing the pressure of the hand she was using to rub her pussy.

"Oh yes!" Bonnie screamed. "God I'm such a slut!" Bonnie screamed. "Your slut! That's right I'm Elena Gilbert's slut! Her bitch! Her fuck toy! Oh Yes! YES FUCKING YES!!!" Bonnie screamed as she came all over Elena's hand, Elena's finger stopping knuckle deep into her friends ass as she slid down, her ass still in the air, but her face and chest against the bed.

Elena slowly took her finger out of Bonnie's ass, it exited with a pop as Elena took her hand away from Bonnie's pussy.

When she pulled her hands away Elena rolled off of the bed and onto wobbly legs, she walked around the bed, circling around the corner and stopped as she was right in front of Bonnie, she used her cum covered hand to grab her by her chin and lift her head up and placed the finger that was deep inside her ass to Bonnie's lips. "Suck my finger." Elena ordered.

Without another word Bonnie took Elena's finger into her mouth, her nose crinkled at the taste, but like Caroline she didn't like nor hate the taste, she sucked her finger and swirled her tongue around it, sucking every part of Elena's finger.

After a minute Elena pulled her finger out of Bonnie's mouth and smirked. "What are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm your bitch." Bonnie answered.

"And?" Elena pushed.

"I'm your slut." Bonnie finished.

Elena finished. "I'm surprised, Bon Bon," Elena said, making Bonnie glance up at her with her eyes. "Caroline was so much harder to break and turn into my bitch than you were." Elena revealed.

At the revealation Bonnie whimped and looked down, so that was what happened to Caroline, the same thing that just happened to her. She became Elena Gilberts slut, her bitch. But the fact that Elena had a tough time breaking Caroline whilst she immediatly submitted to the brunette beauty kind of embaressed her. But unlike Caroline, Bonnie had feelings for Elena before this even happened. So, she instantly submitted. She was glad to be Elena's slut.

"I'm taking a shower." Elena said as she turned to the bathroom. "Join me when you're ready Bonnie." Elena smirked as she looked back at Bonnie. "I haven't fucked Caroline in the shower before, so you'll be the first one that I've ever fuck in a shower." Elena said as she turned to the bathroom and walked inside, she left the door open as she turned the water on.

Bonnie smiled as she watched the sexy woman until she was out of view in the shower. She was readying herself for round two.


	3. Seducing not my Aunt

Elena sat on the couch in the living room, she was watching TV a show called Supernatural, they really got Vampires all wrong. She had to listen to Damon babble on about how stupid it was that they had shark teeth. But Elena had to admit, she agreed, real Vampires looked a lot better, hotter too, the fangs, god, it was amazing when Elena fucked Caroline so good that her eyes changed and her fangs grew out, an image of Caroline riding her fingers flashed through her mind.

Elena was pondering something, she wanted to get a strap on, a realistic one with bulging veins and balls, with the dildo itself matching her skin tone, she heard that there's something that bashes against your clit while you fuck, it made it even better in Elena's eyes, it'll feel like she's actually fucking someone, she needed to order that tonight. She wondered who she wanted to try it out on first, the more submissive Bonnie, or Caroline who isn't afraid to finger fuck her back, while Elena was the dom and always will be the dom, she never will become a sub, for anyone, it was awesome that she and Caroline were as close to switches as you can get. While she simply uses Bonnie to get off, Caroline and her get each other off. She had been thinking lately. Maybe she could share her sluts with Caroline, they could fuck them side by side, as partners. However, Caroline was never going to be fully in charge, she'd be close enough, but everyone will know that Elena is the boss, that they're her bitches, not Caroline's. Maybe she'll do that to Bonnie, she'd have to buy two realistic strap-ons, one that matched her skin tone and one that matched Caroline's.

Elena was torn from her thoughts as she heard Jenna speak, she was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Elena, hello," Jenna said. "Are you listening?"

"I'm sorry Jenna," Elena said as she wrapped her arm around the couch and turned her head to look at the redhead. "Can you please say that one more time?"

"I was just letting you know that I'm taking a quick shower. Order us some pizza, I'll let you pick the topping." Jenna said with a smile.

"Thanks, Jenna," Elena said with a smile as she watched her former Aunt.

"Cool," Jenna said as she turned and began climbing up the stairs.

Elena went back to her thoughts. Thinking about the dildos and how she and Caroline's partnership is going to go, what Caroline's limits would be. Though she paused, she kind of needed a shower too now that Jenna mentioned it. She sighed, Jenna's showers take hours, by the time she gets out Elena would be going to her room. Though an idea popped into her mind. She wanted to fuck Jenna anyway, and seducing her in the shower would be a perfect way to get Jenna. Elena smirked at the thought. Jenna, the woman she once thought of as an Aunt, the woman that was her legal guardian, if she turned her into her bitch that would be so amazing, so mentally pleasurable. She needed it, wanted it. She rose to her feet, a smirk growing on her face, she was thinking how exactly she was going to do it, should she just walk in there and strip and join her? Let her know that she's coming in? No, if she did that it'd be over before it began. Then it hit her, she could enter the room as quietly as she possibly could, undress as quiet as she could, and step into the shower all without Jenna noticing her. Will it be easier said than done? Without a doubt. But Elena had to do it somehow, and this was the best way and the best opportunity she had to fuck her. She might not get another one, so she needed to take it.

Elena glanced over at the stairs and walked around the couch, she walked up the stairs, staying laser-focused. Jeremy wasn't home, so she didn't have to be quiet with Jenna, but she needed to be careful, extremely careful, the consequences of her screwing this up were far worse than consequences that she could have faced screwing the plan up with her friends. But for some reason that she cannot understand was that the threat, the stakes made Elena even more excited than she already was. She loved that feeling and the feeling was much stronger than the feeling she got when she seduced her friends.

It felt like a matter of seconds before Elena got to the bathroom door, it was likely because she was stuck within her thoughts. She carefully and slowly wrapped her hand around the doorknob and slowly turned it, good, it didn't even creak. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside the warm steamy room as fast as she could, she just as slowly closed the door, her heart was racing a mile a second, but that only added to the excitement, as the door silently closed Elena grabbed onto the bottom of her black tank top and pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor, leaning down Elena grabbed onto the hem of her dark blue short-shorts and pushed them off, as she kicked them off she slowly walked towards the shower. She slowly pushed the shower curtain open but stopped as it made a sound, Elena quickly moved a few inches, hiding behind it.

Jenna paused as she heard the noise, opening her eyes she glanced over, she noticed that the curtain was slightly opened, she was confused but shrugged it off, Elena was the only one home and she was downstairs, she would never do this. After a few moments Jenna turned her back to the direction and let the water hit her head, she faced the side that had the faucet.

Elena waited a few moments before slowly and carefully stepping into the tub, she smirked as Jenna didn't notice her. Good, this was all going according to plan. Elena took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around Jenna, hugging her, resting her face on the woman's back.

"Elena!" Jenna yelled as she jumped out of her skin, she quickly turned around, grabbing the brunette by her shoulders she pushed her away, though keeping her hands on Elena's arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Jenna scolded.

Elena smirked. "Oh, I like it when you take that tone, Jenna."

"What is wrong with you?" Jenna asked in an angry tone. "Get out and I'll figure out what to do with you when I get out of the shower," Jenna said, but when Elena didn't move Jenna pointed at the curtain. "Now! Elena, get out!" Jenna yelled angrily.

"I can't do that Jenna," Elena said as she glanced down at the redhead's breasts.

"Elena?" Jenna asked in a warning tone.

"Jenna," Elena repeated in a sultry tone as she took a step forward and cupped Jenna's right breast with her left hand, she lightly squeezed it, not wasting time Elena leaned in and captured Jenna's soft nipple in her mouth.

"Oh my god," Jenna said in a shocked tone as she placed two fingers against each temple, she was in utter shock that this was happening. "This can't be happening right now," Jenna said in denial as Elena wrapped her tongue around Jenna's right nipple, she reached her hand up and placed Jenna's left nipple between two fingers and began tugging on it. Once Jenna got over her shock she grabbed Elena by her shoulders and pushed her back. "Elena stop!" Jenna yelled.

"Why?" Elena asked, pushing her bottom lip out.

"Because this is the most inappropriate thing ever!" Jenna yelled, partly in anger and partly in shock.

"And why is this so inappropriate?" Elena asked in a seductive tone.

"Because I am your Aunt for god's sake." Jenna sighed. "This is incest."

"No, you're not, and no it's not," Elena said matter of factly. "Maybe it's legally incest, but we aren't blood-related." Elena shrugged. "And since we're not blood-related it isn't technically incest," Elena said, justifying her actions.

"It's still wrong," Jenna said as she watched the girl.

"Not really," Elena smirked. "We aren't blood-related Jenna," Elena said as she approached again, placing both hands onto Jenna's breasts, rubbing them up and down, lightly squeezing them.

"Elena, we can't," Jenna said in a conflicted tone.

"We can," Elena said as she leaned in, capturing Jenna's lips with her own, kissing her softly, as Elena pulled away Jenna spoke.

"Elena, this is wrong. So wrong." Jenna breathed out, her index and middle fingers still on her temples.

"Are you trying to convince me that it's wrong?" Elena asked, kissing Jenna again. "Or are you trying to convince yourself that it's wrong?" She asked, kissing Jenna again, more roughly this time.

"Elena!" Jenna said, yet again pushing the girl away. "That is enough." She said with narrowed eyes, wanting to end this before it got too out of hand, and by out of hand she was afraid of kissing back, or worse, more. shoving past Elena she grabbed onto the curtain, however before she could open it she felt Elena's hand lighting cupping her pussy, a smirk crossed Elena's face as she felt warm liquid on her hand.

"Are you wet because of the water, or something else?" Elena asked with a smirk, Jenna gasping as Elena placed her middle finger inside, Jenna letting out a small moan, she bit her lip trying to suppress it.

Elena smirked as she took her finger almost all the way out until her finger was against her pussyhole until she pushed it back inside, Jenna's grip tightening on the curtain. "Elena, stop." Jenna breathed out.

"No," Elena said, kissing Jenna's shoulderblade tenderly. "If I do that then our relationship would be ruined." She breathed out.

"It already is," Jenna said in between breaths as the girl she viewed as a niece fingered her slowly and gently.

"Not for long," Elena said as she sped up her actions. "It'll be different, better," Elena said as she placed her thumb against Jenna's asshole, she rubbed it as she fingered Jenna's wet pussy.

"No, it'll be weird," Jenna said, fighting against the pleasure, she needed to end this, and she needed to end it now.

"It'll be weird in a good way." Elena breathed out as she rubbed Jenna's asshole a little harder and faster as she increased the speed of her fingering, forcing a moan out of Jenna.

"No, in a bad way." Jenna breathed out. "I promised to take care of you two."

"And you will be taking care of me, in more ways than one," Elena said.

"No, we can't," Jenna said as she grabbed Elena's hand, though her wrist rubbed against her now sensitive clit making her let out a moan, when she grabbed onto Elena's hand the girl sped up her actions yet again, slamming her finger in and out of Jenna's pussy, stopping the assplay.

"Stop fighting it and just enjoy it, Jenna," Elena said as she latched her mouth onto a sensitive area on Jenna's neck and began gently sucking on it, forcing another moan out of the redhead, she used her free hand to wrap around Jenna's shoulder and grabbed onto her breast and began squeezing it and playing with it.

"Elena," Jenna breathed out as she involuntarily pushed back against Elena's finger. "We can't do this." She said with a moan.

"We already are," Elena said. "Just let it happen, Jenna, you'll enjoy it, I promise."

"Elena.." Jenna breathed out as Elena sped up her actions, Jenna felt a familiar sensation, a good feeling, her body shook as pleasure wracked it. "Elena." Jenna moaned as her grip tightened on the curtain so much so that her knuckles turned white. "Elena... Elena.. ELENA!" Jenna screamed as she had the strongest and hardest orgasm of her life, her body shook and spasmed as she shook against Elena's finger. She didn't know why she came so hard, was it because of Elena? Was it the mere taboo of all this? Was it because it was wrong to her but felt so good, she didn't know why but as Elena fingered her harder she came again, and again. Jenna almost fell over but was caught by Elena who pulled her back into the shower.

The brunette placed a pleasure-filled Jenna against the shower wall and leaned down, latching her mouth onto her left nipple as she placed her hand against her clit, rubbing it, Jenna letting out more moans, groans, and cries of pleasure as she grabbed onto Elena's shoulders, placing her foot on the side of the tub, giving Elena more access to her pussy, she moaned as Elena rubbed her and sucked her.

"Elena." Jenna moaned as Elena began sucking her nipple harder. "Oh, God Elena," Jenna said as she grabbed the back of her head, keeping her on her breast, Elena rubbing her clit faster and harder. "Oh fuck, don't stop!" Jenna said. "Please don't stop Elena, keep going!"

Elena smirked against Jenna's nipple as she kept licking and sucking it. As she rubbed her pussy Jenna came again with a scream, her body spasming again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she came, her hand letting go of Elena's head, allowing the 18-year-old to get down onto her knees. As Elena came face to face with Jenna's pussy she smiled in anticipation, she couldn't believe that she was going to be eating Jenna's pussy, that she'd be having shower sex with this woman, this specific woman that would have been the ultimate taboo had they been blood-related, though to be fair it was still a taboo, and that is what made it feel so much better than how it felt with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Please," Jenna said as she felt Elena's warm breaths on her soaked pussy, water running down Jenna's body.

"What?" Elena asked as she glanced up at Jenna.

Jenna stared Elena in her eyes, a conflicted look on her face. "Just do it, please," Jenna said.

Elena smirked as she heard Jenna say this, leaning in she pressed her tongue to the bottom of her slit and slid her tongue up, making Jenna let a long pleasure-filled moan leave her mouth. She paused at Jenna's clit and pushed onto it with her tongue, the woman moaned as she grabbed onto the back of Elena's head, moans coming from her as Elena licked her. "Keep going, keep going." Jenna moaned as Elena licked her.

Slowly Elena pushed her tongue into Jenna's vagina, making her cry out in pleasure, as her tongue went as deep as it would go Elena pulled back before pushing her tongue back inside, gathering a rhythm Elena began tongue fucking the older woman, making her moan, groan, and cry in pleasure, her moans grew louder as Elena swirled her tongue inside.

Elena quickened her pace to the point where her tongue was slamming in and out of Jenna's vagina, the woman moaning even louder. "Oh fuck oh fuck!" Jenna yelled as she spasmed, cumming into Elena's mouth who gladly drank all of the woman's cum. When Jenna was done cumming Elena pulled away and rose to her feet, licking her lips. "Mmmm, you taste so good Jenna," Elena smirked.

Jenna smirked back as she placed her hand onto Elena's chest, pushing her into the shower wall, swapping their positions, once Elena was against the wall Jenna latched her mouth onto the Doppelganger's already painfully hard nipple, Elena moaning and leaning her head back against the wall, Elena reached her hand down, cupping Jenna's pussy, rubbing it as Jenna sucked her right nipple and played with her left nipple, rubbing her thumb against the hard nub, Elena moaning as she rubbed Jenna's pussy, the redhead moaning into the girl's nipple. As she did Elena slipped three fingers into Jenna's vagina and began pumping them in and out at a quick pace, slamming her fingers in and out.

Jenna pulled away and latched her mouth onto Elena's left nipple and began sucking it, pulling the nub with her teeth, licking it, and repeating, she began swapping between the nipples regularly as she was brought to a powerful orgasm from Elena fingering her.

Once she came Jenna pulled away and looked Elena in the eyes, a smile on her face as she cupped her cheek and captured the teen's lips with her own, slipping her tongue inside her mouth and began exploring, their tongues fighting for supremacy, as they did Jenna slid her hand down Elena's body and cupped the girls pussy, as Elena did to her before, the redhead began rubbing, slowly and in a circular motion making Elena moan.

"I'm not the only girl you've been with, am I?" Elena asked in surprise.

"I experimented a lot in college." Jenna laughed as she sped up her motions, making Elena moan louder. "And I'm clearly not the first woman you've been with."

Elena smirked before she moaned again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her head slamming against the wall behind her.

"Was it Caroline? Bonnie?" Jenna asked.

"Both," Elena revealed. "I fucked them both so many times this week," Elena smirked. "I made them into sex slaves," Elena admitted.

"You did what?" Jenna asked in shock.

"They're my bitches," Elena said.

"Is that what you were trying to do to me?" Jenna asked, speeding up her rubbing, making Elena moan and cry louder. "Because that's not going to happen," Jenna said, shoving a finger into Elena's vagina, she pumped her finger in and out at a quick rate, making Elena cum nearly on the spot.

"Oh god, Jenna," Elena said as she grabbed her shoulder, rubbing her pussy against Jenna's finger, Jenna slamming into her vagina harder making Elena's tits jiggle up and down, Jenna easily drew Elena to a long and powerful orgasm, making the teen scream in pleasure as she shook against the redhead, she fell into her, hugging onto her as Jenna kept fingering her skillfully, she rubbed her thumb against Elena's clit as fast and as hard as she slammed her finger into her pussy, she added a third finger in making Elena's eyes roll back to her head, her mouth falling agape.

Elena moaned as Jenna kept her pace, quickening it until she was slamming into Elena as hard and as fast as she could, bringing Elena through several orgasms, the brunette moaning loudly.

When Jenna was finished she pulled her fingers out of Elena's pussy and placed them to the brunette's lips. she opened her mouth allowing Jenna's fingers inside, when she tasted herself Elena enthusiastically sucked her own pussy juice from Jenna's fingers, swirling her tongue around them, giving Jenna a seductive look while she sucked on her fingers.

Jenna smirked as she pulled her fingers out of Elena's mouth with a pop, as she did she kissed Elena's chin a few times before dragging her teeth down Elena's chin. kissing down to her chest she latched her mouth onto one of Elena's nipples, flicking her tongue around it making Elena let out a groan, Jenna didn't pay much attention to Elena's tits, she swapped through them a few times, licking and sucking each nipple before she began kissing down her stomach, slowly kneeling down as she did so, she paused as she came face to face with Elena's pussy, a tinge of excitement running through her body, she looked up at Elena and stared into her eyes. "Do you want me to lick you, Elena?" Jenna asked.

"Yes." Elena nodded.

"I want to hear you say it," Jenna smirked, she wasn't ready to be Elena's bitch, and it was too late to stop right now.

Elena groaned in frustration. "Jenna please, please eat me out," Elena said in a mocking tone.

"Good enough," Jenna said as she leaned in, placing her tongue in the middle of Elena's pussy lips, swirling her tongue around skillfully, making the brunette cry out in pleasure. Jenna licked up Elena's pussy, making her moan, Jenna paused at Elena's clit and began sucking on it and nibbling it making Elena groan, Jenna concentrated on Elena's clit and placed her finger against Elena's vagina and shoved it inside as fast and as hard as she could, hitting Elena's G-Spot, nearly making her cum on the spot, Elena crying out in pleasure as Jenna lightly nibbled on her clit and slammed her finger in and out of her vagina, the girl crying and moaning in pure pleasure.

"Oh god, Jenna!" Elena cried out as she rubbed her pussy against her fingers and face. "Keep going! Oh god, keep licking me! Oh, FUCK FUCK!!" Elena screamed as she had the strongest orgasm of her life, Jenna quickly pulled her fingers out and sealed Elena's pussy with her mouth, letting Elena's cum fill her mouth, the woman swallowing her cum as if it were the most heavenly liquid she's ever tasted. For the first time, it was the other way around, rather than fucking Jenna into bliss like she was planning it ended up being Jenna fucking her into bliss, that was the last thing the teen expected, after bringing Elena to orgasm after orgasm Jenna stopped once she got her fill of cum, pulling her mouth away she looked Elena in the eyes, finally, she remembered that they were in the shower as she felt the warm water turning cold. Upon realizing what she's done Jenna rose to her feet with wide eyes.

"Mmmm, Jenna, you were my best." Elena moaned, leaning against the wall as if she would fall if it weren't behind her.

"This will never happen again," Jenna said sternly as she stared into the brunette's chocolate brown eyes.

"Sure it won't," Elena smirked as she leaned in, capturing Jenna's lips with her own, slipping her tongue inside, she moaned as she tasted herself on Jenna's tongue, the redhead cupped her cheek lovingly as she kissed her back, their tongues wrestling for supremacy, Jenna coming out the victor, after several minutes which felt like an eternity Jenna pulled away and cupped Elena's breasts, keeping her against the wall.

"Seriously Elena." Jenna said, "Never again." She said as she grabbed onto the curtain, pulling it open she climbed out of the tub and grabbed onto two towels, instead of drying herself in the bathroom Jenna wrapped the towel around her and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Elena alone.

Elena moaned as she slid down the wall, sitting in the tub, letting the cold water hit her, a smirk on her face. "This'll be fun." She said as she looked over at the door.


	4. Mayor Carol Bitchwood

Elena sat on the couch in the living room, she was the only one home, Jeremy was out with Matt getting ready for the big football game tonight, Matt wanted Jeremy to be there, Elena wanted to stay home, football wasn't really her thing, besides, she wasn't a cheerleader anymore so she wasn't obligated to be there, she flipped through channels, a sigh escaping her lips, she was bored, so bored. Jenna had been in her room and Elena wasn't trying to fuck her again so soon, it was still a complicated and difficult situation, Jenna had been harder than expected and she still needed to be careful with it. She couldn't find anything on so she just let some stupid romantic comedy play. Elena chuckled and shook her head, just a few weeks ago she felt like her life was some sick romantic comedy. 

She paused as she heard knocking on the door, slowly Elena rose to her feet and walked towards the front door, as she opened it Caroline stormed inside with a loud frustrated yell.

"God! Tyler is so frustrating!" Caroline yelled.

"What did he do this time?" Elena asked. "Wait, you aren't fucking him, are you?" Elena asked, "Because you're my bitch, you're not allowed to fuck anyone else." Elena pointed out in a stern tone.

"What?" Caroline turned to her. "Ew, no." She shook her head. "He just pisses me off so much sometimes." Caroline sighed.

"Well, what did he do?" Elena asked.

"Normal Tyler things," Caroline said as she looked over at Elena.

A naughty but good idea popped into Elena's mind, the 10-inch strap-ons had arrived earlier and she had been wondering who she wanted to try them out on, but if Tyler was giving Caroline problems Elena had the perfect idea on how to make Caroline feel better. "Why don't we just fuck his mother?" Elena asked. "Turn her into our bitch."

"Our?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I figured we could share a few." Elena shrugged. "And you're the one who gave me the idea of turning Carol Lockwood into a bitch, it's only fair that we share her."

"And how exactly are we going to turn Mayor Lockwood into our bitch?" Caroline asked.

"Easy," Elena smirked. "The same way I made you and Bonnie into my bitches." 

"And how's that?" Caroline pushed.

Elena sighed. "Just follow my lead, Caroline." She said. "Besides, I've been thinking about the person I wanted us to try our new strap-ons on," Elena smirked.

"Our new what?" Caroline asked with a surprised tone.

"Yeah," Elena smirked. "I've been thinking lately since you were my first bitch and since you aren't such a submissive little slut like Bon I decided that we could be partners."

"What do you mean by partners?" Caroline asked.

"Partners in crime, fucking these slutty bitches together, sharing them," Elena smirked. "I'm Mistress Elena, and hmm." Elena cupped her chin. "Why don't we call you Princess Caroline?" Elena asked. 

"Why not Queen?" Caroline asked.

Elena's eyes narrowed. "Because I'm the Queen." 

"I thought you were the Mistress." Caroline pointed out.

Elena sighed. "You're still my bitch, so watch it," Elena warned. "Anyway, the plan is simple, we get into her house, seduce, fuck, and break Carol to turn her into our little slut."

"That is going to be way easier said than done." Caroline sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe," Elena said. "But it'd be so worth it." She smirked.

Caroline thought for a moment before nodding. "If we screw up-"

"We won't screw up," Elena said. "I'll make sure of it Care." She said as she placed her hand onto the blonde's shoulder. "Nothing bad is going to happen, I'll get a new bitch, and you'll get your first bitch." Elena said. "Although, you'll have to ask me before you can fuck that slutty ass." She smirked.

"Okay." Caroline nodded. "I trust you."

"Good." Elena smiled as she kissed Caroline. "Get your car ready, I'll be there in a minute," Elena said.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes to get to the Lockwood Estate, however, Caroline didn't immediately get out of the car. "Tyler's game is tonight, what if she isn't even home?" Caroline asked as she turned her head to look at Elena who was in the passenger side seat. 

"Look," Elena said, pointing at something. "Her car is still here, she didn't leave yet," 

Caroline looked over to where Elena pointed and noticed the car, she let out a sigh.

"You aren't still scared are you?" Elena asked.

"No." Caroline sighed but paused as she saw the look Elena was giving her. "Maybe a little," Caroline admitted. "She's the Mayor Elena," Caroline said quietly.

"And how great would it be if we make the Mayor our bitch?" Elena asked with a smirk.

"And how awful would it be if we fail?" Caroline asked.

"We won't fail," Elena said as she watched her blonde friend. "Just trust me, okay?" Elena said as she opened the car door and stepped out, slightly shivering as the cool air hit her, Caroline followed suit and followed behind Elena as the blonde began walking. 

"What's in the bag, Elena?" Caroline asked, looking at the duffle bag on Elena's shoulder. 

Elena turned to her best friend and smirked. "Two very fun toys," Elena smirked as the duo walked, they stopped when they made it to the front door, right before Elena could knock the door swung open, Carol standing on the opposite side, though she looked like she was in a hurry, probably because she was late for Tyler's game.

"Oh, Caroline, Elena," Carol said in a surprised tone. "What can I do for you two?" She asked.

"We're so sorry to bother you, Mayor Lockwood," Elena said in her best apologetic tone.

"It's okay Elena." Carol sighed. "I don't have very long, so what do you two need? I'm more than happy to help. But if you're here for Tyler he's already at the game." 

"That's a shame." Elena sighed. "We really wanted to talk to him. Can we still come inside?" Elena asked. "I'm sorry, but Caroline really has to go to the bathroom, she's been complaining about it for a while." 

Caroline getting the hint spoke up. "Yeah, I'm sorry Mayor Lockwood, but I really couldn't hold it." 

Carol sighed as she looked between the two girls. "Yes, go ahead." She said as she stepped back inside the house, allowing the two girls inside. "Caroline, you already know where the bathroom is." She said as she began walking towards the living room, Elena following behind her, Caroline splitting away from the duo, she was going to allow Elena to work her magic.

It didn't take Carol and Elena to reach the living room and they sat on opposite couches, across the table from each other. 

"Why didn't you two just meet Tyler at the game?" Carol asked.

"We thought he was still here." Elena lied. "I'm really sorry for bothering you, Mayor Lockwood." 

"Please, just call me Carol Elena." Carol sighed.

"Thank you, Carol." Elena beamed.

"If you want I can drive you two to the game." Carol offered. "You'd get inside faster." She pointed out.

"Thank you, Carol." Elena smiled. "That would be great." She said as she rose to her feet, she rounded the table and sat next to Carol, the woman following her with her eyes. 

"Is everything okay Elena?" Carol asked as Elena gave a certain look. 

"Yeah," Elena sighed. "It's just, it's just a lot is going on." 

"I know." Carol nodded. "And I'm sorry, you don't deserve to have all this weight on your shoulders." The older woman said, she placed her hand on Elena's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk about anything my doors are open." She offered.

Elena smiled. "I know." She nodded, wondering how exactly she was going to go through with this. As an idea popped into her mind she fought to keep a smirk off of her face. "It's just, Stefan and I had a big fight a few weeks ago and we recently broke up," Elena said and it wasn't necessarily a lie. "I thought he was the one, you know." She looked up at Carol, faking tears. 

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Carol said as she pulled Elena into a hug. "It's okay, you'll get through this, you'll find someone better." Carol soothed. "Tell me if there's anything I can do to help." She said.

"You're right," Elena said. "I'm sure I will find someone better." She said as she clutching onto the back of Carol's dress, as she pulled away from the hug she looked Carol in the eyes, sniffling. "I just need," She didn't finish her sentence and leaned in and kissed Carol roughly, grabbing her by her face, the older woman's eyes widened in shock as Elena licked her lips, begging for entrance.

Carol pushed Elena away with wide eyes. "Elena, what are you doing?" 

"Please, if you want to help me this is how," Elena said, pouncing on Carol, kissing her again, Carol out of shock let the girl kiss her, though once Elena grabbed one of her breasts she pushed her away again. "Elena, sweetie, you're confused," Carol said softly.

"No I'm not," Elena said, kissing Carol's neck, again, she grabbed onto her breasts, squeezing and playing with them. "Please Carol, I need this," Elena said, dragging her teeth down Carol's neck. "I'm sure you need this just as bad, it's been so long since you've had any." She whispered as she kissed her collar bone, kissing down to where she was right above the collar of her dress.

"You're right, it's been weeks since Richard died, but this isn't how to get over it," Carol said, protesting, but not doing much to stop her. 

"But it'll feel so good, we both need this Carol, please, let's just help each other," Elena said as she grabbed onto the straps of Carol's dress, pushing it down her shoulders. 

Elena latched her mouth onto Carol's neck as she pushed her dress down further until it was at her waist, her white and black bra visible. 

"Elena," Carol said in a husky tone. 

"Yes?" Elena asks

"This stays between us, okay?" Carol asked as she looked down at the brunette. "Let's hurry up before your friend gets out of the bathroom," Carol said

"If we get caught, the more the merrier," Elena said, pulling away from Carol's neck, allowing the woman to sit up, Carol leaned her arms behind her back and unbuckled her bra, after she got it off she tossed it to the side, the moment her arms were out of the way Elena leaned down, licking her right nipple, slowly and erotically. As she did Carol let out a small moan and let her head lean back, as she did Elena grabbed onto Carol's left tit and squeezed it and pulled on it, making Carol let out another moan of pleasure. 

As Elena swirled her tongue around Carol's nipple and latched her mouth around it, sucking on it the older woman lightly grabbed onto the back younger brunette's hair and held her to her nipple, Elena sucking on and licking it.

"Oh, Elena," Carol said softly as she stroked the back of the younger brunette's head, allowing the teen to have her way with her breasts. 

Elena pulled away slightly so she could kiss and lick the now diamond hard nub, she grazed her teeth on it and lightly nibbled it, pulling on it with her teeth causing Carol to take a sharp inhale of breath. As Elena pulled on Carol's nipple her hand snaked down to Carol's covered pussy and she began rubbing her hand up and down, forcing a moan out of the older woman, she pushed her hand harder into her vagina, rubbing rougher, forcing another moan out of Carol as she began gently licking her nipple. 

"Elena." Carol moaned as she rubbed the back of her head, grabbing a lock of Elena's hair of pleasure, Elena smiled into her nipple and wrapped her tongue around it. Pulling her hand away from Carol's needly vagina Elena cupped Carol's left breast, roughly rubbing her nipple with her tongue.

"How do you know how to get me off like this?" Carol breathed out.

"I've had a lot of practice," Elena said as she climbed up Carol, pushing her down Elena straddled her, roughly rubbing into her, placing a hand on each of Carol's breasts she rubbed them up and down as she leaned in, kissing her roughly, biting her bottom lip Carol let out a moan as she reached her hand up, grabbing onto Elena's right breast, grabbing onto it she rubbed it up and down, pressing her thumb down onto it, making Elena moan lightly into her mouth. 

Elena pulled away from Carol and rose to her feet, placing her hands onto the bottom hem of her long-sleeved light brown shirt she pulled it over her head and dropped it to the ground, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples hard, leaning down the brunette quickly took her pants, socks, and shoes off. she lifted her leg up slightly so she could properly take her panties off, she placed them onto the table and looked over at Carol.

"Stand up," Elena said firmly.

Carol was surprised at Elena's tone but nonetheless rose to her feet. 

"Take the rest of your clothes Carol, fuck, let's start this, let's get each other off," Elena said in a sultry tone.

Carol nodded and quickly disrobed, not taking her eyes off of the beauty in front of her. 

"There you go," Elena said as she walked over to Carol, leaning down she grabbed onto her right breast and placed her mouth onto it again, lightly and gently suckling on her nipple. she reached up with her left hand and rubbed Carol's left breast, rolling her finger over her nipples before placing her index and thumb onto it, pushing down onto the nipple and squeezing it, making Carol moan loudly in surprise. 

"Keep going sweetie, keep going Elena," Carol said breathlessly. "Fuck, this feels so good."

Elena smirked as she took her hand from Carol's breast and snaked it down her stomach, she placed it onto Carol's wet pussy and she began slowly rubbing her hand back and forth on the soaking wet pussy, Carol moaning as Elena worked on her nipple and pussy.

After several minutes of this Elena stopped her left hand and poked her vulva, slowly she pushed her finger inside of Carol's pussy, her breath being caught in her throat in surprise as she felt Elena's finger going into her pussy, Elena stopped once she was knuckle deep, with a smirk Elena pulled her mouth away from Carol's nipple and stood up straight, staring Carol in the eyes as she slowly pulled her finger out of her pussy before slamming her finger back in, Carol moaning as Elena continued this action, slowly speeding up her fingering until she was slamming her finger in and out of Carol's pussy, the older woman moaning in pleasure, her tits bouncing up and down as Elena fingerfucked her. 

"Elena, fuck Elena, keep going!" Carol moaned, making Elena add another finger into her pussy without even slowing down, skillfully fingerfucking her, sliding against her G-Spot each time she slammed her fingers into her vagina. "Oh fuck Elena!" Carol moaned as she felt a familiar sensation in her gut, a sensation that she hasn't felt in years, she was going to cum, and she knew she was going to cum hard. "KEEP GOING ELENA!! FUCK KEEP FUCKING GOING!! OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!! I'M CUMMING!" Carol screamed, her words becoming incoherent as she came, the woman came several times, Elena carrying her through several orgasms. 

After several minutes and several orgasms, Elena pushed Carol to the couch, the woman allowing it and landed on the couch on her back, without wasting any time Elena got onto her knees and leaned in so she was face to face with Carol's quivering and soaked pussy. "I'm so close." Elena thought to herself as she leaned in, she pressed her tongue against the bottom of the woman's pussy and slowly brought her tongue up, stopping at Carol's clit, she pushed her tongue down onto it, making Carol moan loudly in pleasure and shock. Elena quickly took her tongue away from her clit and slid her tongue down Carol's pussylips with slightly more pressure, the older woman moaning as she grabbed onto Elena's head, cueing the teen into licking her faster, every time she paused at Carol's clit, eventually, Elena stopped at her clit and latched her mouth around it, gently suckling on it as she slammed two fingers into Carol's pussy knuckle deep without any prep, the older woman screaming in pleasure as Elena began slamming her fingers in and out of her pussy as she licked, sucked, and nibbled on her clit. 

"ELENA! FUCK!!" Carol eventually screamed. "I'M GON-" She stopped in order to scream in pleasure, a geyser of pussy juice flying from Carol's pussy and into Elena's face and hair, soaking her, pussy juice dripping down her face, however, Elena didn't stop, she kept fingering and sucking Carol, the woman moaning and screaming in pleasure, Elena bringing her into another hard orgasm, another geyser of pussy juice left Carol's pussy, yet again hitting Elena point-blank in the face, Elena pulled away from Carol's clit and grabbed her by her ass, lifting her up slightly allowing her to bathe in more of her pussy juice, looking down she allowed the last of the squirting liquid to wet her hair. 

Carol moaned softly as she shook in pleasure, her eyes wide as she was coming down from her orgasm. Elena walked over to her bag which she put onto the table, unzipping it she pulled out the strap-on with the olive skin-tone out and strapped it on, turning to the side she spotted Caroline approaching. Elena smirked as she took the strap-on with the pale white skin tone out and tossed it to Caroline whom caught it and strapped it on. 

"Carol?" Elena said,

"Yes?" Carol said breathlessly. 

"Are you my bitch?" 

Without even thinking about it Carol spoke. "As long as you keep this up, yes," Carol said before she could stop herself. 

"Open your mouth," Elena said, without a word Carol obliged, opening her mouth. Glancing over to Caroline Elena nodded to Carol.

Getting the hint Caroline walked over to the older woman and placed the strap-on in front of her mouth.

"Go ahead," Elena said quietly.

Caroline nodded and slowly pushed the dildo into Carol's mouth, making the older woman open her eyes and look over, spotting Caroline, she glanced over to Elena with a questioning look in her eyes, though she received no answer as Elena approached, placing the tip of her strap-on at the entrance of Carol's pussy. Giving another smirk Elena slowly began pushing the strap-on into Carol's pussy, making her moan into the strap-on that was currently in her mouth, Caroline slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in.

Elena slowly began speeding up her actions until she was slamming the 10-inch strap-on into Carol's pussy. "Come on Caroline, be a little rougher!" Elena scolded.

Caroling nodded and grabbed onto a lock of Carol's hair and began slamming the 10-inch strap-on into her mouth, facefucking the woman, matching Elena's motions. Carol stayed still, allowing these two sexy teenagers to have their way with her. 

After several minutes of Elena and Caroline fucking her Elena pulled her strap-on out of Carol's pussy, making the older woman moan at the loss. 

"Caroline," Elena said, Caroline pulled her strap-on out of Carol's mouth, the two teenagers looking down at Carol. Elena gave a smirk. "Before we continue fucking you, I'm going to ask you a few questions, depending on your answer we may continue, or stop," Elena smirked as she stared into Carol's lust-filled eyes.

"Girls." Carol breathed out.

"Question 1, are you our bitch?" Elena asked.

"What?" Carol asked with wide eyes.

"Are you?" Elena pushed. 

Carol looked down, blushing in embarrassment. "Y.yes," Carol said.

"I couldn't hear you!" Elena said sternly as she slapped Carol's ass hard, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the large room.

"YES!" Carol screamed. "I'm your bitch, your filthy little bitch!" She moaned.

"Good bitch." Elena smirked. "Are you our little slut?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Carol nodded.

"What are you?" Elena asked.

"Your bitch." Carol said. 

"And?" Elena pushed.

"Your slut." Carol said softly. 

"And?" Elena asked.

"And?" Carol asked.

"You belong to us now, you're our slutty little Sex Slave, say it. Say what you are and who you belong to." Elena demanded, as far as she was concerned she didn't have to be as nice to Carol as she is to Caroline and Bonnie.

"I'm your slutty little bitch Elena! I'm the Sex Slave of two teenagers! I belong to you! I belong to Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. You and you alone!" Carol screamed. 

"Good slut," Elena said as she walked towards Carol, she grabbed her by the back of her head and shoved her cum covered strap-on into the Mayor's mouth, slamming all ten inches into her mouth, Carol shamelessly moaning at Elena's rough treatment. "Caroline, you know how I fingered you and Bonnie's asshole and made you suck my finger to prove to you what you were and who you belonged to?" Elena asked as she pulled the dildo out of Carol's mouth, stopping at her lips before pumping it back inside, Carol sliding her tongue around the tip every time Elena pulled it out, she slid her tongue around it whenever Elena slammed it back into her mouth. 

"Yeah?" Caroline said in a questioning tone. "Do you want me to finger her ass?" Caroline asked.

"No, I have something better in mind, fuck her ass." Elena said, "I'm sure your dick is lubricated enough the way you were fucking her mouth." Elena said.

"Right." Caroline nodded as she grabbed onto Carol, forcing her into a doggy style position on the couch, she placed her strap-on at the entrance of Carol's asshole making the older woman freeze, Elena pulled the strap-on out of Carol's mouth and smacked her in the face with it. 

"Beg Caroline to fuck your slutty little ass," Elena said.

Carol without hesitation answered. "Fuck my ass, Caroline, oh please fuck my slutty little ass, show me what I am, a slut who surrenders herself to two sexy teenagers, fuck my ass Caroline, please fuck my ass," Carol begged shamelessly. 

Caroline gave a smirk to Elena as she slowly pushed the strap-on into the woman's ass, slowly stretching it open as she shoved the dildo in deeper, inch after inch until her hips slapped Carol's ass, Carol's ass tightly clenching onto Caroline's dick.

"Elena! She took every inch!" Caroline said in joy. 

"Good job Care, now fuck her," Elena said as she shoved her strap-on back into the older woman's mouth, Caroline complied and took the strap-on out until it was against her entrance before she shoved the strap-on back into Carol's ass, slowly easing the dildo in and out as Elena roughly fucked her mouth.

Elena grabbed the sides of Carol's head and slammed the strap-on in and out of her mouth, fucking her face as Caroline began pumping her strap-on in and out of her ass faster and faster until she was slamming her dildo in out of her ass as fast as Elena was fucking her mouth, Carol shamelessly moaning as her mouth and ass were fucked, her tits swaying and jiggling quickly as she was fucked, her body glistening with sweat.

After several minutes of this Carol began moaning into Elena's dick as she began slamming back into Caroline's dildo, quickening the blonde's movements, Carol screamed into Elena's dildo as she squirted again, Elena grabbed her by the back of her head, forcing every inch of the strap-on into her mouth as Caroline slammed every inch of her strap-on into Carol's ass as the woman squirted, soaking Caroline's thighs and dick, Carol stopped moving and was breathing heavily. 

Both teens took their strap-ons out of each respective hole at the same time, as they did Carol slid down, laying on her chest and face, her ass in the air. 

"Caroline," Elena said as she circled around Carol, Caroline walking past Elena and stopped in front of Carol, now into her role of a dom grabbed a lock of Carol's hair she pulled her head up. 

"Who do you belong to bitch?" Caroline asked as she stared down at the older woman.

"You," Carol said breathlessly. 

"What are you?" Caroline asked in the same dominant tone.

"I'm your bitch, your slut, your sex slave," Carol said.

"Good," Caroline said.

"I like it when you sound dominate." Elena purred as she watched Caroline. "We totally need to dominate more people together.

"Thanks!" Caroline beamed before looking back down at Carol who stared up at her, Caroline placed the strap-on that was deep inside the older woman's ass to her lips, without an ounce of hesitation Carol took the dick into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, sucking Caroline's dick expertly. 

With a smirk Elena shoved her strap-on into Carol's pussy, her thighs smacking against her ass as she shoved every inch into her vagina at once, making her moan into Caroline's dick.

Caroline smirked as she grabbed onto the back of Carol's head and slammed her strap-on into her mouth, taking it out she slapped her in the face with the fake cock before slamming it back into her mouth, face fucking the woman just as hard as Elena was fucking her, the sounds of flesh on flesh echoing around the room.

"See Caroline!?" Elena laughed as she smacked Carol's ass. "I told you there wouldn't be a problem. I told you we'd make this slut our bitch!" She laughed without slowing down, slapping the older woman's ass once again as Caroline roughly fucked her mouth.

"I should have never doubted you." Caroline smiled as the duo fucked Carol, Carol began moaning and groaning before she came yet again, the teens bringing her through orgasm after orgasm before she stopped moving, breathing heavily, passing out due to the pleasure and exhaustion.

Elena slowly took her strap-on from Carol's pussy as Caroline took hers out from her mouth, Carol's head slumped down, her ass still high in the air. 

"That was fun." Elena breathed out as she rounded the table, Caroline moving out of the way, unstrapping her strap-on. "Put it back in the bag." She said as Caroline unstrapped it, grabbing onto her clothes she put the strap-on into the bag. 

Elena cupped Carol's chin and lifted her head up slightly before she slammed her dildo into her mouth, facefucking the woman as Caroline began putting her clothes back on.

Once Elena felt that her strap-on was cleaned she pulled her dick out of her mouth and unstrapped it from her waist, allowing Carol's head to slump back down. The brunette walked towards her bag and put the strap-on into it and zipped it up.

"I'll get the car ready," Caroline said as she looked over to Elena.

"Okay." Elena nodded as she watched her friend, she slapped her ass as she walked by, making Caroline seductively purr at her. "Swing by my place tomorrow morning so I can fuck your slutty little ass!" She called out.

"Okay!" Caroline called out.

When Caroline left Elena began getting dressed, once she was fully clothed she glanced down at her dry panties which were resting on the table, picking them up she walked towards Carol, kneeling down she lifted Carol's head up, slowly she forced her mouth open and shoved her panties into her mouth to remind her that this was very real when she wakes up later. 

Elena rose to her feet and grabbed onto the bag, turning she walked towards the door, her hair still soaked in Carol's pussy juice, it looked as if she just got out of the shower. "Goodnight Mayor Carol Bitchwood."


	5. Caroline's Punishment

Elena sat in her new car that was parked outside of Caroline's house, she had convinced her new bitch Carol to buy her a sleek new SUV, naturally, it wasn't too difficult to convince her, and she got her pussy licked along with the nice fat check to buy the car of her choosing. She had rewarded Caroline with a night-long fucking for giving her the idea of fucking and breaking Carol, a lot of good came from it, not only is she a hot piece of ass, a total MILF but having the Mayor herself as her personal sex slave gave her a lot of perks.

Elena leaned back in her seat as she stared at the home, she didn't see Caroline's car in the driveway, she let out a sigh as she grabbed onto the door handle and slowly pushed her car door open, stepping out she shut the door, going to her trunk she opened it and retrieved her bag, she wanted to get Caroline so they could double team Bonnie, why not just wait inside for her?

Elena walked towards the direction of the door, upon reaching it she knocked a few times and waited patiently. When the door opened it revealed Liz who gave a smile.

"Elena," Liz said with a smile. "How are you, sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm doing good Ms. Forbes," Elena said with a smile. "Is Caroline home?" Elena asked.

"No, not yet, she left a little while ago to go to cheerleading practice."

"Oh," Elena sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I forgot she had cheer practice today." She said as she looked to the side.

"She should be home in an hour, you're more than welcome to wait here." Liz offered. 

"Really?" Elena asked as she snapped her head over to Liz who gave a small laugh.

"Of course, you're always welcome here, Elena," Liz said as she moved to the side, allowing the brunette to enter the home, once Elena was inside Liz closed and locked the door, following behind Elena she watched as the teen sat down. "Do you want anything to drink?" Liz asked as she walked towards the kitchen. "I'm making myself some tea." 

"I'll take a cup too since you're already making it," Elena said with a smile as she leaned in slightly, waiting for the blonde to return, which she soon did, holding a black and white mug, she placed the white one in front of Elena and sat down next to the brunette. 

"How have you been Elena?" Liz asked.

"I've been doing well Liz." Elena smiled. "I'm doing much better."

"That's good to hear," Liz said, returning her smile. "I'm glad that you're doing better." She said as she picked up her mug and took a small sip of the hot liquid. When she put her mug down she spoke again. "Over the past few weeks, you've turned into this strong confident woman." She said.

"Thank you," Elena said with a smile as she stared at the blonde, realizing how beautiful the older blonde was, she's noticed it before, but not to the extent she was now after she fucked Carol.

Elena picked up her mug and slowly took a sip, she smiled at the taste, she then took another small sip, being careful of the heat of the liquid, putting the mug down she glanced over at Liz as she spoke.

"Elena, Caroline has been acting a little different lately," Liz said. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Different how?" Elena asked with raised brows.

"She spends more and more time in her room, she moans dramatically loud, she talks about you a lot, saying how nice you are. Did anything happen between you two?"

Elena sighed, placing her face in her hand, she couldn't believe Caroline has been mouthing off, nobody was supposed to know about this and she's acting suspicious, somebody is bound to catch on if she keeps mouthing off like this, and she can't afford anyone to catch on that she's making everyone in town her sex slave, her bitch. Elena needed to punish Caroline, should she spank her? Fuck her ass and go in dry, fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk, she didn't really have to worry about ruining that ass as Caroline will become virgin tight every time they fuck, no matter how rough she is, but this was just a theory, maybe that would be her punishment, Elena fucking her ass so hard that there's a huge gape, so hard that it would destroy a human woman's ass who would have a very embarrassing visit to the doctor. Maybe she can let the ultimate submissive whore, Bonnie fuck her ass, that would be a straight blow to the pride, but the punishment has to be good enough to make her stop talking about it, to act normal outside of the rooms that they were fucking in.

"Elena," Liz said, snapping the brunette from her thoughts, forcing her to look over at the older blonde.

"I'm sorry," Elena said with a small laugh. "I was just thinking about why she would be acting this strange," Elena said, not being able to suppress a passive-aggressive tone. 

"It's annoying you too, huh?" Liz said with a small laugh.

As Elena stared at Liz she finally figured out what Caroline's punishment was, originally Liz was off-limits before because well, because she was Caroline's mom, so Elena promised her that she'd leave Liz alone, and Elena originally planned on honoring this promise, but not after this, Liz was becoming suspicious, Jenna had guessed it at Elena's first try. She needed to shut that shit down before someone else guesses her new role in Elena's life, and Liz was so close. Elena smirked, oh yeah, she was gonna seduce, fuck, and break Liz Forbes, and she was going to make sure Caroline walked in on them, right at the end when Liz is sucking the dick that was deep inside her asshole. Liz, like Carol, was lonely so it should be easier than it was when she tried Jenna who was perfectly secure without a boyfriend, besides, she did have Alaric for now, so she would be more difficult to break, but Liz? She should be as easy if not slightly harder than Carol.

"I think I know the perfect way to get Caroline under control," Elena said with a smile, "But first I need to deal with my own issues. I really need an adult to talk to about it." Elena said, not wanting Liz to be suspicious. 

"What is it, sweetie?" Liz asked. 

"First, when is Caroline going to get home?" Elena asked.

"She'll be back in an hour." Liz said.

"Damn, I need to break her quick." Elena thought to herself. "It's just, I feel so alone." Elena lied. "Stefan and I got into a huge fight and we broke up a few weeks ago," Elena said, faking a broken tone. "And his brother Damon is an A+ scumbag who constantly hits on me," Elena said, her voice cracking.

"Well, what about Matt?" Liz asked, placing her hand onto Elena's thigh, the brunette giving a small smirk before quickly fighting it off. 

"Matt is sweet and all, but I don't think it'll work," Elena said as she looked back up at Liz. "But I do have an idea on how you can help me feel better," Elena said, she didn't have as much time as she did with Carol, she was on a time limit if she truly wanted Caroline to walk through that door right as Liz was sucking her dick.

"I'll do anything sweetie." Liz smiled.

"Really? You'd do anything?" Elena asked.

Liz, not thinking much about her suddenly excited tone spoke. "Yes, anything," Liz said, not knowing exactly what Elena was planning, her hand still on the girl's thigh.

With a smirk, Elena placed her hand over Liz's hand. "Thank you, Liz, this really means a lot to me," Elena said as she grabbed onto her hand, slowly pushing it up, Liz giving Elena a confused look, though her eyes widened as Elena placed her hand against her pussy, it was covered by a pair of jeans, but still. Elena looked over at Liz as she made her rub her hand up and down, but after the shock wore off Liz quickly took her hand away and rose to her feet. 

"No," Liz shook her head. "We can't do this Elena, I've known you since you were a child." Liz said as she stared at the brunette who was rising to her feet.

Elena smirked as she grabbed onto the bottom of her black tank top, she pulled it over her head revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh god," Liz said as she turned her head away from Elena, covering her eyes as Elena finished stripping. 

"Liz," Elena said as she walked over to the woman, as she stood in front of her she lightly cupped her chin, forcing her to look at her, as she did Elena closed the gap and captured Liz's lips with her own, Elena licked her bottom lip and placed her hand against Liz's covered pussy, rubbing her hand up and down, usually, she would go for the tits first, but she needed to break Liz, and quick, she was on a time limit after all.

"Sweetie, no," Liz said as she placed her hands on Elena to push her away, not knowing that she grabbed the teenager's breasts, she realized as Elena placed her hands over Liz's hands, forcing her to rub them in a circular motion. 

"We both need this Liz, don't fight it," Elena said in a seductive tone as she kept her hands on Liz's.

"Oh god." Liz sighed as Elena kept up the motions, but she made no effort to take her hands away. "You're Caroline's best friend. we can't do this Elena, I've known you since you were a kid, you were Caroline's best friend since you were five." Liz breathed out, trying to convince herself.

"Are you trying to convince me that we can't do this? Or are you trying to convince yourself that we can't do this?" Elena asked, using the same argument she did with Jenna, Elena wanted to test the waters and let go of Liz's hands to see if the woman would stop, but she didn't, she kept rubbing her breasts.

"Nobody has to know Liz," Elena smirked as she grabbed onto the blonde's breasts, squeezing them and rubbing them up and down. "Let's help each other, Sheriff Forbes," Elena smirked. 

"We can try it," Liz said firmly. "But after five minutes if I don't like this, we stop." Liz said as she stared at Elena.

"Deal," Elena said as she took her hands away from Liz's breasts. "Looks like I need to speed this up then," Elena smirked as she grabbed onto Liz's hands, putting them down, Elena got onto her knees and grabbed onto the hem of Liz's pants, she pushed down her pants and panties, without wasting any time Elena leaned in and kissed Liz's pussy, as she did she snaked her tongue out and swirled it around Liz's vulva, making the older woman instantly moan, Elena, smirked as she slid her tongue up and down Liz's pussy lips, when she got to the middle she swirled her tongue around then licked up and swirled her tongue around the woman's clit, making her loudly moan in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Where did you learn this?" Liz breathed out, her eyes closing in pleasure as she ran her hand through Elena's smooth hair.

Elena pulled away, licking her lips she gave a smirk. "Fucking Bonnie and Mayor Lockwood senseless." Elena said as she leaned back in, licking Liz's vagina up and down yet again.

"You fucked the mayor?" Liz asked in disbelief, a moan coming from her as Elena swirled her tongue around again.

"Uh huh, and it was fun." Elena said into Liz's pussy, the woman moaning as the brunette flicked her tongue across the older blonde's clit, earning a louder moan from her. 

"Oh fuck! I've never been eaten out before!" Liz moaned.

"Oh, Liz. You can look forward to this on a normal basis if this goes well." Elena said as she stuffed her face in deeper, her tongue licking up and down faster and faster, forcing moan after moan from the sheriff. With a smirk Elena stuffed her tongue as deep as it would go into Liz's vagina in one thrust, making her scream out in pleasure, instantly cumming, she grabbed onto the back of Elena's head as she trembled and came, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her mouth slightly agape.

As Liz came down from her orgasm and let go Elena smirked and rose to her feet, glancing over she saw the clock. Her smirk widened as she looked back at Liz. "It's been five minutes. What do you say? Do you want to continue?" Elena asked.

"God yes." Liz breathed out.

"Well, if Caroline is going to be back as fast as you say she's going to, then I need to do this as fast as possible." Elena said. "Take off your shirt."

Without hesitating Liz did as she was told and took her shirt off and quickly unclamped her bra, her nipples were painfully hard as her breasts sprang free, letting the bra fall to the floor. "Do what?" Liz asked as she realized what Elena said.

"Bend over your table, I'm going to fuck you." Elena said boldly.

"What?" Liz asked with raised brows, 

Elena got closer and got into Liz's face, she rammed her finger into the blonde's soaked pussy. "I said, I'm going to fuck you, so bend over your fucking coffee table.." Elena demanded, as Liz hesitated Elena spoke again. "Or I could leave right now." Elena said as she pointed her thumb at the door. "Leave you horny with no way to truly relieve yourself."

"No!" Liz exclaimed. "No, okay." She nodded, without even thinking about it she walked towards her table and leaned over it, her hard nipples brushing against the wood, her ass into the air.

Elena smirked and leaned down, opening her bag she pulled out her strap on and strapped it around her waist. With a smirk she began rubbing it up and down as she waked towards the woman. She stopped and rubbed the tip against Liz's wet pussy lips. "Beg me." Elena said with a smirk.

"What?" Liz asked as she looked behind her at Elena.

"I said, beg me or I'm leaving." Elena threatened.

"Okay." Liz breathed out. "Please fuck me Elena. Please? Fuck me!" She begged.

"Beg me to fuck your slutty little pussy." Elena pushed.

"Fuck my slutty little pussy!" Liz screamed. "Oh fuck Elena pound my fucking slutty damn pussy! Fuck me!" She yelled.

"You want your daughters lifelong friend to fuck you?" Elena asked with a smirk.

"Yes! Oh fuck! I'm such a fucking slut, I want my daughters lifelong best friend to fuck my slutty little pussy." She moaned. "I want the girl I knew since she was five to fuck me!"

"Good bitch." Elena said as she slammed the strap-on into Liz's pussy, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Liz moaned as Elena kept the strap-on as deep as it would go into her pussy.

"Oh fuck! I'm fucking Liz Forbes!" Elena yelled happily as she pulled the strap-on until only the tip was inside before slamming it back into her pussy, earning a moan from the blonde. "I never thought I'd even be fucking you Liz! Oh shit you're such a fucking slut! Letting me fuck you!" Elena yelled in joy as she smacked Liz's ass, her ass jiggling upon impact. "Tell me how much of a slut you are!" Elena demanded. "Tell me that you're a fucking slut that loves to be spanked!"

"I'm such a fucking slut that loves to be spanked by an eighteen year old." Liz moaned as she began slamming back into Elena's strap-on. "Oh fuck! Fuck me Elena! Keep fucking me!" She moaned in pleasure, slamming against the teen just as hard as she was being fucked. "Oh fuck! Elena! I'm so close to cumming!" Liz screamed.

"Oh?" Elena smirked as she slowed down her thrusts. She slowly thrusted inside of Liz until her thighs smacked against Liz's ass, then slowly pulled out before pushing back in even slower.

"Elena? What are you doing? I was so close!" Liz moaned.

"Tell me your my slut." Elena demanded.

"I'm your slut." Liz moaned as she slammed back into Elena's strap-on, which resulted in the brunette smacking her ass even harder, making the blonde yelp in shock, pain, and pleasure.

"I'm not letting you cum yet." Elena smirked as she slowly fucked the woman.

"Tell me you're my slut." Elena smirked.

"I'm your slut." Liz said without thinking.

"What are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm Elena Gilbert's slut." Liz moaned.

"Are you my bitch?" Elena asked.

"Oh god yes." Liz moaned.

"Tell me what the fuck you are." Elena said as she leaned in, she snatched Liz by her hair and pulled her head back as she slammed her strap-on all the way into the blonde's pussy until her ass slammed against the brunette's thighs.

"I'm your slut! Your bitch! Oh fuck Elena! I'm your slutty little bitch!" Liz moaned. "I'm your slutty little bitch that you can fuck at any fucking time!" Liz screamed.

"Yeah you are." Elena smirked. "Tell me who the fuck you belong to you little whore!" She yelled.

"You! I belong to Elena Gilbert!" 

"What are you? Are you my Sex Slave?" Elena asked.

"Fuck yes!" Liz moaned. "Oh yes, oh fuck I'm your slutty little Sex Slave!" Liz moaned. 

"Good." Elena said as she took the strap-on out of Liz's pussy before slamming it back in, she returned to the pace she was fucking Liz before, nearly causing Liz to cum on the spot, Elena pulled her hair even rougher as she slammed her strap-on in and out of the blonde's pussy, raising her hand back she slammed it against Liz's ass, staring at the blondes ass as a red handprint began forming, she slapped her harder each time, the sounds of Elena's hand striking the flesh of Liz's ass echoed around the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Liz screamed in pleasure as she came all over Elena's strap-on. "Oh shit." Liz moaned as she collapsed onto the table, her face resting on the table.

Elena with a smirk pulled out of Liz's vagina and placed the tip against Liz's asshole.

"Elena wai-"

Before Liz had enough time to finish her protest Elena slowly began pushing the tip of the strap-on through her anal ring, slowly pushing it into the blonde's ass, inch after inch, the blonde groaning in pain after every inch that was pushed inside of her.

Elena smirked as her thighs rested against Liz's ass. "Oh fuck!" Elena moaned in pleasure as she pulled the strap-on out of Liz's ass until the tip was against it before slowly pushing it back in. "I'm fucking Liz Forbes's ass!" Elena yelled in absolute joy. "I can't believe I'm fucking your slutty ass!" Elena yelled as she slowly sped up her actions, she grabbed the sheriff by her hair again. 

After several moments Liz let out a quiet moan as Elena fucked her, one that Elena heard.

"Did you just moan from having my dick in your ass?" Elena asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Liz said shamelessly. 

"Do you want me to fuck you harder?" Elena asked as she tugged Liz's head back by her hair. 

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" Liz moaned.

"Oh you little slut." Elena chuckled before slapping Liz's ass, watching as her ass jiggled, she began slamming her strap-on in and out of Liz's ass as fast as she could, slapping the older woman's ass every time her thighs slammed against her ass, Liz shamelessly moaning louder and louder. "Do you like being fucking up your ass Sheriff Forbes?" Elena smirked. "Tell me how much you like being fucked up your slutty little ass!" Elena demanded, pulling Liz's hair even harder. "Tell me how much you love Elena Gilbert's dick up your fucking ass!" Elena yelled. 

"Oh fuck, I love your dick up my fucking ass Elena." Liz moaned. 

"Mistress Elena," Elena said as she slapped Liz's ass harder.

"Oh fuck! I fucking love your dick fucking my ass Mistress Elena!" Liz moaned.

"There you go." Elena smirked as she slammed her strap-on deeper into Liz's ass, slamming it in and out of the moaning sheriff.

"Oh fuck! I think I'm cumming!" Liz moaned. "Oh fuck! I'm fucking cumming!" Liz screamed as she came all over Elena's strap-on.

"Did you just cum from getting fucked in the ass?" Elena asked with wide eyes, her thighs against Liz's ass.

"Yes." Liz said as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh shit." Elena smirked as she slowly pulled her strap-on out of Liz's ass. She snatched her by her short hair again and pulled her over, placing the tip of the strap-on on Liz's lip. "Suck my dick that was fucking your ass." Elena demanded. 

"Elena." Liz said as she looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you belonged to me, that you were my little whore." Elena said.

"I do. I am." Liz said. 

"Prove it." Elena said with a smirk, though both glanced over upon hearing a car pulling up outside.

"Elena! Caroline's here!" Liz said in panic.

"Good, just in time." Elena smirked.

"What?" Liz said in surprise, "El-" 

Before Liz could finish her statement Elena shoved the strap-on into her mouth, her thighs stopping at Liz's lips, the older blonde began gagging. 

"Give me your best blowjob Liz. Oh yeah, you're daughter has been a very naughty girl, I need to punish her." Elena smirked as Liz began bobbing her head up and down. "That's right, Caroline was my first bitch." Elena smirked. "Only fitting that I make her dear precious mommy into my fucking whore too." Elena laughed as she grabbed the back of Liz's head and began thrusting in and out of her mouth. 

"ELENA!?" Caroline yelled in shock from the doorway, both Elena and Liz looked over, Elena in satisfaction and Liz in dread. 

"Oh, hey Caroline." Elena smirked as she took the strap-on out of Liz's mouth. "Bend over the table again Liz." Elena ordered.

"But, my daughter is right there." Liz said slowly.

"Do it now." Elena said. "Or else I'll never fuck you again." She threatened.

"Yes Mistress Elena." Liz nodded, quickly doing as she was told.

"I thought we agreed that my mom was off limits." Caroline said with her eyes narrowed.

"And I was going to completely honor that promise, that is." Elena paused, cupping her chin. "Until people began suspecting something was happening." Elena took a step forward. "Since day one, people has been suspecting that something has been wrong with you." Elena's eyes narrowed. "We also had the agreement that we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves, that is a rule that every one of my bitches have followed but you." Elena said with narrowed eyes. She walked towards Liz and placed the tip of the strap-on to Liz's asshole. "So, I need to punish you." Elena smirked. "Consider this a warning Caroline. After this, we go back to normal you and I dominating Carol Lockwood." Elena said as she slowly pushed the strap-on into Liz's ass. "Watch this." Elena smirked as she grabbed Liz by her hair and thrusted the strap-on all the way into her ass with one thrust, the blonde loudly moaned in both pleasure and shame, Elena looked over at Caroline, staring her in the eyes as she began slamming the strap-on in and out of the elder Forbes's ass.

With a smirk Elena pulled the strap-on out of Liz's ass and approached Caroline. "Get onto your knees." Elena demanded.

"No." Caroline said.

"No?" Elena smirked. 

"Yes, something you haven't heard in a while. No." Caroline said through her teeth.

"Okay, then maybe I should tell Tyler that you fuck his mother on a normal basis." Elena smirked. "On your knees." 

Caroline with a glare followed her best friends orders and got onto her knees, Liz was too out of it to hear what they were saying, nevermind help.

"Suck my cock Caroline." Elena smirked.

"You were just fucking my mom's ass with that dick." Caroline pointed out.

"I know, and this is your punishment." Elena said.

"Will you leave my mom alone after this?" Caroline asked.

"No, she's my bitch now, and so are you. So suck my dick." Elena said as she ran her hand through Caroline's hair. "Before I fuck your mouth as hard as I was fucking your moms ass." Elena threatened.

With a glare Caroline wrapped her lips around Elena's strap-on and began bobbing her head up and down it. Just the same as her ass her mothers ass didn't taste all that bad, and Caroline hated the fact that she began enjoying it more and more, she bobbed her head up and down and swirled her tongue around the tip every time she reached it. Each time she bobbed her head she took more and more of the strap-on into her mouth until her face hit Elena's thighs.

Elena smirked as she ran her hand through Caroline's hair. "You're doing a good job bitch." Elena smirked as Caroline kept sucking it expertly. "Keep going Care." Elena encouraged. "Oh yeah, this is so fucking hot. I just got done fucking your mother with this and now you're sucking it!" Elena laughed as she pulled the strap-on out. 

Caroline breathed in heavily. "I-I'm sorry Elena, it won't happen again." Caroline said a she looked into her friends eyes.

"What are you?"

"Your bitch. Your slut. Your loyal slutty little Sex Slave." Caroline said as she stared into her Mistress's chocolate brown eyes.

"Good girl." Elena said as she slapped Caroline in the face with the strap-on before taking it off, moving away from Caroline she walked over to Liz's panties and picked it up, she glanced over at Caroline and watched her as she used Liz's tan panties to clean her strap-on. That smug smirk remained on her face as she walked past Caroline and placed the strap-on into her bag and began getting dressed. 

She stopped at the door when it was midway open and looked back at Caroline. "I think you two have some things to work out." Elena smirked. "Don't worry, I have no intention to force you to have a threesome with me and your mom. I'll fuck you two sluts separately. I'm not into incest." Elena said before fully walking out of the door.


	6. Breaking not my Aunt

Elena Gilbert had decided that it was time, after a month of fucking her other bitches and being kidnapped by two ancient vampires she decided that she wanted a new bitch, she had been wracking her brain on who she could possibly choose, she wasn't ready for Katherine or Jules yet, Jules was just too unpredictable and Katherine was too strong, and Rose was too much, but she did plan on getting her revenge soon, she just needed to wait for the perfect time. So her mind finally landed on Jenna, she had been careful around her adoptive aunt as of late, she didn't want to push her luck. But she was horny for a new piece of ass. She had fucked Carol, Caroline, Bonnie, and Liz more times than she can count already. But she hadn't really fucked Jenna, well, she hadn't really really fucked her, not like she fucked the others. They only had kinky shower sex.

Elena stood over the woman's bed, a smirk on her face. She had been watching Jenna sleep for the past few days, and she knew that Jenna slept naked, so it should be easier, she didn't need to strip her. She planned on waking the woman up by eating her out, that way she's already feeling good. Elena was fully prepared to work for this one. Harder than she needed to work with anyone else, Jenna was the first one that she didn't break and turn into her bitch the first time, which excited Elena. Jenna was the first true challenge, and she looked forward to the satisfaction that she'll get when she finally breaks the bitch.

The brunette rounded the bed, a smirk formed on her lips as she stood over her yet again, staring at her sleeping face. "Tonight is the night Jenna." Elena smirked as she leaned down, she softly grabbed onto Jenna's thick and warm blanket and slowly pulled it down, revealing the redheads beautiful body inch by inch, making Elena's mouth water. Sure, Caroline and Bonnie were hot, and Liz and Carol were total MILFs, but there was just something different about Jenna, something that already had Elena wet, she was already hot and bothered. Her smirk turned into a grin after she had Jenna's blankets completely off of her, she looked up and down the woman, enjoying the sight of the woman's body, she could actually take the time to appreciate her body.

"Damn Jenna, you're so fucking hot." Elena smirked as she ran her hand up the woman's leg as she walked back up her and stopped at her chest, keeping her hand right under Jenna's breast, stroking her under boob with her thumb. "Your body is by far my favorite so far, so fucking perfect." She said breathlessly. "So fucking hot. I can't wait to make you my slutty little whore, my slutty little bitch." Elena whispered quietly, not wanting Jenna awake yet. "But for that to happen I really need to play my cards right." Elena said, leaning down she licked Jenna's right nipple before latching her mouth onto it, gently sucking on it with a smile as she placed her left hand on her left breast, squeezing and bouncing it. She honestly couldn't help herself.

Elena couldn't help herself, she just had to play with Jenna's breasts, they weren't too small, but at the same time they weren't too big, perfect in Elena's mind, but yet again, everything about this woman was perfect to her, she's had a crush on Jenna for a while now, and the moment she found out they weren't related and once she started this plan she needed to have this, she needed Jenna as her bitch, and that was going to happen tonight, one way or another she's making this heavenly woman her bitch, her little slut in every sense of the word.

Elena sucked on Jenna's nipple softly as she carefully played with her other nipple with her fingers, she didn't want Jenna awake, not yet. As she sucked on Jenna's nipple it slowly grew harder and harder inside of her warm mouth, her other nipple also growing harder but at a slower rate from Elena kneading it between her fingers. Jenna gave a small moan in her sleep, making Elena glance over and stop her actions.

The brunette pulled away from the redheads breasts and stared at her face for a few long seconds, and when Jenna didn't awaken Elena smirked and rounded the bed, climbing onto the bottom of the bed and crawling towards the woman's crotch, she paused when she came face to face with it, her mouth watered, her pussy getting even wetter. Her warm breaths hit Jenna's pussy before she slowly leaned in and placed her tongue at the bottom of the woman's pussy lips before she slid her tongue up until it hit Jenna's clit, in which she paused at, swirling her tongue around it, with a smile she stuck her tongue out as far as it would go and slid her tongue down Jenna's pussy before licking up, she stopped at the middle of her pussy lips and swirled her tongue all around Jenna's vulva before going back to sliding her tongue up and down, Jenna getting wetter and wetter each time she licked her, her heavenly liquids hitting her tongue, making Elena moan in pleasure.

Elena smiled in excitement as she latched her mouth onto Jenna's clit and began sucking on it softly, swirling her tongue around as well, but mainly focused on sucking it and nibbling it, after several moments of this Elena pulled away from Jenna and placed her finger at the entrance of Jenna's pussy and slowly pushed her finger inside until it was knuckle deep, the teen then pulled her finger out until only the tip was inside then she pushed her finger back inside, pulled it out and pushed it back in, she slowly sped up her actions and leaned her head down and latched her mouth around her clit, sucking and pulling on it with her teeth as she sped up her actions and added a second finger, quickly pushing her fingers in and out of Jenna's pussy as she swirled her tongue around the woman's clit, earning a moan and shuffling out of the sleeping woman.

Elena smirked and sped up her actions, swirling her tongue faster she pulled her mouth away from Jenna's clit and flicked her tongue around it, continuing to flick her tongue across her clit before she leaned back in, latching her mouth around her clit again she began sucking it as she began slamming her fingers in and out of Jenna's pussy, making the woman moan louder in her sleep and arched her back up in pleasure, it didn't take much longer of this actions before Jenna moaned louder and came, and she came hard. Elena was quick enough to move her head down and seal her vagina with her mouth to drink a majority of her liquids, which naturally covered her mouth in chin.

After Jenna came her eyes slowly fluttered open, she felt the pleasure as Elena began licking her again. Jenna realizing that this was very much real, but who was licking her. Jenna had a pretty good idea of who it was, but didn't want to believe it. She looked down and saw that Elena's head was between her legs, Jenna quickly scurried back, leaning against the wall, she crossed her legs and covered her chest as she stared at Elena who slowly got up to her knees, she wiped her mouth and smirked, Jenna quickly turned on her lamp and stared at Elena.

"What the fuck Elena!" Jenna yelled. Jeremy luckily was sleeping over Bonnie's place. "We talked about this!" She hissed.

"No, you talked about it. I didn't agree to anything." Elena smirked as she seductively crawled up the bed and stopped when she was face to face with Jenna and cupped her cheeks with both of her hands. Leaning in she captured Jenna's lips with her own which out of instinct the redhead instantly kissed back for a few seconds before pushing the teen away.

"No, no." Jenna shook her head and took her arms away from her breasts and pointed at the door. "We aren't doing this again. I'm putting my foot down, get ou-" Jenna was cut off with a soft moan as Elena latched her mouth around one of her nipples and began sucking on it. "Oh my god." Jenna said as she placed her fingers on her temples, after a few moments of Elena sucking her tit Jenna pushed her away. "Stop!" Jenna said as she glared at Elena. "I said we aren't doing this again." Jenna said in a serious tone.

"And I say, we are." Elena said as she pushed her legs open and slammed one of her fingers into Jenna's soaked vagina, earning a loud moan of surprise and pleasure. "We're doing this Jenna. You're going to be my bitch." Elena said in a determined tone.

"Didn't I say that is never going to happen?" Jenna asked as she grabbed onto Elena's wrist and pushed her away. "Get the hell out Elena, I'm serious." Jenna said as she pointed at the door, but this proved to be a mistake as Elena grabbed onto her breast and began squeezing it and playing with it.

"Relax Jenna, just relax and enjoy this." Elena said as she leaned in and captured Jenna's lips with her own yet again, though this time she forced her tongue into the redheads mouth who just froze and allowed Elena to kiss her, however, she grabbed onto Elena's hand to stop her from fondling her before shoving Elena away yet again, though Elena grabbed onto Jenna's hands and placed them onto her tits, Elena forced Jenna to rub her tits up and down. "Don't my tits feel good?" Elena smirked, she decided to do the same thing she did with Liz and took her hands away, just the same with Liz Jenna kept her hands on her breasts. "How about this." Elena smirked.

"What?" Jenna asked as she pulled away from Elena yet again and crossed her legs, staring into the girls chocolate brown eyes.

"Let's make a little deal." Elena smirked.

"Deal?" Jenna repeated in a suspicious tone.

"Yes, deal." Elena smirked. "If I can't break you, then I'll never try to fuck you again, I'll leave you alone and things will go back to normal as if this never happened." Elena paused. "But if I break you and you agree to be my bitch then," She paused and smirked again. "Well, then I win." Elena smirked. "If you don't agree to this little deal, then I'm just going to keep sneaking into your room and fucking you until you break and become my bitch anyway, but if you agree and I lose, we never do this again." Elena explained.

With a sigh Jenna opened her legs wide and took her hands away from her breasts. "Fine." Jenna sighed. "But no matter how hard you try, you aren't going to break me, and I'm certainly not becoming your bitch." Jenna said in a determined tone.

"You will." Elena smirked as she cupped Jenna's pussy and rubbed her hand up and down. "Because everyone I fuck turns into my bitch. What makes you any different?" Elena smirked.

"Because I was a Dom back in college." Jenna revealed. "I was just like you. Just less perverted."

"Oh?" Elena smirked. "Then this little game has become a lot more fun." Elena said as she shoved a finger inside of Jenna's vagina, knuckle deep in one thrust, making Jenna cry out in pleasure. "You'll make the perfect bitch, and it's going to feel great to break you and make you into a bitch." Elena said as she pulled her finger out and shoved it into Jenna's mouth. "Yeah, I'll make you into my slut, my fucking bitch. Fuck, you're going to become my fifth bitch." Elena said, beginning to fingerfuck the woman's mouth, making sure that Jenna got every bit of her own juices. "My little slut that will beg to be fucked." Elena said as she pulled her finger out and slammed it back into her vagina, though she added another finger, making Jenna spasm and moan. "You'll become no different than the rest. My little bitch in every sense of the word."

"Just try me." Jenna said with a glare as Elena sped up her actions.

"With pleasure." Elena smirked as she placed her thumb onto Jenna's clit and began rubbing as fast as she could and began slamming in and out of her pussy, making the woman moan and groan effortlessly. "I've broken four sluts before you Jenna." Elena revealed as she slammed in somehow even faster making Jenna breath heavily, trying to conceal her moans, the teen kept her rhythm as she stared into Jenna's hazel eyes, that smirk remaining on her face as she forced moan after moan as she found the woman's G-Spot.

"I'll. Never. Submit. To. You." Jenna said in-between moans.

"Oh bad." Elena slammed a third finger finger into Jenna's vagina, making her cry out. "Bad Jenna." Elena whispered seductively. "You will." Elena smirked.

"I won't." Jenna said, breathing heavily as the teen sped up her actions, she leaned down and flicked her tongue across Jenna's clit, making her gasp. "Oh fuck!"

Elena smirked and looked up at Jenna, pushing her tongue against Jenna's clit. "A fiddle of gold against your soul says I am better than you." Elena said before latching her mouth onto Jenna's clit, she sucked on it, pulled it with her teeth, swirled her tongue around it, all the while she kept her fast motions, fingerfucking the redhead, slamming her fingers in and out of her pussy, making Jenna arch her back, moaning loudly. "Are you going to cum, Jenna?" Elena teased. "Oh yeah, cum for me Jenna. Fucking cum for me you slut!" Elena yelled. "Yeah, cum like a little bitch, like my little bitch!" She laughed as she sped up her actions,

Jenna's cries and moans grew louder and louder as Elena wrapped her mouth around her clit again, nibbling and pulling on it, as she did this Jenna screamed in pleasure as a geyser of pussy juice flew out of her vagina, hitting Elena point-blank in the chest, Elena pulled away from her clit as Jenna was still squirting, Elena's chest and stomach was being hit by the liquid, soaking her in it, Elena with a smirk pulled away, and placed her hand on Jenna's clit, she rubbed her hand across it as fast as she could, driving Jenna to squirt again with a scream, this time hitting Elena in the face, with a small laugh Elena looked down, allowing the geyser to hit her hair, soaking it.

Jenna shuddered, her mouth slightly opening as she leaned her head down, she was in pure bliss as she fell motionless, allowing Elena to continue to drive her through orgasm after orgasm, unfortunately for both of them she stopped squinting.

"Get on your hands and knees." Elena ordered.

"No." Jenna said breathlessly.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise, Jenna was still defiant? Usually after this all of the others have broken and became her bitch. This had certainly gotten interesting, possibly even became a difficult situation. Jenna had accepted the deal. Which means, if Elena doesn't break her, she never gets to feel her, taste her, play with her, or fuck her ever again. Elena had to do it, she had to break Jenna, she felt like her life depended on it now.

"Okay, you're still being difficult." Elena sighed. "I'll do it then." Elena said as she rose to her feet, she was so wet it had looked like she had just gotten out of the shower, her entire upper body, head, hair, and face were all soaked with Jenna's pussy juice. Which Elena honestly loved. She felt epic, amazing. She loved being drenched in her adoptive aunts pussy juice. Elena walked a few steps forward and kneeled onto the bed. She grabbed Jenna's side and pushed her onto her stomach, Jenna didn't stop her, she was too lost in pleasure to fight Elena. When Jenna was on her stomach Elena crawled down the bed so she was behind Jenna and grabbed her by her hips, pulling her up, allowing Jenna's ass to be pointed in the air.

Elena smirked and slapped Jenna's ass, she didn't smack it too hard, but yet again, she didn't slap it lightly. Just hard enough to make Jenna yelp in surprise, the redhead looking behind her shoulder at her adoptive niece who just gave a grin and slapped Jenna's ass again, slightly harder this time.

"Oh yeah Jenna, you've been a naughty naughty girl." Elena said in a teasing tone as she smacked the other ass-cheek, watching as it jiggled. "Not breaking for me sooner, oh yeah, you're making me work for it you little slut." Elena smirked as she slapped Jenna's ass with both of her hands, she then grabbed onto Jenna's ass-cheeks, she squeezed them and rubbed them up and down before pulled away and smacking her ass again. "But you'll be my little slut soon Jenna." Elena's smirk widened as she stared at the jiggling ass before her. "You're so fucking close to breaking Jenna, so close to being my fucking bitch." Elena said as she slapped Jenna's ass harder, hard enough to leave a handprint. Elena didn't let up and slapped her ass again, and again, and again, making a handprint on both cheeks, though they were both a light red. As Elena slapped her ass again Jenna moaned, albeit quietly, but not as quiet enough for Elena to not hear her.

The teen smirked and slapped the woman's ass again, making her moan softly again. "Awe, do you like being spanked?" Elena asked, smacking her ass again. "Do you like being spanked by your fucking niece?" Elena taunted. "Oh you fucking whore!" Elena laughed as she brought her hand down again, Jenna saw no need to hide it anymore and let out an actual moan. "Oh fuck." Elena smirked. "I'm almost there." She said to herself. "Stay there Jenna, I have a surprise for you." Elena said, though Jenna didn't really like her tone.

"What surprise?" Jenna asked as she glanced over at her, though Elena didn't allow her to see the ten-inch strap-on that she had under the woman's bed, having her back towards Jenna she strapped it on before finally turning to face Jenna who went pale as she saw the cock, which looked like it could actually be Elena's dick, the skin tone perfectly matched the teens.

The teen, with a smirk climbed back onto the bed, lining the strap-on to her pussy, she slid it up and down, forcing a gasp out of Jenna who still had her ass in the air. "I can't believe I had to pull this out this early." Elena said as she slowly pushed the strap-on into Jenna's pussy, however, only the tip went into her pussy, making the woman moan. She shoved another inch into Jenna's pussy, forcing the redhead to moan yet again. Elena slowly shoved her strap-on into Jenna's pussy, inch after inch, waiting for Jenna to start begging for her to go faster, but Elena wasn't surprised when the woman didn't beg at all, she just moaned and cried in pleasure.

Once Elena's hips slapped against Jenna's ass the teen took a few moments to enjoy the moment, her ten inch strap-on was as deep as it could go into the woman's vagina, this woman that she'd had a crush on for such a long time, a woman that she was so grateful to know that she wasn't blood related to her. That she could fuck the shit out of her without having to commit incest, actual incest that is.

Jenna grasped onto the sheets so tight that her knuckles turned white as Elena slowly pulled the strap-on out before pushing it back in just as slow, making the redhead moan in frustration and pleasure both, she just wanted Elena to fuck her as hard as she could, to slam that thick and long strap-on cock in and out of her pussy, to be treated like a common whore, but she didn't want to beg Elena for it, nor give her the satisfaction of being "broken", which she was so close to. Though after several minutes which felt like hours of Elena slowly fucking her Jenna just couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to cum again, but not just to anyone, no, she wanted to cum because of the gorgeous teen behind her, slowly fucking her, no doubt teasing her.

"Please." Jenna said softly.

"What was that?" Elena asked as she slammed the strap-on as deep as it could go into Jenna's pussy in one thrust, her thighs slamming against Jenna's ass, forcing a loud moan out of her.

"Please, oh please fuck me!" Jenna screamed as she looked behind her shoulder at Elena.

"Are you going to admit that you're my broken little bitch yet?" Elena asked with a grin.

"No." Jenna said in defiance.

Elena gave a sigh. "Not yet then, huh?" She said as she stared into her adoptive aunt's eyes. "Fine, I'll fuck you so hard that you'll beg for it." Elena said as she pulled the strap-on out of Jenna's pussy until only the tip remained in, then she slammed the strap-on back in, slamming the entire man made cock into the woman's pussy all in one thrust. She took it back out and slammed it back in, even faster and harder, making Jenna moan loudly in pleasure, she lifted her head up, rolling her eyes to the back of her head as the teen began fucking her, slamming the cock in and out of her pussy, she began doing it so fast that Jenna's tits began quickly swaying up and down, the woman moaning and crying in pleasure as Elena fucked her.

The teen gave a gleeful smile as she slapped Jenna's ass, making the woman moan as her ass jiggled, Elena stared at the jiggling ass as she continued fucking the redhead, she again brought her hand down onto her ass, harder this time, the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoing around the room.

Jenna began breathing heavily as the teen began fucking her faster and harder, smacking her harder. Elena eventually stopped spanking her, which admittedly disappointed Jenna. But Elena more than made up for it by grabbing onto her hips and began slamming her cock into Jenna's pussy while slamming Jenna back into it, making the redhead loudly moan, though she began helping Elena, slamming back against the strap-on herself, though Elena kept an iron grip on her sides, fucking her harder and harder.

Jenna moaned loudly before screaming. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Elena! Keep on fucking me you fucking brat!" Jenna screamed, but her wording was a mistake as it resulted in Elena smacked her ass as hard as she possibly could which made Jenna cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Listen bitch!" Elena growled as she began roughly fucking Jenna. "You don't call me names, you got that!?" Elena yelled as she slammed the strap-on in and out of her pussy, though she smirked as she took the strap-on out of Jenna's pussy. "You know what, I was going to save this for later, for until you agreed to be my bitch, but you need to be punished, right?" Elena smirked.

"Punished?" Jenna asked with raised brows.

"Yes, punished." Elena smirked. "But I think you'll enjoy it. The others do." Elena said as she placed the tip of the strap-on onto the entrance of Jenna's asshole, making her go pale in the face.

"You can't be serious." Jenna uttered.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious."

"You'll never break me by fucking my ass." Jenna pointed out.

"We'll see." Elena said as she pushed an inch of the large dick into the woman's ass, stretching her anal ring, making her cry out in pain.

"FUCK!" Jenna yelled in pain, though this didn't stop Elena, who pushed another inch into her ass, making Jenna tighten her grip on the sheets that she forgot she was holding onto. She groaned and whimpered in pain as Elena slowly pushed the strap-on deeper and deeper into Jenna's ass, inch after inch Elena pushed it in until her thighs landed against Jenna's ass. She grinned and took a moment to enjoy it before she pulled the strap-on out, only to push it back in, still inch after inch but she pushed it in faster than the last time, Jenna still groaning in pain. Elena's grin widened as her thighs rested against Jenna's ass again. The teen couldn't help it, she couldn't help but bragging.

"Wow Jenna, you're being ass fucked by your fucking niece!" Elena laughed. "This is amazing! Oh fuck! I never thought I'd be fucking your ass! Does it feel good? Because it certainly feels good to me!" Elena said in pure joy as she kept slowly fucking the redheads ass who still groaned and cried in pain, her eyes watering. "Oh, you'll enjoy it in a second Jenna, I promise." Elena said as she leaned in and grabbed a handful of Jenna's hair and pulled her back as she sped up her actions, but not by much, she was going to wait until Jenna began to enjoy it before she went all out. She couldn't get sloppy. Not now, she needed to stay focused. laser focused, she couldn't fuck this up. Not now.

Elena kept her rhythm, she didn't pull Jenna's hair, just kept a nice tight grip on it, she knew the bitch was going to beg her soon, she was counting on it, but she smirked as she noticed that the groans of pain slowly turned into soft and quiet moans of pleasure.

Jenna couldn't believe it, Elena was fucking her ass, and she was beginning to enjoy it. She felt like such a slut, being fucked in the ass by her niece and actually enjoy it, she was trying to suppress her moans, and it worked for a while until Elena began speeding up, which forced louder moans out of Jenna, as she moaned Elena pulled her head back by her hair, tugging on it roughly.

"Do you like being fucked in your ass? Huh, Jenna? Do you like being fucked up your fucking ass you fucking whore?" Elena questioned as she began fucking her faster, pumping her cock in and out of her, making Jenna moan loudly. "Huh? Do you enjoy your niece fucking your slutty little ass Jenna?" Elena smirked. "Because I love it, oh, I can't wait until I make you my bitch and I can do this on a nightly basis, of fuck that's the fucking dream." Elena said joyfully. "Don't you like the sound of that, Jenna?" Elena asked. "Letting me have my way with you every single night?" Elena asked as she tugged on her hair harder. "Come on Jenna, admit it, you're turning into my bitch, you can't deny it now, you're moaning with a dick in your ass." Elena said, forcing moans of shame and pleasure out of Jenna.

Elena tugged on Jenna's hair even tighter, only the tip of the cock inside of Jenna's ass before Elena slammed the strap-on into Jenna's ass all in one thrust, her thighs smacking against the woman's ass. "Beg me Jenna." Elena smirked.

"What?" Jenna asked. "Don't make me." Jenna said, trying to be defiant, but it was harder than ever.

"I'm just going to keep my cock in your ass until you beg me to fuck you." Elena warned. "I can stay here all night." Elena shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I can reach your breasts and play with them if I just leaned in a little."

Jenna gritted her teeth and swallowed her pride. "Please fuck me Elena." Jenna said quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear you, what was that?" Elena smirked smugly.

"You win! Oh fuck! You fucking win Elena! I'll be your bitch! Just keep fucking me! Please!" Jenna screamed, she went to speak again as Elena pulled her cock out, but moaned loudly as Elena slammed the strap-on back into her ass, the woman began drooling, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she let Elena fuck her ass and pull her hair.

Elena just couldn't wipe that smirk off of her face as she fucked Jenna's ass, the sounds of her thighs smacking against the woman's ass echoing across the room, it was only overshadowed by Jenna's shameless moans of pleasure. She kept moaning, they were getting louder and louder as her poor pussy clasped down onto something that wasn't even there, she felt a familiar sensation, a sensation that felt great. She was going to cum. Jenna moaned loudly as Elena fucked her ass, taunting her, though Jenna didn't know nor care what her smug niece was saying, she just wanted to get off.

"FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Jenna screamed at the top of her lungs, she squirted yet again, but harder than she did before, the geyser of pussy juice hitting Elena's pussy and legs, the teen only sped up her actions, fucking Jenna as fast as she could, making her squirt over and over again, Jenna screamed and moaned the entire time.

"Oh fuck! I made you fucking squirt by fucking your ass!" Elena laughed. "That's new! I never made a woman squirt by anally fucking them!" Elena laughed even louder as Jenna collapsed face first onto the pillow.

Elena with a smirk slammed the strap-on as deep as it would go inside of Jenna's ass, her thighs resting against Jenna's ass. "What the fuck are you?" Elena asked, tugging on Jenna's hair, forcing her back up.

"Your bitch." Jenna said breathlessly.

"And?" Elena pushed.

"Your slut." Jenna breathed out.

"Are you my slutty little Sex Slave?" Elena asked with raised brows. "Do you agree to be mine? Mine and mine alone?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Jenna said without hesitation. "I'm your slutty little Sex Slave, your bitch. I'm Elena Gilberts fucking bitch, her fucking slut, her fucking Sex Slave." Jenna said and moaned with a smile. "Oh fuck yes, I'm your fucking bitch. "I swore to take care you, but now, all I am is your little bitch, your slut to fuck however you want, to do whatever you want to me."

"That's right." Elena moaned in delight, she had finally got the one woman that she wanted from the start, she let go of her hair, allowing the redhead to fall back into the pillow face first. "That's all you fucking are Jenna." Elena said as she slapped the woman's ass as hard as she could, forcing a shameless moan out of Jenna. "And that's all you ever will be, my fucking bitch, oh yeah, you'll be my bitch until the day I die." She smirked as she slowly pulled her strap-on out of her aunts ass and rolled off of the bed. She walked around the bed until she was in front of Jenna. As she was she leaned in and grabbed onto each side of Jenna's face and pulled her into it before grabbing a lock of her aunts hair and shoved the strap-on against the redheads lips. "Suck my cock Jenna, yeah, suck the dick that was in the deepest part of your ass like the slut you are." Elena said in a demanding tone.

Jenna didn't need to be told twice and before she even knew what she was doing she wrapped her lips around the tip of the dick that was in front of her, she swirled her tongue around the tip, the taste wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, it didn't taste bad at all, granted it didn't taste good, but it wasn't bad. Jenna bobbed her head up and down, taking in another inch each time she bobbed her head, that was until she took all ten inches into her mouth, her face resting against Elena's crotch.

Elena smirked as she grabbed onto each side of Jenna's face and took the strap-on out of her mouth until she slammed it back in, making Jenna gasp, though Elena didn't care, she took the strap-on out until only the tip remained before slamming it back into Jenna's warm and wet mouth, not like Elena could actually feel it. But the mental pleasure was more than enough as she eventually slammed the strap-on in and out of Jenna's mouth just as fast and hard as she did to Jenna's ass.

Once Elena was done she took the strap-on out of her aunts mouth and shoved her back, allowing her aunt to lay on her back, breathing heavily and staring at the roof.

Elena smirked and walked towards Jenna's drawer as the woman huffed in both pleasure and exhaustion. Elena searched her drawers until she made it to her underwear drawer, Elena smirked as she pulled out a pair of silk red panties, she turned back to Jenna as she closed the drawer, the teen walked over to the door, locking it. She didn't want Jeremy walking in if he came back home early.

The brunette eventually walked towards Jenna, but stopped at the end of the bed and climbed onto it. She paused as she made it to Jenna's pussy. The teen leaned in and kissed it, before flicking her tongue across it, forcing a moan out of Jenna. Elena pulled her head back and put the panties onto her pussy and rubbed it up and down, getting it nice and wet in Jenna's pussy juice, when it was wet enough Elena climbed further onto the bed, stopping when she laid next to her aunt. With a smirk she spoke. "Open your mouth."

Without a word Jenna did as she was told, allowing Elena to softly place her wet panties into her mouth. The woman moaned upon tasting herself. Elena was still soaked after all the times she was squirted on, she still looked as if she had just gotten out of the shower, Jenna on the other hand was coated in sweat, "Tomorrow, you're getting me off." The teen breathed out.

Jenna nodded in response, she couldn't reply with her panties in her mouth, and she didn't want to take them out before Elena told her she could.

Elena cuddled up against not her aunt and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.


	7. A Rose by any other name

Elena laid on her bed, a sigh escaped her lips, a smile on her face. Just last night she broke her aunt, turned her into a slutty little bitch, she stared at the roof, she had just gotten home from school, though as she showered before school she got her pussy expertly eaten out by Jenna, which was enjoyable. The woman made her cum, then washed her. Life was a dream right now, she loved it, almost every female she knew was her bitch. Five bitches now. She couldn't wait to get her sixth. But the only other current options are Rose, Katherine and Jules, and she couldn't decide who to go after first, which one wouldn't immediately tear her apart? She was torn from her thoughts as she heard knocking on her door. Elena smirked and sat up, staring at her door. "Come in." Elena called out as she rose to her feet, she wore simple white socks with black short-shorts and a black sports bra. To Elena's shock when Jenna opened her door, she didn't walk in alone, no, Rose was right behind her aunt.

"What do you want?" Elena asked with narrowed eyes as she watched Rose.

"Can we talk?" Rose asked in a soft tone as she took a few steps forward.

"Elena?" Jenna said in a questioning tone.

"Leave us." Elena said, not taking her eyes off of Rose.

"Yeah, okay." Jenna nodded, quickly leaving the room.

"What do you want?" Elena repeated, just this time in a darker tone.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am." Rose sighed as she looked down.

"Sorry?" Elena scoffed.

"Can we sit?" Rose asked, Elena looking behind her at her bed.

"Fine." Elena said as she plopped down onto her bed, Rose approached and sat next to her. "You're just here to apologize?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I feel awful for what I did to you." Rose said as she looked down.

"And what exactly are you apologizing for?" Elena asked. "When you and Trevor kidnapped me to give me to a 1000 year old ancient Original Vampire?" Elena asked. "Or, or." Elena put a finger up. "The part where you left me and Damon to die when Elijah showed up the second time?"

"Both." Rose said in a regretful tone. "I just want to say sorry, for everything." Rose looked down. "I've already apologized to Damon. I just wanted to apologize to you next." Rose said as she looked back up at Elena. Staring into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'll do anything to make it up to you." Rose said with a smile.

"Anything?" Elena asked with raised brows and a smirk.

"Yes." Rose nodded. "I feel awful, I feel like there's nothing that I can do that would be enough to make up for what I've done to you. I'll spend eternity making it up to you if I have to. What I was going to do is something that cannot be forgiven, what Klaus would have done if Elijah had gotten to you." Rose shuddered at the thought of what Klaus would do to this poor girl.

"Oh, I know something that you can do Rose." Elena smirked as she lifted her leg up, wiggling her toes. "Let's start with you smelling my feet." Elena smirked, she wanted to try something new, and she had recently watched foot fetish porn and wanted to try it. She was going to make Caroline worship her feet as a follow up punishment, but since Rose was here and all, she might as well be the one to start with all these kinks that Elena wanted to try. Mainly foot worship and rimming. Rose is perfect for the job.

"What?" Rose asked with raised brows.

"You said you'd spend eternity to make it up to me, right?" Elena smirked. "I just so happen to need something."

"And what is that?" Rose asked slowly.

"I need a new bitch." Elena said simply.

"A new bitch? I.. I don't understand." Rose said in a confused tone.

"I want you to be my bitch, my little slut, my personal Sex Slave." Elena said with a smirk.

"Sex Slave? What do you mean you want me to be your Sex Slave?" Rose asked in shock, dreading Elena's answer.

"It is how it sounds." Elena said, a smirk growing on her face. "You're going to let me fuck you anytime, anywhere, any way." Elena said as she watched the ancient Vampire. "For the rest of my life, you are going to live to pleasure me." Elena said with a grin.

"What?" Rose asked, going pale in the face.

"You were going to send me to certain death." Elena argued. "I think being my bitch, my Sex Slave is justified, I could ask for a lot worse you know." Elena pointed out. "And don't worry Rose." Elena smirked as she placed her palm on Rose's cheek. "I care about my Sex Slaves, I care about my bitches. I don't treat my Sex Slaves like trash as someone would expect." Elena smiled. "But in bed, I am dominant." Elena warned. "I won't really order you to do things outside of sex, well. unless I'm telling you to fuck me." She shrugged.

"So, the only thing you want is complete control and obedience in sex?" Rose asked.

"Exactly." Elena grinned. "You have your own free will, I'm not a monster." She chuckled. "When we're not having sex, you can do your own thing, I'm not going to demand you around or anything." Elena said as she licked Rose's face, making her flinch back. "When we're having sex on the other hand." Her smile turned wicked. "You do whatever I say, no matter what it is." Elena smirked. "And being my Sex Slave also means, when I ask for sex, you have to have sex with me, the only time you can refuse is if what you're doing is just that important." Elena explained. "My rules are fair, they could be a lot more cruel and strict." Elena pointed out.

"Yes, it, it doesn't sound so bad." Rose agreed. She knew Elena was right, the girl could ask for something a lot worse of her, but this whole Sex Slave thing didn't sound like it'll be all that bad,

"You want to make it up to me, right?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Rose nodded.

"So you agree? You'll be my Sex Slave, my bitch, my slutty little whore?" Elena smirked.

"Yes." Rose nodded.

"The last rules of being my Sex Slave, when we're having sex, and only then you call me Mistress, and you do not draw attention to what we're doing. I don't want everyone knowing that I'm making every woman in Mystic Falls my bitch."

"Okay." Rose nodded as she watched the doppleganger.

"Good, now get on your knees, and sniff my feet." Elena demanded as she again wiggled her toes.

"Yes Mistress Elena." Rose blushed as she rose to her feet, she took a few steps forward and stopped when she was in front of Elena's feet, getting onto her knees she grabbed onto Elena's ankle and placed her face into the teens foot, taking a nice long sniff.

"There you go Rose." Elena smirked as the ancient vampire took another whiff of her feet. "Keep sniffing my foot you little bitch." Elena smirked as she watched Rose, her expression slightly changed, her nose crinkled.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Rose sighed as she took another sharp sniff of Elena's foot. "Sniffing a teenage girls feet." Rose said as she kept sniffing her foot, as she did she used her other hand to massage her foot as she sniffed.

"Yeah, you're sniffing a teenage girls foot, and you're going to fucking like it you little slut." Elena taunted as she used her other foot to pat Rose's head as the woman sniffed.

Rose slowly began enjoying the smell of Elena's foot more and more as she sniffed, she placed her palm on Elena's foot and rubbed it up and down, placing her nose right above the tip of Elena's feet and sniffed loudly, she smiled, actually enjoying doing this. In her entire life she's never been on the bottom. she's always been the one on top. She couldn't help but like the fact that someone actually had control over her sexually.

"There you go." Elena said with a smirk as she stared down at the woman before her, her smirk widened. She never thought it would be this easy. She didn't even have to take the time out to break the woman to make her her bitch. Jenna, Liz, Carol, Bonnie, and Caroline. It all took some time to get them to fuck her, but Rose? All she had to do was talk her into it, and it was easy. All she had to do was use her guilt against her, she loved it, staring at Rose as she sniffed her foot, she even seemed to begin to enjoy it, which made Elena even more amused. Rose was literally groveling at her feet and she was enjoying it.

Elena placed her left foot next to her right, and without even having to order Rose, the vampire turned to that foot and began sniffing it as well, her sniffing getting even louder as she grabbed onto the back of Elena's feet and pulled them in, Elena laughed and began dancing her toes across Rose's head, a smirk forming on her face.

"Okay." Elena said, taking her feet away from Rose's face, the ancient vampire leaned in, still trying to sniff the foot that was previously in front of her. "Okay." Elena said. "Take off my socks." Elena ordered, Rose without hesitation did as she was told, grabbing onto the hem of her sock and slowly pulled it down and off of Elena's foot. Elena with a smirk placed her other foot onto Rose's face, rubbing her foot up and down, Rose sniffing it as she does. "Take this one off too Rose, oh yeah. You're going to worship my feet, mmm gravel at my feet like the bitch you are!" Elena laughed resulting in Rose blushing and removing her other sock as fast as possible. With a smirk, Elena spoke. "Get to licking bitch."

The moment Elena gave the order Rose grabbed onto Elena's right ankle and pulled her foot in until it wasn't even an inch from her face, she placed her tongue onto the sole of the brunette's foot and licked all the up, wrapping her lips around her big toe, sucking on it, swirling her tongue around it.

"Oh you dirty dirty girl." Elena smirked as Rose took her mouth off of her toe with a pop and slid her tongue down her foot, as she got to the bottom she licked the side of Elena's foot up and down and continued to lick and worship her soft feet until they were soaked in her saliva. As Rose got to the top of Elena's foot yet again she pushed her tongue between Elena's big toe and index toe, making Elena moan out in surprise as Rose swirled her tongue around before taking her index toe into her mouth, sucking on it like it was a dick. "There you go, get every fucking inch of my foot you little fucking slut!" Elena ordered, with a blush Rose followed orders and pushed her tongue between her middle toe and swirled her tongue around before yet again latching her mouth onto the toe, sucking on it, again she swapped toes, pushing her tongue between her last two toes, putting special attention to her small toe, rather than wrapping her mouth around it she simply wrapped her tongue around it before flicking her tongue against the tip of it.

"I have another foot bitch." Elena smirked as she put her other foot in Rose's face, the ancient vampire instantly grabbed onto it and began licking it up and down enthusiastically, she loved the taste of this teenagers foot, she loved the salty sweat that her tongue licked up, she moaned at the taste, getting Elena's attention.

"Oh? Moaning at the taste of my foot?" Elena smirked. "You really are a little slut." Elena teased, Rose whimpered as she kept licking the teens foot, as she licked up all the flavor, leaving the foot wet in her saliva she began sucking her toes, one by one, slowly and erotically, Once she made it to her small toe Elena smirked.

"Alright, I think that's enough." Elena said as she rose to her feet and snatched Rose by a lock of her hair and shoved her face into her covered pussy. "Get to licking." She smirked.

Without hesitation Rose leaned in and began licking her new Mistresses covered pussy, even though all she could taste was the fabric of her short shorts she still enjoyed it, giving herself up and submitting to a human was actually very exciting and erotic for the ancient vampire. "There you go." Elena said as she tugged on Rose's hair, prompting the ancient vampire to lick her short-shorts even faster and enthusiastically. "Oh, yeah!" Elena moaned as she humped her crotch into Rose's face, a smirk growing on her face as Rose kept licking her. Elena honestly couldn't believe how easy this was. The woman became her bitch without even needing to be broken. But of course Elena planned on breaking the bitch anyway, just in case.

"Keep on licking Rose! Yes! Keep on licking bitch! If you do well enough I'll let you eat my pussy! Oh, oh fuck yeah!" Elena moaned, she of course knew that she was going to have Rose eat her out regardless, but Rose didn't know, she simply wanted to see the woman's reaction, and it was priceless, the woman began licking her even faster, making Elena smirk as she pulled on Rose's hair even rougher, pulling her back, a smirk on her face. "Take my underwear off Rose." Elena demanded, Rose nodded and grabbed onto each side of Elena's short-shorts and pulled both them and her panties down to her ankles, in which Elena promptly kicked them off before removing her sports bra and stood up tall, grabbed onto the back of Rose's head, shoving her back into her wet and warm pussy.

Rose instantly stuck her tongue out and began licking Elena's pussy, she placed her tongue at the bottom of her pussy lips and flicked her tongue side by side, forcing a moan out of the teen as she slowly licked up her pussy lips, stopping at her clit she placed it into her warm mouth, swirling her tongue around it she sucked on the sensitive flesh, Elena moaning loudly as Rose expertly ate her out.

"Oh fuck, more, more!" Elena yelled as she began humping Rose's face, the ancient vampire trying to keep up in licking her as she kept humping her face, grinding her pussy into it, coating Rose's face in her pussy juice. Both Elena and Rose moaned as Elena stopped moving, simply allowing Rose's skilled tongue to do all the work.

Rose concentrated on nothing but Elena's pussy, sliding her tongue up and down, Elena moaning at every motion that Rose made, the woman paused at the middle of Elena's pussy and swirled her tongue around before pushing her face deeper, flicking her tongue up and down, Elena moaning, groaning, and crying out in pure pleasure as she grabbed the back of Rose's head, pushing the woman even deeper.

"Keep going! Keep going bitch! Of fuck! Keep fucking going you little whore! Keep licking your Mistress's pussy! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Elena screamed as she came in Rose's face, making the woman moan as she sealed Elena's vagina with her mouth, allowing the heavenly liquid to flood into her mouth, Rose loved the taste of Elena's pussy juice, it was more heavenly than even a woman's virgin blood, she greedily drank the teen's cum as she shuddered, however when Elena stopped cumming Rose instantly shoved her tongue as deep as it could go into Elena's pussy all in one thrust, making the teen cry out in pleasure, cumming on the spot, Rose pulled her tongue out of Elena's vagina and sealed it with her mouth, drinking the cum that came out of the trembling teens vagina.

Rose smirked as she kept licking, sucking, and nibbling on Elena's pussy, driving the teen from orgasm to orgasm, to orgasm, the girl trembling and moaning. It came to the point that Elena grabbed onto Rose's hair and pulled her head away, resulting in the vampire licking at the air for a second, loving the smell that came from Elena's wet cunt.

Elena breathed heavily, catching her bearings, she couldn't afford passing out from the pleasure. She should have known, Rose had 500 years or maybe even more of experience, she should have known that her tongue would feel this good, as Elena breathed and finally caught her breath she smirked and stared down at Rose. "Oh, you'll make for the perfect sex slave." Elena smirked. "But," She put a finger up. "You worshipping my feet wasn't the only thing I wanted to try for the first time." Elena said, making Rose's brows raise, the teen turned her back to Rose and climbed onto the bed, on her hands and knees she rose her toned ass into the air. "Lick me ass." Elena smirked as she shaked her ass back and forth, "Oh yeah, lick my ass you little whore."

"Lick your ass?" Rose asked with raised brows.

"Yeah, lick it Rose." Elena smirked. "You are my bitch, aren't you?"

"I am." Rose nodded.

"Prove it, eat my ass!" Elena said, a little more impatiently as she shook her ass back and forth again.

Rose gave a nod and rose to her feet and slowly approached the bed, she leaned in and placed her hands onto Elena's hips, slowly leaned in and licked Elena's asshole, earning a moan from the brunette, Rose breathed heavily as she licked the teens ass again, flicking her tongue up and down Elena's ass, her nose crinkling at the taste of the brunette's ass, though she wanted to prove that she belonged to the sexy brunette, that she'd do whatever she was told when they were having sex, so, she swallowed her pride and kept licking this arrogant teenagers asshole, normally she would tear someone limb from limb for even suggesting that she lean in and eat their ass, but she couldn't do it to this teen, she owed her, and Rose wasn't like Klaus, she kept her word whenever she gave it, not knowing about Elena's plan of eventually making the other doppleganger her bitch.

Elena moaned as the ancient vampire kept licking her ass, she's never felt this dominant, not even when she was fucking a woman's ass and making them suck the very same dick. This was different. This wasn't some baby vampire, or a rookie witch, or a human, no, this was a 500 year old vampire, one of the most powerful creatures that Elena has ever encountered, a woman capable of ripping every single one of her friends apart at the same time without even breaking a sweat, but here she was, eating her ass, eating Elena Gilbert's ass, a loyal little bitch, to a human teenager. Rose couldn't feel any more humiliated that she already was. she just hoped that Katherine never finds out. She would never hear the end of it. She was torn from her thoughts when the smug teenager spoke.

"Oh yeah Rose, eat my ass!" Elena moaned, prompting the vampire to eat her ass more enthusiastically, licking up and down, swirling her tongue around Elena's ass. "Oh yes!" Elena moaned. "Submit to me Rose-Marie! Be my ass eating bitch!" Elena yelled, making Rose momentarily pause, but the vampire continued to lick the teens ass moments later, making her moan yet again, a huge grin on her face as the vampire ate her ass even faster.

After several minutes, which felt like hours Rose actually began to enjoy eating this teens ass, she hated to admit it, but she found herself liking it, the texture, even the taste, it no longer disgusted her, no. Now it aroused her, turned her on. Something about being debased by this teen and eating her ass slowly but surely made her horny, she got more enthusiastic about eating Elena's ass, licking even faster than she was before, it was as if she was using super-speed, Elena didn't care, she just loved how good it felt, physically and mentally.

"Oh fuck Rose! Keep licking!" Elena moaned as Rose kept licking her ass. "Oh fuck! Keep fucking going you fucking whore! Oh yeah! Submit to me Rose-Marie! Be my bitch! Be the slutty little bitch you are Rose! Oh fuck!" Elena's moans got louder and louder, her words becoming incoherent as she fell into the hole of pleasure as Rose licked her ass. Her poor pussy clenching onto something that wasn't even inside it, she kept moaning, groaning, and crying out in pleasure as Rose was slowly bringing her to an orgasm, though Rose skillfully kept her on the edge of orgasm without actually making her cum.

"Make me cum you fucking bitch!" Elena yelled, trying to sound dominate, but it came across as needy. "Make me cum! Eat my fucking ass like the good bitch you are!" Elena screamed. "Fuck Rose! Make me fucking cum! Make me cum!" Elena kept screaming in need. "Make me- FUCK!" Elena screamed as Rose pushed her tongue into her asshole in one thrust making the teen cum on the spot, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Rose took her tongue out of her asshole before pushing it back in, forming a rhythm, Elena moaned as Rose tonguefucked her asshole. She kept moaning and screaming as Rose kept giving her powerful orgasms.

Before she could pass out Elena reached back and grabbed Rose by her hair, swiftly turning around she slammed her lips against Rose's for a bruising kiss, Elena for the first time in her life tasted ass as Rose slid her tongue into her mouth, Elena was glad that she was tasting her own ass rather than someone else's and even more relieved that it was on her own terms, she wrestled with Rose's tongue, the latter easily winning in pinning Elena's tongue down, the younger brunette smirked as she pulled away, a strand of saliva still connecting her lips. "I think you've deserved to get off, don't you?" Elena asked with a smirk as she slowly got off of her bed.

"God yes." Rose moaned as she fell onto the bed, turning onto her back,

"Get the fuck up and get your fucking clothes off Rose." Elena ordered as she walked towards her drawer.

"Yes Mistress." Rose moaned as she rose to her feet and pushed her red leather jacket off, she quickly stripped the rest of her clothes off, getting them off just as Elena got back, though with a ten-inch strap-on dildo that matched her skin tone strapped onto her waist, Rose grinned as she saw it, so big and thick.

Elena approached and shoved Rose onto the bed and and climbed onto the bed herself, placing the tip of the strap-on against the entrance of her vagina and rubbed it up and down Rose's pussy lips, making the woman groan in need,

"Beg for it." Elena smirked. "Beg me to fuck you Rose." Elena said with a huge grin on her face.

"Please fuck me Elena, oh fuck please, please? Please fuck me!" Rose begged. "Oh fuck! Elena please! I beg of you! Ple- FUCK!" Rose screamed in absolute pleasure as Elena slammed every inch of the strap-on into her pussy all in one thrust. With a smirk Elena slowly pulled it out until just the tip was in before she slammed it back into the vampire's vagina, making her moan loudly, each time Elena slammed that strap-on in and out Rose's moans got louder and louder. As Elena sped of her actions the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh echoed across the room, every minute Elena sped up her actions, staring down at the beautiful brunette that laid under her, her breasts swaying up and down.

Elena leaned down as she fucked the woman and latched her mouth onto one of Rose's painfully hard nipples and roughly sucked it as she slammed her cock in and out of her pussy, she placed her hand onto the bed, a few inches above Rose as she kept fucking her, harder and faster as she licked, sucked, and nibbled on the woman's nipple, making her cry out louder.

"Oh god! I'm going to cum Elena! Oh fuck!" Rose moaned, making Elena speed up her actions, driving Rose to her orgasm, making the vampire scream in pleasure, just for the sake of fucking and making bitches Elena decided to buy Jeremy a house, anonymously of course. For all Jeremy knew Anna left it to him. She just couldn't afford him overhearing and investigating.

"Oh fuck! Elena keep fucking me! Oh fuck!" Rose moaned. "Oh! Fuck!"

"What are you?" Elena asked as she pulled away from Rose's nipple to look up at her.

"Your fucking bitch! Your slutty little whore!" Rose cried as Elena fucked her harder and harder, making her cum again and again. Elena smirked and leaned down, capturing Rose's other tit within her warm and wet mouth, the ancient vampire moaning and writhing pathetically beneath her.

With a smirk Elena pulled the strap-on out of Rose's pussy as she kept licking and sucking on Rose's nipple whilst kneading the right between her fingers.

"No... No, no no no no no no. Don't stop, Elena please, don't stop!" Rose begged as she watched the teen who pulled away from her tit, leaning in Elena looked down at Rose and into her eyes.

Elena smirked and placed the tip of the strap-on against Rose's asshole, before Rose could react Elena thrusted it inside of her, all ten-inches at once, making the much older woman cry out in both pain and pleasure.

"FUCK!" Rose screamed as Elena pulled the fake cock out and shoved it back in, her ass constantly hitting the woman's thighs, the sound of flesh against flesh echoing across the room, the powerful vampire whimpering pathetically in pain as the teen began fucking her ass harder, staring into her eyes the entire time, the vampire's tits swaying up and down with each thrust, Rose grunting each time the cock went all the way into her ass. Her eyes watered as she stared into Elena's eyes, at her smug smirking face as she thrusted in and out of the woman.

After a few minutes of being fucked the pain slowly faded away and was replaced with pleasure, the vampire let out a moan as Elena fucked her. Elena was used to it now and wasn't nearly as shocked as she would have been a few months ago.

"Oh? You like being fucked in the ass?" Elena smirked as she began fucking Rose harder. "You like a feeble human teenager fucking your slutty asshole?" Elena teased as she fucked the woman, her tits swaying up and down even faster. "Do you love my cock in your ass Rose?" Elena smirked.

"Oh fuck," Rose moaned. "Oh yes." She admitted shamelessly. "Keep fucking me Elena. Please? Fuck your sex slaves ass, oh fuck, please keep fucking me! God, I'm such a fucking whore, keep fucking my ass!' Rose begged, which admittedly surprised Elena, it usually took a lot longer for someone to beg her to fuck their ass.

Elena smirked and obliged, fucking her newest bitch as hard and as fast as she could, making the woman moan even louder, her back arching in pure pleasure. "Keep fucking me Elena! Oh fuck!" Rose moaned as she began slamming herself back into Elena's cock just as hard as the teen was fucking her,, loudly moaning.

Elena smirked as she kept fucking Rose whilst staring her in the eyes, she loved the faces and expressions that the woman made, it was priceless, in fact, this was the first time she's fucked a woman's ass in any other position other than doggy style, she's never stared her bitch in the face as she fucked their ass, she needed to do it more, Rose was her most shameless bitch, she had to give the woman that.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Rose moaned as she slammed against Elena harder and faster, nearly knocking the teenager out of her and even off of the bed, she slammed against her so hard that Elena needed to grab onto her shoulders to stay on. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Rose moaned as she came, her back arching, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Oh fuck, you just came with a dick up your ass." Elena laughed. "How does it feel? Being that big of a slut that you cum from being ass fucked?" Elena asked with a huge smirk, Rose just breathed heavily and didn't answer, resulting in Elena taking the strap-on out before slamming it right back into Rose's ass as hard as she could. making the vampire cry out in pleasure and pain. "How does it feel, cumming from being fucked in your slutty little ass?" Elena asked, keeping the entire cock in Rose's ass, her thighs resting against the vampires crotch.

"Revealing." Rose breathed out, confusing Elena. "Oh fuck, I learned a lot about my self really quickly."

"And you're about to learn more." Elena smirked as she pulled the cock out of he vampire's ass and climbed to the other side of the bed, getting off of it. With a smirk she watched Rose. "Come here." Elena said with a smirk, Rose without thinking did as she was told, turning onto her stomach she pushed herself up and crawled towards Elena on her hands and knees. "Suck it." Elena said with a smirk, Rose looked up and into Elena's eyes. "I do this to all my bitches, you aren't the only one." Elena said as she grabbed Rose by the hair. "Open your mouth." Elena ordered, without hesitation Rose did as she was told and Elena shoved her dick into Rose's mouth, the woman tasting the deepest part of her own ass as Elena shoved the dick down her throat.

The woman gagged as Elena kept a firm grasp onto her hair, she pulled Rose back and off of the dick before shoving it back into her mouth, face-fucking the woman, staring down at her with a smirk the entire time.

"Oh fuck Rose, give me a blowjob." Elena said, letting go of Rose's hair, the woman did as she was told and grabbed onto the straps of the strap-on and began bobbing her head up and down, sucking the man made cock as best she could, taking it out of her mouth she grabbed onto the base and lifted the cock up, sliding her tongue up it before placing it back into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, staring Elena in the eyes the entire time.

The teen smirked and grabbed onto both sides of Rose's face and slammed the strap-on in and out of the woman's mouth, fucking her mouth as hard and fast as she fucked her pussy and ass, Rose stopped moving and allowed the teen to have her way with her mouth, gagging each time Elena hit the back of her throat, eventually Elena stopped once Rose's mouth was on her crotch. Elena kept Rose there for several moments before taking the strap-on out of Rose's mouth, several strands of saliva still connecting Rose's lips to the strap-on dick. Elena smirked as she slapped Rose in the face with the cock before unstrapping it from her body.

Elena rounded the bed and picked up Rose's expensive red leather jacket and used it to wipe the saliva and pussy juice off of the strap-on dildo, as it was completely dry Elena tossed it to the side and walked back to her drawer as Rose fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. As Elena placed the strap-on into her top panty drawer, hiding it under all of her panties she closed the drawer and walked back to the bed, leaning down she grabbed onto her white socks and climbed onto the bed, kneeling over Rose.

"What are you?" Elena asked.

"Your bitch."

"And?" Elena pushed.

"I'm your slutty little whore, your slut that you can fuck at any time you want, oh god, I'm Elena GIlbert's property, her personal sex slave, her little bitch." Rose said shamelessly, a smile growing on her face.

"Yeah you are." Elena smirked as she rubbed her pussy against her white socks until they were nice and coated in her pussy juice. "Open your mouth/" Elena ordered, without a moment of hesitation Rose opened her mouth allowing Elena to shove her socks deep into her mouth, Rose moaning at the taste of Elena's sweat and cum. "Don't take those out of your mouth until I say you can." Elena ordered as she laid down, snuggling against the vampire Elena used her soft breasts as a pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Break her or lose it all

Elena woke up with a yawn, her eyes fluttering open, sitting up she stretched and rubbed her eyes. glancing down she smirked as she saw a sleeping nude Rose, her socks were still in her mouth.

"Wow, she still has my socks in her mouth." Elena said with a chuckle as she got out of bed, grabbing onto her wrist she placed her arms into the air, stretching, letting out another long yawn. Turning around she stared at Rose, a smirk on her face, then she turned her head to the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and returned, spotting a still sleeping Rose, after the night they had Elena decided to allow the vampire to remain asleep. But she was used to morning sex by now after breaking Jenna last week. She walked towards her drawer, opening it she shuffled through her panties before grabbing onto her large strap-on, the moment she pulled it out she turned to her door, grasping onto the cool metal knob she turned it and walked out of her room.

With a smirk Elena walked into her aunts room without even knocking, seeing her looking into her mirror, with a smirk Elena approached, placing the strap-on onto the drawer as she approached and paused when she was behind Jenna, the teen smirked as she hugged onto her aunt and grabbed onto her breasts from behind, staring at her through the mirror. "I have a new bitch Aunt Jenna." Elena purred.

"I heard." Jenna giggled as she looked at Elena through the mirror. "She was a loud one."

"Oh you have no idea." Elena said with a proud smile, squeezing the woman's breasts, playing with them. "She's a 500 year old vampire."

"Really?" Jenna asked in shock, she had recently found out about vampires, Elena had Caroline have the chat with her a few days ago.

"Mmmm, yeah. I have such a powerful bitch. I've never felt safer." Elena smirked.

"Why did you take such a short shower?" Jenna asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked as she pulled away from her aunt who turned to her.

"You just got into the shower a few minutes ago." Jenna said with raised brows. "Didn't you?"

'No." Elena said as she looked at the door. "Katherine." Elena said under her breath as she stormed out of Jenna's room, grabbing her strap-on on her way out. She had thought about getting Rose for help, but Elena decided against it. She was tired of running away from Katherine, and breaking and fucking Rose was such a confidence booster that she was sure that she could break Katherine.

As she got to the bathroom door she took the strap-on and placed it into her mouth, she needed to be as quiet as possible, she didn't want Katherine to hear her coming, she wanted to catch her doppelgänger by surprise. She opened the door as quietly as she could, hoping that it wouldn't creak, but just as the night that she first had her sexual experience with Jenna, luck was on her side, as she swiftly entered the bathroom she slowly closed the door, making sure that it didn't make a sound. She knew that she had to be careful with Katherine, very careful. But Katherine likely didn't know about Rose being in the house, if she did she likely wouldn't have come. Katherine wasn't stupid enough to get herself into a fight that she couldn't win. Again, confidence burned within her, she knew that if things went wrong all she had to do was scream for help at the top of her lungs and Rose would be in the bathroom in seconds. She slowly put the strap-on onto the toilet, she couldn't necessarily begin fucking Katherine the moment she steps into the shower, she didn't have a death wish, she needed to take her time.

Elena as quietly and carefully as possible stepped into the shower, thankfully this time the curtain didn't make any noise, as Elena got into the shower she slowly approached Katherine and cupped the vampire's pussy from behind, stroking her clit with her thumb, making Katherine gasp in surprise, her eyes widening.

Katherine was shocked, that hand wasn't big enough to be Stefan or Damon's, no. It was a female hand, the only women in the house was Jenna and Elena, right? Jenna thought she was her niece and Elena was just too timid to do something like this, but that eliminated everyone, her question was soon answered as Elena flicked her tongue across the lobe of her ear and spoke.

"Hello Katherine." Elena purred.

"Elena!" Katherine exclaimed, she didn't have time to do anything before Elena shoved her finger into her pussy, making her gasp in pleasure and shock, though she quickly caught her composure. "Well, you got bold." Katherine smirked, in a mere moment Elena was pinned against the opposite wall, Katherine holding her arms above her head, holding her wrists, keeping her bound, getting in her doppelgängers face.

"Oh, you have no idea.' Elena said as she leaned in, licking Katherine's face from the bottom of her jaw and up the side of her face to her hairline, greatly shocking the woman.

"What the hell happened to you?" Katherine asked in shock.

"Let me fuck you and find out." Elena smirked.

"Now why would I do that?" Katherine asked as she let go of Elena, taking a step back, crossing her arms.

"To see if you're going to break like everyone else." Elena smirked.

"Everyone else?" Katherine asked with raised brows.

"Caroline, her mom, Bonnie, the Mayor, my adoptive aunt Jenna, and even Rose." Elena smugly stated, the last name making Katherine's eyes widen.

"Marie?" Katherine asked.

"Oh yeah," Elena smirked. "She was a screamer, and she was easy."

"Why should I believe you?" Katherine asked.

"Why would I lie about this?" Elena shrugged.

"Fair point." Katherine scoffed. "Do you honestly think you can break me like you broke those whores?" Katherine asked.

"I do." Elena said as she took a step forward, cupping one of her breasts. "Wow, you're body looks and feels just like mine. So firm and hot." Elena muttered.

"Better than yours.' Katherine corrected. "Mine is fitter and more flexible." She bragged.

Elena leaned in and captured Katherine's nipple inside her mouth, again, shocking the ancient vampire.

"You really think you can break me and make me a bitch?" Katherine asked, scoffing at the thought.

"There's only one way to find out." Elena said, taking her mouth away from Katherine's tit, a smirk forming on her face. "Let me fuck you, and let's see if I can." Elena smirked.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance.' Katherine said before smirking. "But under one condition," She said, putting one finger up.

"And what's that?" Elena challenged.

"If you don't break me before this shower is over, you and all of your bitches are going to become my loyal little sluts, my bitches, my sex slaves," Katherine smirked. "I haven't had a sex slave in ages, and you said you had six?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," Elena nodded proudly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hm, so, let's get this abundantly clear." Katherine smirked, taking a step forward. "If you can't break me within the next two hours, then all of your bitches and you are going to belong to me." Katherine smirked.

"And when I win?" Elena asked.

"When?" Katherine scoffed. "I really like all that confidence." Katherine said as she pointed at her. "It'll be fun breaking such a proud woman. I'm sorry, teen." Katherine smugly said.

"When I win." Elena repeated. "What do I get?"

"I become your bitch. Your sex slave." Katherine shrugged. "But that's never going to happen." Katherine chuckled. "I'm going to get seven bitches all in one day." Katherine said with a smirk. "You have your shot Elena." Katherine smirked even wider. "You better not blow it."

"No, I'm getting a seventh bitch today." Elena said as she watched Katherine. The teenage brunette smirked as she grabbed onto Katherine's left firm tit as she captured her right nipple inside of her mouth, pushing it in with her tongue before swirling her tongue around the nub which made Katherine bite her bottom lip as the teen expertly worked on her tits, regularly swapping between them with her warm mouth, always paying the perfect amount of attention on each breast, using the perfect amount of pressure. 

This was a fluke, it had to be. So what, that slut is good at worshipping tits. Big deal, that's probably all she knows how to do. She certainly can't eat pussy good enough to break her, Katherine smirked at all of these thoughts, knowing that victory was hers, though she gasped in pleasure as she felt the teens hot mouth sucking on her clit, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed her kissing her way down.

"Fuck!" Katherine hissed as she felt Elena flick her tongue against her clit, her eyes widening. She then smirked. "Oh? You're a good little pussy eater, huh?" Katherine taunted as she grabbed the back of Elena's head, grinding her pussy against the teens face as she kept licking. "Oh yeah, keep licking my pussy Elena. you little whore, you little bitch." Katherine taunted. "Oh yeah, you stole my happiness bitch!" Katherine sneered as she ground her pussy into Elena's face harder, tightening her grip on the back of Elena's head, suffocating the teen with her pussy, that's all Elene could feel. All she could feel, taste, smell, and see was Katherine's perfect pussy as she was being used as a fuckpad.

Elena moaned, loving every second of being used as a fuck toy for Katherine, the older doppelgänger moaning and groaning in pleasure as she continued to rub her pussy against Elena's entire face, her moans getting louder and louder before cumming, and cumming hard against the younger brunette's face, she kept fucking Elena's face through orgasm after orgasm, after several minutes of constant orgasms Katherine stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall, Elena was on her knees, staring up at the pleasure filled Katherine, this was the moment she was waiting for, for Katherine to be in bliss after several orgasms before making her move, the teen crawled towards Katherine and placed her tongue at the bottom of Katherine's pussy and slid her tongue up, all the way to her clit, making her doppelgänger gasp in pleasure.

Katherine looked down seeing Elena yet again between her legs, licking her pussy, though this time she was licking faster and with more pressure, she paused each time she reached her vagina and slightly pushed her tongue inside, swirling it before taking it out and licking the rest of the way up, wrapping her lips around her clit and began sucking it lightly, making Katherine loudly moan in absolute pleasure just by being eaten out by Elena for five minutes.

"Fuck!" Katherine groaned as she slammed her head against the wall behind her, she looked down and decided that she needed to take control again, she couldn't afford to lose to this girl and submit to a teenager, a teenager who looked exactly like her so she grabbed onto Elena's hair, though this only resulted in Elena stopping her actions and looking up at Katherine.

"What are you doing bitch? I was close, keep licking." Katherine ordered.

"Oh no, it's not that easy Katherine. We're doing this on my terms." Elena smirked as she grabbed onto Katherine's wrist, removing her hand from her hair. When Katherine didn't grab onto her again Elena leaned back in and slid her tongue up her pussy lips slowly and erotically with not as much pressure, she was trying to replicate what Rose was doing last night when she was keeping her on the edge of cumming without actually making her cum, she wanted Katherine to beg for it just like she was forced to beg for it, she didn't even concentrate on the clit for more than a second, making Katherine groan, moan, and cry out in pleasure at every motion that Elena's tongue made.

Katherine was confused, she felt like she was going to cum, but for some reason she never did, she had no clue what Elena was doing, nor where she learned it. But Katherine was smart enough to know what Elena wanted her to do, she wanted Katherine to beg for it, and Katherine knew she could hump Elena's face again, her doppelgänger already proved that she'd stop eating her out, and Katherine couldn't have that. She needed to cum, she stared down at Elena, breathing heavily as the girl continued to eat her, she moaned as she stared at Elena, she refused to beg.

"I'm not going to beg you, so you might as well just make me cum while you still have the option to do so freely." Katherine threatened, it was of course an empty threat and Elena knew this.

"Oh yeah?" Elena asked, her tongue against the other doppelgänger's clit, her warm breath hitting it making Katherine's toes clench. "I'm going to make you beg Katherine." Elena said as she stopped licking and rose to her feet.

"No, no, What are you doing?" Katherine asked with wide eyes as she stared at Elena, her pussy burned in need as Elena grabbed onto her left tit, pushing her against the wall, squeezing her tit she slowly pushed her finger into Katherine's pussy making the woman let out a sharp cry of pleasure, it felt like it took hours for Elena to finally get knuckle deep into her pussy.

"Are you going to beg now?" Elena asked as she fingerfucked Katherine as slowly as possible.

"Fuck you." Katherine spat.

"Oh?" Elena smirked. "Can't you tell Katherine? We're already playing that game." Elena taunted. "And you're losing." She said as she stopped fingering her once she was knuckle deep, she simply wiggled her finger making Katherine loudly cry out in pleasure. She wanted to cum so bad that it literally hurt. "You aren't cumming until you beg me Katherine." Elena said as she leaned in, capturing her doppelgänger's lips with her own, sliding her tongue inside her mouth she slowly took her finger out of Katherine's vagina and began sliding her finger up and down her pussy lips as her tongue explored her doppelgängers mouth, her tongue swirling around, her eyes closed. Katherine moaned as she tasted her own cum on Elena's tongue, usually she loved making out with a woman, in this case teen. But she was so used to cumming while she kissed them, and that wasn't happening. Katherine has never felt so needy, so vulnerable, so helpless.

It took everything in Katherine not to beg Elena to let her cum, every fiber of her being wanted to just give in as Elena pulled her lips away, her heavenly lips, a strand of saliva still connecting their lips, The only thing that kept Katherine from begging was the fact that all she needed to do was outlast the teen, then she could have her way with the girl, cum in her pretty little mouth and on her pretty little face as much as she wanted, but that wasn't happening, not right now, she just whimpered in need as Elena slowly fingerfucked her.

"Are you ready to beg yet?" Elena asked as she put her finger as deep as it would go into Katherine's pussy. "It's only going to get harder to resist from here, I have another thing up my sleeve." Elena smirked.

"I'll never beg you." Katherine said between breaths, sounding completely pathetic.

Elena sighed and took her finger out of Katherine's vagina as slowly as possible and cupped her pussy, making the doppelgänger gasp. "Don't move Katherine, or else you lose by default." Elena warned as she opened the curtain. "Turn around and put your hands against the wall." Elena ordered.

"No." Katherine muttered.

"Oh? Are you admitting defeat? Is the great Katherine Pierce giving up?" Elena taunted.

Katherine glared at the smug teenager. "I never give up." Katherine said as she spit in Elena's face, the saliva streaming down the teens cheek, as Katherine did as she was told Elena glared at her and brought her hand down as hard as it would go onto Katherine's ass, making her cry out in surprise and pain.

"What the fuck!" Katherine yelled.

"You need to learn your place." Elena growled as she smacked Katherine's left cheek just as hard making the vampire cry out in pain, Elena again brought her hand down, smacking each ass-cheek hard, making Katherine cry and groan in pain, however Elena paused as she heard Katherine finally moan in pleasure when her ass was finally bruised and quickly healed. "Did you just moan from being spanked?" Elena asked as she slapped each cheek, making Katherine moan again.

"No." Katherine breathed out, resulting in Elena smacking her ass again, making her moan out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh no, you like to be spanked, don't you Katherine?" Elena asked as she slapped the woman's hot and firm ass yet again.

"No." Katherine said before crying out loudly in pain and pleasure as Elena smacked her ass again, Elena smirked and brought her hand down onto each one of Katherine's cheeks one by one, forcing shameful moan after shameful moan, utterly humiliating the infamous vampire.

"Say "I'm Katherine Piece and I love to be spanked by Elena Gilbert", then I'll fuck you again." Elena said with a smirk.

"No." Katherine shook her head, biting her lip hard enough to nearly draw blood, this of course resulted in Elena raining brutal blows onto her poor ass making her cry and whimper out in pleasure after each and every smack. Elena smirked as she heard the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh echoing around the bathroom and stared at Katherine's ass as it jiggled after every slap, her ass going from the usual olive skin tone to light pink, to red, to dark red.

Finally, after several minutes of being spanked Katherine spoke. "I'm Katherine Pierce and I love to be spanked by Elena Gilbert." Katherine quietly said in shame.

"I'm sorry," Elena said as she slammed her hand down onto Katherine's ass again, making her cry out. "What did you just say?" She asked in a taunting tone.

"I'm Katherine Piece and I love to be spanked by Elena Gilbert!" Katherine yelled out in shame and need.

"Are you going to beg to cum now?" Elena asked with a smirk as she stepped out of the tub in order to grab onto and attach the strap-on onto her waist.

"No, I'm not begging." Katherine breathed out.

"Oh you will soon." Elena said as she got back into the shower and placed the tip of the large cock in the middle of Katherine's pussy lips and slid it up and down, making Katherine softly moan, she turned her head to face Elena, but this resulted in her being slapped in her ass yet again. "Face forward." Elena said in a stern tone. The moment she said this Katherine followed her order and looked forward, resulting in Elena slowly pushing the strap-on into her vagina, pushing it in as slowly as she possibly could, it felt like it took hours before Elena's hips stopped at Katherine's ass, both woman moaning, Elena in mental pleasure, and Katherine in physical pleasure.

"Oh fuck." Elena breathed out as she grabbed onto Katherine's hips and slowly pulled the strap-on out of Katherine's pussy until only the tip was inside only to slowly push it back in slowly, painfully slowly, again, not allowing Katherine to cum, the ancient vampire moaning in pleasure and need, she bit her lips, tears falling down her face as her toes curled, she looked down, breathing heavily as Elena slowly fucked her. Katherine thought that eventually Elena would grow bored and make her cum anyways, but that didn't seem like it was the case, she was really riding this one out, she was going to make her beg, and she was not going to allow her to cum until she begged.

But Katherine remained strong, refusing to beg this smug teenager to cum, oh, all the things Katherine was planning to do to Elena when she got her hands on her, she wasn't going to let this girl get away with this, with humiliating her in such a fashion. Oh, she was going to spank Elena until her ass was black and blue, she planned on fucking Elena's ass so hard that she completely ruined it. She was going to abuse her aunt in front of her, ruin her ass, spank her black and blue, making a helpless Elena watch her do this, make Elena masturbate while she did those things to her aunt. Those plans, those thoughts were the only things keeping Katherine from begging Elena.

But this only worked for so long as she was snapped out of her thoughts as Elena began fucking her slightly harder, allowing her tits to sway up and down, but not hard or fast enough to make the elder doppelgänger cum, which was frustrating, so damn frustrating. Katherine had enough and tried to push back into Elena, to make herself cum since this little bitch obviously wasn't going to allow her to, the moment she began doing this she almost came, but that stopped as Elena slapped her ass as hard as she could, making it jiggle and making Katherine cry out in pain and pleasure.

Elena snatched Katherine by her hair and pulled her head back. "Oh, you think it'll be that easy to make yourself cum? Huh? You think I'll let you cum without you begging for it?" Elena asked in a taunting tone. "Oh no, did you think that you would get off that easy?" Elena asked as she kept slowly fucking the other woman, wrapping Katherine's hair around her hand she pulled the strap-on out of Katherine's pussy, making the woman whimper in need, though her eyes widened and her skin turned pale the moment she felt Elena's wet cock against her asshole.

"Elena no-FUCK!" Katherine screamed in pain as Elena thrusted every inch of her strap-on into her ass at once, and to Katherine's shock she nearly came on the spot, her eyes wide.

"I'm going to make you beg to cum with a cock in your ass Katherine. Oh fuck, how humiliating will that be for you? Huh? Begging to cum once you began getting fucked in your slutty little ass?"

"Is this your grand plan?" Katherine asked, managing to give a smirk as she stared into Elena's eyes her head pulled back enough to allow her to do so. "You do know that I didn't beg when you were licking me, fingerfucking me, and fucking my pussy, but you think I'd beg to cum with a dick up my ass? What absolute whore begs to cum with a dick up their ass?" Katherine taunted.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Elena smirked. "And what better way is there to break you than forcing you to beg to cum while I'm fucking your ass?" Elena asked as she slowly pulled her dick out of Katherine's ass until it was only the tip before slowly thrusting it back in, inch after inch, making Katherine hiss in pain.

"What whore can get pleasure off of this?" Katherine asked. "It fucking hurts!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Elena smirked as she slowly pumped in and out of Katherine. "Believe me, at first everyone had the same reaction that you're giving now, pain." Elena began. "But then it slowly turned to pleasure before they finally came with a dick stuffed in their ass." Elena explained. "All six of them. came with a dick in their ass. Will you be number seven?" Elena taunted.

"Fuck no." Katherine smiled. "If this is your big plan, your last attempt at breaking me, then you truly are just a dumb teenager who bit off more than she could chew." Katherine smirked as Elena slowly sped up her actions, she fucked her fast enough so that her tits began swaying up and down, Katherine fell silent as she began groaning in pain, her face contorting in it, her eyes narrowing as Elena pumped in and out of her ass slowly but surely she got all the way in and all the way out. The others actually enjoyed it? Katherine for one found it painful and found no pleasure in it as Elena kept fucking her. All she had to endure was this and Elena and all six of her bitches will belong to her. After all, she was Katherine Pierce, she was a survivor, and she sure as hell endured more pain than this and she can certainly endure this. This was nothing compared to the hellish life that she had.

Elena smirked as she slapped Katherine's ass, she didn't slap it hard, but she didn't lightly smack it either, she slapped it hard enough to make it jiggle as she slowly sped up her actions, knowing that eventually Katherine would enjoy it, she just needed to slowly but surely go faster, then faster, then faster until she was slamming her dick in and out of her doppelgängers ass, and that shouldn't be too long, all she heard from the woman though was groans of pain, which was odd. Usually people was moaning with pleasure at this point. With a desperate sigh Elena sped up her actions, quickly fucking the woman's ass, harder and faster as each minute passed, Katherine's tits now quickly swaying up and down as she was mercilessly fucked by her doppelgänger, by a teenager which was just adding salt into the wound that was her shattered pride. Here she was, leaned over taking a dick in her ass by a human teenager, how insulting, how debasing, how humiliating.

Though eventually Katherine did the impossible, well what she thought was impossible anyways and what Elena knew was inevitable, she moaned with a dick slamming in and out of her ass, and she didn't moan quietly so Elena no doubt caught that.

"Does it finally feel good now?" Elena asked as she grabbed onto Katherine's hips and began slamming the strap-on in and out of her ass even faster and harder, forcing another moan out of the older doppelgänger, Katherine's face was red as she kept moaning, she felt like a shameless slut with a dick in her ass, she couldn't help but view herself as that, just a horny, shameless slut that enjoyed being fucked in the ass. No, enjoying it was an understatement, Katherine loved it, she loved the feeling of that strap-on sliding in and out of her asshole, and more specifically she enjoyed being ass-fucked by this specific teenager, and the need to cum returned, worse than ever, her pussy quivered and burned in need, she breathed in heavily as she kept moaning and crying out in pleasure.

Katherine couldn't take it anymore, she needed to cum, and she needed to cum now. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn't cum right now. "Please." Katherine began quietly, she was going to admit defeat, become this teenagers whore, her bitch, her sex slave, she made up her mind, If this girl could make being ass fucked feel like heaven when she was just eighteen years old then she can only imagine what she could do when she gets more experienced.

"What was that?" Elena asked with a smirk. "I didn't catch that. What did you just say."

"Fuck! Just make me fucking cum Elena!" Katherine yelled in need. "Oh fuck! Please make me cum like a shameless whore with a dick in her ass! Make me cum! Please! Oh please make me cum! make me cum!" Katherine begged.

"What are you?" Elena asked as she shoved the strap-on as deep as it would go into Katherine's ass just as the water turned cold, she stopped fucking her, leaving her yet again on the edge of orgasm.

"Your bitch." Katherine quietly said.

"Say it louder!" Elena demanded as she slapped Katherine's ass, making her moan.

"I'm your bitch! I'm Elena Gilberts bitch! Her fucking whore! Her slut! Her sex slave to do to whatever she wants! Oh god just make me cum! Just make me fucking cum!" Katherine screamed.

The moment Katherine submitted to her Elena took the cock out of her ass until only the tip remained and rammed it all the way back in, making Katherine moan in absolute bliss, drool oozing from her mouth as she was fucked in her ass, it didn't take Elena long to make her cum, and when she did Katherine screamed in pleasure as a geyser of pussy juice flew out of her vagina and all over Elena who smirked and kept fucking her, bringing her through orgasm after orgasm, fucking Katherine into mindless bliss as she moaned in pleasure, getting louder and louder. until she slid down the wall and Elena pulled the dick out of Katherine's ass. With a smirk Elena pushed Katherine to her knees and turned her around, Katherine allowing her to do so, the teen grabbed onto Katherine's hair and put the dick to her lips.

"Suck my dick." Elena ordered.

"Gross, no." Katherine shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that you were my bitch." Elena said with raised brows.

"I am." Katherine said, but Elena cut her off.

"Then suck my dick and prove it." Elena said as she stared down at Katherine.

Katherine closed her eyes, swallowed her pride and wrapped her lips around the strap-on and her nose immediately crinkled in disgust as she tasted her own ass on it. She slowly pushed more of the strap-on into her mouth, masterfully bobbing her head up and down, giving a better blowjob than even Rose gave, and the taste grew on Katherine as she took the strap-on out of her mouth and stuck her tongue out, smacking the the tip of the dick against her tongue before sliding her tongue against the side of it, once she hit the base she grabbed onto it and pushed the dick up, sliding her tongue down it before wrapping her lips around it yet again, bobbing her head up and down.

Elena smirked as she stared down at Katherine sucking her dick, her smirk widened as she snatched Katherine by her hair and began slamming the cock in and out of her mouth, Katherine gagging each time the strap-on hit the back of her throat, Katherine simply kneeled there and allowed Elena to have her way with her mouth. With a smirk she took the strap-on out of her doppelgänger's mouth, leaving only the tip inside before she slammed every inch into Katherine's mouth and down her throat all in one thrust, making the woman gag and cough.

Elena smirked and slowly pulled the dick out of Katherine's mouth and smacked her in the face with it. "What are you?" Elena asked.

"Your sex slave." Katherine breathed out.

"And?" Elena pushed.

"I'm Elena Gilberts bitch, her slut, her sex slave." Katherine said as she looked up and into Elena's eyes. With a smirk Elena shoved the cock back into Katherine's mouth as she leaned over the doppelgänger to turn the water off. Leaning back she took the strap-on out of Katherine's mouth and stepped out of the tub.

"You better come whenever I call you Katherine. And as of now, I'm your Mistress, and when we're fucking you will address me as Mistress." Elena said as she grabbed onto Katherine's shirt and used it to wipe down the strap-on before taking it off. "I need to have Caroline clean this again soon." Elena said with raised brows as she grabbed onto a towel, tossing Katherine's shirt behind her and into the shower.

"Yes Mistress Elena." Katherine coughed, her gaping asshole slowly becoming virgin tight again.


	9. Bitch in Heat

Elena Gilbert had Katherine, she had Rose, that left one woman that she knew in Mystic Falls that she needed to break, and that was the werewolf Jules, like with Katherine she needed to tread carefully, tread very carefully. She had managed to get Jules' number and asked her to meet her at the Grille after closing time. Obviously, Jules was suspicious, and honestly, Elena truly didn't expect her to come. Elena figured that she should be safe, so she took her strongest bitch with her, and that was Rose, she knew that Rose would be more than enough to handle Jules in case things went wrong.

Elena sat at the bar while Rose hid in the back of the pub in a booth, watching Elena who glanced towards the ancient vampire, though Elena paused when she heard the door opening, closing, and a voice.

"Are you the one who called me?" Jules asked as she approached Elena, stopping when she was a few feet away from the teen her rose to her feet, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yes." Elena nodded, trying to sound as casual as possible, she was thinking of different ways that she can seduce Jules, and that's all she needed to do, seduce the werewolf, then everything else was airtight. Elena was sure she could break the werewolf if she managed to get into her pants, she managed to break Katherine after all, and that was no easy task. "I'm Elena Gilbert," Elena said politely.

"What do you want, Elena Gilbert?" Jules asked as she slapped her hands against her sides, watching Elena impatiently.

"I just want to talk," Elena said as she watched Jules.

"About what?" Jules asked as she took another step forward, now face to face with the teen who was admittedly a little nervous. It was a shock that this woman was more intimidating to her than Katherine was, but to be fair, Katherine was already nude and was willing to make a wager. She had no such luck with Jules, she had nothing over her, she had nothing to bet with her. It was truly difficult to pick a topic that she can casually bring to sex.

"Just talk." Elena shrugged. "You're here to help Tyler, right?" Elena asked.

"What about it?" Jules asked.

"I want to help Tyler too," Elena said, it wasn't entirely a lie. She did want to help Tyler, after all, despite the fact that she was fucking his mother he was still a friend to her and she wanted the best for him. "What can I do to help him?" Elena asked.

"Stay out of the way for one," Jules said as she sat down on a barstool and grabbed onto a bottle of alcohol that Elena had on the bar ready for Jules, the moment she opened it she put it to her nose and sniffed it before taking a swig.

"I didn't put anything in it," Elena said with a small laugh.

"I can't be too careful," Jules said, snapping her head towards Elena. "A vampire already tried to poison me. He was just lucky that the guy in the suit was at his house when I came to kill him." She said as she looked forward and took another swig.

Elena knew who Jules was talking about, Damon and Elijah, she was honestly glad that Elijah was there that night. But she realized how dangerous Jules was and how important it was to break her to make sure she didn't cause any more trouble. She just needed to find a natural way to do it. Finally, she worked up the bravery to place her hand on Jules' upper thigh which made the blonde snap her head over to her. "I'm sorry that someone tried to poison you," Elena said before giving a smile. "I'm not like that, I just want to work something out with you," Elena said.

"Work something out?" Jules asked with raised brows.

"Yeah, work something out," Elena said as she moved her hands towards Jules' crotch, placing her hand between her legs and over the woman's pussy, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Jules asked as she grabbed onto Elena's wrist, though this only resulted in Elena rubbing her hand up and down, the brunette growing bolder leaned in and captured Jules' lips with her own, greatly shocking the werewolf who just froze, letting the teen kiss her, Elena's free hand grabbing onto Jules' right breast, squeezing it, feeling it, she smiled against Jules' lips and pulled away, rubbing her pussy a little rougher earning a small groan from the werewolf.

"Why are you doing this?" Jules breathed out as she stared into Elena's eyes.

"I'm horny and I want to fuck you. Why else?" Elena simply replied as she leaned in, kissing Jules again, this time the blonde kissed back, rubbing her pussy against the teen's hand as they kissed, as Elena licked at her lower lip Jules opened her mouth enough to allow Elena to stick her tongue inside, the two women exploring each others mouth, Jules grabbed onto Elena's breasts as the two kissed, the werewolf bit Elena's lower lip and pulled on it as she pulled away, the lip leaving her mouth as she squeezed and played with the teen's breasts.

"So firm." Jules breathed out as she looked Elena in her eyes. "I've never fucked a woman before," Jules admitted.

"Oh?" Elena smirked. "So, I'm your first?" Elena asked as she pressed her hand down harder, rubbing rougher as Jules squeezed her breasts.

"Yes." Jules nodded.

Elena smirked, taking her hand away from Jules' pussy she rose to her feet, grabbing onto the hem of her tan long-sleeved shirt, and pulled it over her head, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You were ready for me, huh?" Jules smirked as Elena straddled her, sitting on the werewolf she cupped both cheeks and leaned in, kissing her, the werewolf kissing Elena back, grabbing onto her breasts, squeezing them, and playing with them as she kissed the beautiful teen that sat on her. Elena stroked Jules' cheeks as she kissed her, snaking her tongue into the blonde's mouth she began exploring every part of her mouth and humped into the woman as she kissed her, resulting in Jules squeezing her tits a little harder. Jules curiously rubbed Elena's hard nipple with her thumb, making the teen gasp in surprise and moan as she pulled away and looked into Jules' eyes. She smirked as she placed her hands onto Jules' hands, making her rub her tits up and down, her smirk growing as she let go and Jules' kept up with these actions, she leaned in and kissed the werewolf again, roughly this time, biting onto her lower lips she slipped her tongue into her mouth again.

Jules growled into Elena's mouth as she stood up, picking the teen up with her and put her onto the bar, grabbing onto her pants she tore them off, only to see that she wore no panties as well, Elena smirked as she stared down at Jules who leaned in and slid her tongue from the bottom of Elena's pussy and to her clit, she leaned in as deep as she could go and licked as fast as she could, loving the taste of Elena's pussy.

"Oh? You're an impatient one." Elena smirked as she ran her hand through Jules' blonde locks and rubbed her pussy against Jules' face, prompting the blonde to lick her even faster, earning a moan from the brunette as she leaned her head back onto the bar, glancing over she spotted Rose playing with her wet folds, the brunette smirked as she stared at the ancient vampire before looking back down at her current work in progress. She already had Jules dancing in her palm, but she still needed to be careful, she couldn't get too rough with her or dirty talk yet as Jules wasn't lost in bliss yet, she could always just stop her actions and walk out that door, she was still fully dressed after all, no, Elena needed to ride this one out, let Jules eat her out and have her way with her for the time being, all Elena needed to do was wait until she got her hands on Jules, then it's game over, but she did have to admit, for an amateur Jules was doing pretty well, not as good as Elena herself started when she first started eating pussy, but good nonetheless, it was enjoyable, getting eaten out by this blonde beauty, but it wasn't nearly as good as it was when Rose and Katherine ate her out, and even Jenna did better than Jules was doing but granted Jenna already had experience.

"Oh fuck, yeah keep going Jules, keep going, don't stop." Elena groaned as she grabbed the back of Jules' head and humped back against her face, the woman continuing to eat her out, Elena smirked as she began humping Jules' face which the blonde seemed to have no problem with, speeding up her licks to try to lick Elena's pussy every chance she got, which was hard now that Elena sped up her actions, rubbing her pussy up and down Jules' face, the teen began moaning louder and louder as she used Jules' face as a fuckpad. "Oh fuck, yes, you're such a good fuckpad Jules', oh fuck, your face feels so good against my pussy!" She moaned before she could stop herself, but Jules didn't move, allowing Elena to use her face for her pleasure, Elena's breathing got heavier and heavier until she came all of Jules' face with a loud moan, her back arching as her head fell back against the bar, as she came she sped up her actions, grinding her pussy into Jules' face as fast and as hard as she could.

Once Elena got off of her orgasm she smirked and got off of the bar, she swiftly grabbed Jules by the back of her head and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, a kiss which the blonde happily returned, sliding her tongue into Elena's mouth, allowing the teen to taste herself on her tongue, Elena moaning at the taste, she always loved tasting herself off of another woman's tongue, to Elena there was nothing better than sucking her own pussy juice off of a sexy woman's tongue. After several moments of the kiss when both women needed air Elena pulled away and kissed Jules' chin, slowly moving down, sticking her tongue out she slid it down Jules' neck before finally reaching her destination, Jules' left tit, with a smirk Elena pulled away and grabbed onto the hem of Jules' green shirt and lifted it up and over her head before unbuckling her bra, the moment Jules' tits were exposed Elena kissed her tit, she kissed around her nipple, sliding her tongue all across the blonde's tit whilst intentionally avoiding the hard nub, teasing the older woman.

"Oh fuck, Elena." Jules breathed out. "You're such a tease." She said with a small chuckle.

"Oh, you have no idea." Elena gave a chuckle of her own as she finally latched her mouth around Jules' hard nub and began swirling her tongue around it, gaining a loud moan out of Jules as she slowly began sucking on it, Elena placed her hand onto Jules' right tit and began playing with her nipple, kneading it between her fingers, a smirk crossing her face as Jules kept moaning, simply from her nipple being sucked and played with. Elena smirked as she glanced up at Jules, keeping her nipple in her mouth, she sucked on Jules' nipple slightly harder when Jules grabbed onto the back of her head, prompting Elena to suck on it even harder and kneading her right nipple even harder, making the woman moan.

Elena moved her hand down from Jules's right tit and swapped her mouth from the left tit to her right and began sliding her left hand down her stomach until she hit the hem of Jules' skin-tight leather pants as she began sucking the blonde's tit Elena slowly pushed her hand into Jules's pants and underwear and began stroking her clit with her thumb, earning a sharp inhale of breath from the woman as Elena began playing with her pussy and clit.

"Yes." Jules moaned as Elena pulled her mouth away from her nipple and slowly stuck her tongue out, using the tip of her tongue to push the hard nub, gaining another sharp inhale of breath out of her, as Elena began swirling her tongue around the area around Jules' nipple she slowly pushed a finger into Jules wet and warm vagina making her instantly moan as Elena also captured Jules' nipple into her mouth again, making the blonde moan and groan from the teens' actions.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck. How are you this good?" Jules moaned as she began rubbing her pussy against Elena's finger, prompting the teen to begin pushing her finger slowly in and out of Jules' vagina, earning moan after moan from the woman as she began rubbing her clit with her thumb, slowly and slowly increasing the pressure and speed along with how hard she sucked on her nipple, slurping sounds could be heard as Elena loudly sucked on her tit, Rose could certainly hear the moans which made her even hornier as she sped up her own actions, rubbing her pussy faster as she stared at Elena and Jules.

"I have a lot of practice," Elena said as she momentarily pulled away from the woman's nipple, revealing a hickey around it, she swiftly swapped nipples and began roughly sucking on the blonde's left tit as she added a second finger into Jules' vagina and began slamming her fingers in and out of her vagina, Jules began rubbing against Elena's fingers even faster as she began moaning and trembling.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck. Keep going." Jules moaned as she down at Elena. "Fuck me harder, fuck." Jules moaned, the teen obliged and slammed her fingers in and out even faster and harder and began sucking her nipple harder. "Fuck yes, fuck yes, keep going, keep going, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jules moaned louder and louder as she came all over Elena's fingers.

With a smirk the teen pulled away from her tit and took her hand out of Jules' pants, her smirk grew wider as she took her fingers and placed them against Jules' lips, the blonde without hesitation took Elena's fingers into her mouth and began sucking on them, she swirled her tongue around the teen's fingers and made sure to get every last drop of her pussy juice off of her fingers.

After a minute Elena pulled her fingers out of Jules' mouth and replaced her fingers with her lips, shoving her tongue into the blonde's mouth, she grabbed Jules by the back of her head and pulled her in deeper as she explored the blonde's mouth so she could taste juices on her tongue, Elena smirked into the kiss before pulling away. "Now that we did oral, why don't we try something else out, hm?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Jules nodded, clearly out of breath.

"Get on your knees," Elena said as she grabbed onto Jules' shoulder and slowly pushed the woman down, Elena smirked and turned her back to Jules backed up until her ass was an inch from Jules' face.

"What?" Jules asked as she looked up at the back of Elena's head.

"Eat my ass," Elena said simply as she looked behind her at Jules. She decided that it was time to get bolder, she figured that now was the best time before she began fucking her. This was the second step in breaking her, something that she didn't necessarily have the time to do with Katherine, not like her doppelgänger would have done it. But she had the time and opportunity to do it with Jules, all she had to do was wait and see what the blonde was going to do, what choice she was going to make. It felt like an eternity before Jules finally loudly gulped, leaning in and flicked her tongue against Elena's asshole, making the brunette moan in pleasure and pride. "Oh, there you go Jules, keep licking," Elena ordered. She decided to try something else as Jules gave a long lick to Elena's ass hole before sliding her tongue down, as she ate her ass Elena spoke. "Oh fuck yes, eat my fucking ass, Jules! Oh fuck, yeah, eat my ass bitch!" Elena loudly moaned, she was ecstatic that Jules didn't stop licking her, in fact, it made her focus more on her asshole rather than licking up and down.

The blonde swirled her tongue around Elena's asshole before slowly pushing her tongue inside, greatly shocking the doppelgänger who let out a loud moan, forcing her to lean over and grab onto the bar, her eyes wide as she let out a long moan when Jules finally pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into her ass, she began moaning loudly as Jules took her tongue out of Elena's ass only to push it back in, beginning to tongue-fuck the smug teenager.

"Oh, there you go Jules, tongue-fuck my ass like the slutty little bitch that you are! Oh, fuck! Oh yes!" Elena moaned as she reached behind her and grabbed the back of Jules' head forcing her head deeper into her ass, causing her to pull her tongue out of the teens ass and began shaking her head, shaking her head inside Elena's asscheeks, swirling her tongue all around the brunette's ass, licking up and down, side to side, swirling her tongue around before finally pushing it back into Elena's ass, forcing another moan from the teen who gave a huge smile as she humped her ass back into Jules' head, inspiring her to tongue-fuck Elena faster, making her moan louder. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck yes! Oh, you little slut! You little bitch! Oh, fuck yes! Keep eating my ass, Jules! Oh, fuck! Do you like it? Huh? Eating my fucking ass? Huh?" Elena taunted. "Oh yeah, you must really like it!" Elena smirked as she shoved Jules' face deeper into her ass, rubbing her face up and down in between her cheeks as she humped back into Jules who managed to continue to worship the teens firm and toned ass.

Jules couldn't get enough of this, god, she never thought that she'd see the day that she would be on her knees, tongue deep in some teenagers ass and loving it, hell, she never thought that she'd be fucking a woman, never mind enjoying it, but here she was, on her knees, worshipping a teenagers asshole and loving it, her mouth was watering each time she pushed her tongue into Elena's asshole as deep as it could go, she loved the sound of the other girl moaning and crying out in pleasure from her eating her ass out, Jules was almost proud that she could get this reaction from a woman by eating her hot little ass.

"There you go, Jules." Elena moaned, "Keep eating my ass you little bitch, oh fuck, yes, keep fucking going." Elena said as she humping into the woman's face even harder and faster as t began feeling better and better. "Don't you dare fucking stop Jules! Oh fuck! Oh yes! Keep eating my ass you bitch! You whore! Oh yeah! Keep eating my ass like you're my bitch! Oh fuck, how would you like that? Being my personal ass eater? Getting on your knees and eating my ass out whenever I want, huh? Would you like that bitch!? Oh, fuck!" Elena moaned in pure pleasure.

The idea actually sounded good to Jules, the woman's ass actually didn't taste as bad as she expected, and she loved eating her ass out, so being the bitch of this sexy teen didn't seem bad at all. Jules wanted to answer, but Elena's grip was too strong for her to pull away, nor did she want to pull away from this heaven, but all she wanted now was to make Elena cum, and she knew that she wasn't going to make her cum by eating her asshole out, Jules due to Elena's position it was easy to get her fingers to the entrance of her vagina, she quickly shoved her finger into Elena's vagina knuckle deep all in one thrust, making Elena cry out in pleasure, Jules almost instantly triggering an orgasm, she began slamming her fingers in and out of the teen's vagina almost as fast as she was shoving her tongue in and out of the teen's ass.

Each time she pushed her fingers all the way into the teens vagina she curled her fingers, moving them around before pulling them back out and shoving them back in, she decided to do the same with her tongue, each time she pushed it all the way in she curled her tongue up and down before swirling it around and pulled it out before pushing it back in, after a few minutes of her doing this Elena screamed as she came all over Jules' fingers, she trembled as she came, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, a blissful smile on her face as Jules drove her from orgasm after orgasm after orgasm.

Elena, out of breath pulled Jules out of her ass and stood all the way up, she turned around and smirked as she stared down at the kneeling Jules. "Ya know, I didn't hear you objecting when I was calling you my bitch." Elena pointed out, causing Jules to look to the side, this made Elena smirk as she leaned down, as she did she grabbed onto Jules' chin and forced her to look her in the eye, Elena's smirk widened. "Well? Are you my bitch? My little whore?" Elena asked.

"I'd like that." Jules nodded.

"Good," Elena smirked as she rose to her feet, she grabbed Jules from the bottom of her armpits and pulled her up. "Go to the bar, place your hands on it, and stick your ass out," Elena ordered.

Without question Jules nodded and did as Elena told her, she walked towards the bar and placed her hands onto it and leaned her ass out and into the air, she neglected to take her leather skin tight pants off due to Elena never telling her to do so.

Elena walked towards her duffle bag that she left on the bar, opening it she pulled her strap-on out and strapped it onto her waist. The moment she attached it to her body she walked back over to Jules and stared down at her ass. "Oh yeah," Elena smirked as she smacked Jules' ass making the blonde moan. "Oh? You like being spanked?" Elena asked. "You like it rough?"

"Yes." Jules nodded, her face turning red.

"Oh yeah?" Elena smirked as she grabbed onto Jules' ass and began playing with it, she squeezed Jules' ass and began shaking it up and down before pulling away and smacking her ass, earing another moan out of the werewolf, Elena smirked as she leaned down. She was going to tell Jules to slowly take her pants and panties off, but then decided against it. She had a better idea, she grabbed onto Jules' pants in her crotch area and tore it open, the hole big enough to show Jules' ass and pussy, Elena smirked as she saw that Jules wore a black G-string under it.

"Mmmm." Elena smirked as she slapped Jules' ass again. "Oh, I'm going to love making this mine," Elena said as she smacked Jules' ass cheek, she watched her ass as it jiggled. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Elena said as she grabbed a handful of Jules' ass and shook it up and down. "This hot little ass already belongs to me, oh fuck yeah, this is mine Jules' I'm going to love having you as a sex slave," Elena smirked. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun together," Elena said, copying a phrase from her doppelgänger. "But if I'm going to fuck you, we're going to have to get rid of this." Elena said as she grabbed onto the hem of the G-string.

"Wait, do you have to tear that off?" Jules asked as she looked back at Elena.

"Well," Elena paused. "I don't have to," Elena said before tearing the back of the G-sting, snapping the string that was between her asscheeks, it would have fallen off of her body if the front wasn't still held by the front of Jules' pants. "But I want to," Elena smirked as she placed the tip of her dick against Jules' pussy lips, she slid it up and down for a few moments before slowly pushing the tip inside making Jules moan in pleasure as Elena slowly pushed the cock into her vagina, inch by inch until Elena's thighs stopped against Jules' ass. "Oh fuck yes." Elena smirked as she pulled the dick out until only the tip was inside before shoving it back into Jules' pussy making the blonde moan in pleasure.

Elena smirked as she heard Jules moan, it didn't matter how much Elena made women moan she never got enough of the sound of a woman moaning for her, it was like music to Elena's ears, slowly she sped up her actions, making Jules' tits sway back and forth. The brunette glanced over at Rose who by the expression on her face looked like she already came, she nodded towards the door, silently telling Rose to leave, the vampire nodded and quickly got dressed.

With a smirk, Elena grabbed onto Jules' hips and began slamming the strap-on in and out of the blonde's pussy as fast and as hard as she possibly could as Rose left them, Jules' moans and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh was so loud that Rose was able to leave without Jules noticing, instead she kept moaning, groaning, and crying in pleasure from the beautiful teen fucking her, Jules' eyes rolled to the back of her head as Elena fucked her harder, with a smirk Elena leaned in and snatched a handful of Jules' hair, pulling her head back she kept fucking the woman, earning even more moans.

"Do you like it rough bitch!?" Elena growled as she slapped Jules' ass as hard as she could, pulling her hair even harder.

"Yes." Jules moaned, causing Elena to smack her ass again, her ass jiggling, Elena smirked and looked down, just to watch Jules' ass jiggle after every strike, she smirked as she kept fucking the blonde, her thighs smacking against her ass as her strikes got harder and harder each time her hand connected with Jules' ass, the woman moaning as she was spanked and fucked.

"Are you gonna cum bitch? Are you going to fucking cum?" Elena asked as she pulled her hair.

"Yes! Oh fuck! I'm so fucking close!" Jules screamed as Elena slammed her cock in and out of her pussy, smacking the woman's ass as hard as she could.

"Are you going to cum from being spanked and fucked? Huh?" Elena asked loudly as she smacked her ass again. "Huh!?"

"YES! OH FUCK!" Jules moaned. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Jules began screaming as she came all over Elena's dick the moment all ten inches were shoved into her pussy. Elena smirked and pulled her dick out and placed the tip against Jules' ass, making the woman turn pale.

"Beg me," Elena smirked. "Beg me to fuck your ass," Elena smirked as she slid her strap-on up and down between the woman's ass cheeks. With a smirk she lightly pushed against Jules' ass with the tip of the dick. "Beg me to fuck your slutty little ass, oh yeah, beg your mistress to fuck your ass, to take what rightfully belongs to her. Oh yeah, beg for me to fuck that hot ass of yours." Elena said as she stared at the back of Jules' head, still having an iron grip on her hair.

"Please." Jules said quietly. "Please fuck my slutty little ass! Take what's yours and fuck my ass! Mistress Elena! Please fuck my ass! Please?" Jules begged. "Oh fuck, I can't wait for you to fuck my ass, for your monster cock to slid in and out of it, for you to fuck it as hard as you were fucking my pussy! Please, Mistress Elena? Please fuck my ass?" Jules' begged.

Elena smirked and rammed every inch of her dick into Jules' ass, her thighs loudly smacking against Jules' ass making the blonde scream out in pain. As Jules screamed Elena slowly took the strap-on out before thrusting every inch back into her ass, she pulled it out and slammed it back in, a huge smirk forming on her face as Jules whimpered in pain as her ass was being roughly fucked.

Elena didn't know what came over her, she never usually does this, not even to the bitches that are already used to getting their asses roughly fucked, which was pretty much all of them. Even Katherine loved getting her slutty ass fucked now and she didn't even ram her cock as deep as it could go all in one thrust, she did go in dry before, but she didn't ram it in all in one thrust, but Elena really didn't care right now, with her dick up Jules' ass she finally had every woman that she knew as her bitch, her whore, her sex slave, Jules was the last one right now. Every single woman in Mystic Falls that she knew was her bitch. Some she fucks more than others, but they all belong to her, they all submitted to her, and damn did it feel good.

With a smirk Elena twisted Jules' hair around her hand and kept ramming her dick in and out of the woman's ass, Jules slowly went from whimpering in pain to moaning in pleasure, this made Elena smile ear to ear, she always loved that moment where a bitch finally moans in pleasure for the first time by getting fucked in her ass, all she needed to do now was make Jules cum from having a dick in her ass and this night would go from great to perfect.

"Do you like it? Huh? Do you like getting fucked up your slutty little ass? Huh?" Elena asked with a smirk as she slapped Jules' ass as hard as she could, making the blonde moan in pleasure.

"Yes, YES!" Jules moaned as she began slamming against Elena's strap-on. "Oh fuck, keep fucking me Elena! Oh fuck! Keep going!" Jules screamed in pleasure as she slammed herself against Elena harder and harder.

Elena smirked as she grabbed onto Jules' hips and began slamming her cock into her ass as hard and fast that Jules rammed against her, Elena trying to match her bitch's speed. Elena smirked as Jules' moans got louder and louder. "Are you going to cum Jules? Huh?" Elena asked as she fucked her ass, the dick sliding in and out. "Are you going to cum with a dick in your ass? Huh?" Elena smirked as she rammed her dick in as fast as Jules slammed against her, Jules' getting faster and harder each time Elena slammed into her, both woman moaning. "Oh yeah Jules, cum! Cum with a dick in your ass! Cum with my dick fucking your ass like my little whore!" Elena screamed as she took a hand off of Jules' hip and smacked her ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jules moaned as she slammed against Elena, loving the feeling her her ass being smacked, of being fucked in the ass, of being treated like a common whore by some teenage brat, oh she loved it, every second of it, she loved every moment of that cock ramming into her ass, that thick and long cock sliding in and out of her ass, she couldn't even imagine how much her poor ass was going to be gaping, and how long her poor asshole was going to be gaping, but she didn't care, oh she didn't care, all she wanted was to cum, cum from being fucked in the ass, and she could feel it, she was so close to cumming, she felt the familiar sensation in her stomach which grew and grew until it exploded, she came harder than she ever came in her life, she screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure as she somehow did the impossible, slamming into Elena even harder, even faster as she came over and over again, being fucked into bliss, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, drool oozed from her mouth, her mouth slightly agape as she kept slamming back against Elena's cock, it was as if her body was on autopilot, she was just reacting, her body was coated in sweat and when Elena finally pulled out of her ass Jules slumped down against the bar, breathing heavily.

Elena smirked as she smacked Jules' ass. "Did you like that?" Elena smirked, slapping Jules' ass again.

"Oh god yes." Jules moaned as she looked back over at Elena.

"So, what are you?"

"I'm your bitch, your little whore, your slut. Oh fuck, I belong to Elena Gilbert, I'm her sex slave, I live to pleasure her whenever she wants me." Jules breathed out, a smile forming on her face, looking forward to what was going to happen going forward.

"Good, then you should have no problem with sucking the dick that was fucking the deepest part of your ass." Elena smirked, she was honestly surprised when Jules instantly got onto her knees and wrapping her lips around the tip of her dick, bobbing her head up and down as she looked up at Elena, staring into her eyes as she sucked her deep, every time she bobbed her head she got more and more of the strap-on into her mouth until she finally got all ten inches inside her mouth and down her throat.

As Jules went to pull her mouth off of the dick Elena grabbed onto both sides of her head and began slamming her dick in and out of her mouth, fucking her mouth as hard as she was fucking her ass. "Oh yeah, take it bitch!" Elena growled as she fucked her mouth even, all of that fear, all of that anxiety she was feeling from how she was going to break her, Katherine, and Rose, it seemed like it was all coming out now, and Elena was letting it out by fucking Jules' ass and mouth, the werewolf just relaxed her throat and allowed the teen to abuse her throat.

"Oh god Jules, you look so fucking hot with my dick in your fucking mouth, oh yeah, I love the sight of you sucking the dick that was fucking your ass," Elena smirked as she began slamming the strap-on in and out of the blonde's mouth as hard and as fast as she possibly could until she finally thrusted all ten inches into the blonde's mouth and kept it there for several moments which felt like an eternity and pulled it out when she did several strands of saliva still connected to the dick to Jules' mouth.

Elena smirked and smacked Jules in the face on each side before taking the strap-on off, she kneeled down and smirked as she grabbed onto Jules' chin and force her mouth open, Elena shoved the dick into her mouth and began slamming it in and out of Jules' mouth yet again, the woman gagging as Elena slammed it in and out as fast and hard as she possibly could, after several minutes of abusing Jules' poor throat Elena pulled the strap-on out of the werewolves mouth and walked towards Jules' shirt.

The doppelgänger picked the werewolves shirt up and used it to clean and dry her strap-on out before dropping it to the floor, she looked over to Jules who laid on her back staring at the ceiling. Elena smirked as she saw Jules. "Oh yeah, Jules?" Elena said.

"Hm?"

"I think I'll be the roughest with you since you like it and all," Elena smirked as she began getting dressed, with a smirk she leaned down and picked up Jules' shirt and walked back towards her, the teen leaned down and looked into Jules' eyes. "Open your mouth." Elena ordered, Jules did as she was told, only for Elena to ball her shirt up and shoved it into her mouth. "I want you to walk home topless like the good little bitch you are," Elena smirked as she stood up straight and began walking towards the door.


	10. Atonement

Elena had everyone, she finally had everyone. All she needed now was to give three of her bitches a chance to get a little revenge on one of her favorites. Katherine Pierce, oh she was finally going to get what was coming to her, she was finally going to make up for her wrongdoings, well. Three of them anyways. Rose, Caroline, and Jenna. Elena was going to allow them to dominate Katherine one time, and one time only. She had already called them and told them to come to her place, along with Katherine.

Elena sat nude in her bed, waiting for Katherine to arrive, which her doppelgänger shortly did, opening her door Katherine stepped in, completely nude, a smirk on her face as she stared at her doppelgänger.

"Hey Elena." Katherine purred as she slowly approached Elena, swaying her hips after every step. "What will it be this time? Hm, Anal? Me licking that tasty little pussy of yours? Eating out that ass, taking it up mine?" Katherine questioned seductively as she stopped in front of the teen.

"Oh I have a good idea for you Katherine. Time to punish your slutty little ass for everything you did these past 500 years." Elena said.

"Oh?" Katherine smirked as she stared into the teens eyes. "Are you going to be extra rough with me this time?" Katherine asked. "I'm sure I can take it." Katherine said, whispering into Elena's ear.

"Lay over my legs Katherine." Elena ordered, the doppelgänger smirked and did as she told, slowly laying over Elena's lap.

"I've been a bad girl." Katherine smirked, as she said this Elena brought her hand down onto Katherine's ass, making the vampire moan shamelessly. Elena honestly loved the feeling of having Katherine laying over her thighs, her warm flesh against her. Elena smirked as she rubbed Katherine's ass and squeezed it, her smirk widening as she dragged this out, when she was done groping her ass she roughly brought her hand down again, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh heard across the room., Elena brought her hand down several times before she paused and groped and squeezed her ass cheeks, her smirk widening.

"I never thought you'd be so eager for a spanking Katherine." Elena smirked as she slapped her ass again. "How eager are you to get your slutty little ass spanked?"

"Oh beyond words Elena." Katherine said as she glanced up at the other brunette who brought her hand down against Katherine's ass who moaned and shook her ass back and forth, her smirk widening. "Spank me Elena, I've been a naughty girl." Katherine said in a seductive tone as she waved her ass back and forth again, resulting in Elena bringing her hand down onto Katherine's other toned ass-cheek.

"Yes you have." Elena said, bringing her hand down harder, Katherine's ass jiggling, Elena stared at it and smiled, she loved seeing their ass jiggle or when their tits sway up and down, Elena loved sex, period. But one of her favorite parts were spanking, even though she didn't really do it all that often. But she does have Jules and Katherine to take that out on now, which is amazing. She was rough with Katherine sure, but she could take a week full of frustration out on Jules and that woman would moan and beg for more. She was pretty sure if she was as rough with Katherine or any of her other bitches as she was with Jules they wouldn't like it.

Elena rubbed Katherine's ass up and down again before raining down blows onto Katherine's ass, faster and harder than she was before, Elena's smirk widened as she stared at Katherine's hot ass every time she brought her hand down, loving the way it moved and jiggled, it was euphoric. Elena gently rubbed Katherine's ass with a smile before bringing her hand down onto her ass yet again, raining fast and hard blows, though this time she didn't rub and sooth Katherine's ass as the vampire expected but instead Elena spoke.

"Are you ready for your real punishment you naughty little bitch?" Elena asked, slapping both of Katherine's ass-cheeks in quick succession.

"Oh yeah, more than ready." Katherine smirked.

"I can tell." Elena smirked. "With all that pussy juice on my thighs." Elena said as she took two of her fingers and placed them at the bottom of her pussy lips and slid her fingers up, when she pulled her fingers away she saw that they were soaked. "Get on your knees Katherine." Elena smirked.

Without hesitation Katherine stood up, getting off of Elena's lap and took a few steps back.

"Get on your knees, facing the door." Elena ordered.

"Yes Mistress Elena." Katherine said as she turned her back to Elena and got on her knees, looking towards the door.

Elena walked towards Katherine and kneeled down, placing her fingers to the vampires lips who quickly wrapped her lips around the teens fingers and took them deeper into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down she swirled her tongue around Elena's fingers before the brunette pulled them out. With a smirk she walked towards her drawer and pulled something out.

"Oh, are you going to test out a new fun toy on me? See if its safe enough for your precious Jenna?" Katherine questioned.

"Something like that." Elena said, pulling out a blindfold she walked back towards Katherine and tied it around her eyes. Secondly she kneeled down and took Katherine's arms, forcing them behind her back, she put pink fluffy handcuffs onto Katherine's wrists, bounding her hands back. "Don't take these off until you're told."

"Handcuffs? Ooh, kinky." Katherine smirked. "I like kinky."

"If that's the case, you're going to love this." Elena said as she slapped each of Katherine's tits.

"I'm ready Mistress Elena, let's start this game. I'm sure it's going to be tasty."

"Oh, it is." Elena said as she turned her back on Katherine and walked out of the bedroom and into the hall, wrapping her hand around the cold doorknob Elena twisted it and walked into Jenna's room and spotted Rose, Jenna, and Caroline sitting on the bed, waiting patiently. "She's waiting for you." Elena said with a smirk. "Oh yeah, I got her nice and wet for you bitches." Elena said with a smirk, causing the trio to rise to their feet.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Jenna smirked.

"I've been waiting 500 years for this moment." Rose said with a smirk.

"Well then, have at it." Elena said. "But remember, stay silent, let her figure out what's going on." Elena ordered.

"Yes Mistress." All three of them said at the same time.

"You have two hours to have your way with the bitch, I brought two extra strap-ons for you two." Elena said as she glanced between Jenna and Rose, they're on my bed, under the covers." Elena explained.

Rose nodded and impatiently walked out of the room, followed by Caroline and Jenna the trio quickly made it to Elena's room which was simply down the hall, Jenna who entered last shut the door.

"You sure took your time." Katherine said, but when nobody responded and all she heard was shuffling she spoke again, a smirk growing on her face. "Oh? The silent treatment." Katherine said in a sultry tone. "This should be fun, I love it when we experiment." Katherine said with a smirk.

They had already decided that Rose got the privilege of getting Katherine's hot little mouth eating her pussy first. As Rose was in front of Katherine she snatched her by her hair and shoved her face into her pussy, in which Katherine instantly began licking, though Katherine noticed that this pussy tasted different than her Mistresses, it smelled different too, but Katherine simply thought that Elena did something to make it feel new, with a shrug Katherine kept licking, pushing her tongue at the entrance of Rose's vagina she swirled her tongue around, gaining a suppressed moan out of Rose.

Rose gave a small inhale of breath as Katherine flicked her tongue across her clit gaining a small moan from the older vampire, with a smirk Rose shoved Katherine's face deeper into her cunt, prompting the doppelgänger to lick faster and deeper into Rose's cunt, earning an actual moan from the woman which confused Katherine, she knew for a fact that that wasn't Elena's voice, she put two and two together and realized that she wasn't eating her Mistresses pussy, but the question that she needed to figure out now was who's pussy she was eating out. This didn't stop her from still licking Rose, sliding her tongue up and down before pushing the tip of her tongue into her vagina, swirling her tongue around she took her tongue out and slid it side by side before swirling her tongue around again, licking up and down the older vampires pussy.

Rose groaned in pleasure, it took everything in her to not taunt and tease Katherine, she had to follow her Mistresses orders, staying silent until Katherine figured out what was going on, Rose figured that they could dirty talk once the bitch made all three of them cum. Katherine kept up her movements, licking up and down, pausing at Rose's clit she captured it between her lips and began sucking on it, she gently sucked on Rose's clit, swirling her tongue around it while it was still in her mouth, Rose smirked as her grip loosened on Katherine's hair and instead ran her hands through the doppelgänger's hair gently, that is until her hands reached the back of Katherine's head she ground her pussy into her face roughly, Katherine of course kept up with Rose's movements, expertly keeping up with her and sliding her tongue up and down.

Katherine grinned, she decided that it was about time to make Rose cum, she rammed her tongue into Rose's vagina all in one thrust, making Rose cry out in pleasure as Katherine slowly took her tongue out only to ram it back in as fast as she could, she gained a rhythm of this, tongue-fucking Rose as fast as she could while Rose used her face as a mere fuckpad for her pleasure. It didn't take long of the combination of being tongue fucked and rubbing her pussy all over Katherine's pretty little face before Rose came, and she came hard, crying out in absolute pleasure. She trembled against Katherine's mouth as the woman took her tongue out and began eating her out again.

The moment Katherine began eating Rose out again Caroline snatched Katherine by her hair and shoved her face into her pussy in which the brunette instantly began licking, sliding her tongue up and down, pausing at her clit and pushing the tip of her tongue against it before going back to eating, earning instant moans out of Caroline. Like with Rose more than anything else Caroline just wanted to mock this deadly vampire, taunt her, spank her. But she just had to be patient, with a smirk she looked up and into Jenna's eyes as she held Katherine against her pussy, the woman licking her faster and faster.

Caroline gave a small moan as Katherine pushed only the tip of her tongue inside of her vagina and swirled it around, before curling it, making the blonde loudly moan, placing her other hand onto the back of Katherine's head, prompting the woman to shove her tongue all the way into her vagina, curling her tongue before swirling it around and taking it out, licking her pussy up and down, she gained moan after moan out of the blonde, placing her tongue at the bottom of Caroline's pussy she slid it all the up and swirled her tongue around Caroline's clit for several moments before taking the much younger vampires clit into her mouth and gently began sucking it, earning another moan from Caroline who shoved Katherine's face ever deeper into her cunt, letting out a loud moan as Katherine licked faster and faster.

Caroline gave moan after moan as Katherine licked her, giving a sharp inhale as Katherine lightly rubbed her teeth against her clit before placing it into he mouth, pulling on it with her teeth, Caroline ground her pussy into Katherine's face, rubbing the brunette's face into her pussy, moaning as each time she rubbed her up and down, the doppelgängers nose slid up and down her pussy lips, Caroline's breathing quickened and quickened as she rubbed Katherine's face into her pussy rougher and rougher, with a smirk the brunette stuck her tongue out to amplify Caroline's pleasure, the woman moaned louder and louder as Katherine wagged her tongue up and down as Caroline rubbed her face against her pussy.

Caroline gave a smirk as she rubbed Katherine's face in a circular motion around her soaked pussy before humping into her face roughly, pushing Katherine's pretty little face deeper into her cunt every time she humped into her face, as Caroline thrusted against Katherine's face the ancient vampire rammed her tongue as deep as it would go into Caroline's vagina, almost instantly triggering an orgasm, causing Caroline to hump into Katherine's face faster and faster as Katherine slammed her tongue in and out of Caroline's vagina faster and faster, moving with Caroline.

As Katherine rammed her tongue into Caroline's vagina, curled it and swirled it around Caroline gave a loud scream as she came all over Katherine's face, rubbing her face up and down as she came, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and Katherine tried to drink as much of Caroline's cum as she could, as Caroline trembled and let go of Katherine's head she stumbled back. Before Katherine could finish licking her lips her hair was snatched from behind and she was again shoved into a pussy, like with Caroline and Rose, Katherine instantly began licking Jenna's pussy as fast as she could, pausing each time she pushed the tip of her tongue into Jenna's vagina before pulling it out and slid her tongue up and down, avoiding Jenna's clit as she slid her tongue up and down the redheads pussy, her tongue sliding perfectly all around her wet folds, licking around her pussy lips, earning a loud moan from Jenna.

Katherine smirked as she got a loud moan from the woman, she had caught on, this was the third pussy and it still wasn't Elena's, this must be her punishment, being used by three women that wasn't her precious mistress, she still didn't know who they were and why exactly they had the privilege to have their way with her, but she honestly didn't care, this was the third tasty pussy that her face was shoved into and the third pussy that she had the pleasure of eating, Katherine had to give it to Elena, ever since that faithful day she's learned a lot about herself all at once, for one she was a sub, and she loved being a sub, she loved eating pussy, especially the pussy of her darling mistress, a woman that was well over 500 years younger than her, barely pushing 19, but Katherine couldn't help but love everything about that sexy teen, even if their bodies were near perfect copies, but as Katherine pointed out to the teen, she was fitter, firmer, and more flexible than the teen, she was also a much better pussy eater which Jenna was finding out in the best way possible.

Jenna moaned as Katherine ate her out, using every trick possible to make the redhead cum as soon as possible, she wanted more cum, she wanted to drink more heavenly tasting cum, and she wanted it now. She wanted Jenna's flavor, she wanted to see if it tasted as good as Rose's, sure, Caroline's cum was tasty, but Rose's was downright divine, tasting even better than Elena's. Katherine couldn't help but wish to be Rose's bitch, just so she could be between her legs for hours at a time.

Katherine slid her tongue up and down Jenna's pussy before capturing her clit between her lips, gently sucking on it before swirling her tongue around and pulling on Jenna's clit with her teeth, the moment she was away from Jenna's clit she rammed her tongue as deep as it would go into her vagina, making Jenna give a loud moan as Katherine began ramming her tongue in and out of the tasty pussy in front of her, Katherine used every trick that she's picked up in 500 years to make Jenna cum, and once she did, she came hard, Katherine finally managed to seal her vagina with her lips, allowing Jenna's cum to flood into her mouth rather than all over her face.

Once Jenna came she let go of Katherine's hair, allowing the woman to freely lick the cum off of the area around her mouth. Katherine let out a moan.

"Awe, come on ladies, is that all?" Katherine asked with a smirk. "Give me more." She demanded as she looked around, her sight obscured by the blindfold that was around her eyes. "Is anyone going to fuck me? Or are you going to give me some more pussy?" Katherine smirked, though that smirk faded as the blindfold was removed and she came face to face with a smirking Rose.

"Hello Katerina, remember me?" Rose asked as she leaned back up.

"Rose." Katherine breathed out as she stared at the woman that she tricked into turning her.

"Not only me," Rose said as she pointed to her right. "Jenna, I believe you made her stab herself." Rose said, making Katherine look to her left, spotting the sexy redhead. "And Caroline, you're the one her turned her against her will." Rose said.

"That was a gift!" Katherine argued. "She's so much hotter now that she's a vampire." Katherine commented as she gave a wink to Caroline, as she did Rose grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to her feet before slapping her ass hard, making Katherine yelp out in pain and surprise. "Hey!" Katherine exclaimed. "Only Elena can do tha-" She was cut off by another sharp slap to her ass, this time by Jenna, making her glance over at the baby vampire who was saved by Elijah, leaving some other poor vampire and werewolf to be sacrificed leaving their fellow bitches alive. Elena likely implored him to help save Jenna and Jules.

"Yeah well, Elena gave us permission to do whatever we wanted to your slutty little ass." Jenna smirked as she slapped Katherine's ass even harder, making a red handprint on her firm ass.

"Tread very carefully." Katherine warned through her teeth, ironically sounding like Klaus, the man she hates.

Rose narrowed her eyes and grabbed Katherine by her head, forcing her to her knees, turning around Rose shoved Katherine face between her ass-cheeks, her soft yet firm ass-cheeks resting on each one of Katherine's cheeks. "Oh, I am." Rose said with a smirk. "Oh yeah, you can't intimidate me Katerina. I'm stronger and faster than you." Rose smirked as she humped back into Katherine's face, still holding her by the back of her head, keeping her in her ass. "Lick me ass Katerina, oh yeah." Rose smirked. "Atone for what you did to me and be our little whore tonight." She said, humping her ass back into Katherine's face. "Or are you ready to defy Mistress Elena?" Rose asked, the moment she brought up that little detail Katherine let out a long, wet lick up Rose's ass, making the woman look up and moan with a huge grin on her face as Katherine slid her tongue up and down again and again, repeating these actions.

'Oh fuck." Rose moaned out. "Oh, you're such a good little ass licker, huh?" Rose smirked as she humped back against Katherine yet again, making the other ancient vampire speed up her movements, licking Rose's asshole even faster. "Keep going Katerina, I think I'll give you the small mercy of calling you by the name you prefer. Oh fuck, Katherine, oh fuck, oh yes." Rose moaned. "Eat my ass out like the good little whore you are! Oh fuck!" Rose moaned as Katherine began swirling her tongue around the hole before slowly sticking her tongue inside, she wanted to keep some sliver of dominance by teasing Rose, though this resulted in Rose slamming back, forcing every last inch of Katherine's tongue into her asshole, shocking the doppelgänger, making her curl her tongue inside the deepest part of Rose's ass, making the ancient vampire moan loudly in pleasure.

"Do I need to remind you who's in charge?" Rose asked as she humped back against Katherine as she began tongue-fucking the older vampire. "There you go, bitch. Keep tongue-fucking my hot little ass like the bitch you are!" Rose moaned. "I might just beg Elena to give you to me to make you my little ass licking bitch!" Rose laughed as she kept a firmer grip on Katherine's head, prompting the woman to shove her tongue in and out of Rose's ass even faster and harder than she was before. "There you go bitch!" Rose growled as she ground Katherine's face into her asshole, making Katherine swirl her tongue around inside Rose's ass, making her moan loudly as her ass jiggled around Katherine's face, prompting the woman to not even remove her tongue from Rose's ass, curling her tongue, swirling it around, and pulling it out until only the tip of her tongue was inside of her asshole before pushing it back in.

Katherine actually began enjoying tongue-fucking the older vampire. She thought she'd only enjoy eating her Mistresses ass, which seemed to not be the case, this made Katherine feel like an even bigger whore, she knew what was coming, when Rose was done getting her ass eaten out one of the others were next, then the last one. Then she knew the rest, she was going to get fucked by these woman. She hoped it was one by one, she didn't want to get double penetrated, or even airtight for the first time without her precious Mistress.

"Stop hogging her mouth Rose." Caroline complained, making the older vampire look over at her.

"Perhaps it is your turn." Rose said, shoving Katherine away.

Caroline smirked and leaned over the bed, placing her hands onto it. "Oh yeah, crawl over and eat my ass Katherine, work for the privilage of eating my hot little ass." Caroline smirked.

"I don't think you've noticed this yet, but I'm in handcuffs." Katherine scoffed. "Unless you want me to break them off, which I'm perfectly fine with." Katherine shrugged, though this earned her the most painful slap on her ass that she's felt in her entire life, the handprint was blistered by one swift strike, making her cry out in pain, she looked over at Rose, tears falling from her face from the pain.

"Break those cuffs off, and I'll give you the most painful spanking of your entire life." Rose threatened.

Katherine gave a sigh and rolled her eyes as she used her knees to walk over to Caroline, once she was face to face with her ass, she leaned in and gave a long lick from her pussy to right above her ass-cheeks.

"Oh no Katherine." Caroline said as she reached back and snatched her by the back of her head and shoved her face between her ass-cheeks and ground her ass against Katherine's face until she began licking as quickly as she could, licking up and down before swirling her tongue around Caroline's hot and tight asshole. The blonde gave a small moan as Katherine ate her ass out, a smirk growing on the teens face as she held Katherine's head where it was, she turned her head to see the woman between her legs. "There you go, keep licking my ass bitch!" Caroline taunted. "Oh yeah, you're such a great ass licker Katherine, you were born for this." Caroline said with a smirk as she looked forward. "Keep going like the little whore you are, oh fuck, yes!" Caroline moaned.

Katherine couldn't help but roll her eyes as she licked, she wanted to do nothing more than breaking the blondes neck for taunting her and forcing her to eat ass, but she couldn't necessarily do that, not only was Elena her Mistress and that this was her will, but Katherine knew that she would be put down the moment she broke those cuffs, and she didn't want to be spanked by Rose again, that strike to her ass actually hurt Katherine and she would prefer not to feel it again, so she just acted like a good girl and ate the ass that was in front of her.

Eventually Katherine slowly began pushing her tongue inside of Caroline's ass, making the blonde loudly moaned as Katherine slowly pushed her tongue inside of Caroline's tight asshole, it was so tight that Katherine had a hard time getting her entire tongue in there, that is until Caroline shoved her face deeper into her ass, therefore her tongue deeper into her tight hole, making Caroline give a loud moan of pleasure.

Katherine gave a glare, but nonetheless began pumping her tongue in and out of Caroline's ass at a slow rate, earning moan after moan from the gorgeous blonde before her. The brunette couldn't help but smirk as she sped up her actions, quickly thrusting in and out of Caroline's tight hole and quickening the rate minute after minute until she was slamming her tongue in and out of the blonde's ass, making her hump back into Katherine, prompting the woman to tongue-fuck her ass even faster, making Caroline moan even louder and faster, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, FUCK!" Caroline moaned. "Keep fucking licking me you whore! Oh fuck! Keep licking! Oh fuck! Yes! Be the bitch of a bitch Katherine! Oh fuck! How does it feel, huh?" Caroline asked as she ground Katherine's face into her ass, violently humping back against her, a smirk growing on her face, she's never felt more powerful, more alive than when she was dominating Katherine Pierce. Oh, she loved every moment of this and didn't want to give it up. but she knew that Jenna had been waiting, a smirk crossed Caroline's face. "Go lick Jenna's ass, oh yeah, eat your third ass in a row Katherine." Caroline said as she let go of Katherine and humped against her face, pushing her off of her.

Katherine glared at Caroline but did as she was told and used her knees to move towards Jenna who grabbed onto one of her ass-cheeks and pulling it open for her. Katherine didn't even go into foreplay and just shoved her tongue into Jenna's asshole, thrusting every last inch of her wet and warm tongue into her ass, earning a loud cry from Jenna, she just wanted to get this over with already, and if that meant eating ass like her life depended on it, then so be it, she slammed her tongue in and out of Jenna's ass as fast as she could, earning constant moans out of the redhead.

'Oh fuck." Jenna breathed out as Katherine slammed her tongue in and out of her ass, not bothering to swirl or curl her tongue inside the redheads ass, she knew that she wouldn't get away with this simple tongue-fucking with the other two, but she figured that she could get away with it with Jenna, which she was correct, Jenna never once stopped her and just let her slam her tongue in and out of her ass. Caroline and Rose didn't rightly seem to care either, the two kissing and fingering each other rather than paying attention Katherine's half-assed ass eating on Jenna enough to force her to give Jenna a better rimming experience.

It didn't take Jenna long to get impatient enough to pull Katherine away from her ass, lift her up, and bend her over the bed. Before either Rose or Caroline could notice Jenna strapped on her brand new skin matching ten inch strap-on cock and rammed it into Katherine's ass, going in raw, making the doppelgänger scream in pain and partly pleasure, every single one of those ten inches rammed into her ass all at once, Jenna's thighs smacking against Katherine's ass, making both Rose and Caroline to pull away from each other to look over.

"Jenna! What the fuck!" Caroline yelled, making the other vampire look over as she slowly began pumping her dick in and out of Katherine's ass, the ancient vampire slowly getting used to the feeling of it and beginning to enjoy it.

"What?" Jenna asked with a smirk as she grabbed onto Katherine's hips and took the strap-on out until only the tip remained in before pumping it back inside, slowly this time, shoving it in inch by inch until her thighs connected with Katherine's ass, the doppelgänger finally fully enjoying being fucked in the ass now that Jenna was fucking her slower and allowing her to get used to the feeling of the large and thick cock that was in her ass.

"We're supposed to fuck her pussy first Jenna." Rose said as she watched the redhead who carelessly kept fucking the brunette who began moaning as the cock slid in and out of her ass at a faster rate.

"Says who?" Jenna asked. "Elena never told us that we had to fuck her pussy before fucking her ass, she didn't even tell us that we had to fuck her pussy to begin with." The redhead shrugged.

"She's right." Caroline shrugged as she walked over, slapping Jenna's ass playfully she smirked as she cupped the woman's chin and leaning in, kissing the redhead as she fucking the doppelgängers ass, Jenna slid her tongue inside of Caroline's mouth as she began pumping in and out of Katherine even faster to the point where she was slamming in and out, Katherine shamelessly moaning as she was being fucked.

Jenna explored every inch of Caroline's mouth as she was slamming her cock in and out of Katherine's ass, the sounds of flesh on flesh echoing around the room as Caroline grabbed onto one of Jenna's breast, rubbing the hard nipple with her thumb before squeezing it, a smile growing on her face as she leaned in, capturing Jenna's hard nipple in her mouth as she pounded in and out of Katherine's ass. With a smirk Jenna rammed all ten inches into Katherine's ass, earning a moan from the woman, as she shoved every inch inside of Katherine she felt a second wet and warm mouth onto her tit, looking to the side she smirked as she saw Rose's lips latched onto her left tit, gently sucking it while Caroline was sucking her right nipple a little rougher.

"Come on!" Katherine yelled as she pulled off of the dick and slammed back against it. "Come on!" She yelled in need as she began slamming back against Jenna.

With a smirk Jenna smacked Katherine's ass as the girls were worshiping her tits, sucking her nipples, licking them, pulling them lightly with their teeth making the young woman moan and smirk. "Oh yeah." Jenna smirked as she pulled the cock out of Katherine's ass until only the tip remained before slamming it back in, making Katherine grin and slam back against Jenna as fast as Jenna was fucking her. Katherine was pretty sure her poor asshole would be gaping for weeks if she wasn't a vampire and that would be a very embarrassing visit to the doctor. She really felt bad for whatever human woman Elena fucked roughly in the ass.

"Oh fuck, oh yes." Katherine moaned as Jenna tightened her grip onto her hips and slammed into her ass even harder, prompting Katherine to slam into her even faster making the doppelgänger moan in pleasure as Jenna begins using her vampire speed to fuck Katherine even harder which made Katherine scream out in pain at first before quickly moaning in pleasure, enjoying the speed in which she was being fucked, one of the few things that her precious mistress cannot do, she moaned in shameless pleasure, using her own vampire speed to keep up with Jenna, albeit holding back so that she wouldn't send her flying across the room by slamming into her so hard. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Katherine moaned, feeling the familiar feeling in her gut, she was close.

"Are you going to cum like a bitch with a dick in her ass? Huh?" Jenna asked as she slapped Katherine's ass as hard as she could, watching as it jiggled.

"Oh yeah." Katherine smirked as she slammed back into Jenna. "Treat me like the little slut that I am! Oh fuck! Fuck me like you hate me!" Katherine moaned, the moment she said this Jenna slammed in and out of her as fast and as hard as she could making Katherine moan in complete pleasure, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slammed back into Jenna even faster. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!!" Katherine screamed as she came all over Jenna's dick. "Oh yeah." Katherine breathed out as Jenna pulled her dick out of her ass, though this was instantly replaced by Caroline's cock.

"Mmmm, my turn." Caroline said with a smirk as she slammed all ten inches into Katherine's ass before her gaping ass can revert to virgin tight again, making Katherine cry out in pure pleasure, the the moment she did Jenna shoved her cock into Katherine's mouth, she grabbed onto the sides of Katherine's face as she began slamming the cock in and out of Katherine's mouth as fast and as hard as Caroline was fucking her ass, Katherine's tits swaying up and down at a quick rate as she took one large cock in her ass and one large cock into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, take a cock in your ass and in your mouth you whore!" Caroline laughed as she slapped Katherine's ass, making her moan in pleasure into the cock into her mouth, Jenna resting on her knees onto the bed as she forced Katherine to give her a rough blowjob, she smirked as she looked into Caroline's eyes as the two began fucking her mouth and ass at the same speed, smirks cross the two vampire's faces as they dominated Katherine together.

Katherine moaned at the taste of herself on Jenna's dick, doing her best to give a good blowjob while her mouth was getting shoved on and off of the dick, but the thing she loved even more was Caroline mercilessly fucked her up the ass, her dick sliding in and out at a quick rate, Caroline using her vampire speed to fuck Katherine's ass even harder and faster, making the ancient vampire moan louder into the dick that was being slammed into and out of her mouth.

"Oh?" Caroline smirked. "What a little whore you are Katherine." Caroline said as she slapped the woman's ass, watching it jiggle before grabbing onto her hips, fucking her as fast and as hard as she possibly could, earning moan after moan from the doppelgänger.

Before Jenna could enjoy fucking Katherine's mouth even more her ankles were grabbed and she was forced off of the bed, being put in the same position that Katherine was in, before she could react a dick was slowly pushed into her ass, inch by inch, she turned her head spotting a smirking Rose who kept pushing until her thighs rested against Jenna's ass.

"Wh- What the fuck are you doing?" Jenna moaned as Rose slowly began pumping in and out of Jenna's ass, forcing the redbead to stare a smirking Katherine in the eyes as she was being ass-fucked by Rose who was slowly increasing her speed until she was finally slamming the strap-on into Jenna's ass, her tits rubbing against the bed as she stared at Katherine.

"I'm proving who the top is when Elena isn't around." Rose smirked as she slapped Jenna's ass as she began using her vampire speed in order to fuck her as fast as Caroline was fucking Katherine, both vampires smirked at each other as they were ass fucking the two bitches as fast and as hard as the other was, Rose gave a smirk as she reached out and snatched Jenna by her hair, pulling her head back as she began slamming the dick in and out of Jenna even faster, forcing a moan out of the woman as she began slamming back against Rose's cock as she fucked her, Caroline smirked as the watched the ancient vampire.

"Oh fuck yeah." Caroline smirked as she fucked Katherine's ass, the vampire moaning after each pump that went in and out. "We're the two tops around here!" Caroline laughed as she slapped Katherine's ass just to see it jiggle, both women began moaning and breathing heavily, Katherine's chocolate brown eyes staring into Jenna's hazel eyes, both woman giving looks of pure bliss as they were fucked through orgasm after orgasm after orgasm, the two women moaning, groaning, crying, and screaming in pleasure, Jenna falling onto the bed as Rose pulled her dick out of her ass.

Caroline slammed her cock in and out of Katherine's ass a few more times, driving her into another hard orgasm before finally sliding the cock out of her ass.

"Your turn to fuck this hot piece of ass Rose." Caroline smirked as she slapped Katherine's ass and rounded the bed, as she got to Rose she grabbed onto her tits, squeezing them and playing with them as she leaned in, capturing her lips with her own, sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Rose smirked as she pinned Caroline's tongue down before pulling away, saliva keeping their lips connected. With a smirk Rose grabbed onto Caroline and forced her in the position Jenna was just in before pushing the tip of the dick that was just fucking the deepest parts of Jenna's ass into Caroline's ass, slowly pushing it in, gaining moans of pleasure from the blonde until her thighs smacked against Caroline's ass. Caroline being right next to Jenna who was just laying there, lost in pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Caroline breathed out as Rose pulled the cock out until only the tip was in before pumping it back into her ass, keeping the steady rhythm as she fucked her.

"Just like I told Jenna, I'm proving who the top is when Mistress Elena is absent." Rose said as she pumped it all the way into Caroline's ass, keeping it there for several moments before taking it back out until only the tip remained, with a smirk Rose rammed it in, all ten inches making Caroline cry out in pure pleasure, making Rose moan. "Oh? You like being fucked in the ass by anyone, don't you?" Rose asked as she grabbed onto Caroline's hair, pulling her head back with a smirk, "Just a little whore who wants a cock up her ass no matter who's cock is up that slutty little ass of yours? Hm?" Rose sneered as she slapped Caroline's ass, making her moan as she slammed her cock in and out of her ass, the huge cock sliding in and out of Caroline's ass, the teen moaning and crying out in pleasure as Rose slammed into her ass, pulling her hair back even rougher, slapping her ass, loving the feeling of the warm flesh beneath her hand.

Rose smirked as she rammed her dick in and out of Caroline's pale ass, she loved the sounds of the teens' moans, loved the sounds of flesh on flesh from her slapping her ass and her thighs smacking against her ass, Caroline moaned and groaned as she slammed back against Rose who sped up her thrusts, matching her desperate actions to cum.

"Do you want to cum?" Rose asked as she slammed into Caroline's ass as fast as Caroline was slamming her into her. "Huh? Do you want to cum bitch!?" Rose yelled as she slammed in and out of the blonde. "Huh?" She smirked as she rammed her cock into her ass, somehow even faster.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Caroline screamed in pleasure as she slammed against Rose faster and harder, she screamed in pleasure as she came, all over Rose's stomach and cock as she stopped when Rose's cock was thigh deep in her ass, Rose's warm thighs over Caroline's warm, pale ass.

Rose smirked as she let go of Caroline's hair, causing the blonde's head to fall, her face hitting the soft bed, she was breathing heavily, sweat coating her body as Rose very, painfully slowly pulled her dick out of Caroline's ass, the teen whimpering in pleasure as the dick was slowly taken out of her ass, she had thought that Rose was going to have her suck the cock that was fucking the deepest parts of her and Jenna's asses, and she was slightly disappointed when Rose left her and rounded the bed, as Katherine was rising to her feet, wondering if this was all over she was shoved back onto the bed and put her ass into the air out of pure instinct.

"Looks like Mistress Elena trained you well." Rose chuckled as she slapped Katherine's ass, the tip of the strap-on slowly pushing into Katherine's ass, pushing through her anal ring.

"Ooooh, Rose." Katherine laughed. "Mistress Elena trained you well too, oh fuck, yes, she broke you a lot easier than she broke me. I guess that makes you the bigger slut." Katherine taunted.

"I suppose you're right." Rose shrugged as she thrusted the remaining nine inches into Katherine's ass making her cry out in pure pleasure, had this been before she was broken by Elena her cry would have been in pain with no hint of pleasure, Katherine actually liked her life better, she loved to live for the sole purpose of pleasuring her Mistress, Rose leaned in so her lips were right next to Katherine's right ear. "But I'm the one in charge." Rose said as she pulled the dick out before shoving it back in.

"Fuck!" Katherine hissed as Rose took the cock out and slammed it back in, she loved the feeling of Rose's cock sliding in and out of her ass, not like she'd ever admit this to Rose or anyone else, but damn did she love this, she loved getting her ass fucked by Rose, Rose-Marie, she had regretted not getting fucked by her sooner, hell, it'll be less humiliating if she was Rose's bitch rather than being the bitch of a teenager with her face, a doppelgänger of the new generation. A teen, a teen of all things. She had never thought that being the bitch of a bratty teen would be the most precious thing in the world to her.

Katherine moaned as Rose fucked her ass, a smirk forming on the older vampires face as she snatched Katherine by her beautiful brown hair, pulling her head back she began fucking her harder and harder by the second, the cock sliding in and out of her ass as if it were natural, as if it belonged there. Katherine loved it, even more so than being fucked by her beloved Mistress, Rose was more experienced than Elena after all, Katherine moaned as Rose went faster and faster before the cock was slamming in and out of her fast and as hard as Rose could. Katherine moaned louder and louder as Rose fucked her, soon enough she found herself slamming herself against Rose, the sounds of flesh on flesh echoing across the room, Rose occasionally slapping Katherine's ass which earned moans out of the doppelgänger,

"Oh fuck, Rose." Katherine breathed out, she was trembling as she slammed against the woman, she felt it, she was so close to cumming, so so close. "Rose, oh fuck, I'm going to cum."

"No." Rose said as she rammed every inch of her dick into Katherine's ass and leaving it there, leaving Katherine on the edge of orgasm, the doppelgängers eyes widened as she looked behind her as Rose let go of her hair.

"What are you doing? Make me cum!" Katherine demanded, she went to pull out and slam back into Rose, but the older vampire grabbed onto her hips, preventing the brunette from doing this.

"Beg for it." Rose said with a smirk. "Beg for the right to cum, oh yeah. I want to hear the mighty Katherine Pierce, the mighty Katerina Petrova to beg to cum from being fucked in her slutty ass!" Rose demanded as she slapped Katherine's ass. "I want to hear you beg for it Katherine!" Rose said as she slapped her ass once more, leaving the strap-on where it was, not even pulling out an inch as she spanked the woman. "Beg Katherine." Rose smirked as she slapped Katherine's ass yet again, bringing her hand down for sharp strikes, making Katherine cry out in pleasure from being spanked, from having a ten inch dick in her ass.

"Please." Katherine said, clenching her teeth.

"Please what?" Rose smirked as she slowly slid the strap-on out of Katherine's ass before slowly pushing it back in, she kept this up, slowly pushing it in and out, pumping the strap-on in as slow as she possibly could,

"Oh fuck." Katherine moaned. "Please make me cum? Fuck me up the ass! Make me cum by fucking my ass!" Katherine screamed. "Please, please make me cum! Please?" Katherine moaned. "Please make me cum Rose." Katherine said in a pleading tone. "Oh fuck! Make me cum! Make me cum! Make me cum Rose! I need it! I need it! Fuck I need it! I'm going to explode!" Katherine screamed, begging, pleading for Rose to make her cum.

"That's good enough I suppose." Rose said as the cock was only an inch inside of Katherine, she shoved the cock all the way into Katherine's ass, fucking her as fast and as hard as she could, it took her less than a minute before Katherine screamed in pleasure, squirting all over the bed, squirting for several seconds as she slammed back against Rose, her pussy juice flying everywhere, soaking the bed, soaking Rose's cunt, her legs, the floor. Katherine moaned in pleasure, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, drool oozing from her mouth that was slightly agape, she trembled, buckled back against Rose as she came down from her high, she fell onto the bed as Rose kept ramming herself in and out of Katherine's ass, bringing her through more and more orgasms.

With a smirk Rose pulled the cock out of Katherine's ass as slow as she could, like Caroline, Katherine whimpered in pleasure after each and every inch was slowly removed. "We aren't done yet Katherine." Rose said as she grabbed onto the handcuffs, pulling Katherine off of the bed, she didn't break the cuffs, just pulled Katherine, as Katherine was off of the bed Rose leaned her against the side of the bed and put the tip of the cock to her lips. "Suck it Katherine." Rose smirked. "Suck the cock that was fucking the deepest part of three slutty bitches' asses." Rose smirked. "Oh yeah, suck the cock that was fucking you, Caroline, and Jenna's ass. Suck it like the submissive little slut you are." Rose taunted.

Katherine glanced up at Rose as she heard what the woman wanted from her, she was fine was sucking a dick that was fucking her own ass, but a dick that fucked her ass, along with two other women, Katherine wasn't sure about that. "Ro-" Katherine couldn't finish her statement, the moment she opened her mouth Rose shoved all ten inches of the strap-on into Katherine's mouth and down her throat, making the doppelgänger gag at not only how far the cock was in her mouth, but also the taste of the cock, her nose crinkled in disgust as Rose pulled the cock out of her mouth before shoving it back it, facefucking the woman.

Rose smirked as she stopped fucking Katherine's mouth and grabbed onto a handful of her hand and pushed Katherine's head back and forth, Katherine gagging each time the cock hit the back of her throat, and what Katherine dreaded happened, she actually began enjoying the taste of the cock that fucked the ass of two other bitches along with herself. Rose smirked as she began pumping the cock again while forcing Katherine's head back and forth, Rose's thighs smacked against Katherine's face every time she slammed the cock in and out of the woman's mouth.

Rose was doing this for what felt like hours until she heard a voice, Rose turned her head and Katherine used her eyes to glance over, both spotting Elena.

"I think that's enough Rose." Elena said as she walked into the room.

As Elena said this Rose took the cock out of Katherine's mouth who leaned her head back onto the bed, breathing heavily. both Jenna and Caroline was halfway on the bed as well, their upper bodies on the bed, but they were kneeling on the floor as well. Their faces both still facing the fabric.

As Elena took in the sight she looked over at Rose who was taking her strap-on off, taking the hint that she was done being the dom for today. Elena whistled as she looked back at Rose. "You've been a busy bitch." Elena said with a grin. "Come over here and kiss my feet, submit to me Rose-Marie!" Elena said as her grin turned into a smirk. As Rose began walking over Elena spoke again. "Crawl." Elena demanded.

Rose nodded and got onto her hands and knees and began crawling towards Elena, with no hesitation she leaned down, pressed her lips onto Elena's foot and kissed it, she swapped between feet, raining kisses all over them.

"That's right Rose, get to licking bitch." Elena chuckled, loving the sight of the woman that was just dominating three women sliding her tongue from her big toe to her ankle, licking all around the top of Elena's foot. "Hmm, maybe I should make you my partner instead of Caroline." Elena said as she looked down at Rose. "What do you think? Should you start dominating with me instead of Caroline?"

"Yes Mistress Elena." Rose said as she glanced up at the brunette before going back to licking her feet.

"Good bitch." Elena said, pulling her foot away from Rose and used it to pat her head. "I just made some coffee, want some?" Elena asked as she turned to the door.

"Yes Mistress Elena." Rose grinned as she rose to her feet, though this caused Elena to slap her ass.

'Crawl." Elena demanded, Rose did as she was told and got onto her hands and knees and followed behind Elena as she walked.


	11. The Original Top

Elena couldn't believe it, Rebekah had shown up, she's ruining everything. She had enrolled herself into school, started bothering Caroline, taunting Rose and Jules. Elena had enough, she needed to break that bitch, bring her down a peg, she was confident that she could do it. After Rose and Katherine she was sure that she could break anyone at this point. Rebekah will be no different. She had asked the Original to meet her at the locker room, that they had something important to discuss. Rebekah was suspicious, but confident. Elena had already made sure that nobody will bother her while she's breaking the Original, Bonnie and Caroline were making sure of that. Rose and Katherine were watching the doors inside and outside, Elena was completely nude and sitting on one of the benches, her leg outstretched, her hand on her foot, stretching. She was taking Katherine's advice in trying to get flexible.

"What do you want?"

Elena looked over and rose to her feet when she heard and spotted Rebekah.

"And why are you nude? Do women in the twenty first century always greet each other naked?" Rebekah asked.

"No, but this is a special occasion." Elena smirked arrogantly. "I have a deal for you, a bet really." Elena shrugged.

Rebekah, now intrigued took a step forward, a smirk forming on her face. "And what's that?" Rebekah asked.

"See, I'm gathering up bitches, I've already made every woman that I know in town into my bitches, my sex slaves. Oh yeah, that includes Rose and Katherine." Elena smirked.

"Do you honestly believe that that impresses me?" Rebekah scoffed.

"It should," Elena smirked. "You're next." She arrogantly said.

"Doubtful." Rebekah sighed. "What is this deal?"

"I want to have sex with you."

"Pardon?" Rebekah asked with raised brows.

"If I fail to break you, then me along with all of my other bitches will belong to you." Elena said, clearly getting Rebekah's attention who now looked amused.

"And if you win?" Rebekah asked, taking a step forward.

"Then, well, then I win." Elena shrugged. "You become one of my little whores, one of my sex slaves." Elena smirked.

"How many sex slaves am I going to get?" Rebekah asked curiously, already confident in victory.

"If you win." Elena corrected her. "You get eight, with me that makes nine." Elena said.

"Alright, I'll bite. What are the terms?" Rebekah asked as she took her pink tank top off, next she unlatched her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor. As she began pushing her tiny black shorts and pink panties down her toned legs Elena spoke.

"We take turns." Elena said with a shrug. "I go first. I try my best to break you and my you into my bitch, and if you break and be my bitch, then I win." Elena stated as Rebekah kicked her shorts and panties off, along with her shoes and stood up straight, taking Elena off guard, she looked the sexy blonde up and down, lingering on her breasts before looking back into the blondes beautiful blue eyes. "If I don't break you, then it's your turn to try to break me, if you fail we go our separate ways."

"So, one of us don't even have to break? It can end in a tie?" Rebekah asked.

"Exactly." Elena said as she approached Rebekah, "We start now." She said as she leaned down, she grabbed onto Rebekah's left breast, squeezing it before latching her mouth onto her right nipple, gently sucking it. As she did she rubbed her thumb against Rebekah's left nipple before bringing it between her fingers and pulling on it slightly, she flicked her tongue across Rebekah's nipple before swapping, sucking on and licking Rebekah's left nipple while playing with her right breast, bouncing it up and down, squeezing it, playing with her nipple, squeezing it she pulled on Rebekah's left nipple with her teeth, the blonde letting a breath of pleasure leave her lips.

Elena smirked as Rebekah breathed out in pleasure, she believed that she had this in the bag, that she was going to win, despite how difficult it may be, granted Rebekah thought the same thing. She hasn't had sex slaves in over 400 years. Elijah had ordered her to get rid of them all so nobody would notice them, she obviously protested but did as she was told when she was threatened with a dagger. She had no plans of giving these bitches away and she was prepared to do whatever she had to to break Elena. 

Elena felt like the stakes are higher than it was with Katherine, the vampire before her now had 1000 years worth of experience, it should be much harder to break her, besides, she had the chance to sneak up on Katherine and make her slightly wet before they made the bet. She already knew she had to use everything that she knows to even begin to break Rebekah.

"Is this all?" Rebekah asked as she glanced down at Elena, as she said this Elena slid her hand off of Rebekah's right breast and down her stomach before it ended at her ultimate goal, Rebekah's pussy, Elena didn't even cup it for foreplay, instead she slowly pushed one of her fingers into the blonde's vagina, she pushed it in as slow as possible, she stopped when she was knuckle deep inside of Rebekah's cunt and used her thumb to rub her clit in a circular motion as she swirled her tongue around Rebekah's rock hard nipple in the same circular motion that she was doing with her clit, earning an actual moan from Rebekah, albeit a quiet one. But Elena took what she could get and applied more pressure onto Rebekah's clit and pushed onto her nipple with the tip of her tongue while she began pumping her finger in and out of Rebekah's increasingly wet cunt, earning soft moans from her as she stared down at Elena, running her hand through the teens' brown hair, prompting her to rub harder, pump faster and swap nipples, swirling her tongue faster, earning more moans from Rebekah.

Elena couldn't believe it, she was making Rebekah Mikaelson, the only female Original moaning from such basic and easy movements, she smirked into Rebekah's soft, fleshy breast as she pulled on her nipple with her teeth as she pushed her thumb as hard as she could against the woman's clit, rubbing up and down, applying as much pressure as possible, she pulled away from Rebekah's nipple and pressed her lips against the blonde's, pushing her into the locker with her body, all the while keeping up her motions, rubbing her clit and slamming her finger into her now soaked cunt. With a smirk Elena snaked her tongue into Rebekah's mouth, the two wrestling for supremacy, Elena pushing against Rebekah, her hard nipples rubbing against Rebekah's hard nipples, making both women moan, Rebekah even more as Elena began curling her finger every time she got knuckle deep into her wet pussy, cause the blonde moan and to rub into Elena who in turn rubbed back against Rebekah, adding another finger she began slamming them in and out, managing to curl her fingers each time she hit knuckle deep.

Rebekah's moans got louder and louder as Elena's motions got faster and faster, the brunette slowed her movements to focus on the blonde's clit which she used her thumb to apply pressure and circle around as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out, curling her fingers, making Rebekah whimper in need, she needed to cum, and she needed to cum now.

"Awe, are you close?" Elena asked as she pulled away from Rebekah's lips, noticing that her body was trembling, the doppelgänger smirked as she slowed the movements of her thumb and fingers. "Beg for it." She smirked. "I want to hear you beg Rebekah, so beg!" Elena said, her smirk widening as she pumped her fingers even slower, though in a moment she was against the locker and Rebekah was slamming herself against Elena's curled fingers, she was moaning as she slammed against Elena's fingers, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came all over the brunette's fingers, as she came she got off of her fingers and walked over the bench, sat down, and moved her legs to the side, a smirk on her face.

"Fuck me, or lick me." Rebekah smirked in a taunting tone.

Elena smirked as she walked over to Rebekah and leaned down, placing her cum covered fingers against the blonde's lips who seemed to have no problem with parting her lips and taking Elena's fingers into her mouth, allowing the teen to pump her fingers in and out while she swirled her tongue around, she loved tasting her own cum, preferably off of her own fingers, but, this was good too. She didn't mind, Elena slowly pulled her fingers out of Rebekah's mouth and moved back, she stared at her prize as she came face to face with it, Rebekah's glistening pussy, her mouth watered as she stared at it.

"Well?" Rebekah said in an impatient tone. "It isn't going to eat itself, if you're going to break me you better hope that your pussy licking skills are better than your fingering." She taunted, as she did Elena grabbed onto Rebekah's toned legs and placed them onto her shoulders before leaning in and taking a long lick from the bottom of her pussy to the clit, taking it into her mouth and gently sucking it earing a deep inhale from Rebekah who gave a smirk as she looked down at Elena.

"Mmmm, you'll make a good pussy eating little whore, won't you?" Rebekah asked as she humped against Elena's face, prompting the desperate teen to lick her faster, concentrating on the clit by gently sucking it each time she reached it, earning soft moans from Rebekah who was loving the treatment, a smirk was adorning her face as she stared down at Elena, loving the sight of the brunette between her legs. "Between us girls, I've always wanted a doppelgänger to be my bitch." Rebekah said as she wrapped her legs around Elena's neck and pulled her closer to her pussy, the teen licking even faster, no longer even putting the blonde's clit inside her warm mouth and instead focused on licking all around her pussy, between her pussy lips, putting the tip of the tongue into her vagina and swirling it around before curling her tongue, earning more moans from Rebekah.

Elena would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, normally the woman she's fucking would be in the palm of her hand right now, but not Rebekah, as she licked she couldn't help but wonder, if she bit off way more than she could chew this time. She kept running through these thoughts as she ate Rebekah's soaked pussy, finally she put the tip of her tongue against Rebekah's vagina and slowly pushed it inside her tight cunt making Rebekah let out a loud moan.

"Oh fuck!" Rebekah moaned. "Now that's new!" She moaned as Elena got her entire tongue inside of her vagina, the brunette smirked as she swirled her tongue around Rebekah's vagina, not taking her tongue out she focused all of her attention on pleasuring Rebekah this way, keeping her tongue inside, it seemed to be the only thing that was actually working on this blonde beauty, and above all else she needed to break her. "Oh fuck, keep at it." Rebekah moaned, rubbing her soaked pussy against Elena's face. "Oh fuck, oh yes." Rebekah moaned as she kept grounding her face into Elena's face.

With a smirk Elena pulled her tongue out of Rebekah's cunt until only the very tip of her tongue remained inside, she swirled her tongue and curled it, earning more moans from the Original before she pushed it back inside, repeating the actions she performed before she stuck it in, pulling it out she swirled and curled her tongue, she kept this rhythm for several minutes as she slowly tongue fucked Rebekah, though as she heard the blonde's moans growing louder and more frequent Elena stopped swirling and curling her tongue and instead rammed it in and out of her vagina as fast and as hard as she possibly could, it didn't take long before she earned a hard orgasm from Rebekah, she quickly took her tongue out and sealed her vagina with her mouth, allowing the cum to flood into her mouth, Rebekah's legs tightening around her neck, keeping her exactly where she was.

Elena moaned the instant Rebekah's cum hit her taste buds, she's never tasted such good pussy juice, hell she's never tasted anything better in her entire life, she wanted, needed more. Elena, without wasting a moment slammed her tongue back into Rebekah's vagina, slamming it in and out, doing everything within her power to make Rebekah cum again, she felt like she needed more. Elena did everything in her power to make Rebekah cum, bringing her from orgasm to orgasm to orgasm, to the point where Rebekah was screaming with pleasure, grinding her pussy against Elena's face, cumming all over her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her legs slowly unwrapped from Elena, allowing her to free her head as Rebekah's feet hit the floor again.

Elena smirked and walked over to her locker, she quickly opened it and grabbed onto her strap-on, attaching it to her waist she walked back to Rebekah and placed the tip against Rebekah's vagina before slowly pushing it in inch by inch, the dick sliding in with ease, Rebekah moaning against as Elena's thighs smacked against her crotch, with a confident smirk Elena pulled out of Rebekah until only the tip remained in before slowly pumping her dick back into Rebekah's vagina, it didn't take Elena long to start fucking Rebekah as fast and as hard as she possibly could, wanting to keep her in this pleasure filled state, as she fucked her she stared at her tits which were swaying up and down, with a smirk Elena leaned in and captured one of Rebekah's nipples in her mouth and began gently sucking it while she fucked the blonde.

Rebekah gave a soft moan as she felt Elena's wet warm mouth on her breast, gently sucking and pulling on it, she looked to the side as she allowed Elena to slam in and out of her, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoing around the locker room, Rebekah moaning, groaning, and crying out in pleasure as Elena fucked her, the brunette grabbed onto Rebekah's left breast, squeezing it as she slammed in and out of the blonde, sucking on her nipple rougher, pulling on it with her teeth.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! Keep going!" Rebekah moaned as she slammed herself against Elena as she wrapped her legs around her back, slamming against Elena as hard as she was being fucked. "Keep going! Fuck! Yes! Keep fucking going!" Rebekah screamed in pleasure.

Elena smirked as she slammed in and out of the blonde, she loved hearing the big bad original demanding to be fucked, "Yeah, beg for it bitch! Beg for it Rebekah! Beg for it! Beg for the right to cum!" Elena laughed as she slowed her thrusts to the point where she was fucking Rebekah as slowly as she possibly could. "Submit to me Rebekah! Oh yeah, become my bitch and I'll make you cum, beg for it." Elena smirked as she slowly pulled the dick out until only the tip was left inside making the Original glare at her. "Beg for it." Elena said, standing her ground, her smirk widening, her new found arrogance returning as she provoked the deadly vampire.

Rebekah gave a smirk of her own, which confused Elena. "Oh, I'll cum." In a mere moment Elena was against the grey lockers, Rebekah holding her by her neck, she had Elena lifted a few inches into the air. "I believe it's my turn." Rebekah said as she tore the strap-on off of Elena's body, putting her back down she put the strap-on to Elena's lips, "Suck it you little cunt." Rebekah said with narrowed eyes as she pushed the strap-on into her mouth, her smirk widened as the tip of the strap-on hit the back of Elena's throat, making her gag, Rebekah pulled it out until only the tip remained in her mouth before pushing it back in, Rebekah stared into Elena's wide eyes as she slowly pumped the strap-on in and out of the girls mouth. Slowly she increased the speed until she was slamming the dick in and out of Elena's mouth, the teen gagging each time the dick hit the back of her throat.

Rebekah pulled the strap-on out of Elena's mouth and tossed it behind her, it landed on the bench right as Rebekah forced Elena to her knees, she grabbed Elena by her hand and shoved her face into her pussy, rubbing her soaked pussy up and down Elena's face, soaking it in her pussy juice, her nose sliding up and down her vulva making Rebekah moan. "Oh fuck, lick me bitch! Get to licking you whore!" Rebekah yelled as she slammed her pussy against Elena's face, pushing her into the lockers, the teen leaning against it. Rebekah smirked and pulled away from the teen. "Lay on the bench." Rebekah ordered.

Elena glared up at Rebekah as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Now!" Rebekah ordered as she slapped Elena's ass, making her gasp in surprise, Elena quickly did as she was told, grabbing the strap-on she pushed it to the edge of the bench and laid down onto it, Rebekah walked towards the teen, swaying her hips back and forth, Elena couldn't help but admire the blonde beauties body, her swaying hips, her glorious breasts, though it didn't take long for Rebekah to get to her, placing her legs between the bench she slowly sat down, sitting on Elena's face and ground it in, rubbing her pussy against Elena's face. "Lick me Elena, oh yeah, lick me you little bitch." Rebekah smirked as she ground her pussy in, Elena beginning to lick. "Oh yeah, keep licking me like the pussy eating whore you are!" Rebekah laughed, reaching back she grabbed onto Elena's breast, squeezing it as she rode the doppelgänger's face, the teen licked her, trying her best to keep up with Rebekah's movements, but opted to just stick her tongue out, allowing Rebekah use her a fuckpad.

Rebekah moaned and groaned as she rubbed her pussy against Elena's face, loving the feeling of her tongue against her wet pussy, she threw her head back as she ran a hand through her hair, letting out a loud moan as Elena began swirling her tongue around, causing the blonde to stop grounding against her and stayed where she was, allowing Elena to eat her pussy. "Oh fuck, oh fuck." Rebekah moaned.

Elena slid her tongue up Rebekah's pussy and stopped at her clit, flicking her tongue across her clit before sliding her tongue up and down the ancient vampire's pussy, making her moan loudly as she squeezed the brunette's breast.

Elena placed the tip of her tongue inside of Rebekah's vagina, she flicked it up and down before swirling her tongue around making the woman moan, running both of her hands through her hair as she looked up, a huge grin on her face as she moaned in utter pleasure, her eyes closing, though she moaned even louder when Elena began slowly pushing her tongue inside, she curled her tongue as she got it as deep as it could go, making the blonde's eyes to shoot open and for her to let out a loud and long moan, her toes curling as she nearly came on the spot, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Elena slowly began tongue-fucking her again, curling and swirling her tongue each time she reached as deep as she could go, as she sped up her actions she quickly drove Rebekah to orgasm, the blonde letting out a cry of pleasure and trembled as she came again, and again.

Elena was glad that she was good enough to make this incredibly powerful being tremble and cumming above her, the fact that she has her cumming over and over simply by tongue-fucking her, she smirked, hoping that she was getting her chance to break the bitch, all she needs to do is play her cards right again, she just needs to send Rebekah into absolute bliss again, that's all, and Elena thinks that she can, she just needs to make her cum as many times as it takes.

Elena pulled her tongue out of Rebekah's vagina and began sliding her tongue up and down the blonde's pussy before gently capturing Rebekah's warm and wet clit into her mouth and began sucking on it, she flicked her tongue up and down whilst keeping it gently inside her mouth, as she swirled her tongue around her clit, it didn't take very long to make Rebekah cum, and she came hard. The blonde began grinding her pussy into Elena's face as she came, cumming all over the brunette's pretty little face, but before Elena could drive Rebekah to another orgasm the blonde stood up on wobbly legs, a smirk her her face as she stared down at Elena who stared over at her, licking her lips.

Elena smirked as she sat up, staring the blonde in her eyes. "So? How was it?" Elena smirked.

"Not bad." Rebekah said as she watched the teen. "But, I want to see if you're any good at eating ass." As Rebekah said this Elena went pale in the face, her eyes widening.

"No." Elena breathed out, shaking her head, "You can't make me lick your ass." Elena said firmly.

Rebekah smirked, staring at Elena. "Hm, I'm pretty sure I can." Rebekah said as she lightly grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her up Rebekah shoved her to her knees, turned around and stuck her ass in Elena's face. "Kiss my ass Elena." Rebekah smirked. "Kiss my ass and beg for the right to eat it."

Elena, with a glare leaned in and pressed her lips to Rebekah's right ass cheek, kissing it, making Rebekah smirk in satisfaction. "Can I please eat your ass?" Elena asked as she leaned in, kissing her ass again. "Please Rebekah? Oh yeah, let me eat your pretty little ass out." Elena said, raining kisses down her ass. "Oh yeah, let me lick your ass, your perfect little ass. Let me eat it, please? I'll eat it right." Elena said, raining more kisses than she can count on Rebekah's ass.

"I suppose that's good enough." Rebekah said with a smirk the blonde grabbed the brunette by the back of her face and shoved her face between her ass-cheeks in which Elena instantly began sliding her tongue up and down the Originals asshole, making her let out a small moan. "Fuck." Rebekah breathed out as she felt Elena's wet and warm tongue licking up and down her asshole, she swirled her tongue around before flicking it up and down. "Keep licking my ass Elena! Oh yeah. Lick it like the whore you are! Like the ass licking little doppelgänger slut that you are!" Rebekah moaned as she pushed Elena deeper into her ass, prompting the brunette to lick and swirl her tongue faster, earning more moans from Rebekah.

Elena couldn't believe that she was on her knees licking a woman's ass, she was so used to getting her ass being eaten out, not the other way around, especially not on someone who's been making their lives hell for the past few weeks. She was seriously regretting putting everything on the line, all for her ego. She might actually lose, lose her bitches, become one herself. But she didn't plan on giving up, to Elena it wasn't too late. All she had to do was outlast Rebekah without breaking, then everything will be null and void, neither gets anything. It would be a shame to not make Rebekah into a bitch, into a sex slave, but it beat becoming a bitch herself and losing all of her bitches. All of that hard work for nothing. But here she was, lost in licking this gorgeous blonde vampire's ass, not only lost in it, but enjoying it. Loving it, loving the taste, the feeling of eating her ass.

"There you go, there you go you little slut." Rebekah smirked as Elena sped up her actions even more. "Keep licking my ass you little bitch, oh yeah. You'll be doing this daily when you become my bitch. Fuck yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you? Eating my ass every single night? Loving it every time you lick it?" Rebekah taunted, a huge smirk on her face as she humped her ass back into Elena's face while holding the back of her head, keeping her still as she humped back into her. "There you go." Rebekah smirked as Elena began licking as fast as she possibly could, keeping up with Rebekah's humps as the Original grabbed onto the back of Elena's head with her left hand as well.

Elena had to admit it, she was lost in it, lost in eating Rebekah Mikaelson's ass, god, it was so humiliating. She wasn't lost in eating her pussy, because Elena would be the first one to admit it, she liked eating pussy, she loved the taste of cum and pussy juice, she loved the satisfaction of making another woman squirt by fucking their ass, but she never thought she'd like the feeling of eating a woman's ass. She never thought she'd be playing subjugate to anyone, never mind actually enjoying it. But here she was, being held into someone's ass, eating it, and enjoying it., especially loving the feeling of Rebekah slamming her ass into her face while she was eating her

Once Elena got the chance she placed the tip of her tongue against Rebekah's asshole and slammed it in, making Rebekah cry out loudly in pleasure, making the blonde hump back into her harder and faster, prompting Elena to ram her tongue in and out of her ass at an even faster rate, pleasuring the blonde even more as she began moaning from the amazing rim job that she was getting from the teen, she was loving it, never in all her years was someone been so enthusiastic in eating her asshole. Nobody was as shameless as this gorgeous doppelgänger.

Rebekah moaned louder and louder as she slammed her ass against Elena's face faster and faster, automatically making Elena's tongue-fucking faster. "Fuck, keep going slut, keep going you little bitch." Rebekah moaned as she took one of her hands from Elena's soft hair and rammed three fingers into her pussy, slamming her fingers in and out of her pussy as Elena slammed her tongue in and out of her ass, with the extra stimulation Rebekah came, and she came hard, she screamed in absolute pleasure as she trembled against Elena's face.

Rebekah breathed heavily as she took her fingers out of her vagina and let go of Elena's head, turning around she smirked at Elena. "Bend over over that bench Elena." Rebekah ordered, without a question Elena did as she was told, she rose to her feet, walked over to the stone bench and placed her hands onto it, leaning in she put her ass in the air while Rebekah was attaching the strap-on that didn't match her pale skin-tone. Rebekah smirked as she looked over at Elena when she wiggled her ass.

"Here's your big moment Rebekah, don't blow it." Elena said with a smirk.

"Oh, I won't." Rebekah said as she lined up the dick with Elena's asshole, making her eyes yet again widen. "Have you ever been fucked here Elena?" Rebekah asked with a smirk.

"No." Elena said, her eyes wide, though she let out a breath of relief when Rebekah slid the strap-on down and slid it up and down Elena's wet pussy lips.

"What about here?" Rebekah asked.

Elena paused, looking down in embarrassment. "No..."

Rebekah was honestly taken aback when she found out that Elena was a virgin, her eyes widened for a moment as she stared down at Elena, a smirk then replaced the shocked expression on her face. "So, you're a virgin in both holes?" Rebekah asked as she pushed the tip inside of Elena's vagina, making her wince. "I get to take your anal and vaginal virginity. How precious." Rebekah smirked as she slowly pushed each and every inch into Elena's pussy, stopping when her thighs hit Elena's ass, the brunette's eyes watering from the slight pain and utter humiliation that she was feeling, knowing that Rebekah Mikaelson just took her virginity.

Rebekah smirked as she took the strap-on out until only the tip was left inside Elena's vagina before pumping it back inside, again making Elena wince as Rebekah slowly but surely fucked her, there was no blood considering Elena accidently broke her hymen when she was using a dildo to play with herself when she was 17. "How does it feel Elena, huh? To lose your virginity to me?" Rebekah taunted as she fucked the teenager who was slowly beginning to enjoy herself, the pain receded and was replaced with pleasure, she gave a soft moan as Rebekah slowly sped up her actions.

Soon enough Elena began fully enjoying being fucked by Rebekah, the pain was completely gone and replaced by pure pleasure as Rebekah expertly fucked her, Elena felt Rebekah gripping onto her hips as she sped up her actions, she loved the feeling of the strap-on pumping in and out of her at an increasingly fast rate, the doppelgänger freely letting out moans that didn't go unnoticed by Rebekah who smirked and smacked Elena's ass, making the doppelgänger give another moan which Rebekah gave a wicked grin at, spanking the doppelgänger again, earning another moan as she sped up her actions, slamming in and out of Elena, the teens' tits swaying up and down as she was being fucked.

Soon enough Elena began moving with Rebekah, slamming back against her as she was being fucked, her body wracked with pleasure, Elena just wanted more, she moaned louder and louder as she slammed back against Rebekah.

"Do you enjoy being fucked by me Elena? Huh?" Rebekah asked as she slapped Elena's ass, harder this time, making it jiggle, making Elena moan in pleasure as she kept slamming back against Rebekah. "Are you glad that I was the one who took your virginity? Not Caroline?" Rebekah asked as she slapped Elena's ass again. "Answer me you little bitch." Rebekah smirked. "Are you glad that I'm the one who took your virginity?" She asked as she expertly fucked Elena.

"Yes!" Elena cried out. "Yes, yes, yes." Elena blurted out before she could stop herself. She couldn't believe that she actually liked the fact that Rebekah was the one who officially took her virginity, was it because Rebekah was just as dominant as her? Elena didn't know, but right now she didn't care, she wanted to be fucked, and she wanted it to be by Rebekah Mikaelson. It was getting harder and harder to not break while she was being fucked by a woman with 1000 years of experience, she hated to admit it, but she couldn't think of someone better to lose her virginity to, she didn't know anyone else with 1000 years of experience, well, any female. Despite dating a few guys in her lifetime she has always been into girls, it's just recently been exclusive to her that she only fucks women.

Her moans grew louder and louder and more frequent as she felt a familiar sensation in her crotch, she was going to cum. "Oh fuck, Rebekah, I'm going to cum, oh fuck." Elena moaned as she slammed against the Original, though as she revealed that she was about to cum Rebekah tightened her grip on Elena's sides preventing her from slamming back, as she did she rammed all ten inches into Elena's pussy and kept it there.

"Beg." Rebekah said as she stared at Elena who turned her head to look back at the blonde. "Beg me to make you cum Elena." Rebekah said as she smacked her ass, watching it jiggle. "Beg or you're not going to cum." Rebekah warned. "Oh yeah, beg bitch, beg for the right to cum." Rebekah smirked as she slapped Elena's ass again, making her moan.

"Please.." Elena said quietly.

"What was that?" Rebekah asked with a smirk as she stared into Elena's eyes. "Seriously, I didn't catch that. Say it louder."

"Make me cum!" Elena cried out. "Oh god, please make me cum! Please? I'm begging you, I need to cum. Oh fuck, if I don't cum I'm going to fucking explode. Rebekah, please!" Elena pleaded as she wiggled her ass. "Please make me cum? I'll do anything! Just make me fucking cum! Oh fuck!" Elena begged. "Please, please. Ple- FUCK!" Elena cried out in pleasure as Rebekah took the strap-on out until only the tip remained inside before ramming it back into Elena's vagina, her hips smacking against Elena's ass making the brunette moan. It didn't take very long for Elena to cum all over Rebekah's cock, she screamed in pleasure as she came on her own cock over and over and over until it was completely soaked, she kept screaming, her words incoherent.

Rebekah smirked as she took the cock out of Elena's pussy and slid it up until it was resting against her asshole, before Elena could say a word Rebekah rammed all ten inches into Elena's ass, making her cry out in pain and pleasure, still high on the pleasure that she just received. Rebekah smirked as she grabbed onto Elena's hair and pulled her head back as she pulled the dick out of her ass and thrusted it back inside making Elena moan in pleasure, she was embarrassed on how fast it took her to enjoy being fucked up her ass, but she was too filled with blissful pleasure that she really didn't care that she was shamelessly moaning at the fact that a Mikaelson was fucking her ass and that she was liking it. it didn't take long before Elena began slamming back against Rebekah's cock.

"Oh?" Rebekah smirked. "Do you like me fucking you in the ass? Huh?" Rebekah asked as she pulled on Elena's hair yet again and began slamming the dick in and out of the doppelgängers ass, the teen slamming back against her at the same speed that she was being fucked, Elena didn't even care on how gaped her ass was going to be when Rebekah was done with her. She'd just drink some of Jenna's blood and her asshole would be back to normal, but right now, she just wanted to be fucked up her ass by this blonde Original, she didn't care about how her ass would look later. "Tell me you love it you little whore." Rebekah demanded as she slapped Elena's ass.

"Oh fuck! I love getting fucked in the ass by you Rebekah!" Elena moaned as she slammed against the blonde, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh echoed all around the locker room, she moaned and groaned in pleasure. "Oh fuck, oh yeah, keep fucking my ass Rebekah! Keep fucking me! Oh fuck, oh fuck," Elena moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the dick slid in and out of her ass with ease, her tits swayed up and down each time Rebekah thrusted in all the way, with a smirk the blonde wrapped Elena's hair around her hand and fucked her even harder, she fucked the teen's ass as fast and as hard as she possibly could without using her vampire speed, Rebekah wanted bitches, she didn't want to destroy one of their asses before she even officially became her bitch, even though she could heal her.

That's exactly what Rebekah was planning on doing when she won, she was going to make Elena into a vampire to make her her bitch for eternity, and if there was any other human with Elena she planned on turning them too, and she was sure that that Bennett witch was one of Elena's little whores and she did know of her magical strength, so to prevent the possibility of her turning on her family Rebekah especially intended to turn her into a vampire, she was lost in these thoughts as she slammed her cock in and out of Elena's ass. Another reason to turn Bonnie as well as Elena would be because it'll get annoying to feed them her blood every time their ass gape from being ass-fucked.

Elena's moans got louder and louder, getting Rebekah's attention. "Are you going to cum you little whore?" Rebekah asked as she thrusted every inch of her dick into Elena's ass and kept it there. "Beg for it," Rebekah smirked. "Beg to cum by being fucked up the ass like the shameless little whore you are." Rebekah smirked as she slowly pulled the dick out of Elena's ass until only the tip remained inside before she thrusted it back inside, just as slowly, making Elena moan in frustration and need. "Beg me to cum Elena, oh fuck yeah. I want to hear the mighty top beg to cum from being fucked up her slutty little ass!" Rebekah said with a smirk as she slapped Elena's ass, making a red handprint as she pulled on her hair even harder.

"Please make me cum with a dick up my ass." Elena said quietly, completely embarrassed.

"What did you just say?" Rebekah asked as she slowly slid the cock in and out of the brunette's ass, her thighs hitting Elena's ass each time, though her skin barely brushed against Elena's before she slowly pulled it out.

"Please make me cum! Oh fuck! Make me cum by fucking me up my slutty little ass! Oh fuck! I'm such a little whore Rebekah! Please make me cum! Please!" Elena begged.

"Oh, I will." Rebekah smirked. "But first, you have to admit that I've won. Oh yeah, what the fuck are you you little whore?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm your whore." Elena blurted out. "I'm your bitch, your slutty little bitch, I'm your sex slave Rebekah, oh fuck yeah. I belong to you, I'm your sex slave, all of my bitches are yours, you fucking win! Just please make me cum? Please?" Elena begged, admitting her loss.

Rebekah smirked as she pulled the cock all the way out of Elena's ass before slamming it all the way back in, her thighs smacking against Elena's ass, making her cry out in pleasure, Rebekah smirked as she slammed the cock in and out of Elena's ass, it slid in and out as she slammed it in, Elena moaned louder and louder until she screamed in pleasure, a geyser of pussy juice flew out of her vagina, her pussy juice going all over Rebekah's crotch, legs, and the floor, Elena trembled and screamed as she came, her toes curled as Rebekah fucked her faster even as she was cumming, her pussy juice landing on the floor while soaking Rebekah's crotch and legs.

The blonde effortlessly drove Elena through orgasm after orgasm, the teen screaming each time, Rebekah made her squirt several times before Elena finally collapsed, completely exhausted from the pleasure she received, she was on the floor, her ass still in the air, she was breathing heavily as her head was still only up due to Rebekah's firm grip on her hair..

With a smirk Rebekah pulled Elena back up onto her knees by her hair, she took a step to the side and turned Elena's head before pressing the tip of the strap-on to Elena's lips.

"Come on, make it official that you and all of your other bitches are mine by sucking the cock that was fucking the deepest parts of your ass." Rebekah smirked, without hesitation Elena parted her lips and wrapped them around the tip of the dick before bobbing her head up and down, sucking the cock that was just fucking the deepest parts of her ass, Rebekah smirked at the sight, it never got old. She was just glad that Klaus got all of the blood he needed from Elena and she was sure that Klaus wouldn't mind her turning Elena. She of course was going to ask him before turning her since she really didn't want to be in a coffin mere days after winning nine bitches.

With a smirk the blonde wrapped Elena's hair around her hand and began roughly fucking Elena's mouth, shoving the brunette's head up and down while thrusting her hips forward, the cock hitting the back of Elena's throat as Rebekah began fucking her mouth just as hard as she was fucking her ass, making Elena gag on the cock that she was doing her best to suck. After several minutes of getting the blowjob Rebekah thrusted all ten inches into Elena's mouth and held her head in place by the grip that she had on her hair, Elena's face as against Rebekah's crotch as her eyes stared up at the smirking blonde. As Rebekah pulled Elena off of the cock the brunette fell backwards, landing in the puddle of her own pussy juice, laying in it, staring at the roof, breathing heavily.

Rebekah unstrapped the strap-on and tossed it to the side as she stepped over Elena's body. She stopped at her panties and leaned down to pick them up. The blonde smirked and turned back to Elena and approached the brunette. She leaned down and placed her hand onto the teens' chin and forced her mouth open to place the panties into her mouth. "I think I'll get you a nice little collar Elena." Rebekah smirked. "That way you'll always know your place, maybe I'll get one for all of your bitches too, hm. I like that idea." Rebekah smirked as she rose to her feet. "I think I'll get a little sample of them all." Rebekah said as she walked back to her clothes and got dressed before taking her phone from her pocket, she turned the camera on and approached Elena, pointing the phone at her she took a picture. "Now that I have proof, I'll see you later my cute little bitch." Rebekah smirked as she spun on her heel and walked away.


	12. A Public Game

Elena and Katherine sat at a booth in the back of the Grille, they sat at opposite sides of each other, and true to her word both Elena wore a white collar, a golden ring on the front of it to allow a chain onto it if Rebekah wants to chain her.

"You just had to go and bet the rest of us." Katherine said as she stared at Elena, her eyes narrowed.

"Shut up," Elena sighed. "Turning Rebekah into a bitch was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"And look what happened because you tried." Katherine said as she stared at her doppelgänger. "You and Bonnie are vampires, my poor ass was fucked so hard that I'm not even sure it healed properly." Katherine said, wincing at the very memory. "You need to fix this." Katherine said with narrowed eyes.

"I will, I have a plan." Elena said as she stared at the other brunette.

"And that is?" Katherine asked.

"If I couldn't break her alone, maybe three of us can."

"Who do you have in mind?" Katherine asked in an intrigued tone.

"You, me, and Rose." Elena revealed. "We're going to make her airtight, and when we break her, she's going to be the one wearing a damn collar." Elena said, grabbing onto it.

Katherine smirked and leaned back in her booth, crossing her arms. "And when are we doing this?"

"We can't do it right away." Elena said as she watched the identical woman.

"I know that." Katherine scoffed.

"We're doing it in a month."

"And who says that you aren't going to be completely broken by then?" Katherine asked with raised brows.

"Because I'm going to keep topping my bitches behind Rebekah's back. Keep them loyal to both of us, that way it'll be easier to take them back when that blonde bitch is broken."

"How do we know for sure that she's broken when we break her?" Katherine asked.

"Simple, we have the most submissive one of us all fuck her." Elena smirked.

"And she is?" Katherine asked with raised brows.

"Jules and Carol, back to back." Elena smirked.

Katherine returned her doppelgängers smirk. "I like that idea." She purred. "I'm surprised you came up with it all by yourself." She smirked, both paused as they heard a bell, it didn't take very long before they found out who exactly entered when Rebekah stood over them, a smirk on her face.

"Hello Elena, Katherine." Rebekah said as she looked between the two.

Elena looked up at her new Mistress and scooted over to the side, allowing Rebekah to sit down.

"I came up with an incredibly hot idea." Rebekah smirked, making Katherine cock a brow and for Elena to frown, already not liking this.

"And what's that?" Elena asked, though her question was quickly answered when Rebekah placed her hand onto Elena's stomach and pushed her hand into her black yoga pants and panties, brushing the brunette's clit with her thumb.

"Play in public and see if we get caught." Rebekah said with a smirk as she slowly pushed a finger into Elena's pussy, making her take a sharp inhale of breath in pleasure as the blonde's finger went knuckle deep. The doppelgänger gasped as Rebekah pulled her finger out and slowly pushed it back in, quickly making the brunette wet she rubbed her thumb around the teens clit as she fingered her, Elena grabbed onto the table clenching her fists, her eyes wide, she was trying her best not to moan as she stared into Katherine's eyes, her doppelgänger giving a smirk, enjoying the looks that Elena was giving, the look of struggle that was on her face, Katherine knew that she was trying her very best to be quiet as she was being fingered by the blonde beauty.

"Try to stay quiet Elena." Rebekah smirked as she looked at the teen, speeding up her actions and rubbing her clit slightly harder and in a circular motion, making the brunette give a small moan, now clenching her toes, she looked down, her face flushing as she bit her lip, trying not to moan, but it became increasingly difficult as Rebekah sped up her actions and rubbed slightly harder and faster to keep up with her fingering. "You don't want to gain attention, do you? Do you want people to know that you like getting fingered in public you little slut?" Rebekah asked as she shoved another finger into Elena's pussy, making her hiss in pleasure, slamming her head against the table, rocking her hips into Rebekah's fingers on pleasure alone. "I don't mind people spotting us, after all, they'd all figure out that you're nothing but a shameless little slut that likes to fuck in public where anyone could see what we're doing if they look at the right angle, you want them to see, don't you?" Rebekah taunted with a smirk as she stared at Elena, speeding up her actions even more, going as fast as Elena's yoga pants would allow.

"Oh yeah, I think Elena is enough of a whore to actually like being fingered in public." Katherine spoke in an arrogant tone, getting Rebekah's attention, looking over at the other doppelgänger. "Are you really surprised, she fucked the hell out of Jules on that bar over there." Katherine smirked, pointing at the bar. "I don't know if that shameless bitch cares of people see." Katherine shrugged, trying to look dominant and not like Elena's loyal little bitch in front of Rebekah.

Rebekah smirked at Katherine and kicked off one of her shoes, soon after she placed her toe against Katherine's crotch, right where the opening of her vagina is, pushing her toe slightly in she gained a sharp inhale of breath from Katherine out of pleasure and surprise, the older doppelgänger's eyes widening as she stared into Rebekah's eyes.

"I was honestly going to leave you out of this Katherine." Rebekah said as she pushed her toe against her covered pussy even more before rubbing her foot against her, making Katherine buck her hips, just staring at Rebekah who kept fingerfucking Elena while rubbing her clit, keeping a steady rhythm as she stared into Katherine's wide eyes, a smirk on Rebekah's face as she pushed the sole of her foot against Katherine's pussy and rubbed it roughly up and down, making Katherine give a small moan as she buckled into the foot again. The blonde used her other foot to kick Katherine's legs apart to give her better access to her pussy.

"To me, it doesn't look like you're not much better than her." Rebekah smirked as she pushed the sole of her foot even rougher into Katherine's pussy, getting another moan out of the doppelgänger, which was slightly louder, causing a few people to look over at them, but remain oblivious to what they were actually doing. "Awe, you're even being louder than dear Elena." Rebekah said as Elena kept whimpering in pleasure, now moving with Rebekah's fingers, desperate to cum. "Are you sure you aren't the one who wants to get caught, Katherine?" Rebekah asked as she ground her foot harder into Katherine's pussy making her hiss out in pleasure again, staring the blonde in the eye, trying desperately to keep her composure, to not allow Rebekah see her weak, but she was failing, her pussy was wet in need as Rebekah took her foot away and began pushing her toe in, poking at her vagina, she rubbed her big toe up and down making Katherine quietly cry out in pleasure, her head going down just like Elena before her.

Rebekah glanced back over at Elena as she started humping back against her fingers, albeit slightly, humping just enough to increase her pleasure but not to alert others around them, by the look on both of the doppelgängers faces she could tell that they were close to cumming, a smirk crossed her face as she shoved both fingers knuckdeep into Elena and pushed down onto her clit, but stopped rubbing it and she pushed her big toe as deep as it could go into Katherine's covered pussy, both girls quietly whimpering in need.

"Beg." Rebekah said with a smirk as she looked between the two doppelgängers. "Beg me to make you cum in public like the little whores you are." Rebekah smirked as she used her free hand to snatch Elena by her hair and pull her head up, forcing the teen to look her in the eye. "Oh yeah, I want you to beg to cum in public like the little whores you are, beg to cum in front of all these people without them even knowing. Oh yeah, beg for me to take away what little self-dignity you had left." Rebekah smirked as she rubbed her toe up and down Katherine's pussy and take her fingers out of Elena's vagina only to slowly push them back in. "Beg for it you little whores." Rebekah smirked. "Beg to cum in front of everyone like the little whores you are, like my whores. Oh yeah, beg your Mistress to allow you to cum, beg for it bitches." Rebekah taunted, of course quiet enough that only Elena and Katherine heard her.

Elena, wanting to end this as fast as she possibly could spoke first. "Please make us cum like the shameless whores that we are. Please make us cum? Please Rebekah. Oh fuck, I need to fucking cum, I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't, please make me cum like the bad little slut that I am, make me cum in public like the slut that I am, oh yeah, make your little bitch cum." Elena begged, making Katherine shoot her head up and look over in shock, Elena glanced over at her doppelgänger and gave a wink, silently reminding her that this isn't going to last long. When Rebekah was staring at Katherine, waiting for an answer Elena looked her doppelgänger in the eyes. "Play along." Elena mouthed.

Katherine swallowed her pride and looked at Rebekah. "Please make me cum in public like the little slut that I am, please Rebekah? Make me cum with your foot in public. Please, I need to cum, just make me cum Mistress Rebekah, please?" Katherine begged.

"Good enough." Rebekah shrugged as she began slamming her fingers in and out of Elena's vagina as fast as her yoga pants would allow, she started using her thumb to rub her clit again, making Elena whimper in pleasure, as Rebekah regained her rhythm she began using her toe to play with Katherine's pussy, she pushed into her pussy as deep as her pants would allow, rubbed her toe up and down her pussy before pushing into the entrance of her vagina yet again, it didn't take long for Elena and Katherine to cum, both somehow managing to be quiet and not loudly moan or scream like they usually would.

Both Elena and Katherine buckled and trembled against Rebekah as they came, they both had hard orgasms, not only from Rebekah trying something with Katherine that's never been done to her before and her hitting Elena's G-Spot every single time that she rammed her fingers into her vagina. Adding to this was the fact that they were in public, being finger and foot-fucked in public, the fact that they just came in a restaurant filled with people.

Elena panted as she looked down, Rebekah slowly pulling her hand out of her pants and took her foot away from Katherine who gave a breath of relief, Katherine was not only glad that it was over, but she was humiliated by not only cumming in a packed restaurant, but cumming by someone using their foot. She stood up, breathing heavily, her hand on the table, but she stopped completely when Rebekah spoke, making her look over.

With a smirk Rebekah scooted over slightly more, Elena now being on the very edge of her seat, against the small wall that was next to the booth. "Sit down Katherine." Rebekah smirked. "I'm not done with you two yet."

Katherine tilted her head slightly, a worried look in her eyes, but nonetheless she followed her order and sat down next to the smirking blonde. "I'm sitting." Katherine sighed. "What do you have in mind Rebek-" Katherine didn't even get to finish her question before she felt Rebekah's hand sliding into the back of her pants, doing the same with Elena, both women perked up in dread when they felt Rebekah's middle finger on each of their assholes, both doppelgängers looked over at Rebekah as she slowly pushed her finger into their ass, she went as slow as she possibly could, pushing her finger in inch by inch until she was knuckle-deep in their assholes.

Both brunette's let out a long quiet moan as Rebekah was knuckle-deep, she slowly pulled her finger out before pushing it back inside, she pushed in and pulled out as slow as she possibly could, making both women quietly moan and groan as Rebekah fingered their ass, the two brunette's looked at Rebekah as she fingered them, due to the multiple ass-fuckings the two received, getting fingered was nothing, it skipped the pain and went straight to pleasure, even if the finger Rebekah was using to finger Katherine wasn't lubricated.

Elena moaned, loving the feeling of Rebekah's warm and wet finger sliding in and out of her ass, she was just glad that it was Rebekah's finger that was lubricated with her cum rather than a thick dick that is lubricated with her cum. Katherine grew to enjoy it as much as Elena, both quietly moaning and whimpering in pleasure.

Even after she, Rose, and Katherine broke Rebekah when the time was right thanks to Rebekah Elena wants to continue having her ass fingered and taste it off of the finger that was deep in her ass, at least Rebekah gave her something that she enjoyed, but after Rebekah's time was done, Elena had no plans of ever having a dick up her ass ever again, when the time was right she planned on destroying Rebekah's ass in revenge for what was done to her, but right now she needed to pretend to be a good little girl and let Rebekah have her way with her until the time was right. Until then she needed to focus on making Rebekah happy, let Rebekah have her way with her or any other one of her bitches.

Elena was torn from her thoughts when Rebekah curled her finger deep inside of her ass and moved it around making the teen gasp in pleasure, her hand slamming against the table, again getting looks from people who luckily didn't notice a thing and again went back to their business, allowing Rebekah to speed up her actions, she used her thumb to rub the spot right above her asshole side to side as she fingered her while she rubbed up and down for Elena, making both doppelgängers gasp in pleasure and surprise as Rebekah sped up her fingering and rubbing, curling her finger each time her fingers went as deep as they could, she earned quiet moan after quiet moan from both Elena and Katherine as she expertly fingered their asshole.

"Fuck, fuck." Katherine breathed out as Rebekah's finger pumped in and out of her tight ass, unlike Elena who was thinking about the plan while enjoying the anal fingering Katherine's only thought was the fingering, she was enjoying it far more than Elena, finding it far more difficult to not moan from having a finger up her ass which was also humiliating to Katherine. Being fucked up the ass and having her ass played with by Mistress Elena was one thing, but enjoying it from someone else was humiliating. But she couldn't help but come to enjoy it. She didn't just enjoy it, she loved it, she loved Rebekah's soft finger sliding in and out of her hot and tight asshole, what's even more humiliating was that she felt like she was going to cum from having a finger up her ass, every second her breathing grew heavier and heavier, Elena even began softly moaning as Rebekah fingered them, just like when she was fingering their pussy she thrusted her entire finger up their asses and spoke smugly.

"Are you two little whores going to cum with a finger up your ass? Huh? Cumming up public with a finger in your pussy and a foot rubbing you wasn't humiliating enough? Now you're going to cum by being fingered in your tight little assholes?" Rebekah questioned in a taunting tone. "Oh fuck, I'm glad I ran into such slutty bitches to make mine, this is going to be good." Rebekah smirked as she curled her finger inside their asses, making both groan, Elena a little louder than Katherine, Elena's head leaned back against the seat while Katherine looked down, both breathing heavily. "If you two sluts want to cum, beg for the right." Rebekah smirked. "Or else nobody is cumming."

Katherine narrowed her eyes at Rebekah, but spoke nonetheless, like Elena she just wanted this humiliation to be over, and if begging to cum with a finger up her ass was how to do it, than so be it. "Oh fuck, make me cum in public with a finger up my ass Rebekah. Mmmmm, yeah. Prove your dominance as a top by making me cum by fingering my slutty little asshole in front of all these people. Mmmmmm, yeah. Make me cum Rebekah, please make me cum?" Katherine spoke, begging in a sassy tone, but Rebekah ignored this and looked over to Elena, waiting for her pleas.

"Please make me cum with a finger up my ass in public. Please Rebekah? Put me in my place, make me into your bitch, oh yeah, make me cum by fingering my slutty little whore ass," Elena smirked as she rubbed her ass against Rebekah's curled finger, making her take a sharp inhale of breath. "Oh fuck yeah Rebekah, make me cum like the little whore I am." Elena said as she stared into Rebekah's eyes.

Rebekah smirked as she began rubbing the outside of their assholes again, this time in a circular motion as she began slamming her fingers in and out of their assholes as fast and as hard as their pants would allow, she repeated her actions, curling her finger as it went knuckle-deep, applying more pressure to her rubbing, it didn't take long for her to make Elena cum, and she came hard, the doppelgänger covered her mouth, muffling her moans as she came all over her underwear, a wet spot could be seen, she trembled as Rebekah brought her through orgasm after orgasm.

Katherine on the other hand was slightly harder to make cum and it took slightly longer, but in the end she bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning in pleasure as she came, she trembled and wiggled her ass against the finger in her ass to amplify her pleasure, Katherine was drove through as many orgasms as Elena before Rebekah stopped and slowly pulled her fingers out of their assholes, Katherine and Elena moaning pathetically as the fingers were slowly removed. it took several moments for her fingers to leave their asses and for her hands out of their pants once more. 

The blonde smirked and crossed her arms, placing a finger to each of the doppelgängers lips, the finger that was deep inside of Elena's ass was to Katherine's lips and the finger that was deep inside of Katherine's ass was on Elena's lips. "Suck the fingers that was just fingering your slutty asses, oh yeah, suck the fingers that were just in your asses, suck it and like it sluts." Rebekah smirked, almost instantly the two doppelgängers wrapped their lips around Rebekah's middle finger and brought it deep into their mouths, allowing Rebekah to pump the fingers in and out of the two women's mouths, as if they were in sync Elena and Katherine began swirling their tongues around Rebekah's fingers, getting all of the taste that they possibly could.

After several moments of her fingers being sucked Rebekah removed them from their mouths and smirked. "Well, wasn't that fun?" Rebekah asked in a coy tone before looking over at Katherine. "Be a good little bitch and let me out?" Rebekah said, the moment she demanded this Katherine rose to her feet and moved out of the way, before Rebekah stood she grabbed onto the front of Elena's shirt and smirked. "Good luck, you little bitch." Rebekah said as she pulled her hand back, tearing the white shirt off of Elena's body, exposing her breasts that Elena instantly covered, the teen stared at Rebekah in anger, her eyes watering in embarrassment.

Rebekah scooted over and got out of the booth and turned to face Katherine, a smirk on her lips as Katherine held a scowl, knowing what was coming, as Katherine expected Rebekah grabbed onto Katherine's black top and tore it off of her body just like Elena, however, unlike Elena Katherine was luckily wearing a matching sexy black bra which Rebekah kept on her body.

Rebekah held her smirk and turned on her heel and began walking away, though she paused as she was a few feet from them and turned her heads. "Oh, and bitches. This was nothing but a preview." Rebekah said, confusing both Katherine and Elena. 'Tomorrow at eight o'clock, I'll be waiting in your room with a nice little surprise for you two." Her smirk widened. "I'm sure that sluts as big as you two is going to love it." Rebekah winked and turned her head forward and walked away.


	13. The Fall of Elena Gilbert Part 1

Both Elena and Katherine were dreading on what Rebekah was planning, but they were just on time, the walked into the house at 7:58, preparing themselves for whatever she had planned, neither wanting to figure out what it is.

"I hope Rebekah doesn't go too far." Elena said as she glanced over at Katherine who sighed and moved towards the stairs.

"Let's just get this over with Elena." Katherine sighed, prompting the teen to follow behind her, the two slowly walked towards Elena's bedroom door and stopped at it.

"What do you think it is?" Elena asked. "What do you think she's planning?"

"Nothing good." Katherine sighed. "It isn't too late for us to run away and just get new bitches." Katherine whispered, quiet enough that only Elena could hear her.

"No, I'm not going to lose to Rebekah." Elena whispered back, again, being quiet enough so that only Katherine could hear her, which pretty much meant she breathed her words out.

"I hope for your sake she doesn't have anything large planned Elena." Katherine said as she wrapped her hand around the cold doorknob and slowly turned it before pushing the door open, as she walked inside her eyes widened, nearly popping out of her skull, her blood froze in her veins as she glanced around, she knew exactly what was going to happen once she saw all of Elena's bitches completely nude and a smirking Rebekah standing in front of them. It didn't take long for Elena to walk in and close the door behind her, but like her doppelgänger she froze in place when she saw it.

"Rebekah... What's going on?" Elena asked slowly.

"Oh, I figured that it was about time for you two to be a total bottoms." Rebekah smirked. "And since both of you were plotting against me, I think that both of you should be punished." Rebekah's smirk widened. "Every single one of my bitches can have their way with the both of you." Rebekah placed her finger under her lip. "And how many bitches are you two going to have to submit to? Oh right, seven." Rebekah said smugly. "I suggest you strip." Rebekah said, the moment the words left her mouth Elena and Katherine began stripping off their clothes as slowly as possible, trying to postpone the inevitable. And that was getting dominated by each and every one of those women.

"You can't be serious," Katherine said as she took the last piece of clothing off, tossing her panties to the side. "You're really going to let all of them fuck us?"

"One by one." Rebekah shrugged. "So, I granted you that one small mercy."

"Yeah, mercy." Katherine sarcastically said.

"I can have them all fuck you two at once." Rebekah pointed out. "If you'd prefer that."

"No! It's fine!" Elena said, waving her hands back and forth.

"If it makes you feel any better, Jenna's first." Rebekah said with a smirk. "And I've already warned them, they're going to get the worst spanking of their life if they hold back on you two." Rebekah smirked. "So, don't expect any mercy from them either." Rebekah smirked. "They're going to treat you two like the common whores that you are." Rebekah smirked. "Oh, and one last thing." Rebekah said, wanting to make this even more humiliating for the doppelgängers. "Every singe one of your former bitches, you will refer to as "mistress", do you understand?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes Mistress Rebekah." Elena nodded.

"That means you too Katherine, every single woman that fucks you tonight, you will call them mistress before saying their name, do you understand?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes Mistress Rebekah." Katherine said, more chocked out.

Jenna walked forward, looking between the two women before her, her eyes landed on Elena. "No offence sweetie, but I've been waiting for this chance."

"Aunt Jenna." Elena said as she watched the older woman. "I mean, Mistress Jenna." Elena corrected herself, looking at Jenna with a pleading look in her eyes.

"On your knees." Jenna demanded as she approached them. "Both of you."

As Jenna ordered them both Elena and Katherine got to their knees, staring up at Jenna as she was in front of them, the redhead grabbed Elena under her arm pit and moved her so that she was behind her and she grabbed her by the back of her head, forcing her into her ass, her ass-cheeks resting against Elena's face, "Lick me bitch!" Jenna demanded, as she did Katherine crawled over and placed her tongue at the bottom of her pussy and licked up to her clit, swirling her tongue around it as Elena swirled her tongue around the outside of her asshole, making Jenna let out a long moan as she grabbed them both by the back of their heads, keeping them where they were.

"Oh fuck, yes, keeping licking bitches." Jenna moaned as she rubbed against Elena before humping into Katherine. "Keep licking me Elena, oh yeah, eat my ass, eat your former bitches ass like the whore you are!" Jenna taunted. "Do you like it? Eating the ass of your one time bitch? Oh yeah, I bet you do, I bet you love submitting to me Elena, you know you always wanted to submit to me, but you never wanted to admit it, you never wanted to admit that you're just as much of a submissive little bitch as the rest of us." Jenna moaned as she tightly held Katherine and Elena in place.

As Katherine slid her tongue up and down Jenna's pussy lips Elena did the same to Jenna's ass, sliding her tongue from the bottom of her ass-cheeks to the top before sliding her tongue down and swirling her tongue around her asshole. Jenna moaned as the two doppelgängers got to work, she loved the feeling of their warm wet tongues sliding up, down, and around both her pussy and her ass, and she especially loved having Elena and Katherine being the ones to eat both of her holes out, she never thought she'd see the day, Elena Gilbert, her mistress, on her knees, eating her ass and her doppelgänger Katherine Pierce eating her pussy. She let out a long moan as they licked her, Katherine swirled her tongue around her pussy before sliding her tongue up, pausing at her clit she gently took it into her mouth, sucking on it as she looked up at Jenna, her tongue sliding around it as it was in her mouth.

Elena enthusiastically licked Jenna's ass, getting every single corner that she could before sticking the very tip of her tongue inside of Jenna's asshole and slid it up and down before swirling her tongue around making Jenna let out a long loud moan as she clenched onto Elena's head harder and pushed her face deeper into her ass, forcing her tongue deeper into her asshole, though Elena kept up with her movements, flicking her tongue up and down before swirling it around, with a smirk Elena reached up and grabbed onto Jenna's ass and squeezed it, groping it as she took her tongue out of her ass before sliding it back in at a slow pace, every time her tongue reached as deep as it could go Elena spent several moments flicking her tongue up and down before swirling it around and taking it back out only to slowly push her tongue back into Jenna's tight hole and repeating these actions.

Katherine was eating Jenna's pussy just as enthusiastically as Elena was eating her asshole, however, Katherine was not tongue-fucking the woman yet, she was instead focusing solely on her clit, she flicked her tongue up and down before sliding her tongue around and gently capturing it between her lips and sucking it, making Jenna moan even louder, the woman loving the feeling of Elena tongue-fucking her ass and exploring it with her tongue each time her tongue went as deep as it could go.

Katherine let go of Jenna's clit before dragging her teeth down it, like Elena she placed the tip of her tongue into Jenna's vagina she flicked it before swirling her tongue around, keeping the tip of her tongue in her vagina rather than pushing it in and out, she wanted to tease Jenna, keep whatever dominance she still had, she did the same with Elena whenever they fucked, she let Elena have her way with her, but she teased her whenever she possibly could, and she is going to do the same with everyone that she is going to have to be fucked by tonight, she was finally mentally prepared for it, she knew that there was no avoiding it, she was Katherine Pierce, she was ready to deal with it, she was going to do her best to keep her pride, she had learned to take pride in being Elena's bitch, but it would be difficult to keep her pride by being roughly fucked back to back by different women.

Katherine, like Elena was forced to shove her entire tongue into Jenna's pussy when her head was gripped tighter and she was shoved deeper into her cunt, which earned a glare from Katherine, though this only made Jenna smirk. She had already dominated Katherine once, she couldn't wait to do it again, and Elena was just an added bonus. She was going to take her time fucking both of these women and she had no plans on being gentle with them, since they're both vampires she can go all out and they'll be good as new for the next person that's after her.

"Oh fuck, yes." Jenna moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "This is your second time submitting to me Katherine, do you like it? Eating me out?" Jenna smirked as she humped into Katherine's face but managing to keep Elena firmly between her ass-cheeks no matter how hard or fast she humped into Katherine's face.. "I bet you do, you were always bound to be dominated by someone else other than dear Elena, that's just how much of a whore that you are." Jenna said as she stared down at Katherine. "Oh yeah, keeping licking me like the submissive little bitches that you are! Do you like it? Being bitches of a bitch? Being the bitch of your former bitch? Well get used to it, your going to be the bitch of all of your former bitches tonight." Jenna smirked. 'Oh, this was a long time coming. I am going to enjoy dominating you two bitches and finally knocking you down a peg."

Katherine, like Elena flicked her tongue up and down and swirling it as she hit as deep as her tongue would allow before pulling her tongue out and repeating this action, it didn't take long for both doppelgängers to do the same things at the same time,

Jenna moaned, tightening her grip on the two women, keeping them where they were, she hasn't felt more pleasure by being eaten out than she did now, she nearly came on the spot when Katherine and Elena started licking her in sync, she didn't know whether they were so familiar with each other that they could be doing the same thing at the same time so effortlessly, or that it was because they were doppelgängers, but she honestly didn't care, all that mattered to her was getting lost in the pleasure of being eaten out by two identical beauties. Her moans grew louder and louder as Katherine and Elena sped up their actions until they were slamming their tongues in and out of her ass and pussy, somehow they still managed to flick their tongues up and down before swirling it as they slammed their tongues in and out.

Jenna trembled, bucking against Katherine as the two women ate her out perfectly, she began breathing heavily, pushing the women even deeper into her respective holes, prompting them to slam their tongues in and out even faster and harder, it didn't take Jenna long to cum, squirting all over Katherine's face with a loud pleasure filled scream, the ancient vampire went to pull back but couldn't due to her head being held still, so she sealed her vagina with her mouth and let the geyser of pussy juice to flood her mouth and down her throat, Katherine's gulping could be heard as she gulped down the pussy juice, loving the taste, though she couldn't keep all of the liquid in her mouth, some spilled from her mouth as she greedily drank it, making it go down her chin, body, and floor, while Jenna was squirting all over Katherine Elena kept tongue-fucking the woman's asshole.

The moment Jenna stopped cumming Katherine went right back to tongue-fucking the woman, inadvertently matching her doppelgängers motions, the duo brought Jenna through orgasm after orgasm, each time she came Katherine sealed her vagina with her mouth, drinking her cum, though she was disappointed that she only squirted once. Once Jenna was done cumming Katherine went to ram her tongue right back into Jenna's vagina but her head was pulled away, Katherine licking at the air the second she was pulled away, Jenna let go of both Elena and Katherine and spoke breathlessly.

"Both of you, lean on the bed and stick your asses into the air, oh yeah. I'm going to destroy those pretty little assholes of yours." Jenna smirked as Elena and Katherine rose to their feet and glanced at each other, as Elena nodded Katherine followed her to the bed, as instructed both leaned in and placed their hands onto the bed and stuck their asses into the air, preparing themselves for an ass-fucking.

Jenna walked over to the dresser and picked up one of the eight strap-ons that were laying there, laid out for each women, Rebekah carefully picking them out to match their skin tone. Jenna smirked as she picked hers up and strapped it to her body and looked back at the doppelgängers who were actually holding hands, which honestly took Jenna aback, the last thing she expected was for Katherine and Elena to be holding hands, ready to be fucked.

As the strap-on was tightly around her waist Jenna approached the two women and stopped behind Elena, she slapped her nieces ass and spoke as she let out a moan. "Oh? You like to be spanked?" Jenna asked as she slapped Elena's other ass-cheek hard enough to leave a light pink hand print, another moan came from Elena as she wiggled her ass and spoke.

"Oh yeah, spank me Mistress Jenna, show me how dominant you are, prove that you aren't just a little whore that can't fuck, a little bitch that's only good at submitting to women superior to you, submitting to real doms." Elena taunted, prompting Jenna to slap her ass harder, making the doppelgänger moan dramatically loud. "Oh yeah, slap my ass Mistress auntie Jenna, keep spanking your fucking niece like the whore you are! Oh yeah, that's all you can do. You can't bring yourself to anally fuck your mistress, your niece, can you?" Elena again, taunted her.

"Like you said before Elena," Jenna said, using her vampire strength to slap Elena's ass again, making the brunette moan loudly in both pain and pleasure. "We aren't blood related."

"Oh? So you finally admit that you aren't my real aunt?" Elena asked in a taunting tone. "It doesn't matter, I still don't think you have what it takes to be a dom, oh yeah Mistress Jenna, you'll be a bottom, a submissive little bitch for dominant women like me, nothing but a little whore that likes to be fucked, that likes to submit to your mistress, oh yeah, you live for pleasure Mistress Jenna, you can't stand to dominate someone else because you just aren't a dom." Elena mocked. "It's okay Mistress Jenna, really." Elena smirked, wiggling her ass again, though paused when Jenna placed the tip of the dick to her asshole. "Are you actually going to do it Mistress Jenna? Or are you going to choke and beg Rebekah to fuck your ass instead? I really don't mind that, I'd love to see you get dominated. It really suits you." Elena smirked. "Go ahead, do it Mistress Jenna. I'm wait- FUCK!" Elena yelled out in pain and slight pleasure as Jenna slammed all ten-inches into her ass all at once.

"Looks like I'll just have to fuck you harder than you fuck me to prove how much of a dom I can be." Jenna smirked as she took the cock out of Elena's ass until only the tip remained inside before slamming it back in, making Elena cry out in pleasure, squeezing Katherine's hand tighter. "You like that Elena?" Jenna asked, slapping the brunette's ass. "Being fucked up your ass by one of your bitches?" Jenna taunted as she slapped Elena's ass again, harder this time as she began slamming into her ass as fast and as hard as she could without using her vampire speed or strength, as she fucked Elena the teens' breast swayed up and down, rubbing against the soft fabric of her blanket.

"Oh fuck, fuck." Elena moaned as Jenna fucked her ass, the fake cock sliding in and out, the pleasure growing and growing after every thrust that Jenna did. "You aren't half that bad." Elena smirked as she looked behind her at Jenna. "Who have you been practicing on?" Elena asked with raised. brows. "Seriously." She breathed out in pleasure before letting out a moan. "I'm, curious." Elena said between moans.

"Didn't I tell you that I used to be a dom in college?" Jenna asked as she slapped Elena's ass hard enough to make a red handprint. "I've been dominating women for years Elena, it's only fitting that I can finally dominate the one teen that I never could." Jenna said as she began thrusting in and out of Elena's ass. "When you turned me into a bitch, I've been waiting for the opportunity to fuck you, even if it was just a one. Time. Thing." Jenna thrusted harder between every word making Elena moan, groan, and cry out in pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Fuck." Elena smirked as she began humping back against Jenna, helping the woman that was once her aunt to fuck her ass even harder and faster, though this only resulted in Jenna fucking Elena as fast and as hard as her body would allow without her vampiric speed and strength, she smirked at every moan of pleasure that was coming from Elena, every time her dick slid in and out of Elena's ass the teens moans got louder and louder and she slammed back against Jenna harder and harder, faster and faster, Elena's eyes rolled to the back of her head, drool oozing from her lips as she squeezed onto Katherine's hand even harder making the older vampire wince. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Elena screamed in pleasure as she came harder than she's ever cum in her life without squirting.

Jenna smirked, this only encouraged her to keep fucking Elena, bringing her hand down onto her ass in sharp and swift slap, she repeated this with several sharp slaps as she was slamming in and out of Elena with Elena slamming back against her just as fast, moaning shamelessly as she moaned louder and louder, cumming over and over again, Jenna effortlessly driving her adoptive niece through several orgasms.

"Are you cumming with a dick in your ass Elena? Wow, I didn't think you'd cum so much by being fucked up your ass and spanked at the same time." Jenna said in a taunting tone before grabbing her by the back of her collar, pulling her up slightly as she continued to slam into the teen, driving her through even more orgasms minute after minute, "Oh yeah Elena, I never pegged you for such a slutty little whore." Jenna laughed as she slammed in and out of her niece, a smirk forming on her face as Elena whimpered in pleasure.

After Jenna was satisfied she rammed her dick as deep as it would go into Elena's ass in one rough thrust, making the teen moan in pleasure, Jenna smirked as she took the cock out of Elena's ass as slowly as possible, making her whimper in pleasure. Once the dick was completely out of Elena's ass Jenna grabbed onto one of her ass-cheeks pulling it aside just so she could watch Elena's gaping ass quickly returning to it's former state of being virgin tight. With a smirk Jenna slapped Elena's ass gaining a moan from her before she leaned in and grabbed the back of Elena's white collar, using it to pull her back, forcing her off of the bed, landing against Jenna.

The redhead smirked as she turned Elena around and sat her down, leaning her against the bed, the moment she did she placed the tip of the dick to Elena's lips. "Suck it bitch." Jenna ordered, making Elena glare up at her. "Suck my dick, oh yeah, suck the dick that was just fucking the deepest parts of your ass, suck the dick that's attached to your former bitch. Oh yeah, wrap those pretty little lips around my dick and suck it. I want to see your pretty little face between my legs." Jenna spoke, her smirk widening as she stared down at the scowling teen.

Elena swallowed her pride and anger and wrapped her lips around the tip of Jenna's dick and began bobbing her head up and down, glaring up at Jenna the entire time that she was sucking it, she got farther and farther after each bob, as she reached the base of the dick she stuck her tongue out and slid her mouth back, her tongue out and sliding against the dick, as she reached the tip of the dick she swirled her tongue around it before bobbing her head up and down.

Jenna stared down at Elena before thrusted her hips, shoving all ten-inches into her mouth and down her throat, she grabbed the back of Elena's head, preventing her from pulling back, her eyes began watering as she stared up at the redhead who stared down at her. After several moments Jenna finally pulled the cock out of Elena's mouth and slapped her on each side of her face, coating her cheeks in her own saliva.

"How was that Elena?" Jenna smirked. "Did you enjoy being aunties little whore?" Jenna smirked, earning an icy glaze from her niece.

"You'll pay for this." Elena growled.

"I doubt that." Jenna said as she slapped Elena in the face with the dick one more time before moving to Katherine who didn't move from the spot that she was told to stay in. Jenna wasted no time in resting the tip of the dick onto Katherine's asshole. "You go lucky, Elena's saliva should have lubed this nice and good." Jenna smirked as she thrusted all the inches into Katherine's ass all in one thrust, making the doppelgänger scream out in pain and pleasure

"BITCH!" Katherine yelled as she looked back at Jenna, though this proved to be a mistake as Jenna used all of her vampire strength to slap Katherine's ass, it stung and it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did when Rose smacked her ass so rather than feeling pain from it Katherine actually felt pleasure and gave a smirk. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Katherine asked as she gave a smirk of her own, both she and Elena silently agreed to stop the act and show defiance since Rebekah already knew of their plan, Jenna slowly pulled the cock out of Katherine's ass until only the tip remained before she thrusted it back inside in one sharp thrust, making Katherine give a moan of pleasure, she kept moaning and crying out in pleasure as Jenna slowly began increasing the speed of the ass-fucking until she began slamming the cock in and out of her ass.

Katherine was honestly surprised that Rose wasn't right there with them being dominated, unless Rebekah didn't catch that part of the plan. But she was rather glad, Rebekah wouldn't be expecting Rose, especially if Rose doesn't hold back against them, which was what Katherine was counting on. Rose and Caroline were pretty much the only other doms outside of herself and Elena. Well, it seems like Jenna is a top. But given Elena's tone when she threatened her Katherine is pretty sure that Jenna is going to be a full blown submissive slut soon enough, after this Rebekah situation is dealt with Katherine is pretty sure they're going to be dominating quite a few people, and she had to say, she couldn't wait for that, she couldn't wait to dominate some of these little sluts, especially Jenna.

Katherine was torn from her thoughts when she felt a sharp and hard slap to her ass, a slap hard enough to make the sound echo across the room, every time Jenna slammed her cock into Katherine's ass the sounds of flesh on flesh echoed across the room, Katherine's toes curled in pleasure as the cock slid in and out of her asshole, she was just glad that Elena's saliva was all over the dick, it made things a lot easier, and a lot more pleasurable. She loved the feeling of it sliding in and out with ease, it sliding from the deepest parts of her ass and slid out until only the tip remained before all ten inches being thrusted back inside only for it to slide back out.

Katherine's moans could be heard all around the room, her moans were even louder and more frequent than Elena, likely because Jenna went in raw with Elena and the cock was lubed up with Elena's saliva and drool when it went up her ass, which Katherine was thankful for. It was felt better when it was all lubed up. Recently Elena often made Katherine suck the dick and deepthroat it before slamming it in and out of her ass, which admittedly, Katherine loved. Which was why she was all in on the plan to break Rebekah and turn her into a bitch rather than teaming up with the blonde beauty like she would have a few months ago.

Just like Elena, Katherine began slamming herself back against the cock that was slamming in and out of the deepest parts of her ass, she was slamming back against Jenna so hard that Jenna had to grab onto her hips just so she wasn't knocked over, Katherine's moans grew louder and louder as she clenches onto the blanket, after several long moments she let out a scream and squirted all of Jenna, a geyser of pussy juice flying out of her vagina. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as drool oozed from her mouth, slamming back against Jenna on pure instinct now, she was lost in pleasure, pure bliss, unlike Elena she found more pleasure in being dominated as she was already used to it, though it was humiliating that she was being dominated by another woman.

It didn't take long for Katherine and Jenna to work in sync, Jenna slamming into Katherine as Katherine slammed back against her, Jenna effortlessly brought Katherine through orgasm after orgasm, though she only squirted once, her orgasms were hard and pleasurable. Her moans turned into screams of pleasure as she slammed back against Jenna even harder, making it more difficult for Jenna to fuck her. After one last orgasm Jenna pulled the cock out of Katherine's ass, even slower than she did with Elena, and like Elena Katherine whimpered and moaned as it was taken out.

Jenna smirked and did the same thing she did with Elena, she grabbed onto Katherine's right ass-cheek and pulled it to the side to see her gaping asshole quickly becoming virgin tight again. "Mmm, wow, I wish you could have seen that gape Katherine." Jenna said as she slapped Katherine's ass, making her give a soft moan. "Oh? You like to be spanked too?" Jenna asked, slapping Katherine's ass even harder this time and watched as her ass-cheek jiggled, gaining another soft moan from the ancient vampire, a vampire capable of tearing everyone other than Rebekah and Rose apart at the same time while doing her nails, and that is the most pleasurable thing to Jenna, dominating such a powerful creature, she was dominating a creature that can kill her in less than a second, and Jenna loved it.

"Get over here and get on your knees." Jenna demanded as she stared at Katherine who slowly began getting up, though not fast enough for Jenna's taste, the woman slapping Katherine's ass, again, watching it jiggle, making Jenna smirk as Katherine got onto her knees in front of Jenna. "I want you to wrap your pretty little lips around my big cock and suck every inch of the dick that was pounding the deepest parts of your ass, oh yeah, suck my cock Katherine. I want to see your pretty little face between my legs. Suck my cock like the little whore you are, like the slutty pussy licking slut that you are. Oh yeah, be the bitch of a fucking bitch Katherine. Fuck, I want to see the mighty Katherine Pierce on her knees sucking my cock and finally being in her place, a sex craving little whore." Jenna taunted.

Katherine gave a glare just like Elena. "Tread carefully Jenna." Katherine growled, though this caused Rebekah to walk over, the blonde leaned down, grabbed onto the bottom of Katherine's jaw and forced it open, grabbing the back of her head Rebekah shoved Katherine into the dick, forcing it into her mouth and shoved her so deep that her face was against Jenna's crotch.

"Don't step out of your place bitch." Rebekah growled as Katherine gagged on the cock. "It is you that needs to tread carefully." She said as she let go of Katherine's head and backed up.

Katherine, taking the hint took the cock out of her mouth until only the tip remained before she bobbed her head up and down, like Elena she got farther and farther with each bob until she reached the base of the cock herself, as she did Jenna grabbed Katherine by the sides of her face and began fucking Katherine's mouth as hard as she was fucking her ass, the doppelgänger gagged and chocked each time the tip of the cock hit the back of her throat. After holding Katherine against her crotch for several seconds Jenna finally let her go and slapped her on each side of her face with the soaked strap-on just like she did with Elena before taking it off and walking back in line.

"Bonnie." Rebekah said as she looked over at the former witch with a smirk. "Your turn, have fun." Rebekah said, as Bonnie walked past her Rebekah slapped her ass and smirked as she gave a blush.

"Bon Bon." Elena said as she stood up, along with Katherine, the duo standing several feet from the bed, side by side, they stared at Bonnie as she stood in front of the bed, a smirk grew on her face as she watched them. "Elena, lay on the bed." Bonnie ordered.

"Okay." Elena nodded as she walked over, she quickly climbed onto the bed and laid down on it, her head facing the side where Bonnie stood. "Good," Bonnie smirked. "Katherine, get on your knees and crawl over here, yeah, I want to see the mighty Katherine crawling to get fucked."

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Katherine sighed as she got onto her hands and knees and slowly crawled towards Bonnie who leaned down and petted her as if she were a dog.

"Good girl." Bonnie said, making Katherine glare up at her. Bonnie took her hand away and sat onto Elena's face, she leaned back slightly so her asshole was above Elena's mouth, before stretching one of her feet out towards Katherine and poked her nose with her big toe. "Get to licking girls." Bonnie smirked. "Oh yeah, worship my feet and ass bitches." Bonnie demanded, the moment she did Elena stuck her tongue out and swirled it around the outside of Bonnies ass.

Katherine rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Bonnie's ankle before leaning in and taking a long lick, licking from the sole of her foot to her big toe, wrapping her mouth around it she bobbed up and down before swirling her tongue around it and taking it out of her mouth. The ancient vampire slid her tongue down and licked her way back up, as she slid her tongue down again she slid her tongue to the sides before licking her way back up and wrapping her lips around Bonnie's pinkie toe, swirling her tongue around it as Elena expertly ate the teens ass out.

"Oh fuck yeah, keep going bitches." Bonnie smirked as Elena slid her tongue up and down her asshole before flicking her tongue to the sides and went back to sliding her tongue up and down, Katherine repeating her actions on her foot, continuing to lick it quickly. "Slow down Katherine," Bonnie smirked, "Take your time." Bonnie said as she rubbed her foot up and down the doppelgängers face, prompting her to slow her movements, taking her time to slowly worship her feet, Katherine wrapped her mouth around the sole of Bonnie's foot, sucking on it slightly before taking her mouth away and licking her way back up.

As Katherine made her way back up to the top of Bonnie's foot she slowly pushed her tongue between her big toe and her index toe, making sure to push it though as slow as she possibly could. When she was done sliding her tongue between those toes she took her tongue away and flicked it across Bonnie's big toe before pushing her tongue between the toes next to her index toe, she repeated this until she wrapped her lips around Bonnie's little toe again.

"Do you like worshipping my foot Katherine? Hm? Do you like groveling at the foot of your mistress? Oh yeah, I bet you lick Elena's feet and kiss her ass constantly, don't you?" Bonnie smirked as she rubbed her foot up and down, rubbing it in the doppelgänger's face. "Well, right now you're licking my foot, not Elena's, but you don't seem to bothered with it, do you? I bet you just like licking feet and kissing ass no matter who it is." Bonnie smirked. "I bet you'd worship the feet of anyone in the room if you could. But you'd like that wouldn't you?" Bonnie asked, her smirk widening as she pushed her foot deeper into Katherine's face and wiggled it. 'Tell me how much you love the taste and smell of my foot Katherine." Bonnie said before giving out a loud moan from Elena speeding up her motions and swirling her tongue around rather than just sliding it up and down. "Oh fuck. keep going Elena." Bonnie smirked as she looked down, seeing Elena's face between her open legs.

"I love the taste of your foot Mistress Bonnie." Katherine said as she slid her tongue around the sole of her foot before sliding her tongue all the way up and stuck her nose between Bonnie's big and index toe and took a long and loud whiff. "Oh yeah, I love the way it smells too Mistress Bonnie." Katherine smirked as she took another long and loud sniff.

"I think that's enough." Bonnie said as she took her foot away from Katherine and placed it onto the bed, next to Elena's face. "Get up here and eat my pussy you little bitch." Bonne growled as she stared at Katherine.

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Katherine grinned, she would certainly prefer eating this beautiful teens pussy rather than worshipping her foot which is far less degrading than eating her out was, and given the choice between licking someone's foot or eating pussy, Katherine would happily choose eating pussy, figuring the obvious Katherine crawled her way up and grabbed onto Bonnie's thighs before leaning in and slowly sliding her tongue up her cunt, giving a smirk as she stared into Bonnie's eyes when the teen moaned.

Elena smirked when she figured out Katherine was finally eating Bonnie's pussy. The teen dragged her tongue up her former bitches ass before sliding down and pushing the tip of her tongue inside her temporary mistresses ass and swirled it around, gaining a loud moan from Bonnie as Katherine slowly and teasingly licked her pussy. Elena pulled her tongue out and swirled it around Bonnie's asshole, flicking her tongue to the sides before pushing her tongue slightly deeper into Bonnie's asshole, flicking her tongue she then swirled it and took her tongue out, repeating this action several times.

Katherine slowly licked Bonnie's pussy,. sliding her tongue up and down, intentionally avoiding her clit, while she wanted this to be over as quickly as possible, Katherine still wanted to tease everyone that was going to fuck them, keep some kind of dominance, she was surprised that Elena wasn't doing the same thing, granted she knew that her doppelgänger just wanted to get this humiliating night over as fast as possible Which Katherine really didn't blame her, but if she was going to have to be fucked by seven different women in quick succession then she'd rather enjoy it than just take it. She was sure that Elena would get there eventually, allowing the pleasure to come in willingly or not, Katherine knew that Elena was going to enjoy this just as much as she was very soon.

"Oh fuck, keep licking you little whores!" Bonnie gasped as she grabbed Katherine by her head, keeping her still as she pushed her ass fully down onto Elena's face, sitting on her face rather than hovering over it slightly. "Keep going like the skanks that you are. Oh yeah, keep eating me out you little sluts!" Bonnie cried out in pleasure as she wiggled her ass in Elena's face, prompting the other teen to lick her faster, as she wiggled her ass in Elena's face she rubbed Katherine's face up and down, the ancient vampire simply stuck her tongue out rather than trying to keep up with Bonnie's movements, she knew that the teen was going to cum, so she was just going to let her have her way with her, the faster she cums the better, the faster she cums the faster someone else comes to replace her and the faster the night ends.

Bonnie's moans grew louder and louder as she came, and she came hard, cumming all over Katherine's face and rubbed her face into her pussy even harder and faster, as she came Elena pushed her entire tongue into Bonnie's ass making her scream as her body was wracked with pleasure from another orgasm, she finally stopped rubbing Katherine's face into her pussy and let her lick, which Katherine instantly began doing, sliding her tongue up and down her pussy before gently taking her clit into her mouth and gently sucking on it while Elena slammed her tongue in and out of Bonnie's ass, the teen moaning in absolute pleasure, loving the different treatments she was receiving, Katherine being slower while Elena was tongue fucking her ass as fast as she possibly could.

Bonnie trembled as she moaned and cried out in pleasure as the two doppelgänger's expertly ate her out, the two brought her through orgasm after orgasm to the point where she was screaming in pleasure. Every time Bonnie came Katherine sealed her vagina with her mouth, allowing the cum to flood into her mouth instead of all over her face, and as expected Bonnie's pussy juice tasted divine, but not as good as Mistress Elena and Rose's cum, their cum tasted downright divine.

After receiving several orgasms Bonnie took Katherine's face away from her cunt and rose to her feet, she glanced down at Katherine who remained on her knees, staring up at her with a smirk of her own.

"Wow, you still have some defiance in you?" Bonnie asked.

"You know it." Katherine smirked. "Katherine Pierce doesn't break easily."

"Then why did you break to Elena so quickly?" Bonnie asked.

"Simple, she's Elena Gilbert, I love submitting to her, ever since that shower, I knew that I'd be her bitch, that I'd want to be her bitch no matter how humiliating it initially was."

"Cute." Rebekah said with a smirk as she watched on, her arms crossed her her breasts.

Bonnie glanced over at her mistress then back down at Katherine. "Elena, on your knees." Bonnie said as she looked over to the teen who looked over at her.

Elena slowly got up and off of the bed, the moment she was to her feet she kneeled down and looked up at Bonnie with an expectant gaze. Waiting for her next command. "Crawl over to Katherine and lick my cum off of her face." Bonnie ordered.

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Elena said as she crawled towards her doppelgänger, Katherine rose her brows at Elena as the teen grabbed onto her shoulders, leaned in, and placed her tongue onto her chin and slid it up, stopping her the bottom of her nose, she pulled away and began licking up Bonnie's cum from her doppelgänger's face enthusiastically, sliding her tongue all around her face, making sure to get every spec of cum,

Bonnie with a smirk stood behind Elena, tightening her strap-on and grabbed her by her collar before putting her halfway onto the bed and placing the tip of her strap-on onto the entrance of Elena's asshole, making the doppelgänger glance back up at her with raised brows. "Mmm, I can't believe that I'm finally getting to fuck this hot little ass." Bonnie smirked as she slapped Elena's right ass-cheek, her smirk widened as she watched it jiggle upon impact. "Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this."

"Just get on with it." Elena sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Be patient Elena, don't forget who's in charge tonight." Bonnie said with a smirk before she slowly pushed the tip of the dick inside of Elena's ass, stretching her anal ring making her take a sharp inhale of breath, Bonnie didn't push any more of her dick inside of Elena's ass and instead grabbed onto her left ass-cheek and began squeezing and groping it, loving the feeling the of the flesh under her hand, with a grin she shook it up and down before squeezing it, making Elena look back at her with raised brows and an impatient expression plastered on her face as Bonnie played with her ass.

"Can you just hurry up Mistress Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Do you really want me to fuck your ass that bad?" Bonnie smirked as she pulled her hand away and smacked Elena's ass hard enough for the sounds of flesh on flesh to echo across the room and for Elena to let out a small moan. "If you want it that bad then beg for it. Oh yeah, I want to hear you beg for the right to get fucked in the ass by a slutty little bitch, by your former slutty little bitch, oh yeah, beg to get fucked in the ass by a submissive little slut like me." Bonnie smirked as she slapped Elena's ass yet again.

Elena's eyes narrowed as she stared Bonnie in the eyes, staring into the eyes of her smirking friend, a livid look was on Elena's face, though she paused as she heard Rebekah speak.

"Well? Are you going to beg to be fucked in the ass like the slutty little whore you are?" Rebekah asked, a smirk growing on her lips. "Oh yeah, I want to hear you beg to get fucked in the ass, so beg for it bitch." Rebekah said as she grabbed onto the back of Jules' neck and shoved her to her knees. "I want to hear it bitch, so beg." Rebekah smirked as Jules crawled in front of her and pressed her tongue against Rebekah's cunt, causing the blonde to grab the werewolf by the back of her head and forced her deeper into her pussy.

Elena let out a sigh, figuring that it wasn't a request from Rebekah, and she really didn't want to get spanked by the blonde Original. Being fucked by her in front of all of her bitches would just add to the utter humiliation that she was already feeling, so, she decided to comply and just beg Bonnie to fuck her, letting out a long sigh Elena spoke. "Please Bonnie. Please fuck my ass? Fuck my ass like the slutty little whore that I am? Oh fuck, please fuck my ass like the bitch I've become? Oh yeah, I want to be made into a temporary bitch of a bitch so fuck my ass Mistress Bonnie! Fuck me like the little whore that I am! Fuck my ass Mistress Bonnie! Prove that you can be a top! Prove that you're more than just a slutty little bottom." Elena smirked. "Fuck my ass like a top Mistress Bonnie. Fuck, earn your title as a mistress and fuck my slutty little ass." Elena said, wiggling her ass and looking back at Bonnie with a sly smirk.

"Okay," Bonnie said as she slammed all ten inches into Elena in one thrust making the brunette dramatically moan. "Oh, what a little slut that you are, did you really just enjoy me slamming my dick into your ass that hard? You slutty whore." Bonnie smirked, though she paused and looked behind her at Katherine who was still on her knees, looking on with a smirk. "Oh, you aren't getting off that easy." Bonnie smirked. "Get over here and eat my ass while I fuck your precious mistress's ass." Bonnie smirked as she wiggled her ass making Elena moan as the strap-on cock in her ass also wiggled back and forth. "Oh yeah, eat the ass of a bitch, crawl over here and eat my ass Katherine, eat my ass and like it Katherine, you slutty little whore." Bonnie taunted.

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Katherine said in a wry tone as she crawled on her hands and knees towards Bonnie, once she got to the gorgeous vampire she got onto her knees and buried her face into Bonnie's ass, sticking her tongue out she wiggled her head from side to side as fast as she could without using her vampire speed while sliding her tongue up and down, earning a loud moan out of Bonnie who smirked and grabbed onto the back of Katherine's head.

"Oh no, you're moving at my pace Katherine." Bonnie smirked. "Plus, I don't want you to stop when I start fucking Elena's ass."

Katherine rolled her eyes from between Bonnie's ass-cheeks as she was forced to keep still, she really didn't like that tone in Bonnie's voice, but she really couldn't do a thing about it. So, she just flicked her tongue side to side before flicking her tongue up and down for several moments before going back to flicking her tongue to the side until she settled on swirling her tongue all around Bonnie's asshole earning moans of pleasure from the teen.

"Oh yeah." Bonnie smirked as she tightened her grip on the back of Katherine's head before looking forward at the back of Elena's head. "I hope you're ready bitch." Bonnie said as she used her free hand to grab onto Elena's collar.

"Oh I'm ready Mistress Bonnie." Elena smirked and spoke condescendingly.

Bonnie gave a smirk of her own as she slowly pulled her cock out of Elena's ass making her whimper in pleasure as the dick slowly but surely slid out of her ass until only the tip remained, Katherine continuing to eat Bonnie's ass out making Bonnie moan as she slowly thrusted back into Elena, though she let out a loud moan of pleasure as Katherine slowly pushed her wet and warm tongue into her asshole, Bonnie kept still, her thighs against Elena's ass until Katherine's tongue went as deep as it could, when that happened Bonnie pulled her cock out of Elena's ass before slowly pumping it back in, continuing the rhythm of slowly ass-fucking the other teen, the moans of Bonnie, Elena, and Rebekah could all be heard around the room, Bonnie looked over in curiosity spotting that Rebekah was now getting both of her holes eaten out, Jules eating out her pussy and Jenna eating her ass with Liz and Caroline worshipping her tits making a smirk cross Bonnie's lips as she slowly but surely increased her speed until she was slamming her cock in and out of Elena's ass even harder, Katherine now slamming her tongue in and out of Bonnie's ass, partly because of Bonnie's ass slamming back against her and partly because Katherine was trying to slam her tongue inside of her, trying to make Bonnie cum as fast as possible.

As she was tongue-fucking Bonnie's ass Katherine pushed three fingers into her own wet vagina and slammed her fingers in and out, moaning into Bonnie's ass as she kept slamming her tongue in and out of it.

Bonnie moaned loudly in pleasure as she slammed her cock in and out of Elena's ass, prompting Katherine to increase the speed of her tongue, slamming it in and out of her asshole even harder and faster, causing Bonnie to fuck Elena harder and faster, the loud moans of Bonnie, Katherine, Elena, and Rebekah could all be heard around the room.

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck! Keep eating my ass bitch!" Bonnie yelled as she shoved Katherine's face deeper into her ass, prompting Katherine to speed up her tongue-fucking, now fucking Bonnie's ass as fast as she possibly could, making the teen moan even louder. "Oh fuck! Oh yeah! Tongue-fuck my ass while I fuck you're precious mistress's ass! Oh yeah eat me while I destroy Elena's ass! Oh fuck! Oh keep fucking going Katherine! Don't you dare fucking stop! Oh fuck! Keep fucking going!" Bonnie moaned. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Bonnie screamed as she came, and she came hard and at the same time as Elena, Katherine drove Bonnie through orgasm after orgasm while Bonnie in turn drove Elena through orgasm after orgasm.

After Bonnie came more times than she could count she used her vampire speed to take her cock out of Elena's ass and pulled Katherine's face out of her ass, quickly she turned around and thrusted all ten inches of her cock into Katherine's mouth before the doppelgänger could even react, all she could do was gag as the cock that was fucking the deepest parts of Elena's ass was shoved down her throat.

Katherine couldn't help but moan at the taste once she caught her bearings, she loved the taste of her true mistress's ass, no matter what cock it was on she loved the flavor of Elena's ass.

"Oh yeah Katherine, you love that, don't you? Huh? You like the taste of Elena's ass? You fucking love it don't you? You fucking love the taste of Elena's ass on my big cock don't you?" Bonnie taunted.

"Uh huh." Katherine moaned as she stared into Bonnie's ass.

"In that case, suck my fucking dick Katherine. Oh yeah, suck my fucking cock, give me the best fucking blowjob that you can." Bonnie said as she stared down at the ancient vampire with a smirk on her face.

Katherine gave a shrug as she grabbed onto the black strap of the strap-on and took it out of her mouth before bobbing her head up and down, slowly speeding up her actions as she sucked deeper and deeper until her face rested against Bonnie's crotch, as she finally hit base deep she bobbed her head at a faster rate, bobbing her head all the way down the cock.

"Oh yeah, suck it Katherine, suck my cock." Bonnie smirked as she stared down at the breathtaking brunette that was between her legs. "Oh yeah, suck my cock like your life depends on it. Keep sucking my huge fucking cock Katherine, oh yeah, keep going." Bonnie encouraged as she watched Katherine bob her head up and down.

Katherine smirked as she sucked the dick in front of her, she really didn't mind sucking it, but that was mainly because it tasted like her mistress, because it was fucking her mistress's ass, she knew for a fact that if the cock was used to fuck the ass of anyone else she would not be enjoying it. Or at least that's what she liked to tell herself, she liked to believe that she knew it for a fact, thoughts of sucking the dick of her precious Elena ran through her mind, if it weren't for Bonnie's constant taunts it would be a lot easier to pretend that it was Elena's dick that she was sucking.

"Alright, I think that's enough slut." Bonnie said as she pulled her cock out of Katherine's mouth. "Turn around and put your slutty ass in the air." Bonnie said as she smacked both sides of Katherine's face with the cock that was soaked in the brunette's saliva.

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Katherine said in a sly tone as she slowly turned around and got onto her hands and knees and slowly she raised her ass in the air and wiggled it. "Fuck my ass Mistress Bonnie. Oh yeah, let's do this. Have fun with me while you still can." Katherine said as she wiggled her ass side to side.

"Gladly." Bonnie said as she grabbed onto both of Katherine's hips and placed the tip of the saliva covered cock to her asshole and rubbed it up and down, getting soft moans from Katherine.

"Oh yeah, enjoy this while you still can Mistress Bonnie, this is a one night deal no doubt. Rebekah doesn't like to share, so I'm pretty sure this is just a message for Elena and I." Katherine said. "Fuck my ass you slutty little whore, oh yeah. Let's see how much of a mistress you would have made Bonnie, let's see if you're a hit, or if you're a miss."

"Oh, I think I'm a hit." Bonnie said as she slammed all ten inches of her cock into Katherine's ass, thrusting the entire cock in just like she did to Elena, though it was easier on Katherine because of it being lubricated, this earned a loud moan of pleasure from Katherine.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Katherine moaned. "I love a good ass fucking, so don't disappoint me." Katherine smirked. "Oh wait, that's a pretty tough request, huh?" Katherine asked in a taunting tone as Bonnie pulled out before thrusting every inch of the cock back in, causing Katherine to moan as her tits to sway up and down. "Asking a bottom for a good ass fucking, I'm pretty sure you can't, can you?" Katherine taunted as Bonnie fucked her hard, slamming her cock in and out of her ass, her tits swaying up and down as she was being fucked.

"Defiant to the end Katherine." Bonnie smirked as she slammed her cock in and out of Katherine's ass, though after several thrusts Bonnie stopped as she slammed all ten inches into Katherine's ass yet again. "Hey, Elena?" Bonnie smirked as she looked over her shoulder at her former mistress who was on her knees. "Get over here and eat my ass while I fuck your favorite pet. Oh yeah, I want to put both of you sluts in your place, come over here and eat my ass like the slutty little whore that you are." Bonnie smirked as she wiggled her hips. "Mmm, yeah. Crawl over here like the bitch you are." Bonnie taunted.

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Elena sighed as she crawled over to her former bitch on her hands and knees, stopping when she was face to face with her sexy ass.

"Well? It isn't going to eat itself slut." Bonnie said as she pulled out of Katherine and slammed back in, making the older doppelgänger moan shamelessly.

"Yes Mistress Bonnie." Elena said as she leaned in and slid her tongue up Bonnie's asshole, making the teen moan as she slid her tongue up and down her ass.

"Oh fuck, that's better." Bonnie moaned as Elena began eating her ass out, she grabbed onto the back of Elena's head to keep her where she was before she took the cock out of Katherine's ass and rammed it back inside, Katherine moaning shamelessly and dramatically loud as she was being fucked hard and fast in her ass, she gave another loud moan as she felt Bonnie grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling back while increasing the speed and force in which she was fucking her. "Oh yeah, take it Katherine, take it like the whore you are." Bonnie smirked as she slammed the dick in and out of her ass, Katherine herself moaning as the cock coated with her saliva slid in and out of her asshole with ease.

"Keep fucking me Bonnie, oh yeah, keep fucking me." Katherine moaned as she began slamming back against Bonnie as fast and as hard as Bonnie was fucking her, increasing the pleasure tenfold, as Katherine slammed back against Bonnie, Elena slammed her entire tongue inside of Bonnie's asshole, the wet and warm muscle pushing itself inside of Bonnie's ass, the teen loudly moaned as Elena began slamming her tongue in and out of her asshole, causing Bonnie to tighten the grip on the back of Elena's head, keeping her where she was as she slammed in and out of Katherine's ass, now slamming in and out as fast and as hard as she could without using her vampire speed, Katherine increased the speed that she slammed back as well, drool oozed from Katherine's mouth as she slammed against Bonnie, her tits swaying up and down as she was being fucked.

"Oh yeah, take it Katherine. Take it like the 500 year old whore you are." Bonnie smirked as she pulled Katherine's head back even further, the doppelgänger moaning even louder and faster, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt a familiar feeling in her crotch, she was ready to cum, and she knew it was going to be a hard orgasm.

"Oh fuck, keep fucking me Bonnie, fuck me like the slutty whore that I am, oh yeah, make the mighty Katherine Pierce cum with a dick in her ass, oh yeah, that's a good way to prove that you can be a top. Keep fucking me Bonnie, oh fuck. Fuck yeah! Fuck! Fuck! Keep fucking me! Fuck! FUCK!" Katherine screamed in pleasure and bliss as she came, her cum dripping onto the ground as she slammed her ass back against Bonnie somehow harder and faster, nearly knocking Bonnie off of her feet.

After one more thrust with her tongue Elena triggered an orgasm, making Bonnie herself scream in pleasure as she came, causing her to slam her cock into Katherine even more, Elena driving Bonnie through orgasm after orgasm while Bonnie drove Katherine through orgasm after orgasm, both women that were receiving pleasure was in absolute bliss. After what could have been minutes or hours Bonnie finally stopped fucking Katherine and pulled her cock out, letting go of her hair Katherine fell face first onto the ground, her ass still in the air as she breathed heavily.

Bonnie pulled Elena away from her ass and turned around, pressing the cock to her lips and smirked widely. "Beg to taste Katherine's ass off of my dick, oh yeah Elena, beg me to fuck that pretty little face of yours, beg me to fuck your face like the little whore that you are." Bonnie taunted.

Elena decided that it was best to just beg Bonnie so the next person could have their turn with them so that this night could just be over already. Though Elena would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself because honestly she loved being treated like a common whore like this, she loved being treated like nothing but an object for these women's pleasure, not like she would ever admit this to anyone and not like she wanted it again. She loved this as long as it was just a one time thing. "Please let me taste Katherine's ass off of your cock Mistress Bonnie, oh yeah, give me the right to taste the ass of my precious Katherine off of that nice big cock of yours, please give me the honor of being face fucked by you. Please fuck my face Mistress Bonnie?" Elena begged, though she begged in a dry tone.

Bonnie smirked as she rammed her cock into Elena's mouth and down her throat. "Gladly." Bonnie said as she grabbed both sides of Elena's face, she pulled the cock out of Elena's mouth only to thrust every inch back inside of her mouth, Elena moaning the moment she tasted Katherine's ass and she loved it, she loved the taste of Katherine's ass and she wanted more of it, she wanted more, more. And Bonnie was glad to give her more, slamming that large cock in and out of her mouth just as fast and as hard as she was fucking her ass before.

"Oh yeah, take my cock down your throat Elena, oh yeah. Take my cock." Bonnie smirked as she slammed her cock into her mouth, she loved seeing Elena in such a vulnerable and submissive state, she loved seeing it and she knew it would be the only time that she could treat Elena like this as she knew Katherine was right, she knew that this would be the first and last time that Rebekah would let them all have their way with these two gorgeous doppelgängers and she was going to make the most of the end of her turn, she loved the sight of her cock sliding in and out of Elena's mouth at such a fast rate, she loved the sounds that Elena was making as the cock hit the back of her throat, she loved everything about this situation.

After several minutes Bonnie finally pulled the cock out of Elena's mouth and slid it up and down her face, using Elena's face to dry her cock the best she could. After several moments of this Bonnie finally pulled away from Elena and unstrapped the cock from her body, approaching the dresser Bonnie put her cock back where it was before returning back to where the others were.

"Mmmm yeah." Rebekah said as she let go of the back of Caroline and Liz's heads allowing the two blondes to pull their heads away from the gorgeous blondes tits. "Great show." Rebekah said as she looked between Caroline and Liz. "I had planned on having everyone having their own turn with these two sluts, but." Rebekah paused. "I think it'll be so hot to see a mother and daughter fucking these little whores." Rebekah placed her hands onto the back of Jules and Jenna's heads, pushing them deeper into the respective holes that they were eating. "Have fun girls, take as long as you want." Rebekah smirked, her smirk widened as Rose and Bonnie moved to replace Liz and Caroline, wrapping their lips around her tits. "Mmm, after all that defiance I think they've earned the right to be double teamed from now on." Rebekah moaned with a smirk. "This night gets better and better for you two sluts."


	14. The Fall of Elena Gilbert Part 2

"Oh hey, Mistress Liz and Mistress Caroline are next," Elena said with a huge grin. "Who's first? Me? Katherine? Or are each of you gonna take one?" Elena questioned in a condescending tone, she remained on her knees next to Katherine who was also on her knees as Liz and Caroline approached, standing in front of them. "Oh? I guess you'll be fucking both of us at the same time then." Elena smirked. "Oh well, let's just get this over with."

"Okay," Caroline said with a grin as she grabbed a handful of Elena's hair and shoved her face into her wet cunt, prompting the brunette to start licking the moment her face touched her former best friend's cunt. She already knew for a fact that Caroline and Liz are at least still loyal to her as Caroline expressed great annoyance when she found out about the new change in mistress. Elena smirked as she slid her tongue from the bottom of Caroline's slit all the way to her clit, the moment she reached it she wrapped her soft lips around it and gently began sucking on her clit, gaining a soft moan from Caroline. As Caroline moaned Elena smirked as she pulled on Caroline's clit with her teeth before fully taking it out of her mouth with a pop, as she did she flicked her tongue up and down the clit before sliding her tongue back down her slit until it reached the very bottom of her slit, once she made it there she swirled her tongue around.

Liz with a smirk followed her daughters lead and grabbed a handful of Katherine's hair and pulled her in, shoving her face into her cunt, and like her doppelgänger Katherine stuck her tongue out and began licking Liz's cunt the moment she got the chance to, sliding her tongue up and down the wet folds between her pussy lips, gaining a loud and long moan out of the sheriff. "Mmmmm." Liz moaned as Katherine sped up her motions, sliding her tongue up and down the blonde's slit faster and faster, increasing her motions by the minute. "Keep licking my pussy, Katherine. Mmmm yeah, keep eating my pussy you little whore." Liz said as she wrapped Katherine's hair around her hand and shoved her face deeper into her cunt, prompting the older doppelgänger to increase her actions even more as she glanced up, looking Liz in the eyes as she ate her pussy out. "Do you like eating out my pussy you little whore? Huh?" Liz asked as she roughly tugged at Katherine's hair making her cry out in surprise. "Tell me how much you love eating my fucking pussy you little whore!" Liz demanded.

"I love the taste of your pussy." Katherine said in a dry tone before she began licking again, she paused at the entrance of Liz's vagina and swirled her tongue around and flicked her tongue up and down right at the entrance of her vagina earning soft moans from Liz, making Katherine smirk as she kept licking, focusing on the entrance of her vagina.

Caroline glanced over at her mom with a grin as Katherine ate her pussy, she loved the pleasure-filled look on the other blonde's face. She never thought she'd see the day that she'd be eaten out right next to her mother, she had to admit, it felt weird at first but now she was all for it. She figured that as long as she doesn't sexually touch her mother it wouldn't be incest, so she just sat there and enjoyed the pleasure that she was getting from Elena, her former mistress, the teen that she still viewed as her mistress. They all did other than Bonnie and Jenna who were both seemingly waiting for the opportunity to turn the tables on Elena.

Caroline's moans grew louder as Elena stopped sliding her tongue up and down her pussy and instead began focusing on her clit, the brunette teen slid her teeth down the blondes clit before flicking her tongue up and down, forcing more soft moans from Caroline. Elena couldn't help but smirk at the effortless reactions that she was getting from her former sex-slave who was now her mistress for the night. As she already admitted to herself, she felt pleasure in being a total bottom, she actually liked the tables being turned on her as long as it wasn't Rebekah who was fucking her or who she was eating out. But she did put that bet out and she did lose, so she was rightfully Rebekah's bitch, for now, she was her bitch until she managed to turn the tables on her and take the Original that was rightfully hers.

Elena was not planning on forgetting what Rebekah was doing to them today and she was going to return the favor, she felt like she had to. She was so warped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Caroline bucking against her and moaning in pleasure, she was torn from her thoughts when Caroline came all over her pretty little face making both women moan in different types of pleasure, Caroline in physical pleasure and Elena in mental pleasure, Elena loved the feeling of Caroline's warm cum coating her face, she needed more, she needed it in her mouth this time, she needed to taste it, to drink it. So, she did what she knew would make Caroline cum as fast as possible and slammed her tongue into her vagina all in one thrust making Caroline let out a loud moan of pleasure, those moans grew even louder as she felt Elena flick her tongue up and down and swirl around from as deep inside her vagina that Elena's tongue could possibly reach, Caroline loudly moaned at a constant rate as she pushed Elena even deeper into Caroline's cunt.

With a smirk Elena pumped her tongue in and out of Caroline's vagina, each time that the tip of her tongue remained inside her vagina she flicked her tongue up and down before swirling it around and pumped it back in, doing the same. She repeated these actions and increased her speed after each pump until she was tongue-fucking Caroline as fast as she possibly could earning moans and soft cries of pleasure as Elena sped up even more.

Liz kept moaning in pleasure as she stared down at Katherine who kept expertly eating her out, all the sheriff felt was pure pleasure, nothing else. Never in her life has she felt this good, never in her life has someone made her feel this good just by eating her out. Not Bill, not Elena. Nobody, Katherine was the only woman that made her feel this good in her entire life. And she hated to admit this, she hated to admit that Katherine made her feel this good, to be able to make her feel better than her true mistress Elena does. But, she decided to just enjoy this and push these troubling thoughts from her mind.

Katherine was loving the reactions she was getting from the physically older woman, she smirked into her cunt before she got back to licking her, she slid her tongue up and down her cunt and swirled her tongue around the moment she hit the entrance of her vagina before sliding her tongue up again and took Liz's clit into her warm mouth and lightly pulled on it with her teeth, making the blonde moan even louder as she came all over Katherine's face which caused the ancient vampire to pull away and slide her fingers up her cheek where the cum landed the most and scooped some up before slowly pushing her fingers into her mouth and slowly and sexily sucking her fingers while she stared into the blonde's eyes.

As she finished sucking her finger Katherine leaned back in she placed her tongue against the bottom of her slit and slid it up, stopping when she hit the entrance of her vagina. She decided to push her tongue in as slowly as she possibly could in order to tease the sheriff, though this backfired as Liz grabbed Katherine by the back of her head and shoved her deeper into her cunt until her nose was literally poking against the wet folds that she was pushing her tongue into when Liz pushed her further Katherine's tongue went as deep as it could possibly go inside of her.

Katherine rolled her eyes but still pulled her tongue out and pushed it back in as fast as she possibly could, she slammed her tongue in and out of Liz's vagina getting moans and cries of pleasure from the woman who grabbed onto the back of her head with her left hand as well, both hands holding onto the back of Katherine's head, the doppelgänger's soft brown hair against her hands.

Caroline moaned as loud as her mother as Elena increased the speed that she was tongue-fucking Caroline until she was slamming her tongue in and out of her soaked vagina as fast as Katherine's tongue was slamming in and out of Liz's vagina. The mother and daughter moaned louder and louder, Caroline was the first to cum as she did she grabbed onto the back of Elena's head and began humping against her and wiggling her hips to the side, completely soaking Elena's face with her cum.

Liz didn't cum much longer after her daughter, though unlike Caroline and Elena Katherine managed to pull her tongue out and seal Liz's vagina with her lips, allowing the warm liquid flood into her mouth rather than spilling all over her face. As she expected Liz's cum tasted amazing, Katherine already knew that no matter who's cum or squirt that was going into her mouth she was going to love. She already admitted that to herself. She likes girl cum, period. No matter who was cumming in her mouth she was going to love it and drink as much of it as she could, unlike her daughter Liz kept Katherine where she was, allowing the woman to drive her through orgasm after orgasm, Katherine drinking as much as she possibly could while Caroline got Elena into position.

As Elena had her ass in the air and had her hands planted onto the bed, she wiggled it with a smirk as she looked back at Caroline. "Oh yeah Caroline, you better not hold back on me you little whore, make the most of this. Oh yeah, this is the last time that you'll ever have the opportunity to fuck me, to fuck my ass." Elena smirked as she wiggled her ass again,

Caroline smirked as she placed her finger against her own vagina and shoved her finger inside and pumped it in and out, getting her finger nice and lubricated. Once she figured that her finger was wet enough she placed it against Elena's asshole and slowly pushed it inside, making Elena moan out loudly in pleasure, as Elena moaned Caroline did as well, loving the feeling of Elena's tight ass squeezing down onto her finger.

"You love my finger up your ass, don't you slut?" Caroline smirked as she took her finger out before pushing it back inside, she kept up with this, slowly pumping her finger in and out of Elena's asshole, she really didn't want to hurt her true mistress, but at the same time, she really wanted to make this look real. The last thing she wanted was a brutal ass-fucking from Rebekah. So, she needed this to look real. "You love my finger fucking your hot little ass, don't you Elena? Hmm? Do you like being finger-fucked up your ass by your former bitch? Huh? Do you fucking like it?" Caroline questioned as she slowly increased her speed until she was slamming her finger in and out of her former mistress's asshole. "Tell me how much you love it and I'll fuck your slutty little ass." Caroline smirked.

"Oh Mistress Caroline, I love your finger fucking my hot little ass. Oh yeah, I fucking love it. I love your finger going as deep as it can in my slutty little asshole. I love it, I fucking love it. Oh yeah, I love finally being able to be fucked by a fucking switch for once, oh yeah, this is gonna be so fucking hot Caroline. Oh yeah, getting fingered up my ass by my life long friend, this is gonna be so fucking hot. Please fuck my ass with your huge fucking cock! Mmmm yeah, I want to be fucked by you, Mistress Caroline. Fuck me, fuck my fucking ass with your big fucking cock!" Elena begged with a huge grin on her face.

"Mmm, that was so hot to hear." Caroline smirked as she pulled her finger out of Elena's ass with a pop. "I'm going to ruin this hot little ass," Caroline said as she slapped Elena's ass. As she turned away she spotted Katherine still eating her mother out and she smirked. "Mom, don't you think it's about time to fuck her hot little ass?" Caroline asked with raised brows, getting her mothers attention.

"Mmhmm." Liz nodded as she let go of the back of Katherine's head and turned to walk to the dresser that the strap-ons were on,

Caroline followed behind her but stopped when she was in front of Katherine, kneeling down she placed the finger that was inside Elena's ass on her soft lips. "Suck it, Katherine, oh yeah, suck the finger that was fucking Elena's ass. I want to see you suck my finger Katherine, oh yeah. Suck the fucking finger that was fucking Elena's ass."

Katherine without hesitation opened her mouth and allowed Caroline to push her finger into her mouth, the moment Caroline's finger was inside her mouth Katherine closed her lips around Caroline's finger, allowing her to pump her finger in and out of her mouth, Katherine swirled her tongue around Caroline's finger, making sure to get every part of her finger, she loved the taste of Mistress Elena's ass off of Mistress Caroline's finger and was honestly disappointed when Caroline pulled the finger out of her mouth.

Caroline glanced over at her mother who already had a strap-on tightly around her waist and took the strap-on that was held to her. With a smirk, Caroline attached it to her body and slapped Katherine in the face with it. "Crawl over to the bed and get into the same position as Elena, whore." Caroline said as she walked over to her true mistress. Once she made it to her Katherine was getting into position with her mother next to her, placing the tip of the dick to Katherine's ass.

While Liz slowly pushed her cock into Katherine's ass Caroline leaned in and grabbed onto Elena's right ass-cheek, pulling it aside she spit onto her asshole a few times before placing the tip of her dick onto it, after a few moments of sliding it up and down Caroline slowly pushed the dick into Elena's ass and stopped when her thighs hit Elena's ass, she grabbed onto Elena's collar and looked over to her mother who was grabbing a handful of hair, the two smirked at each other before they pulled on the collar and hair, pulled out of their ass and slowly thrusted the dick back inside until their thighs smacked against their asses.

As Liz and Caroline began fucking their asses both doppelgängers let out a moan, though Katherine's moan was dramatically loud while Elena's was quieter and barely could be heard to the human ear, both mother and daughter fucked their doppelgänger at the same speed, painfully slowly, going slow enough to draw out the pleasure and to tease them, after all, they needed to make it look real, they needed it to look like they were really fucking them like they hated them, which shouldn't be hard. Caroline and Liz both hated Katherine so, while they were going to be as gentle as they could be with Elena, they were both going to destroy Katherine's ass, well, temporarily destroy it, they both knew that Katherine's ass was going to heal, become virgin tight again no matter how hard and how rough they fuck it. Which was both a pro and con, the pro being, it's always good as new when her ass was going to be fucked, the con being that her gape isn't going to last long enough to truly enjoy seeing it.

While Caroline kept slowly fucking Elena, Liz slowly began increasing the speed and strength that she was fucking Katherine, making the doppelgänger let out a real moan as she continued increasing her speed at a constant rate until she was slamming her cock in and out of Katherine's ass as hard and as fast as she could, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh could be heard around the room as Liz fucked her, Katherine moaned each time Liz's thighs smacked against her ass, her tits swayed up and down as she was being fucked by the sheriff, she was letting out louder and louder moans as she was being fucked, the fake cock effortlessly sliding in and out of her ass at a fast rate, Katherine moaned louder and louder as Liz fucked her, loving every moment of it. She couldn't help but feel like a whore, this entire time she's been enjoying every cock that slammed in and out of her ass, enjoying being anally fucked by all these different women.

Slowly but surely Caroline began increasing the speed and the strength that she was fucking Elena, as she quickened her speed Elena began moaning louder, her tits swaying up and down as she was being fucked, it didn't take much longer before Elena was being fucked just as hard and just as fast as Katherine was, both doppelgängers letting out moans and cries of pleasure as the mother and daughter fucked them.

Elena couldn't believe it, she had her ass in the air and was being fucked by Caroline, but that wasn't the most unbelievable part to Elena, the part that shocked Elena the most was that Caroline was fucking her right next to her mother who was fucking her doppelgänger right next to her, but it was oddly turning her on even more, her pussy got wetter and wetter by the second as Caroline was slamming in and out of her ass, the fake cock sliding in and out perfectly as if it were meant to be there as if it were natural.

"You love this, don't you? You little whore." Liz growled as she twisted Katherine's hair in her hand and pulled her head farther back as she kept slamming in and out of her ass, roughly fucking the ancient vampire. "Tell me how much you love being fucked up your ass by a fucking human, yeah, tell me how much you love being fucked up your ass. Mmm yeah, beg me to fuck you harder you little slut." Liz taunted with a smirk.

"Mmmm yeah, I love being fucked in the ass," Katherine smirked. "Oh yeah, keep fucking my ass Mistress Liz, keep fucking me, mmm, fuck yeah. Fuck my ass Mistress Liz, keep fucking me." Katherine moaned as she was being fucked. "Oh yeah. Keep fucking going, fuck my slutty little ass Mistress Liz." Katherine moaned as she began humping back against Liz as she fucked her, humping back against her as fast as Liz was fucking her.

Liz smirked as she slapped Katherine's ass as she fucked her, Katherine let out a dramatically loud moan as Liz slapped her ass. "Oh? Do you want me to spank your slutty little ass, Katherine? Huh?" Liz asked with a smirk as she slapped Katherine's ass again while pulling her hair.

"Mmm yeah, I love being spanked," Katherine smirked as she began humping back against Liz even harder. "Keep spanking me Mistress Liz, keep spanking my slutty little ass, mmm yeah, spank me like the bitch that I am. You're my mistress right now, right? Then fucking prove it, oh yeah. Prove that you're my mistress, spank my ass, fuck my ass, fuck me like I'm a piece of meat. Mmmm yeah, keep fucking my ass, spank my ass like the little whore that I am." Katherine begged, earning four sharp strikes to her ass as Liz kept fucking her. "Oh fuck, oh fuck." Katherine whimpered as she slammed back against Liz, drool oozed from her mouth, both she and Elena began moaning louder and louder.

"Oh yeah, keep fucking my ass Mistress Caroline! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" Elena moaned as she began slamming back against Caroline just as fast as Caroline was fucking her, Katherine and Elena looked like mirror images, both moaning and slamming against the Forbes that was fucking them. "Please keep fucking my ass Mistress Caroline, oh fuck, oh yeah, I'm so fucking close, I'm going to cum Mistress Caroline!" Elena moaned as she slammed against Caroline as hard as she could.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Katherine screamed as she came, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, drool oozed from her mouth as she mindlessly slammed back against Liz, Liz slammed into Katherine, bringing her through orgasm after orgasm.

Elena collapsed onto the bed after she was brought through several orgasms as Caroline kept fucking her ass, slamming in and out of her as fast as she could.

"Do you want to switch?" Liz asked as she looked over at her daughter, pulling out of Katherine.

Caroline looked over at her mother and gave a smile. "Oh yeah, I'd love to ruin Katherine's slutty little ass." Caroline said as she pulled out of Elena's ass, "Mmmm, I can't wait to fuck Katherine." Caroline said as she took her mother's place, Caroline standing behind Katherine with her dick against her asshole, like her mother before her Caroline snatched Katherine by her hair and pulled her head back before thrusting all ten-inches into her ass making Katherine cry out in both pain and pleasure as Caroline's thighs slammed against Katherine's ass.

Liz looked at her daughter with a proud smile before she looked down at Elena, she didn't want to anally fuck her mistress, but she knew she had to. Leaning in she grabbed onto Elena's white collar before slowly pushing her cock into her asshole as Caroline was slamming in and out of Katherine, the older doppelgänger moaning and crying in pleasure. Both Liz and Elena let out a moan of pleasure when Liz's thighs finally stopped at Elena's ass, signaling that all ten-inches were inside of her ass.

"Oh fuck, this feels amazing." Liz breathed out before catching her composure, she smirked as she pulled the dick out of Elena's ass until only the tip was inside before pushing it back in, slowly pushing the cock inside of Elena's ass before she once again stopped against her ass, she slowly increased her speed, fucking Elena faster and faster by the minute, the teen was moaning and crying in pure pleasure as she was getting fucked by the older woman, her eyes were rolled as the roles were reversed and instead of being fucked up her ass by the woman that was once her bitch and her best friend before that, now she was getting anally fucked by her former best friends mom, and oddly, it felt great. Being fucked and dominated by this older woman, she moaned even louder as Liz fucked her faster.

Katherine moaned as Caroline pulled her hair harder and fucked her faster, she loved this, taking the second dick up her ass without even a minute of rest, god she loved being fucked like this, not like she'd admit it. She just planned on having her ass stuck in the air like this and enjoying it, enjoying getting a dick pounded in her ass, enjoying a woman other than her mistress, her precious Elena taunting her for just this one time. She figured that she could enjoy this if it was just once, that she could love this if it were just this once. She loudly moaned as Caroline pounded her ass, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh could be heard around the room, by both doppelgängers being roughly fucked, and both doppelgängers shamelessly moaned and humped back against the dicks that were fucking them.

"Do you like that Katherine?" Caroline asked in a taunting tone as she used her free hand to swiftly smack Katherine's ass making the ancient vampire cry out in pleasure, with a smirk Caroline began fucking her faster and harder, fucking Katherine as fast and as hard as she possibly could. "Tell me how much you love your slutty little ass being spanked." Caroline smirked as she slapped Katherine's ass again, she smirked as she watched Katherine's firm and toned ass wobbling after each and every strike, it was almost hypnotic, she couldn't help but stare at her ass as it jiggled and wobbled, she kept spanking Katherine as she fucked her harder and smacked her ass harder, Katherine's moans growing louder and louder as Caroline fucked her and spanked her.

"Mmm yeah, I love being spanked by you Mistress Caroline." Katherine moaned as she slammed herself back against Caroline, impaling herself on the cock that was deep inside her ass, she slammed against Caroline as fast as Caroline was fucking her. She moaned at the feeling of being fucked and spanked at the same time. "Oh yeah, spank my slutty little ass Caroline, oh yeah, keep spanking me, keep spanking your bitch like the fucking switch that you are, oh yeah. Spank me Mistress Caroline, fuck me Mistress Caroline. Mmmm, fuck, treat me like an object just made for your pleasure. Oh yeah, keep fucking me Mistress Caroline." Katherine moaned shamelessly, honestly loving the feeling of her ass being fucked and her ass being slapped, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was being lost in the pleasure of being fucked and spanked by Caroline. she loved the way that Elena spanked her more, but this was good enough she supposed. A spanking was a spanking, and it was new, Elena never spanked her while she was fucking her. Katherine really needed to beg Mistress Elena to spank her ass while she fucked her.

"Mmmm, yeah. Keep fucking me Mistress Liz." Elena moaned as she slammed back against the blonde. "Oh yeah, make me cum with a dick in my ass, fuck my whore ass, make me cum with a dick in my ass, fuck yeah. Mmmmm, keep fucking my ass you fucking bitch. Mmm, keep fucking me! Pretend to be a dom and make me cum with a dick in my ass. Mmmm, yeah. Fuck my ass Mistress Liz, be a dom for once and fuck my fucking ass!" Elena moaned. "Mmm yeah! Oh yeah! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Elena moaned breathlessly as she slammed against Liz as hard and as fast as she could without using her vampire speed. "Fuck! Fuck! I'm so fucking close! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Elena screamed as she came, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mouth fell agape, her tits swayed up and down as Liz fucked her just as hard and just as fast as she was slamming back against her, she was brought through orgasm after orgasm from the older woman, she was moaning and screaming in pleasure.

Katherine came not much longer after Elena, though rather than moaning in pleasure at first like her doppelgänger did, Katherine screamed in pleasure as she came, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as drool dripped onto the bed from her chin as she slammed back against Caroline, cumming over and over again by being fucked and spanked by the blonde. "Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck yeah!" Katherine screamed as she came again and again and again. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Katherine screamed as she came again and again. She whimpered in pleasure as Caroline slowly took the cock out of her ass, as did Elena when Liz was taking her cock out of her ass.

Both Katherine and Elena were breathing heavily, only being held up by their hair and collar. As if in unison both were pulled off of the bed by the two blondes and were placed in front of the bed, the doppelgängers leaning against it, sitting next to each other, both breathing heavily.

Both Liz and Caroline placed their dick against Elena and Katherine's lips, a smirk on both of their faces.

"Suck my dick Katherine, mmm yeah. Suck the dick that was fucking the deepest parts of you and Elena's ass, oh yeah. Suck the fucking dick and like it bitch." Caroline said as she smacked Katherine on each side of her face with the cock before putting it to her lips.

Katherine leaned in and captured the dick between her soft lips, her mouth around the tip of the dick, though she let out a moan of pleasure as her hair was grabbed and she was pulled to her knees, Caroline shoving Katherine's head back and forth, up and down the cock, which Katherine honestly enjoyed, she loved the mixed taste of her and Elena's ass, it tasted amazing and she wanted more, she wanted every spec of flavor from that cock, which to her pleasure Caroline shoved her face up and down further and further until she was deep throating the cock, her face hitting Caroline's crotch each time her face was shoved in, she moaned and gagged once Caroline started thrusting into her mouth.

"Open your mouth Elena." Liz smirked as she lightly thrusted her cock against Elena's lips, without a second thought Elena opened her mouth and allowed Liz to thrust her cock into her mouth, but gagged as the cock hit the back of her mouth and went down her throat, unlike her daughter Liz thrusted her cock in and out of Elena's mouth, getting rougher and faster by the minute until she was slamming the dick in and out of Elena's mouth loving the sounds of the gagging that the teen was making, both mother and daughter enjoying the sight of the doppelgängers sucking their cock.

Elena and Katherine tuned out the taunting and teasing that each blonde was giving and just enjoyed the blowjob and the taste of the mixed flavor from both of their asses, Katherine began deep-throating Caroline's fake cock while Liz slammed her dick in and out of Elena's mouth.

Eventually, Liz pulled the cock out of Elena's mouth and unstrapped it from her waist, with a smirk she grabbed Elena's hair and began using it to dry the saliva soaked cock, in turn soaking several locks of Elena's hair with her own spit, turning around she spotted that her daughter had already unstrapped the cock from her waist and was putting it back onto the dresser, with a smirk she followed suit and followed her daughter back in line.

Rebekah smirked as she stared at Elena and Katherine as the duo got back into place, kneeling next to each other in the center of the room, waiting for the next two that were going to fuck them. "Carol, Jules," Rebekah said with a smirk. "Have fun you two." The blonde Original said as she placed her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face as she stared down at Elena and Katherine.

Both Carol and Jules smirked as they took a step forward, though instead of going straight to the doppelgängers and shoving their pussies into their faces like everyone before them had done they went to the dresser and got the cocks that matched their skin tone, as they did both went to the bed, placed their hands on it and stuck their asses into the air after the put their dicks in front of them.

"Lick our asses girls, mmmm yeah. I want to feel your hot tongue eating out my ass." Carol ordered, a smirk growing on her face. "Oh yeah, come here and eat our asses, eat the asses of your two most submissive bitches. Oh yeah Elena, come here and lick my ass, return the favor of all the times I ate your ass." Carol said with a smirk as she wiggled her ass.

"Yes Mistress Carol," Elena said with a seductive smirk as she got onto her hands and knees and crawled towards the older woman, standing up she placed both of her hands onto Carol's ass and squeezed it, groping it, gaining a soft moan from Carol.

"Get over here and eat my ass Katherine." Jules demanded. "Oh yeah, eat my ass, eat the ass that loves to get destroyed." Jules wiggled her ass back and forth. "Eat the sluttiest most submissive bitch that Mistress Rebekah has. Oh yeah, mmmm eat my asshole like the submissive little bitch that you truly are." Jules said, wiggling her ass back and forth.

"Yes Mistress Jules," Katherine said in a dry tone as she seductively and slowly crawled on her hands and knees and slowly got to her feet when she got to Jules, like Elena she grabbed onto the sexy blonde's ass first and began squeezing and groping it first, loving the feeling of the warm flesh under her hands.

"It isn't going to eat itself, dear," Carol said as she looked behind her at Elena, with a smirk she spoke again. "Eat my ass Elena, stop prolonging it and eat my slutty little ass already. Oh yeah, get to it bitch, get to eating my ass you little slut." Carol taunted.

"Yes, Mistress Carol," Elena said as she leaned in and placed her tongue against Carol's warm asshole and slid her wet and warm tongue up before sliding it down, swirling her tongue around once she got to the center of her asshole.

"Get to licking Katherine, oh yeah. Eat my ass like your life depends on it. Eat it you little whore." Jules demanded.

"Yes, Mistress Jules." Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes as she leaned in and pressed her tongue against Jules' asshole before swirling it around, gaining a moan from the blonde. As she heard a moan Katherine smirked and pushed the tip of her tongue inside of Jules' ass and flicked it up and down before swirling it around and took the tip of her tongue out and flicked it up and down the hole, each time she flicked or swirled her tongue around any part of Jules' ass the blonde moaned in pleasure, loving the feeling of Katherine's tongue against her ass, loving the feeling of this ancient vampire eating her asshole it. It felt amazing, not only physically, but she felt plenty of mental pleasure from getting her ass eaten by such a powerful creature.

Elena kept expertly eating Carol's ass, keeping a constant and perfect motion of flicking and swirling her tongue, applying as much pleasure as she possibly could to please the woman in front of her, the woman that she had to submit to for one night only. She was just glad that she didn't have to spend weeks breaking all of her bitches again, now that she knew it was only Jenna and Bonnie that she needed to break again. Bonnie and Jenna that revolted, Bonnie and Jenna that instantly became loyal to Rebekah with no questions asked, Elena had to get authority back, she needed to dominate those two on principle alone, and she was going to, but not alone. She was going to get help, help from Katherine, it was these thoughts that distracted her while she ate Carol's ass, it was as if her body was on autopilot, she was squeezing and groping Carol's ass while she ate her asshole.

Katherine had no such luck of having these distracting thoughts, instead, she focused all of her effort and concentration on eating Jules' ass. Like with everyone else Katherine wanted to tease Jules, keep what little authority she had, so she avoided giving Jules all of the pleasure that she could give out. Instead, Katherine gave slow and long licks up her asshole, starting from the bottom of her ass to the top before pulling away and repeating this action over and over, keeping this a constant rhythm.

"Oh yeah, keep licking my ass you little whore." Jules moaned as she looked back at Katherine. "Keep licking my ass, oh yeah, keeping licking me just like that, eat me just like that. Oh god, that feels great. Keep that up you whore, you slutty little bitch, my slutty little bitch. Oh yeah, keep going, keep fucking going." Jules moaned, enjoying the rimjob even if Katherine wasn't going all out. Her moans were constant as Katherine licked her ass like she was a dog, sliding her tongue up. "Oh fuck, keeping fucking going, oh fuck, oh shit you whore, keeping going you bitch! Get serious and make me cum you fucking whore"

"Yes Mistress Jules," Katherine said, a smirk growing on her face. In a moment she shoved her face back into the blonde's ass and placed the tip of her tongue against Jules' asshole before slamming her entire tongue into Jules' ass in one hard thrust making the blonde cry out in pure pleasure, Katherine slowly pulled her tongue out before slamming back in, causing Jules to cry out in pleasure again, she kept this up, slamming her tongue in and out of Jules' ass as hard and as fast as she could without using her vampire speed,

Elena kept eating Carol's ass the way she was before, flicking her tongue up and down and swirling her tongue around her hole without actually pushing her tongue inside like Katherine was, she was keeping Carol on the edge, giving her insane pleasure without actually attempting to make her cum yet, Elena was doing the same thing that Katherine was, attempting to keep what pride that remained, it didn't take long before, like Katherine she began pushing her tongue inside of Carol and slammed it in and out with all of her speed and might without actually using her vampire speed and strength.

Elena needed to stay strong, she refused to break. She was Rebekah's bitch for now and she owned that. She lost that bet, so she was her bitch, and Elena kept her word. She would remain Rebekah's bitch until she could finally break that bitch, and after this humiliation, she planned on doing it far sooner than she originally did. She already knew who she was going to use, and instead of several months of planning and conniving she planned on doing it in a week, after rebreaking Bonnie and Jenna, Rebekah was next, she didn't know how much she could take, and she needed to break Rebekah and convert her into a bitch before she broke and became an obedient little bitch herself, an obedient little sex-slave. She refused to allow that to happen, she would never allow that to happen, and she had given Rebekah plenty of chances to do that.

She was so caught up and warped in her thoughts that she was only snapped back into reality as she heard both Carol and Jules screaming out in utter pleasure, their hands clenching onto the covers on Elena's bed, unsurprisingly Elena and Katherine managed to make both of their current mistresses cum at the same exact time, and the identical women managed to drive both Jules and Carol through multiple orgasms, one after another, after another, Katherine making Jules cum faster than Elena made Carol cum.

While Elena and Katherine were still licking their asses both women rose to their feet, causing Elena and Katherine to take a step back, staring at the two expectantly.

"I think it's about time to swap mouths, don't you agree Jules?" Carol asked as she looked over at the smirking blonde.

"I agree, I want Elena's hot little mouth eating my ass out, mmm yeah. That is going to feel amazing. My former mistress eating my asshole like a common little street slut." Jules said in a taunting tone as she looked over at Elena, giving the brunette a wink before smirking at her. On their way by both women smacked each doppelgängers ass before they got back into position, Carol in front of Elena and Jules in front of Katherine, they stared at the two women as they placed their hands onto the bed and stuck their asses into the air, Katherine nor Elena needed to be told and both leaned in, placed their faces between both women's ass-cheeks and flicked their tongue up and down their asshole.

Katherine smirked, enjoying the taste of Carol's ass, however to her it didn't taste as good as Jules's ass. Most likely because Jules was a werewolf rather than a human, a new taste to Katherine as she's already eaten a human's ass countless times, her precious Mistress Elena, her ass, pussy juice, and cum tasted absolutely divine, and to Katherine, no one could ever measure up to the taste of Elena. She didn't care who someone was, she didn't care how old they were, or what they were. They were nothing to her compared to what Mistress Elena was to her. She was wrapped up in these thoughts as she ate Carol's ass out. Despite it not tasting anywhere near as good as Mistress Elena's ass or even Mistress Jules' ass Katherine was trying her very best to pretend that the ass she was eating was Mistress Elena's ass, however, that didn't last long as it didn't take long for Carol to start talking dirty to her.

"Mmmm yeah, eat my ass, Katherine. I want the mighty Katherine Pierce to eat my asshole like the little whore you are, mmm yeah. Eat my ass you little whore, mmm yeah. Eat my ass bitch, eat the ass of your fucking mistress you slutty little whore. Mmmm yeah, keep eating my ass bitch. Oh fuck, yeah that feels good bitch." Carol moaned and taunted.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she kept licking Carol's asshole, taking her time to lick and swirl her tongue, trying to enjoy the rimjob she was giving, but she didn't enjoy it nearly as much as when she was eating Jules' and Elena's ass. It tasted decent, good enough to be tolerated but barely enjoyable. Katherine kept eating Carol's ass, sliding her tongue all over her asshole, getting every spot that she possibly could before placing the tip of her tongue against the entrance of Carol's ass and shoving her entire tongue into her asshole all in one thrust, making Carol let out a long and loud moan. All four women too busy to notice Rebekah grabbing onto and attaching her strap-on while she watched.

Jules humped back against Elena's face as she licked her asshole, flicking her tongue up and down, side to side before swirling her tongue completely around her asshole, gaining moans and cries of pleasure out of the woman, Jules cried out and moaned in pleasure as she began humping back against Elena prompting the teen to speed up her actions, flicking and swirling her tongue faster and faster as Jules kept humping back against her faster and faster before Elena finally placed the tip of her tongue inside of her asshole and allowed the blonde to impale herself onto her tongue under her own will, making Jules cry out in pleasure, rather than tongue fucking the woman like her doppelgänger was doing to Carol who was already cumming and screaming in pleasure.

Jules moaned louder as she slammed herself back against Elena's tongue who began simply flicking her tongue up and down while Jules was humping back against her tongue, it didn't take much longer of her impaling herself against Elena's tongue before she came, letting out a loud cry of pleasure she speed up her actions, slamming her ass against Elena's tongue and face even faster, enjoying the feeling of her wet, warm, and firm tongue, she loudly cried out and moaned in pleasure as she drove herself through orgasm after orgasm, trembling against Elena as she slammed back against her. After cumming for the last time Jules pulled her ass forward and off of Elena's tongue, as she did she reached over and grabbed onto her strap-on that was in front of Carol who collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"Kiss each other," Jules demanded as she tightly strapped the strap-on onto her hips.

"You heard her," Katherine smirked as she walked over to Elena, placing a hand onto her cheek she leaned in and pressed her lips against Elena's who opened her mouth slightly allowing Katherine to snake her tongue inside of her mouth, exploring every inch of it, Katherine tasted Jules' ass off of Elena's tongue and Elena tasted Carol's ass off of Katherine's tongue, they moaned at the taste as they explored each other's mouth. As they kissed Katherine grabbed onto both of Elena's ass-cheeks and squeezed them, playing with them as she made out with her doppelgänger, her precious mistress. As Katherine began playing with Elena's ass the teen grabbed onto Katherine's tits, rubbing them up and down and squeezing them as she kissed Katherine. Though she didn't get to enjoy Elena's touch for long as she was grabbed by her hair and shoved onto the floor, her ass sticking up into the air, Elena being forced to the floor by her collar, her ass also sticking up into the air, Jules stood over Elena with the strap-on tightly strapped around her waist while Carol stood over Katherine with her strap-on tightly strapped around her waist.

Both Katherine and Elena sighed, glad that these two were the last ones to fuck their ass, hoping that Rose wasn't next in line, the two doppelgänger's grabbed onto each others hand as they waited for their asses to be roughly fucked, honestly, Elena didn't hold it against Jules and Carol or Caroline and Liz, she knew that if they didn't roughly fuck them then Rebekah was going to give them the worst spanking of their lives, she let out a sigh and looked forward as she felt the tip of the large dick against her poor asshole that has been being fucked for hours straight, her poor asshole has barely gotten a break after someone had their way with her mouth they fucked her poor ass, and despite her vampire healing it was starting to hurt, and judging how Katherine was tightly holding onto her hand, waiting for all this to be over herself she was starting to feel the pain of being fucked in her ass over and over too.

Both Carol and Jules pushed into Elena and Katherine's ass at the same time, pushing the tip inside first, making both gasp in pleasure, the pleasure overriding what little pain they were feeling, the two doppelgängers both moaned softly as each inch of the thick strap-ons were pushed into their asshole. Moans, whimpers, and cries of pleasure left their lips as the dicks finally stopped, Jules and Carol's thighs resting against Elena and Katherine's asses, signaling that every inch of the dicks was in their ass, soft moans came from them as the dicks were slowly taken out inch by inch until only the tips remained inside until they were slowly pushed back inside of them.

Elena whimpered and moaned as Jules slowly fucked her ass, her tits swaying up and down as Jules slowly sped up her actions, her hands firmly grasping onto Elena's hips as she pumped in and out of the teen making her moan and whimper in pleasure, Elena's left hand clenched onto the wooden floor, her hand balled up into a fist as she squeezed Katherine's hand, Katherine in turn squeezing back at the two were being fucked.

Carol rather than pumping in and out of Katherine like Jules was doing to Elena she was slamming in and out of Katherine's ass, she was slamming into her ass as hard and as hard as she could, reaching out Carol grabbed a handful of Katherine's hair and pulled her head back while twisting her hair around her hair. Katherine moaned and whimpered in pleasure as she was roughly being fucked up her ass, the sounds of Carol's thighs smacking against her ass being heard around the room as she was roughly fucking the ancient vampire, it furthered the mental pleasure that she was dominating a woman that can snap her like a twig if she really wanted to, instead, she was moaning and whimpering from being fucked up her ass by a fake dick and Carol found it so hot, she smirked as she slammed in and out of her as she tugged on her hair more as she slammed into her making her moan loudly and shamelessly.

Jules smirked as she heard Katherine's loud and shameless moans, she looked back down at Elena and let go of her hips in order to reach up and grab onto her white collar with both hands instead as she suddenly began slamming her cock in and out of Elena's ass as fast and as hard as she could making Elena cry out in pleasure, she loved the feeling of the cock sliding in and out of her ass even if she despised the utter humiliation that she had to suffer in order to feel that pleasure. To her, while she liked it it wasn't worth it. No matter how much she loved being fucked up her ass she didn't want it, not all the time like it was lately, she was being fucked up her ass every other day by Rebekah for the blonde to insert her dominance.

Both doppelgängers moaned and cried out in pleasure as they were both being roughly fucked, their tits swaying up and down at a very quick rate, they clenched onto each others hands tighter as they got lost in the pleasure that they felt from being fucked up their ass.

Jules clenched onto Elena's collar tighter as she fucked her ass, the teen moaning even louder as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, now completely lost in the pleasure and the bliss of being fucked up the ass, she was lost enough to blindly enjoy it, but not so much so that she'd be begging for it. Though Jules was feeling good enough to beg Rebekah to continue fucking Elena's hot little ass if she were to be stopped before she was done with her.

Katherine moaned louder and louder as Carol fucked her, as only the tip of the dick remained inside her ass Katherine slammed back against the dick, impaling herself onto it, crying out in pleasure, her moans growing louder and louder as she slammed back against Carol as she slammed into her, drool oozed out of Katherine's mouth and dripped onto the floor as she was being fucked, as she was slamming herself back against Carol, she was just glad that she could absolutely destroy her asshole and it would be good as new in a minute after the cock being pulled out depending on how rough she was being fucked. But she didn't care if her ass was ruined by being fucked by the woman, if she was being honest with herself she wanted her ass to be ruined, to be wrecked, to be absolutely destroyed. Elena was never rough enough to do that to her and before today she never knew that that would be something that she would be into. But here she was, getting her ass destroyed and loving it.

Jules slammed into Elena as hard as she could, she was slightly disappointed that Elena wasn't slamming back against her like Katherine was doing to Carol, but nonetheless, she still fucked Elena's ass and relishing it, loving it. Whilst still viewing Elena as her true mistress this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she wasn't going to miss it for the world. She loved it so much, she never thought that she would love something so basic, something so unimportant, but to her it felt like the world was just handed to her on a diamond platter, if it were up to her she'd be there fucking Elena's ass all day and night. That she could fuck Elena's beautifully perfect ass whenever she wanted, but she knew that would never happen, so she intended to enjoy it as much as she possibly could.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." Katherine moaned as she slammed back against Carol. "Keep fucking me! Oh god yes! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Katherine moaned in pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she slammed back against Carol harder and faster, faster than the speed that Carol was fucking her and she loved it.

"Do you like that? Huh?" Carol asked as she slapped Katherine's ass, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh could be heard across the room. "Huh? Do you like getting fucked up your slutty little ass by a human? Huh? Do you like it bitch!?" Carol questioned as she struck Katherine's ass even harder, spanking her at a frequent rate as she slammed in and out of her ass.

"Oh fuck, yeah I fucking love it." Katherine moaned as she slammed against Carol. "Oh yeah, I love you slapping and fucking my slutty little ass, mmmm yeah. I fucking love it, I love your big cock ramming into my ass, mmm, I love your cock destroying my asshole!" Katherine moaned as she slammed against her. "Oh fuck! Yes! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Katherine screamed in pleasure as she came and buckled against the cock, slamming onto the cock even harder out of pure instinct, Carol driving the ancient vampire through orgasm after orgasm.

It didn't take Elena long to cum after Katherine did, like her doppelgänger she screamed in pleasure as she came, and she came hard, she came a lot harder than Katherine came, she screamed and moaned loudly in pure bliss as she began slamming back against Jules, helping the blonde drive her through multiple orgasms, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her toes curled and her hand squeezed Katherine's even harder, the two identical women cumming more times than they could count or cared to count.

Both dropped face first onto the ground as they were let go, when Jules let go of Elena's collar her face fell onto the floor while she kept humping back against the cock, though she whimpered in loss after each and every inch was pulled out of her ass, Katherine doing the same when Carol pulled out of her ass. Like they did with the rimjobs they swapped doppelgängers, Jules pushing the tip of her dick into Katherine's gaping asshole before it could heal and close itself and Carol did the same with Elena, pushing the tip of the large fake cock into her ass before it could heal.

Carol grabbed onto Elena's collar and pulled her up slightly as Jules did the same with Katherine's hair, grabbing a handful and pulling her head up as she slammed every inch of her cock inside of Katherine's ass, making her cry out in pure pleasure, she instantly buckled back against Jules' dick as her thighs smacked against her ass.

Carol unlike Jules didn't slowly ease her way into it and instead, slammed every inch of her dick into Elena's ass making her cry out in pleasure just like her doppelgänger, both identical women utterly enjoying getting cocks slammed into their asses, Jules and Carol pulled out before slamming their cocks back inside of their asses, they didn't hold back and fucked Katherine and Elena as hard and as fast as they could from the very start rather than starting off slow and easing their way in, due to them starting with just slamming in and out of their asses both doppelgängers loudly moaned and cried in pleasure, their eyes both rolled to the back of their heads as they were instantly taken by the pleasure that they were feeling.

"Mmmm, you like it huh slut? You like getting fucked up your slutty little ass Elena? Hm? Do you enjoy taking it up your ass as much as you love shoving it up someone else's ass? Huh? Do you like it? Huh?" Carol questioned and taunted as she slapped Elena's ass hard, making the teen cry out in pleasure. "I knew you loved being spanked bitch, mmm, this is gonna be fun Elena. Finally fucking your ass, finally getting the shot at fucking this slutty little ass, making it mine for an hour. Oh yeah, this is amazing, I'm sure you love it, huh? Being fucked up your hot little ass by your most submissive slut, huh? Do you fucking like it? Huh?" Carol asked as she slapped Elena's ass even harder as she pulled on her collar, pulling her back slightly.

"Oh yeah! Fuck, I fucking love your cock up my ass Mistress Carol! Mmmm, make me your little whore, make me your fucking bitch, turn me into nothing but a piece of fucking meat made just for your pleasure, fuck yeah, fuck me Carol! Fuck me like the slutty little whore that I've become! Mmm fuck! Yeah! Keep fucking my fucking ass you fucking bitch! Oh, fuck yes! Mmmm! Yeah!" Elena moaned as she slammed back against the older woman, her tits swaying up and down as her ass jiggled and wobbled from being fucked.

"What about you Katherine? Huh? Do you like being fucked by a submissive little whore? By a total bottom? By a fucking slut? Huh? How does it feel to be fucked by a pure bottom? How debasing is it? Do you like it? Huh? Do you like becoming nothing but an object for pleasure to a total bottom, be a submissive whore for an even more submissive whore?" Jules taunted as she slammed in and out of Katherine who in turn slammed back against her, like Elena her tits swayed up and down at a very quick rate as her ass wobbled and jiggled as she was being fucked, as she was impaling herself against that huge cock that was fucking her ass.

"Oh yeah, fuck, I love it. Mmmm, I love being fucked up my ass by a submissive little whore! Oh yeah! Mmmmm fuck! Keep going Jules you bitch! Oh yeah, we're going to turn you into a total slut again after this, so enjoy it while it lasts. Mmmm, yeah, fuck my ass, ruin my ass while you can, make the most of this and destroy my fucking ass you cunt! Mmmm yeah! Destroy my fucking ass you little whore! Oh yeah, keep going, prove how much of a dom that you can be by making me cum with a dick in my ass! Mmmm yeah! Keep fucking going you fucking whore! Oh yeah, fuck a temporary bitch you fucking bitch! Oh yeah, fuck a top while you can you submissive slut!" Katherine taunted.

Jules chuckled. "Tough talk for the bitch with a dick in her ass." Jules said as she plunged the cock in and out of her ass as fast as she could. "Oh yeah, making you cum by fucking your slutty little ass is going to be a lot of fun Katherine, imagine how humiliating that's going to be you little whore! Oh yeah! This is gonna be fucking good!" Jules laughed and taunted.

"Oh fuck." Katherine breathed out as she was being fucked, she knew that she was close, and by the moans that were coming from Elena she knew that her precious mistress was close to cumming too. "Mmmm fuck, oh fuck yeah." Katherine moaned. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck yeah!" She moaned as she looked over to Elena. "Let's cum together Mistress Elena, mmm yeah! Let's cum together! Fuck! Fuck!" Katherine moaned in utter pleasure.

"Fuck." Elena breathed out as she slammed back against Carol as fast and as hard as she could without using her vampire speed. "I'm so fucking close, I'm so close. Mmmm yeah." Elena moaned.

"Oh? Are you going to cum with a dick in your ass Elena?" Carol asked, pulling on her collar even more making the teen moan even louder.

"Mmm yeah, I've been a naughty girl Mistress Carol." Elena moaned as she wiggled her ass as she slammed back into it. "Oh yeah, make me cum Carol, prove that you can be a top by making me cum with a dick in my ass, mmm yeah, keep going Carol. Mmmm, keep fucking my ass. Make me fucking cum with a dick in my ass!" Elena cried out in pleasure. "Oh yeah, make me cum Carol! Make me fucking cum! Oh fuck, oh yeah! Make me cum!" Elena moaned, it wasn't a request, it was a demand and Carol knew that, instead of drawing it out and teasing Elena further she decided to follow orders and fucked Elena as fast as humanly possible to make her cum, and it didn't take her long to make Elena cum, and as the teen came she screamed out in pleasure, crying out incoherent words, clearly lost in pleasure as she came over and over again.

It didn't take long for Katherine to cum after Elena did, she screamed in pleasure as she came again, cumming all over her toned tighs, drool oozed from her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slammed against the cock that was fucking the deepest parts of her ass, just like when Carol and everyone else was fucking her ass she lost count of how many times she came, she trembled and buckled after every orgasm, crying out incoherent words as she came, though whimpered at the loss when Jules slowly pulled the dick out of her ass, once her hair was let go her face again fell onto the floor, she let go of Elena's hand as she breathed heavily, her tits and face on the floor as her ass remained in the air, Elena in the same position.

Both women circled around the doppelgängers until they were standing in front of them, Jules and Carol looked at each other and nodded before leaning down and grabbing Elena and Katherine by their hair and pulled them up, pressing the cocks to their lips, they didn't even have to say a word as both Elena and Katherine wrapped their lips around the tip of the cocks and began bobbing their heads up and down, they continued to suck even as they were brought up to their knees.

"Do you like that? Huh? Do you like the taste of your own ass mixed with Elena's? Huh? Are you that much of a slut that you like the taste of two asses? Huh bitch?" Jules questioned as Katherine silently sucked her dick, bobbing her head up and down she slowly but surely got to Jules' crotch, signaling that she had taken every inch of the ten-inch cock into her mouth and she kept her mouth there for several moments before pulling her mouth away and to the tip before she began bobbing her head up and down yet again, Elena mimicking her movements.

"Oh yeah, this is so fucking hot, watching pretty little Elena sucking my dick, sucking the dick that's been fucking the deepest parts of her and Katherine's ass. Mmmm yeah, this is so fucking hot." Carol said as she ran her hand through Elena's hair before placing both hands on the back of her head and forcing all ten inches of the dick into her mouth, shoving it down her throat, she loved the sounds of the gagging that Elena was making as she left the dick there, she kept Elena like that for several moments before she finally pulled the dick out of her mouth, several strands of saliva still connected Elena's lips to the dick. Carol smirked as she stared down at Elena.

"It was nice to turn you into my little bitch." Carol said as she unstrapped the cock from her waist and brought it to the dresser, after putting it down she got back in line.

Jules wasn't as easy, as she unstrapped the cock from her waist she grabbed a handful of Katherine's hair and shoved the cock into her mouth, and slammed it in and out of the doppelgänger's mouth as rough and as hard as she was fucking her ass, she loved the gagging sounds that Katherine was making as the cock hit the back of her throat. Jules could have done this all day but stopped when Rebekah spoke.

"That's enough Jules," Rebekah said, her cock firmly and tightly strapped around her waist. "Get back into line. Mmmmm yeah, I think I know another punishment for dear Elena." Rebekah smirked as she glanced over at Rose. "And that's fucking each and every one of her former bitches in the ass right before her eyes," Rebekah smirked, her eyes remaining on Rose. "Mmm yeah, I'm going to fuck every single one of you in front of Elena before I make her airtight," Rebekah said as she looked over at Elena who was staring at her with wide eyes. "How do the two of you feel about that?" Rebekah smirked. "Because by the end of the night, you'll both be made airtight," Rebekah smirked as she stared at the two doppelgängers. "I'll make a little deal with you two. I promise that I'll stop and let you two sluts walk away from this if you admit that you're broken and nothing but submissive little whores. Mmmmm yeah, that you're my submissive little whores. I mean, you are my bitches. But it doesn't look like I've broken your spirits yet." Rebekah said. "So, what do you think Elena? Katherine? Do you admit that I've completely broken you?"

"No," Elena said as she glanced over to Katherine who gave a confident nod, both doppelgängers looked back at Rebekah. "Give us your best shot." Elena defiantly said.

Rebekah let out a long sigh. "Making you two sluts airtight it is," Rebekah said before smirking. "Not that I have a problem with that. That's seven asses I get to fuck and two sluts that I get to make airtight."


	15. The Fall of Elena Gilbert Part 3

Rebekah was honestly having a tough time picking which ass that she wanted first, should she fuck one of the MILFs? Maybe Jules the werewolf? Bonnie or Caroline? Rose perhaps? She glanced between each woman before her gaze stopped at Rose, a smirk crossed her face. "You first." Rebekah smirked as she stared at the vampire. "Lean over the bed and give me your hot little ass. Mmmmm, Yeah, I can't wait to fuck your ass in front of Elena, mmm yeah. Show her that her little plan is never going to work." Rebekah taunted.

Elena's eyes widened in shock as Rebekah mentioned their plan, her hopes were slightly crushed when she found out that Rebekah knew it all, even knew of Rose's involvement in the plan.

Katherine was also shocked and slightly disappointed as she watched Rose getting into position, though rather than going to the side of the bed she leaned down behind her and stuck her ass up, remaining next to Rebekah rather than moving away from her to go to where Katherine and Elena were being fucked.

Rose instantly clenched her fists around the covers, getting herself prepared for the ass fucking that she was about to receive, the shameless pleasure that she was going to feel from it. The bliss she was going to feel from it. She loved being topped by Mistress Elena, but she also loved being topped by Mistress Rebekah, and if she were being honest with herself she was going to miss being dominated by Rebekah for a small while after Elena breaks her, but she also couldn't wait for that day to come, the day where she had the chance to top Rebekah. That day to Rose would be true bliss. Unadulterated bliss.

Rose couldn't help but shiver when she felt the tip of Rebekah's large cold cock against her tight asshole. She let out a light moan as the blonde slowly pushed the tip of the dick into her ass, stretching open her anal ring to allow it to enter. Her moans grow louder as Rebekah pushes her dick deeper into her ass inch by inch until her thighs stop at Rose's ass prompting the blonde to smirk.

"Look at this Elena." Rebekah taunted as she pulled her cock out and pumped it back into Rose at a steady rate, the brunette moaning each time Rebekah's thighs smack against her ass. "Look at your bitch moaning like a little whore with a dick in her ass, oh yeah. Moaning with my dick inside of her hot, tight little ass." Rebekah taunted as she slapped Rose's ass, making the woman moan with a smile growing on her face. Her moans continued and grew louder as Rebekah slowly went faster and faster until she was slamming her cock in and out of her ass. "Do you like that Rose? Huh? Having my cock slamming into your ass? Huh? Tell me how much you love it you little whore." Rebekah taunted as she slapped her ass, making her squeal and moan in pleasure. "Tell me how much you love my cock fucking your ass Rose, mmmm yeah. I want to hear you say it Rose, oh yeah, tell me in front of Elena how much you love my cock inside of you." Rebekah said as she slapped Rose's ass yet again, making a light pink hand print.

"I love getting fucked in my ass by your huge cock Mistress Rebekah! Mmmm! I love getting fucked up my ass in front of Elena. Mmm, god I love this Mistress Rebekah, fuck me harder! Oh fuck! Fuck me harder!" Rose loudly moaned as the sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed across the room, along with the loud noises caused by Rebekah smacking her ass, making it turn pink.

"Mmm, beg me to fuck you harder Rose, oh yeah, I want to hear you beg to be fucked harder in front of Elena." Rebekah said as she smacked Rose's ass harder with one swift strike as she grabbed onto a handful of Rose's hair, pulling her head back. "Beg for it bitch! Beg your mistress to fuck your ass! Beg me to fuck your ass in front of Elena! Prove how much of a slutty little whore that you are, oh yeah, prove that you're my bitch, not hers. She seems to need proof that you whores are my bitches now, that you sluts are my sex slaves now, so beg for it Rose, beg your rightful mistress to fuck your ass! Beg me to destroy this hot little ass of yours!" Rebekah taunted as she tugged on Rose's hair again and smacked her ass in four swift strikes.

"Oh! Fuck my ass Mistress Rebekah! Please fuck my ass in front of Elena Mistress Rebekah! Mmmmm yeah, treat me like the common whore that I am, make me your bitch! Mmmm yeah! Fuck my ass Rebekah, please fuck my ass! God yes! I love getting my ass fucked! Mmmmm, fuck me harder! Fuck my ass as hard as you can! Destroy my ass! Ruin it! Oh yeah! Make me yours Rebekah! Please fuck my ass harder! Please?" Rose begged shamelessly as she began slamming back against Rebekah as the blonde Original slammed her cock into her ass even harder and faster, making Rose moan louder and longer, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slammed back against Rebekah, the sounds of flesh against flesh echoing across the room, Rebekah's thighs smacking against Rose's ass loudly as the cock slid in and out of her ass.

"There you go you little slut!" Rebekah said as she pulled Rose's head back farther as she slammed into her harder and faster, going as fast as she possibly could without her vampire speed or strength, but it was enough to leave Rose as a moaning wreck, the woman's moans growing louder and louder as Rebekah fucked her hard. The blonde smirked as she heard Rose's moans grow louder to the point where she was screaming in pleasure, slamming herself against the blonde as hard and as fast as she could, matching Rebekah's speed.

"Oh fuck! Bloody hell! Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck! I'm going to cum!" Rose moaned as she slammed back against Rebekah, however, she was quickly stopped when Rebekah grabbed onto her hips and pulled the cock out until only the tip remained inside, Rose whimpering in need as Rebekah began slowly pumping the cock in and out of Rose's ass, keeping her on the edge of orgasm.

"Oh darling. It isn't going to be that easy." Rebekah smirked as she smacked Rose's ass, gaining a moan. "Not this time, mmm, you're going to beg for it, oh yeah, beg in front of your precious Elena! Beg to cum with a dick up your ass! Beg your mistress to make you cum by destroying your hot little ass. Mmmm yeah, I want to hear it Rose. I want to hear my bitch beg for the right to cum." Rebekah taunted as she removed her hand from her hip and grabbed onto a handful of Rose's hair and tugged her head back.

"Please make me cum Mistress Rebekah! Please make me cum, mmmm, I'm your dirty little whore Mistress Rebekah, mmmm I want to cum with your dick up my ass! I want to cum from getting my slutty little ass destroyed by you! Mmmmm, destroy my asshole! Make me cum by ruining my back hole! Please make me cum! Please?" Rose begged.

Rebekah smirked as she pulled the cock out slowly but surely, her smirk was wicked as the tip of the dick left Rose's ass, leaving the woman utterly empty, her gaping ass slowly healing and becoming virgin tight.

"Mistress Rebekah? Please make me cum? Please?" Rose whimpered.

"I'd love to darling." Rebekah said with a smirk as she smacked Rose's ass. "But I have to punish you for trying to overthrow me." The blonde smirked as she grabbed onto Rose's hair and pulled her up and to her feet, with a smirk she forced the brunette to look her in the eyes. "Go home you dirty little bitch." Rebekah said, her eyes narrowed. "Walk home naked, mmmm yeah. Walk home naked like the little whore that you are." Rebekah said as she slapped Rose's ass again. "And don't you dear masturbate Rose, if I find out that you made yourself cum, and I will find out." Rebekah's voice grew dark. "I will make you wish that you were never born." The blonde threatened. "Go." She said, nodding to the door.

"Yes Mistress Rebekah." Rose said in a timid voice as she swiftly turned around and began walking towards Elena's door, though she looked at both brunettes' with a pleading look in her eyes, as if to tell them to hurry up.

"So," Rebekah sighed as she slapped her sides. "Who's next?" She asked with a smirk as she looked over to her other bitches, Rebekah wasn't in the least bit surprised when she saw Jules walk forward.

"Fuck my ass Mistress Rebekah, please fuck my ass? Make my slutty little ass yours." Jules begged.

Rebekah smirked and slapped Jules' ass. "Lean onto the bed bitch." Rebekah ordered, as the word "bitch" left her mouth Jules was already in position in front of her, her ass sticking in the air. "What a little whore you are." Rebekah said as she slapped the other blondes ass before grabbing onto it, squeezing and groping it. "So ready for a hard ass fucking, such a little anal loving whore that you are." Rebekah smirked as she placed the tip of her dick onto Jules' asshole.

"Mmmm yeah, I'm an anal loving whore Mistress Rebekah, please fuck my ass. I'm begging you, please fuck my ass Mistress Rebekah! I need it! Mmmmm yeah, I need to get a nice hard ass fucking, please fuck my ass Mistress Rebekah, mmm yeah, destroy my ass." Jules begged as she wiggled her ass back and forth.

"With pleasure." Rebekah said as she shoved all ten-inches into Jules' ass in one thrust, her thighs smacking against Jules' ass making the blonde let out a long and loud moan of pleasure, both Elena and Katherine glancing at each other before looking back at the action.

Jules moaned softly as Rebekah pulled the cock out, only the tip remaining inside of her tight asshole before slamming it back inside, gaining a loud and shameless moan from the blonde, Rebekah smirked and grabbed a handful of Jules' hair and began ramming her cock in and out of the woman's ass as fast as she could without using her vampire speed, the blonde werewolf moaned louder and louder as Rebekah slammed into her, her breasts swayed up and down and her ass jiggled and wobbled every time the pale blonde's thighs smacked against Jules' ass, the other blonde's moans being loudly heard around the room as she was being fucked, her hair being tugged back even farther as Rebekah fucked her ass.

"I can't really say that I'm surprised." Katherine said as she glanced over to Elena.

"Yep, Jules stepping up for a nice long ass fucking is pretty predictable." Elena shrugged. "But it doesn't stop it from being hot." Elena smirked making Katherine shrugged.

"You have a point. Seeing that slutty little bitch getting her ass fucked is really fucking hot." Katherine said in an amused tone as she stared at Rebekah and Jules, enjoying the sight, she loved seeing Jules getting her ass fucked, to see Rebekah slamming in and out of her. Mainly because she wasn't the one being fucked up the ass for once. Her ass was finally going to get a break, Rebekah fucking all six of those bitches one at a time would give her poor ass enough of a break when it was her turn again.

"Mmmm yeah." Rebekah moaned as she rammed in and out of Jules, "This is so fucking hot." Rebekah smirked as she looked back at Elena and Katherine. "Fucking your bitches right before your eyes, it feels so fucking good." Rebekah smirked as she slapped Jules' ass, "Dominating your former little sluts right in front of you. Why didn't I do this sooner?" Rebekah asked with a smirk. "I love that little expression on your face Elena, do you like it? Hmmm? Do you like seeing Jules getting fucked up her slutty little ass? Huh? Do you like it?" Rebekah taunted, loving the feeling of Jules' ass against her thighs every time she slammed against her, her ass wobbling against her as her thighs constantly slamming against her.

Elena glared at Rebekah as she taunted her, fucking her sluts in front of one thing, but there was something that was so frustrating about being mocked while she watched, being mocked and not being able to do anything about it. Not at the moment anyway, but Rebekah was making this so hard, was making acting rationally so damn hard. But maybe that was her plan. Maybe Rebekah was planning on her jumping the gun, but Elena had no plans of following Rebekah's bait. "It's hot." Elena admitted with a grin. "It's so fucking hot seeing you fucking two of my sluts in a row, oh yeah Rebekah, I said my sluts. They still belong to me. You're just borrowing them." Elena smirked as she stared.

Rebekah gave a laugh of amusement. "Your sluts? Oh god, you're even more arrogant than my brothers." Rebekah smirked as she slammed in and out of Jules, the sounds of flesh slamming against flesh. "Mmm, I think you're going to change your mind by the time tonight ends Elena." Rebekah smirked as her cock slid in and out of Jules' ass, if it wasn't for her enhanced hearing she doubted that she would have been able to hear herself speak over Jules' moans and cries of pleasure. "Oh yeah, once you two sluts get made airtight you're bound to be left broken." Rebekah smirked as she stared at them. Truth be told, Rebekah knew that it would be difficult her even her to not be rendered broken by made airtight. But she was sure that she would be able to fight through it and keep her mind, keep herself from breaking.

"We'll see about that." Elena smirked as she stared into Rebekah's eyes. "Katherine and I are harder to break than you think." Elena smirked. "No matter what you do to us, we'll never break."

"Don't be so sure, if you broke that slut, then I'm sure I can." Rebekah smirked as she slammed in and out of Jules, her cock sliding in and out of her ass. "Mmmm yeah, it'll be fun breaking Katherine then dominating her in front of you. She seems to be your favorite after all." Rebekah said as she roughly fucked Jules' ass. "It'll be amazing to fuck Katherine in front of you, to break her in front of you. That's sure to break some confidence." Rebekah smirked, though she was cut off when Jules began speaking, moaning louder, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh fuck! Mistress Rebekah! I'm going to cum! Oh fuck! Oh god! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! I'm so fucking close!" Jules moaned, causing Rebekah to look down at her with a smirk.

"Cum for me you little whore, mmmm yeah. Cum with a dick up your slutty little ass. Cum for me Jules! Mmmm yeah, cum for me like the little bitch in heat that you are." Rebekah taunted as she pulled her hair even rougher as she slammed in and out of her. Rebekah was sure if she fucked her any faster or rougher she'd break the bitch in half.

"FUCK! FUCK!" Jules screamed in pleasure as she came, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she began slamming back against Rebekah, matching her speed as she came again, and again, and again, screaming in pleasure each time that she came, screaming at the very top of her lungs as she came for Rebekah, each orgasm so intense that she could hardly take it. She screamed and moaned and slammed against Rebekah until she finally exhausted herself, falling onto the bed, Rebekah still slamming in and out of her ass making her softly moan in pleasure, the only thing that kept Jules' head up was Rebekah's iron grip on her hair.

Rebekah smirked and let go of Jules' hair, letting her face fall onto the bed as well, the blonde breathing heavily as Rebekah slowly pulled her cock out of her ass, the huge cock sliding out of her asshole with embarrassing ease. With a smirk Rebekah leaned down and grabbed onto Jules' ass pulling her cheeks to the side so she could see how big of a gape that she made and she whistled when she saw it. "Oh, that's such a big fucking gape." Rebekah smirked as she let go of her ass-cheeks, letting them go back into place. "I'm sure that's going to need some of my blood to close properly when we're done for the night." Rebekah said as she looked back at her bitches, she cupped her chin as she glanced between them all, trying to decide who's ass she was fucking next. Rebekah smirked as her eyes landed on Carol.

"Carol, get that slutty little ass of yours over here and lean onto the bed right next to Jules." Rebekah ordered, without any hesitation Carol nodded and walked over, getting in the same position that Rose and Jules were in before her, placing her hands onto the bed, her upper body over it, her ass in the air, her nipples close to the soft fabric of Elena's bed.

Rebekah smirked as she stood over Carol, she stared at the woman's ass and grabbed onto it and squeezed it, groping it, and rubbing it up and down, she stared at her ass as she played with it, teasing the woman. She finished by slapping Carol's ass before placing the tip of the large cock against it. She smirked as she grabbed onto Carol's hair and pulled her head back as she slowly pushed the tip of her dick into the brunette's ass making her gasp and moan in pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Rebekah pushed the cock deep into the woman's ass until her thighs stopped at her ass, signaling that every inch of her cock was inside of Carol's ass.

The blonde's smirk widened as she slowly pulled the dick out of Carol's ass and pumped it back inside, gaining a moan in pleasure from the physically older woman who pushed back against Rebekah as she pumped inside of her, her smirk turned into a grin as she pulled Carol's hair even harder and began ramming into her faster and harder. She loved the sounds of Carol's moans and the sounds of her thighs smacking against her ass echoing across the room, even though she couldn't feel it, she loved the thought of her big thick dick sliding in and out of another woman's ass, the feeling of dominating another woman. In this case nine women in a row.

Rebekah slammed in and out of Carol, now going as fast and as hard as she could, right now she wanted to make these bitches cum as fast as possible so she could just get to making Katherine and Elena airtight, that was the primary thought that was going through her mind as she fucked the woman's ass. The thought of making Elena, the most dominant woman that she's ever known in her entire life airtight, humiliating her in such a fashion by having all of her holes fucked at the same time in front of her former bitches, Rebekah being able to assert her dominance once in for all, especially if she could make Elena admit defeat, if she could break the bitch in front of everyone, the very image of making Elena airtight made her wet, made her mouth water.

Rebekah brought herself back to reality as she slammed in and out of Carol, wanting to make the most of making these whores cum, even if she wanted to make it quick. She couldn't help but enjoy it, get lost in it as she hammered her cock into the mayor, making her moan and cry in pleasure as she slammed back into Rebekah's cock, desperate to cum, slamming back against Rebekah as hard as Rebekah was slamming against her, the woman's moans grew louder and louder as she felt the familiar pleasurable feeling in her crotch, she felt it coming.

"Oh! I'm close Mistress Rebekah! I'm so close! Make me cum! Make me cum! Oh god I'm so damn close! Please make me cum Mistress Rebekah! Oh god! Make me cum Mistress Rebekah! Please! Oh god! Please make me cum!" Carol moaned in pleasure and need.

"Oh, I'll make you cum like the whore that you are." Rebekah smirked as she fucked the woman, she pulled her head back even more and used her free hand to smack Carol's ass, loving the feeling of the warm jiggling flesh under her hand each time she struck it, the woman moaned and cried in pleasure, getting louder by the second until she finally came, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slammed herself back against Rebekah as hard as she possibly could, cumming over and over, crying out in pleasure each and every time that she came, sweat coated her body, glistening in the light as she trembled and buckled against Rebekah.

After she felt like Carol came enough times Rebekah let go of Carol's hair and grabbed her by her sides, stopping her from slamming back against her, making the woman moan softly. Rebekah slowly pulled her cock out, pulling it out inch by inch until only the tip remained inside, she kept it there for several moments and stared at Carol as she trembled against the cock. Once she pulled the entire cock out Carol let out a small whimper, hating the feeling of the loss, she dreaded to think how her poor asshole looked like and was glad that Rebekah didn't see the need to see it like she wanted to see Jules'. Rebekah pulled Carol off of the bed and onto her wobbly jelly like feet.

"Sit down." Rebekah ordered before she looked back at the lineup, Jules sitting against the bed, breathing heavily. "Liz." Rebekah said with a smirk as she stared at the blonde sheriff, her smirk widening. "Get your whore ass over here. Mmmmm yeah, get that hot little ass over here so I can fuck it." Rebekah said, her smirk turning into a grin as Liz approached and got into position right where Carol was, her ass held up in the air, the blonde waiting in anticipation.

Rebekah smirked as she stared at Liz's ass, her mouth watering as she licked her lips. Placing the tip of the large cock to her asshole Rebekah grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back she slowly pushed the tip of the strap-on into Liz's ass, slowly stretching it open, the sheriff moaned in pleasure as the large dick penetrated her, her moan was loud and long as Rebekah slowly pushing the cock into her inch by inch until her thighs eventually stopped at her ass.

Rebekah smirked as she glanced over to the doppelgängers, staring Elena in the eye she pulled the cock out and pumped it back inside of Liz, slowly gaining a rhythm of pumping in and out of her at a steady rate, all the while staring at Elena, a smug smirk on her face as she fucked the woman, like with Carol she was going to try to make Liz cum as fast as she possibly could so she could get to Elena and Katherine so she sped up her actions at a slow but steady a rate to pleasure her as much as possibly, gaining moan after moan out of the woman as she moved back against her.

"Mmm, there you go." Rebekah said as she pumped in and out of her bitch, still staring at Elena as she tugged on Liz's hair harder, making her moan again she she pumped into her faster, her thigs smacking against Liz's ass as she thrusted into her, a smirk grew on her face as she saw the frown on Elena's face, she loved it, she loved seeing Elena like this, she loved fucking her new bitches right in front of their former mistress, there was no greater pleasure for Rebekah in the common era than fucking these women right in front of the mistress they used to grovel at, the woman they treated as if she were a queen. "Such a good little whore you are Liz." Rebekah smirked as she pulled at her hair and shoved every inch of the large ten inch cock into Liz's ass all at once, Rebekah moaned as she felt her thighs slam against Liz's ass, even though she couldn't physically feel it she felt such great mental pleasure from fucking another woman's ass. From breaking them and fucking them as hard as she wants and to the point to where they would beg to be roughly fucked. She's been doing this for well over 900 years. Though, the moment she gained a good collection Klaus daggered her and took it all away.

Rebekah's smirk widened as she began slamming herself in and out of Liz, fucking her as fast and as hard as she could without her enhanced speed and strength, rendering Liz a moaning wreck, Rebekah leaned in slightly, keeping her rhythm as she let go of Liz's hair and instead wrapped her arms around Liz and grabbed onto her breasts squeezing them, tweaking her nipples making the sheriff gasp out in surprise, letting out a loud moan afterwards as the ancient vampire slammed in and out of her ass while she played with her nipples, kneading them between her fingers, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh and loud moans heard around the room, Liz's moans growing louder and louder as Rebekah pulled on her nipples, making her moan as she rammed into her, her ass wobbling and jiggling as Rebekah played with and pulled on her nipples.

"Do you like that slut? Hm? Do you like me playing with your nipples while I fuck your ass?" Rebekah asked as she rammed in and out of the woman as she kneaded her diamond hard nipples, pulling on them as she fucked her. "Mmm, I bet a whore like you fucking loves it." She smirked as she glanced over at Elena. "What do you think Elena? Does she love it? Huh? Does she look like she's enjoying herself?" She simply earned a glare from Elena which was all the more amusing to Rebekah, the little annoyed look that Elena was giving her made Rebekah laugh as she fucked the woman who began moaning louder and more frequently.

Liz's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Rebekah slammed in and out of her, pulling on and playing with her nipples, she began trembling, her legs shaking before she let out one last loud moan as she came, Rebekah continued fucking her through orgasm after orgasm making the woman buckle back against her, tremble, shake, and moan as she came, each time she came it was harder and harder, Liz screaming in absolute bliss every time she came until she eventually collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Rebekah smirked as she squeezed and groped her tits a few more times before taking her hands away, the blonde grabbed onto Liz's hips and pulled the cock out slowly, inch by inch earning whimpers of pleasure as the cock was pulled out, the Original smirked proudly as she slapped Liz's ass and looked over at Caroline, her smirk turned into a grin as she pulled Liz off of the bed by her hips before patting the bed.

"Your turn Caroline, mmm yeah. I find the thought of fucking your ass right after your mother to be so fucking hot. Slamming the cock that was just fucking the deepest parts of your mothers ass right into yours. How does that sound? Do you want to be fucked up your slutty little ass by the cock that just got done fucking your mother?" Rebekah taunted as she stared into the blonde teens blue eyes.

"Yes Mistress Rebekah." Caroline said through her teeth as she approached, getting into position right where her mother was, placing her hands on the bed and placed her ass in the air, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

Rebekah's smirk widened at the tone in Caroline's voice, she smacked the other blondes ass, watching it jiggle. Her smirk widened as she smacked her ass a few more times, watching as it went from pale white to light pink, her smirk widened as she slapped each ass-cheek before placing the tip of the cock to the entrance of Caroline's quivering asshole. "Beg for it Caroline, mmmm yeah. I want to hear you beg to get fucked up your slutty little ass by the cock that's been fucking your mothers ass. Oh yeah, beg for it slut." Rebekah smirked as she smacked Caroline's ass. "Beg for it whore, beg to be fucked up your ass by the cock that was just up your mothers ass." Rebekah taunted as she smacked Caroline's ass again.

"Please, please fuck my ass Mistress Rebekah." Caroline said as Rebekah grabbed onto a handful of Caroline's light blonde hair, wrapping it around her hand.

"What was that?" Rebekah asked with a smirk as she pushed the tip of the cock into Caroline's asshole, slowly stretching her anal ring as the tip entered, she tugged on her hair and smacked her ass.

"Please fuck my ass Mistress Rebekah, mmm yeah. I want you to fuck my slutty little ass with the cock that was just up my mothers ass, please? Please slam your huge cock up my slutty little ass. Please? Please fuck my ass Mistress Rebekah? I want to be fucked up my ass with the cock that was up my mothers ass like a little whore. Oh yeah, fuck me like the slut that I am Mistress Rebekah. Please fuck my ass Mistress Rebekah. Oh fuck, please fuck my whore ass." Caroline begged, she went to continue but let out a long loud moan of pleasure when Rebekah slammed all ten inches into her ass all at once, her thighs smacking against her ass, both blondes letting out a long moan.

"Ahhh, that was good enough slut." Rebekah said with a smirk as she slapped Caroline's ass hard enough to leave a red handprint on her pale white skin, a mark that quickly healed, prompting Rebekah to continue to strike the other blonde's ass, turning her right ass-cheek from pale white, to light pink, to red, to a deep dark beaten red, Caroline moaning after every strike and each time Rebekah's thighs slammed against her ass. "What a little slut Caroline, you love being spanked while getting fucked by a cock that just got done fucking your mother, don't you?" Rebekah gave a laugh as she slapped Caroline's ass again, as hard as she could without causing any real pain, and to her lack of surprise Caroline gave a long and loud moan as she was being roughly fucked, Rebekah slamming her big and thick cock in and out of her ass, pulling on her hair, and spanking her ass. Caroline loved the rough treatment and would have to convince Mistress Elena to be even rougher with her than she originally was.

"Yeah I am." Caroline moaned. "I'm your bitch Mistress Rebekah! Mmmmm yeah. I'm your little whore in every last meaning of the word! Mmmmm fuck! Treat me like the sex craved slut that I am!" The blonde moaned, loving the sound of Rebekah's hand smacking the soft flesh that is her ass, loving the feeling of her hair being pulled while a huge and thick cock was slamming in and out of her tight ass. "Keep fucking my ass Mistress Rebekah! Oh fuck yes! That feels great!" Caroline moaned in absolute pleasure

"There you go bitch." Rebekah said as she pulled Caroline's hair harder, pulling her head back farther as she rammed the cock in and out of her ass increasingly faster, the sounds of her thighs smacking against her ass and her hand striking her ass, she couldn't help but stare at her jiggling ass, loving the sight of the pale white ass that she was fucking wobbling up and down by both the spanking and the hard fucking, the blonde loudly moaning, her moans just loud enough to overshadow the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh. "Tell me how much you fucking love this! Oh yeah! I want you to say it! I want to hear you say it slut!" Rebekah moaned as she rammed the cock into her ass as hard as she could without vampiric enhanced strength.

"I love this! Oh fuck! I fucking love this! Oh god yes! I fucking love this! Oh god! Oh fuck! Please keep fucking me! Please? Oh fuck! Oh yeah! Don't stop, don't fucking stop Mistress Rebekah! Oh! Please don't fucking stop! I fucking love this! I love you fucking my slutty little whore ass! Oh fuck yes! Keep fucking me! I love this! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I fucking love this!" Caroline moaned as she began slamming back against Rebekah, slamming against her cock as hard as Rebekah was ramming it in.

"Yeah you do, you little slut." Rebekah smirked as she tugged at Caroline's hair and rammed her cock inside over and over, Caroline slamming back against her, desperate for more pleasure, desperate to cum, she just wanted to cum, to cum from being roughly fucked. 'Look at this slut." Rebekah said as she looked over at Elena, a smirk grew on the blondes face as shoved every last inch into Caroline making her cry out in pleasure, she kept the strap-on still and stopped slamming into her, as Rebekah expected Caroline continued to slam against the cock as if her life depended on it, her moans were loud as she slammed against it, her mouth was slightly agape as she fucked herself, moans escaping her mouth as she slammed against it, her moans growing increasingly louder.

"Look at your best friend slamming herself against my cock like the little whore that she's become." Rebekah smirked as she tugged on Caroline's hair again, making her slam back even harder and faster, slamming back against her as fast and as hard as she could without using enhanced speed or strength. "Like my little whore, my bitch. Mmmmm yeah, I've made this little slut into my bitch. She's mine now slut, just like I'm going to make you soon." Rebekah smirked as she slapped Caroline's pale white ass yet again.

"Try it." Elena challenged. "You're never going to break me." She said, her eyes narrowed.

"We'll see about that." Rebekah smirked as Caroline continued to slam against her, her moans increasingly growing louder and louder. "By tomorrow, you'll be just like this sex crazed whore, just like these sluts." She said, her smirk widening. "Both of you will." Rebekah said, allowing Caroline to do all the work. "Everyone breaks when they're made airtight."

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh god! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK!" Caroline screamed as she came hard, nearly squirting, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she mindlessly slammed back against the large cock that was ruining her ass, at least temporally. She kept screaming, her words incoherent as she came over and over. She let out a long and loud moan when Rebekah slapped her ass, pulled her hair and began slamming back into Caroline, instantly triggering another hard orgasm making Caroline scream in utter bliss and pleasure.

After Rebekah deemed Caroline had enough orgasms she let go of Caroline's hair and grabbed onto her hips, stopping her from slamming back before slowly pulling the cock out of Caroline's ass inch by inch making the teen whimper from the loss and pleasure, just like her mother and the others did before her. The blonde Original slapped each of Caroline's ass-cheeks with the cock that was fucking the deepest parts of four, now five women's asses. "That's enough orgasms for you slut," Rebekah smirked as she slapped Caroline's ass with her open hand making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. "Get back in line." Rebekah said, as she did Caroline instantly followed her orders, got onto her hands and knees and crawled back to the others. The Original smirked and looked between the remaining two, her eyes landing on Bonnie.

"Come here bitch, you're next Bon, mmmm yeah, come over here and get your ass fucked." Rebekah said, her smirk widening as Bonnie approached and got into position and rose her ass into the air.

"Fuck my ass Mistress Rebekah." Bonnie said as she wiggled her ass and looked back at Rebekah, looking her in the eyes, a smile forming on her face. "Mmmm yeah, I've been waiting all night to get fucked by my sexy mistress, please fuck my ass Mistress Rebekah. Mmmm yeah! Fuck me with your perfect cock!" Bonnie moaned in anticipation.

"You didn't even have to beg bitch." Rebekah said as she placed the tip of the large and thick cock against Bonnie's asshole and slowly pushed the tip inside of her, stretching her anal ring she leaned in to wrap her arms around her to grab onto her breasts, squeezing them before slamming the last nine inches into her tight asshole, causing her to let out a long and loud moan of pleasure, Rebekah playing with her breasts, squeezing them, groping them, shaking them as she slowly pulled the cock out until only the tip remained inside then slammed every last inch back into her, making Bonnie moan yet again.

"Mmmm yeah, that feels great Mistress Rebekah." Bonnie said between breaths as she instantly began humping back against Rebekah instead of waiting like the others did. She wanted to cum, she was ready to cum, and she wanted to cum by being fucked up her ass by Rebekah, she loved being Rebekah's bitch, she liked it better than being Elena's bitch and like Jenna and unlike the others she solely wanted to be Rebekah's bitch and wasn't waiting for Elena to win, if she could win. She just wanted Rebekah and Rebekah alone.

"You're quick." Rebekah smirked as she pumped in and out of Bonnie, the teen humping back against her. "I bet you want to cum faster than these other bitches, don't you you little whore?" Rebekah asked as she squeezed Bonnie's tits, ramming her cock in and out of her even harder and faster, Bonnie slamming back against Rebekah as hard as Rebekah was slamming against her, her moans were loud and long as she was being fucked up her ass by her mistress and loving every second of it.

"Mmmm yeah, I love you fucking me." Bonnie moaned as she slammed back against Rebekah, her soft tits against the blondes hands who kept squeezing and groping them as she was being fucked hard up her ass "Oh yeah, keep fucking me Mistress Rebekah. Mmmm yeah! Oh fuck! Fuck me Rebekah! Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Oh fuck!" Bonnie moaned, humping back against the woman's cock, her mouth agape as she moaned, she glanced over to Elena and Katherine and stared her former mistress in her eyes as she was being fucked by her new mistress, she gave Elena a taunting smirk as she slammed against Rebekah, a smirk that Elena returned with a glare which amused both Bonnie and Rebekah.

"Awe, you don't like watching me fuck your former whores?" Rebekah asked with a taunting smirk. "Well get used to it Elena." Rebekah said as she rammed her cock in and out of Bonnie's ass slower just so she could taunt Elena, Bonnie slowing down her humps as well, both women wanting to mock Elena, humiliate her. "I guess that means I should just fuck a bitch in front of you every single night, right in front of you. There are seven that are already broken, so that is perfect, one bitch every single night starting next week." Rebekah smirked as she began fucking Bonnie as hard as she possibly could without breaking her in half, Bonnie instantly speeding up her actions, slamming back against Rebekah as fast and as hard as she could, helping the Original fuck her.

Rebekah kept her gaze on Elena as she rammed in and out of the beautiful teen, she kept that smirk as Elena returned it with a glare, the blonde gave a laugh as she took her hands from Bonnie's tits and grabbed her by her face, putting her fingers into her mouth as she slammed in and out of the teen, pulling her head back as she hammered in and out of her, Bonnie moaned at this, slamming hack against the Original as fast and as hard as she possibly could, trying to increase her pleasure as much as she possibly could, her moans grew louder and louder and more frequent as she felt that familiar sensation in her crotch, a feeling that was getting stronger and stronger until she finally exploded, cumming harder than she has ever came in her life, she came longer and harder than she ever has.

It felt like it had lasted an eternity, a blissful eternity, her orgasm felt like it lasted for hours even though it only lasted nearly a minute, 51 seconds to be exact, she screamed in pleasure all that time, slamming back against Rebekah, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mouth slightly agape, drool oozing from her lips and dripping onto the bed, Rebekah had kept fucking her, as per usual even with Mistress Elena she was driven through multiple orgasms in the span of a few minutes, she was trembling, shaking, and buckling in pleasure, utter pleasure.

With a smirk Rebekah took her fingers out of Bonnie's mouth and grabbed onto her hips, stopping her from slamming back against her, much to Bonnie's dismay, her dismay furthered as Rebekah slowly pulled the cock out, inch by inch, just as slowly as she took it out of everyone else, and like everyone else Bonnie whimpered in pleasure and need as the woman pulled out of her.

Rebekah smirked as she pulled one of Bonnie's ass-cheeks apart so she can see the huge gape that she caused to slowly but surely close and become virgin tight in half a minute. The blonde smirked as she slapped Bonnie's ass hard enough to leave an immediate red handprint, loving the sight of her ass jiggling.

"Mmmm, that was good Bonnie, very good." Rebekah said as she slapped both of her ass-cheeks with the strap-on that just got done fucking the deepest parts of it's sixth asshole and it was ready for a seventh, then an eighth, then a ninth, then a mouth until the night was done. "Back in line bitch, mmmm yeah. Get back in line you little whore." Rebekah said as she slapped her ass yet again, making Bonnie purr in pleasure.

"Yes Mistress Rebekah." Bonnie said with a grin as she got onto her hands and knees and crawled back to the others, making sure to sway her ass, hoping to get a round two with Rebekah later.

Rebekah's eyes focused on Jenna, a smirk on her face as she looked back at Elena. "As you can see Elena, I saved the best for last. The bitch that is the closest to you. The woman you once thought that was your aunt." Rebekah said in a smug tone, making Elena's eyes narrow. Rebekah found it amusing and let out a laugh as she looked over to Jenna. "Get over here slut, mmmm yeah. Get over here for your ass fucking Jenna." Rebekah demanded, her smirk turning into a wide grin as Jenna crawled over as seductively as she could, rising to her feet only to get into position where the other six bitches were, she stuck her ass in the air and wiggled it back and forth, waiting for Rebekah to stick it in and fuck her ass. She couldn't wait to feel her mistress roughly fucking her ass.

Rebekah placed the tip of the strap-on onto the entrance of Jenna's asshole and slowly pushed it inside with no foreplay, this was the last bitch that she had to fuck before she got to make Katherine and more importantly Elena airtight, to break those two little whores. She slowly pushed the tip of the thick and huge dick into Jenna's asshole, stretching the anal ring to allow the invader to enter, the moment the cock entered Rebekah grabbed a handful of Jenna's hair and pulled her head back before ramming the rest of her cock into her ass all at once making Jenna let out a scream of pleasure. The blonde had planned to fuck Jenna the hardest and the roughest out of the other six, only because Elena was kneeling a few feet away, because Elena was watching, and because Rebekah really wanted to see the look on the teenage doppelgängers face when she began to fuck her aunt roughly.

Rebekah stared right into Elena's eyes as she pulled the cock out of Jenna's ass until only the very tip was left inside before she roughly slammed back into her, making her let out another loud moan of shameless pleasure. She loved the look on Elena's face, that adorably angry look that did very little to intimidate Rebekah, all it did was make her slam in and out of Jenna faster and rougher, simply to spite Elena she did the same she did with Bonnie and took her hand from Jenna's hair and placed her all of her fingers into each side of her mouth, her fingers rubbing against the sides of Jenna's teeth as she pulled her head back, ramming into her as fast and as hard as she could without enhanced speed and strength, making the bitch moan and whimper and cry out in utter and complete pleasure, pleasure from being roughly fucked by this ancient blonde Original. The only female Original.

"Mmm yeah, you like that? Huh?" Rebekah asked as she looked back at Jenna as she slammed in and out of her, her breasts swaying up and down, her ass jiggling each time Rebekah's thighs slammed against them. She took her fingers out of her mouth and instead grabbed onto her hair and used her left hand to smack Jenna's ass, gaining a moan from the redhead. "Tell me how much you fucking love it." Rebekah said in a low tone before a smirk formed on her face and she glanced over to Elena. "Actually, no. Tell Elena how much you love being fucked by me." Rebekah smirked.

Jenna let out a soft moan before looking over at her niece, a grin growing on her face as Rebekah slapped her ass and pulled her hair back again. "Mmmm, I love how Mistress Rebekah fucks me. Mmm yeah, she fucks me better than you ever have. Oh fuck, Mistress Rebekah fucks me so fucking good! Oh fuck! Oh yes! I love it when Mistress Rebekah fucks my ass! Fuck! Oh fuck yeah!" Jenna moaned as she began slamming back against Rebekah, keeping her gaze on Elena, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, her grin vanished and was replaced with a look of pleasure as she began moaning and crying in pleasure, looking up rather than staring at the brunette.

Rebekah smirked as she looked back over at Elena, staring Elena in her eyes, her smirk was wide and amused as she fucked the redhead, fucking her faster and harder as she kept her gaze unbroken from Elena, she pulled Jenna's head back more by her hair and rammed into her harder and faster until it wasn't humanly possible go faster and fuck harder, she just wanted to torment Elena, and judging by the look on her face and by roughly fucking her aunt up her ass seemed to be doing the job, her smirk transformed into a smug grin as she stared the doppelgänger in the eyes, her gaze remaining unbroken as she kept slamming in and out of Jenna, smacking her ass, tugging at her hair, the only sounds in the room being moans, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh, and the sounds of Rebekah spanking Jenna.

Jenna moaned as she slammed back against Rebekah, loving the rough treatment, loving the spanking which became slightly harder.

"Do you like that Jenna, huh? Do you like it when I slap your slutty little ass?" Rebekah taunted as she slapped Jenna's ass again. "Tell me how much you love it when I spank your hot slutty ass bitch. Mmmm yeah, say how much you fucking love it." Rebekah moaned as she slapped Jenna's ass in five sharp and swift strikes, Jenna moaning at each and every strike.

"I love it when you fuck my ass Mistress Rebekah. Mmmm yeah! I love your huge cock ruining my tight ass! I fucking love the feeling of that huge dick sliding in and out of my slutty whore ass. Mmm yeah, fuck your bitch Mistress Rebekah. Fuck yeah Mistress Rebekah! Ooooooh fuck! Ooooh yes! Fuck! Fuck! Oh yeah! Oh fuck!" Jenna moaned increasingly louder as she began slamming against Rebekah faster and harder, as hard as she possibly humanly could. "Fuck yes! Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum Mistress Rebekah! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Jenna screamed in absolute bliss as she squirted, her juices flying out of her pussy and all over Rebekah's crotch and the inside of her thighs, Rebekah moaned in pleasure as she felt the warm liquid hitting her while Jenna was screaming in pleasure from the multiple orgasms that she received from Rebekah.

Rebekah pulled on Jenna's hair to ram into Jenna, her tits swaying up and down as she kept roughly fucking the redhead, driving her through more orgasms and fucking her longer than she fucked the other bitches, ramming into her as hard as she could, keeping her rhythm and keeping her gaze on Elena, the smirk reformed on her lips as she kept fucking Jenna who kept screaming in pleasure until her voice grew hoarse. Then and only then did Rebekah stop fucking her. Rather than slowly pulling out she pulled the cock out before slamming it back inside of Jenna, she did this several times before quickly pulling the cock out and letting go of Jenna's hair, allowing her to fall onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Rebekah smirked as she looked over at Katherine. "I hope you enjoyed your break Katherine. I'm sure you could have guessed this." Rebekah said as she walked over to the doppelgänger. "I'm making you airtight first." Rebekah said as she glanced back at Liz. "Get your strap-on back on and lay down on your back on the bed." Rebekah ordered as she looked over at Carol. "Carol, get onto the bed, in front of Liz." Rebekah ordered, as she did both MILFs got into position, exactly where Rebekah had told them to go. She looked over at Katherine. "Sit on Liz's dick." Rebekah ordered.

Katherine glared at Rebekah but did as she was told, she rose to her feet and glanced over at Elena, but squealed in surprise when Rebekah swiftly smacked her ass, making a pink handprint.

"Hurry up Katherine." Rebekah warned.

"Yeah yeah." Katherine sighed as she walked over to the bed, climbed onto it and got onto her knees, the tip of the dick against the entrance of her vagina. Katherine closed her eyes, let out a sigh and pushed herself down, letting out a long moan of pleasure when she was finally sitting on Liz, her cock base deep in her pussy. Katherine didn't get to enjoy the sensation of finally having something in her pussy before she felt the tip of a dick against her asshole, before she could react all ten inches were rammed into her ass all at once making her cry out in pain, she felt Rebekah holding onto her tits from behind, she could only assume that Rebekah was leaning over her to fuck her. Before Katherine could make a snarky comment and ask if Rebekah felt good about herself, the moment she opened her mouth a cock was shoved base deep into her mouth, the large cock going down her throat making her gag. Rebekah, Liz, and Carol officially made Katherine Pierce airtight. A cock in every fuckable hole.

Katherine's eyes widened as she breathed out of her nose, tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Carol's trimmed crotch, the cocks still deep inside of her, Carol's cock down her throat and both Liz and Rebekah were base deep inside her, she was waiting for them to start fucking her, to get this over with, but it didn't happen, they were savoring the moment, savoring the fact that they made the mighty Katherine Pierce airtight, making it as humiliating as possible for her. It felt like an eternity before Rebekah finally pulled the cock out of her ass and pumped it back inside, Liz and Carol were quick to follow, pumping their cocks in and out of her mouth and pussy.

Each time the cock hit the back of her throat she gagged, but she couldn't say that she was surprised when Carol grabbed her by each side of her face and began pumping in and out of her mouth faster and harder, Rebekah and Liz increased their speed as well, everyone fucking her at the same speed and strength, each cock sliding in and out of her, all at once, sliding in and out of her mouth, her ass, and her vagina, it slowly grew to feel better and better, her tits swaying up and down as she was being fucked, her face turned red.

"Do you like that bitch?" Rebekah asked with a laugh as she smacked Katherine's ass, pounding her cock into her ass even faster, the others getting the hint began fucking Katherine faster too. "Huh? Do you like being made airtight like the whore you are? Huh?" Rebekah taunted as she slapped Katherine's ass, she watched as her ass jiggled after each strike that Rebekah landed.

After a while Katherine let out a small moan into Carol's dick, the pleasure overwhelming her, though Rebekah seemingly instantly caught on to the fact that she began enjoying it and didn't waste the opportunity to taunt her on it.

"You really do like it." Rebekah smirked as she began ramming her cock in and out of her ass as fast and hard as she possibly could without her enhanced speed and strength. "You like getting fucked in every single one of your slutty holes? Huh? Is that how I should fuck you from now on? Make you airtight every time I fuck your slutty little ass?" Rebekah asked as she smacked her ass again, causing it to jiggle, making a red handprint on her, causing Katherine to let out a moan yet again as the others increased their speed, Carol's grip on her face tightened as she began slamming the cock in and out of her mouth, Katherine beginning to bob her head up and down to help the throat fucking. "You little whore, you really do like this, no, I bet you fucking love this you little whore." Rebekah said, a smirk forming on her face as she smacked Katherine's ass again, striking each ass-cheek.

Slowly Katherine began pushing herself up and down on Liz's cock as she took Rebekah's, further amusing the Original who gave her a laugh as she slapped her ass again, ramming her cock in and out of her, Katherine's moans grew louder and louder, as loud as they could with a cock slamming in and out of her mouth, her toes clenched as she was fucked harder in all holes, her pussy growing wetter and wetter, soaking the cock that was fucking it.

Liz and Carol admittedly were awkward in the position they were currently in, making Katherine Pierce airtight, fucking her every hole. They weren't used to something like this, they were complete subs after all. But it did feel good and they were doing a decent job in fucking Katherine, both her cock and Rebekah's hammering in and out of the doppelgänger, Katherine bouncing up and down her cock which inadvertently meant she was bobbing her head up and down on Carol's cock, the mental pleasure the two women were getting was indescribably, they had never thought in a million years that they'd be fucking Katherine, nevermind doing this to her, debasing her in such a fashion, it was exhilarating, especially knowing that she can't do anything about it. Not even in the future as Katherine and Elena both knew they were forced into doing this into them, at least Liz hoped that Katherine wouldn't take it personally.

"Mmmm yeah, take it Katherine, mmm, take it in all of your slutty holes." Rebekah moaned as her thighs smacked against the brunette's ass at a constant rate, she loved the feeling of fucking her, she loved the feeling of anally fucking a woman, she especially loved making them airtight, even if it is such a rare occasion. "You love it don't you slut, I would ask you to tell me how much you fucking love this, but you're a little too busy sucking Carol's cock to answer your mistress." Rebekah moaned as she slapped Katherine's toned ass, watching as it jiggled by it it being smacked and fucked in two separate holes. "Take it you fucking whore, you little bitch, you fucking slut! Mmmm yeah, my slut, my slutty little bitch." The blonde Original taunted. "That's right, you're my bitch, my slut, my slutty little sex slave. Keep it up bitch, keep it up you fucking whore." Rebekah taunted with a laugh.

Katherine nodded as best as she could with a cock in her mouth, she was hovering over Liz, she was so close that their nipples were nearly brushing against each other when she swayed. Her mouth sliding up and down her cock, the sounds of her gags and flesh smacking against flesh from her being fucked and spanked echoed around the room, the brunette fully enjoying being fucked at this point, loving it in fact. She never thought that she could feel such pleasure from being fucked in all of her fuckable holes like this, it was downright humiliating to be enjoying something like this, she hated being anally fucked by anyone who isn't named Elena Gilbert, nevermind being fucked in all of her holes all at once and loving it.

Liz couldn't help but reach up and grab onto Katherine's firm breasts to squeeze them and play with them while she fucked her, slamming in and out of her and doing her best considering Katherine was above her and being fucked in a different hole. Liz was honestly shocked on how easy it was to do something like this. Before she became Elena's sex craving slut she could never imagine herself doing something like this. Hell, she could never imagine being with the same gender. But here she was, fucking Katherine Pierce while two other women fucked her in different holes, her fingers now solely focusing on Katherine's rock hard nipples making Katherine cry out in pleasure into Carol's cock.

Elena had taught Liz well on how to eat pussy and nipple play considering that's what the younger doppelgänger enjoyed most, she kneaded Katherine's nipples between her thumb and index fingers, attempting to make this as enjoyable as possible for Katherine, even though she could easily tell that Katherine was loving this, it was simply an excuse to play with Katherine's breasts, to see if they felt any different than Elena's and they did, they felt slightly different, but not a lot. You could only tell the differences if you really paid attention. Katherine's breasts were more firm than Elena's, that was mainly the only difference between their breasts and similarly their asses, Katherine's was firmer and Elena's was softer.

Katherine felt a familiar sensation in her crotch, she knew what was coming, she knew she was going to cum, but she didn't want to cum, she really didn't. Not from being airtight, she'd never hear the end of it, not from Rebekah anyway. It was inevitable even if she didn't want to admit it, she was doing her best to hold it in, hold it in long enough for them to stop, but she also knew that that wasn't going to happen, she held it in as long as she could before cumming, and she came hard, she screamed in pleasure and came, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the three women kept fucking her as hard as they humanly could, driving Katherine through orgasm after orgasm, driving the woman to pure bliss, to the point where she was bouncing up and down Liz's cock as fast as she humanly could.

Carol grabbed the back of Katherine's head and shoved all ten inches down the ancient vampires throat, Katherine's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Liz and Rebekah rammed all ten inches into her all at once, making Katherine moan even louder as she came one last time, the hardest orgasm so far.

Rebekah smirked as she slapped Katherine's ass several times before slowly pulling her cock out inch by inch, causing her to whimper in pleasure and at the loss into Carol's cock and against her crotch, her eyes closing in the pleasure,.

"You actually came from that?" Rebekah asked with a smirk as Carol and Liz kept fucking her without the Original. "I can't believe it. The might Katherine Pierce came from being airtight, from being fucked in all three fuckable holes." Rebekah taunted as she slapped Katherine's ass. "And look at you, still bouncing on Liz's dick and sucking Carol's cock, you fucking love this, don't you you little whore?" Rebekah asked as she slapped Katherine's ass yet again, making her moan again as she was being fucked. "Alright. I think that's enough girls." Rebekah said as she looked over at Elena. "I think it's her turn now." Rebekah said, her smirk widening as she stared at the teen.

Carol quickly pulled her cock out of Katherine's mouth making her gasp for air, her eyes wide, her breathing heavy as she slowly climbed off of Liz and turned to the side, she laid on her back and stared at the roof still breathing heavily. Before she knew it she felt two soft hands on her hips and pulled her up, Rebekah staring her in the eyes, a smirk on her face. "What are you?" Rebekah asked, her smirk turning into a grin.

"Elena's bitch. Elena Gilbert's sex slave." Katherine breathed out, making Rebekah's grin to turn into a frown.

"Well, let's see if Elena has your iron hard will darling." Rebekah said as she let Katherine go who wobbled over to the dresser and grabbed onto it to keep herself up, her legs felt like jelly, her asshole still quivering from being closed virgin tight again.

Rebekah laid down on the middle of the bed, Caroline stood next to the bed and Bonnie was standing in front of Rebekah. "Come now Elena, sit on my cock, mmmm yeah, come here and sit that pretty little ass on my huge cock." Rebekah said as she looked over to Elena, a wide smirk on her face.

Elena sighed and got off of her knees and rose to her feet and approached, she climbed onto the bed and hovered over Rebekah, the entrance of her vagina against Rebekah's dick, though she glanced down at Rebekah.

"No, turn around Elena. Mmmmm yeah, turn around and bounce your slutty little ass on my cock." Rebekah smirked then grinned at the face Elena gave.

"Are you serious?" Elena asked with a huff.

"Deadly." Rebekah stated, her eyes narrowed as she stared into Elena's chocolate brown eyes. Elena glared at Rebekah for several moments before letting out a sigh, turning around and hovering her quivering asshole above Rebekah's cock, she closed her eyes and slowly eased herself down onto the cock, crying out in pain and pleasure both as the tip of the dick stretched her anal ring open to enter, she winced as she slowly eased herself down until she felt her ass hit Rebekah's crotch, signaling that every inch of her dick was up her ass, and it was humiliating to be forced to sit on a cock, impaling her own ass onto a cock, her eyes were closed in embarrassment, in utter humiliation, what was even more humiliating to Elena, the fact that she had to impale herself on a cock, that she was about to be made airtight, or the fact that she knew she was going to end up enjoying what was going to happen to her.

"Now lay back, lay on me." Rebekah said with a smirk, she could tell by the back of her head that Elena was rolling her eyes, but nonetheless Elena did what she was told and laid on Rebekah, she admittedly loved the feeling of Rebekah's soft breasts against her back. She's always loved Rebekah's breasts, she would love to worship them any time, even when she breaks Rebekah she still wanted to play with her beautiful and perfect breasts, she closed her eyes, waiting for the rest to happen, she closed them tighter when she felt a cock pushing itself into her pussy until she felt a pair of thighs against her crotch, opening her eyes she saw that Caroline was hovering above her, her hands on either side of her, plastered onto the bed. Lastly she felt someone tug on her hair, pulling her head up, and a cock was shoved into her mouth, her eyes widened as she saw it was Bonnie, all ten inches of the strap-on cock was down her throat. Elena Gilbert was officially made airtight.

"Finally!" Rebekah said loudly and happily as she took the cock out of Elena's ass and pumped it back inside, Caroline following suit, thrusting into pussy and Bonnie taking the cock out of Elena's mouth and shoved it back down her throat, making the other teen gag, the three vampires slowly got a matching rhythm, slowly pumping in and out of Elena's three holes, as Rebekah thrusted in and out of Elena her breasts slowly swayed up and down. "It's about fucking time this happened to you Elena. Mmmm, I bet a whore like you really enjoys this, having a cock fucking every hole in your pretty little body." Rebekah whispered into Elena's ear before licking her earlobe as she sped up her actions, pounding into Elena's ass faster and rougher while Caroline continued to slowly fuck her pussy, Bonnie getting rougher with her mouth.

Bonnie tightened her grip on Elena's hair and pumped her cock in and out of her mouth rougher, thrusting her hips she grabbed onto another handful of Elena's hair with her other hand as she began thrusting inside Elena's mouth faster and rougher until she was pounding into her mouth as fast and as rough as humanly possible. "Take it bitch!" Bonnie growled as she pumped in and out of her former mistresses mouth, her former best friends mouth, she began pulling Elena's head up and down as she thrusted into her mouth, Elena's gags being heard each time Bonnie's cock hit the back of her throat. "Take my big cock in your pretty little mouth. Oh yeah, I love seeing your pretty lips wrapped around my huge cock, so keep taking my fucking cock down your fucking throat." Bonnie growled as she began slamming her cock in and out of Elena's mouth, her gagging growing louder as she tried to relax her throat to make the blowjob more comfortable, but it failed, she couldn't concentrate. Too much was going on.

She hated to love it, hated it, absolutely despised loving it. But, like Katherine before her Elena began enjoying herself, began to like the feeling of the cocks sliding in and out of her vagina and ass and especially her mouth, it was really hard to tune out Bonnie's incessive taunts, but Elena had managed, she closed her eyes and allowed it all to happen, allowed herself to enjoy it, the cocks hammering in and out of every fuckable hole, loving the feeling of it. Her tits swaying up and down at a quick rate as she was fucked, pounded in her ass and vagina, the cocks sliding in and out with embarrassing ease, she let out a small moan into Bonnie's dick when she felt soft hands cupping her breasts

The hands had belonged to Rebekah who wrapped her arms around her to grab onto the teens breasts, she squeezed them, groped them, rubbing them up and down, the blonde loved the feeling of Elena's soft breasts in her hands, her diamond hard nipples poking against the palms of her hands, she pressed her thumbs against Elena's hard nipples, pushing them in, causing the teen to yet again moan into Bonnie's dick, her moans mixed with gags, she moaned against the cock as Rebekah began solely focusing on her nipples, pushing on them with her thumbs, kneading them over her fingers as she hammered into Elena faster, harder, fucking her as fast and as hard as humanly possibly as she increased the motions of her hands, kneading with and playing with Elena's breasts as a faster rate.

Elena loved the feeling of Rebekah playing with her nipples, only adding to the pleasure of her two holes being fucked, she moaned against Bonnie and began humping back against Rebekah and towards Caroline, doing her best to help both women fuck her, there wasn't much she could do with Bonnie, her grip was too strong for Elena to do more, besides her head was already being shoved up and down as Bonnie rammed the cock in and out of her mouth and down her throat. She was too lost in the pleasure, the humiliating pleasure of being airtight to remember the fact that all of her former bitches were watching her, watching her being made airtight by these three women, these three powerful women, these three tops, well, one top and two switches, Elena knew that Bonnie was a switch now, she knew for a fact.

"You like it bitch?" Bonnie asked again, a smirk forming on her face, Elena could easily tell that Rebekah was simply allowing Bonnie to do all of the dirty talking, not like Elena could respond anyway, she just laid there and enjoyed the good fucking that she was receiving. "Huh? Do you like being fucked in all of your fuckable holes? Huh? Do you like being made airtight by two of your former bitches? Mmmm yeah, I bet you fucking love it you little whore." Bonnie taunted, a laugh escaping her, her eyes staring into Elena's as she rammed into her mouth, she loved that glare that Elena gave her, that angry glare that was incredibly sexy to Bonnie.

Rebekah gave a laugh as she rammed herself in and out of Elena. "I bet she does love it, Elena is just a bitch now." Rebekah casually said. "All we have to do is break her and she'll be no different than any of you. Mmmm, she'll be nothing but a sex craved lesbian little whore who'll love being fucked up any of her slutty little holes, isn't that right?" Rebekah asked as she rammed herself inside. "Oh yeah, she's just loving this, I bet she is." Rebekah said as she twisted Elena's nipples, making her cry out in both pain and pleasure into Bonnie's cock, gaining a laugh from Rebekah who went back to lightly squeezing and playing with her petite breasts.

Elena couldn't help it, all the pleasure she was receiving, from her vagina, her ass, her nipples and breasts, she could feel it. she was close, so so close to cumming, and it was humiliating, the fact that she was going to cum from being made airtight. She had the same mindset as Katherine in that regard, she didn't want to cum from this, that was the last thing she wanted to do. But unlike her doppelgänger she didn't try to hold it back and instead just came, squirted, letting out a long and loud scream of pleasure as a geyser of pussy juice flew from her vagina and onto Caroline, soaking her crotch with her juices, her squirting only resulted in the three women to continue to fuck her three holes, quickly driving her through several orgasms, each weaker than the last, but they had still fucked Elena to complete bliss, fucking her through more orgasms than she could care to count, she just sat there, enjoying the pleasure that she was receiving. She trembled and shook against them as she came.

After several minutes which felt like a blissful eternity to Elena Rebekah spoke with a smirk. "Okay, I think the slut has had enough." Rebekah said as she let go of Elena's breasts and stopped slamming into her, Bonnie and Caroline following suit, taking their cocks out of her, Caroline standing up and moving away, followed by Bonnie, both removing their strap-ons.

Rebekah grabbed onto Elena's shoulders and sat up, taking Elena with her, her cock still buried base deep in her ass, making the teen whimper from the pleasure, but was admittedly disappointed when Rebekah pulled her off of her cock and forced her to her feet, rising to her feet as well, she stood in front of Elena and cupped her chin, staring into her eyes. "So, are you broken yet?" Rebekah asked.

"No." Elena said, a smirk growing on her face. "Was that really your best Rebekah?" The teen taunted.

"Pity." Rebekah sighed as she grabbed onto Elena's shoulder with her free hand and pushed her to her knees, poking the cock against her lips. "But I do enjoy the challenge." Rebekah admitted. "But, you still are my bitch, therefore, you have to follow my orders." The blonde smirked. "Suck my dick." Rebekah ordered, making Elena's eyes widen. "Oh yeah, suck the cock that was in the deepest part of nine bitches asses, mmm, I bet it tastes good. Well, at least to a sex craved slut like you." Rebekah said as she thrusted her cock against Elena's lips yet again. "Suck the dick that was slamming into nine whores' asses, mmm yeah. Suck my dick and like it Elena, I'm sure you will. You love the taste of your own ass, I don't think it's far fetched that a ass to mouth loving slut wouldn't like tasting nine bitches at once." Rebekah taunted, running her hand through Elena's hair.

Elena let out a sigh, looked forward at Rebekah's bald pussy, closed her eyes, parted her lips and wrapped them around the tip of the dick, her nose crinkling in disgust at the taste that instantly hit her taste buds, she knew she didn't have a choice so she bobbed her head up and down the cock, slowly getting more and more of the dick into her mouth. Eventually she grabbed onto the strap of the strap-on as she bobbed her head deeper, sucking up all of the taste of her former bitches and her own ass off of it, it didn't take very long before she got the last inch into her mouth, her nose touching Rebekah's bald crotch. The blonde Original smirked as she stared down at Elena who continued to suck the strap-on cock that was in front of her, bobbing her head up and down, taking all ten inches into her mouth at once each time she bobbed her head down and she couldn't help but mock Elena.

"Mmm yeah, suck my dick Elena, suck the cock that was fucking the ass of nine whores, nine whores that used to belong to me, nine whores that are my sex slaves now, my bitches." Rebekah smirked as she began thrusting into Elena's mouth as the teen bobbed her head up and down, "Suck it like you like it whore, because I'm sure you fucking do." Rebekah encouraged. "Mmmm yeah, keep going whore, mmm yeah, keep sucking my cock like the little bitch you are." She taunted.

Elena found herself actually enjoying the taste, which wasn't really a surprise to the teen. She did enjoy ass to mouth. Not like she'd admit it, but what surprised her was that she enjoyed the taste of nine bitches' ass all in one. But the teen really didn't question it. After she was done doing this, after she was done, it would all be over, this awful night of humiliation will be over. It didn't take long before Rebekah finally pulled the cock out of her mouth, several strands of saliva still connecting the man made cock to her lips, the brunette was breathing heavily, looking up and into Rebekah's smug blue eyes.

"Tonight was fun." Rebekah said as she smacked Elena on both sides of her face with the cock that was soaked in her saliva, wetting her cheeks with it before ramming all ten inches down Elena's throat again, thrusting in and out a few more times before taking it out of the teens mouth again and finally taking it off, walking past Elena she glanced back at her. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Elena, meet me in the locker room after practice. I have some fun activities in mind." Rebekah said before walking out of the room, the others following behind her, leaving only Katherine and Elena in the room.

"We really need to speed this up.' Katherine said, rubbing her ass.

"Soon Katherine, soon." Elena said as she rose to her feet, staring into a hallway with a glare. "First we're getting revenge on Jenna and Bonnie, we need them broken in our favor before we can move in on Rebekah."


	16. Rebekah's Surprise

Elena was not looking forward to see what Rebekah had planned for her in that locker-room, she was waiting, waiting to find out. Waiting patiently for Rebekah to arrive, she sat on the bench, she had made sure all of the other cheerleaders were gone, well, she and Caroline briefly spoke before she left, Caroline gave her encouragement, reminding her why she held on for so long, making her promise that she wasn't going to break, which naturally Elena had no plans for. After all, she and Katherine were going to rebreak Jenna later that night. It was still only five, so they had plenty of time. Cheer practice was out early, likely because of Rebekah. She knew how these things went, she was already naked, her clothes next to her on the bench. She was dreading this, Rebekah must be planning on getting creative to break her considering being made airtight didn't work, but Elena just didn't know how she was going to do it and what she had planned. She was torn from these thoughts when she heard a voice, Rebekah's voice.

"Hello darling." Rebekah said with a smirk as she approached Elena, stopping directly in front of her, standing over her. Unlike Elena, she wasn't naked, not yet anyway. She wore her new cheerleading uniform, which was actually all manners of hot. It perfectly showed off her body, matched her perfectly, which really turned Elena on, just by the sight of that perfect blonde wearing the cheer uniform. However what worried Elena was that Rebekah had both of her hands behind her back.

"Rebekah." Elena said with a huff as she rose to her feet, looking the blonde in her eyes. "What fun activity do you planned for me today?" Elena asked.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Elena." Rebekah admitted, making Elena show visible shock, though the shock wore off when Rebekah finished. "Yet, see, I found one more way that I can humiliate you." The blonde said, taking her left hand from behind her back, a pink dildo in her hand, a smirk forming on her face. "You're going to fuck your own ass right in front of me," Rebekah said with a grin. "Mmm yeah, I want to see you fucking your own slutty ass. Such a shame that the other girls aren't here, or else I would have compelled them to watch so we had an audience. But, we can't help things that we can't control." She said as she held her arm out, the dildo in her hand. As Elena took it with a glare Rebekah spoke again. "But first, I want to see you suck it. I want you to put on a little show for me before you fuck your own tight little ass on my dick, you're going to do it first." Rebekah then shrugged. "Today, you'll be doing all the work. I'm going to make you cum like a horny little bitch by you simply doing it all yourself. Bouncing your sexy little ass on my huge cock until you cum." She said, a smirk growing on her face.

"Yes Mistress Rebekah." Elena said with a roll of the eyes, she parted her lips and pushed the pink dildo into her mouth and began pumping it in and out of her mouth, gaining a steady rhythm as she pumped it in and out, all the while she stared at Rebekah in the eyes, not letting the Original get the satisfaction of her showing embarrassment. With a confident look on her face, she kept pumping the man-made cock in and out of her mouth. Just like she would do with a strap-on Elena began pumping it deeper and deeper into her mouth after each pump until the entire thing was in her mouth, until the pink dildo was going down her throat.

Rebekah smirked as she watched Elena who stood a few inches from her, slowly and erotically sucking the 6-inch pink dildo that was in her hand, Rebekah had her hand on her crotch, rubbing her pussy through her red shorts as she stared Elena in the eyes, a smirk on her face as she rubbed herself harder and faster, increasing the pleasure as she watched the show, Elena, seemingly noticing that Rebekah began playing with herself began sucking the cock slowly, she pulling it out of her mouth to swirl her tongue around the tip before slowly pushing it back into her mouth and down her throat, pushing it in and out of her mouth, each time the tip left her mouth she swirled her tongue around it. Though while trying her best to look erotic and seductive while she sucked the cock that was currently in her mouth Elena was worried about what else Rebekah had behind her back, what was in her right hand, Elena was agonizing at trying to figure it out but eventually gave up, deciding that she isn't going to know what else Rebekah had planned until Rebekah wants her to know.

She did her best to suck the cock, to pump it in and out of her mouth and down her throat, she felt a bit awkward using a dildo to fuck her own mouth. She was so used to being on her knees sucking a cock that was attached to someone's body which this clearly wasn't. It wasn't embarrassing. Well, not yet. Elena had no clue what Rebekah had planned for her next, and after everything Rebekah put her through, making herself cum by bouncing up and down a dick in her ass wasn't as humiliating as it would have been when all of this first started. If she was told to do this soon after she became Rebekah's bitch she would have been humiliated and embarrassed, she was ready to admit that. But not now. Now this was child's play, making herself cum by bouncing up and down a dick that's stuffed up her tight ass was nothing, she wasn't so sure on what was in Rebekah's right hand, but it couldn't be that humiliating considering what Rebekah had planned, it must just be some other insignificant sex toy that Rebekah wanted to watch her play with herself with.

After several minutes of sucking the pink dildo Rebekah spoke up, stopping Elena who kept the cock as deep in her mouth as it would go, the brunette raised her eyebrows as she stared at the blonde. "That's quite enough Elena." Rebekah said with a smirk, taking a step forward. "Mmmm yeah, I want to see you fuck your tight little ass now. Bend over that bench and fuck your own ass Elena, mmm yeah. I want to see you do it. I want to see you fuck that hot little ass of yours."

Elena rolled her eyes at Rebekah's dirty talk, it was typical now. She was so used to being Rebekah's bitch and not breaking Elena was sure that she wasn't going to break yet. Despite losing and becoming a bitch herself, Elena still thinks she's invincible, she still thinks that she's untouchable and she was going to prove that in just a few days. That is if she can still take this without breaking, which she was extremely confident on. Elena winked at Rebekah as she pulled the cock out of her mouth as slowly as she possibly could, trying to keep what little dominance she had at the moment by teasing the dangerous Original, which surprisingly the blonde didn't seem to care as she said nothing while Elena still worshipped the cock by swirling her tongue around the tip. Before Rebekah could speak Elena kept the cock in her mouth so she could turn around, bent over and placed her right hand onto the stone bench to hold herself up. Using her left hand Elena pulled the six inch pink dildo out of her mouth and reached her arm behind her and placed the tip of the dick against her asshole.

Elena didn't dare turn her head to look at Rebekah, the last thing she wanted was to see the smug look on the blondes face as she dirty talks her which she knew was going to happen, Rebekah would inevitably do, Elena couldn't really blame her though. She used to dirty talk a lot when the others were her bitches and she knew how good and powerful it felt, and she couldn't wait to dirty talk Rebekah, to humiliate her. Slowly she pushed the pink cock into her ass, she closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan as she pushed it inside of her, she really didn't care if she moaned with a cock up her ass any more, there was no point in trying to hide her moans, she knew that she was going to moan eventually any way, so she found no point in hiding them, she didn't care if Rebekah heard her or mocked her for moaning. It felt good, no, it didn't just feel good. It felt fucking amazing, she loved getting a dick up her ass, even when she gets her bitches back along with Rebekah she's still going to get fucked up her ass, well, she was dreaming of that but now that Rebekah gave her the idea of using a regular dildo to fuck her own ass she can do it alone and in secret, nobody would have to know that she's still getting anally fucked after all this, even if it is her fucking her own ass, she didn't want others to know.

Rebekah grinned ear to ear when she saw every last inch of the dildo was in Elena's ass and the doppelgänger herself let out a long and loud moan. She turned around for just a few brief moments to put the toy that was in her hand down onto the stone bench opposite of Elena before turning back around to see the brunette fucking her ass. "Oh you slutty little whore." Rebekah smirked as she watched the brunette. "Do you like fucking your own slutty little ass?" Rebekah asked as she approached and smacked the doppelgängers ass, making her squeal in surprise as she pulled the cock out of her ass only to push it back in, as deep as it goes.

"Mmmm, yeah I do." Elena admitted shamelessly as she pulled the dick out and shoved it back in slowly, pushing it in and pulling it out one inch at a time, getting a nice and slow rhythm going, the cock being lubricated by her saliva truly helped it feel better, going in raw felt good, but being fucked up the ass always felt better if she gave the cock that was fucking her a blowjob first, which was why Elena was glad that Rebekah made her suck it first.

Rebekah slapped Elena's ass again, watching as a pink hand print formed on the jiggling flesh. She was honestly getting frustrated. She had expected Elena to complain, or at the very least pretend to not enjoy this. But she was owning it, she was openly loving it leaving Rebekah at a loss. She had known breaking Elena completely was going to be difficult after two months of having her as a bitch, but this was just getting so damn frustrating for her. Her main goal was breaking her and breaking her soon, break her before whatever her little plan is happens, it wasn't that Rebekah was worried about Elena and whatever her little plan was. She knew that it wasn't going to work, she knew that she would never be broken, and even if she were to be broken and made into a completely submissive little whore, a sex slave, a submissive bitch she would not belong to a damn teenager. She would rather die than be the bitch of an eighteen year old. She was rather be staked than have Elena fucking Gilbert as her mistress.

"I can't believe you love this. Fucking your own ass in front of your mistress." Rebekah smirked as she grabbed onto Elena's ass cheeks while the teen was fucking herself, she squeezed her ass, groping it, rubbing it up and down, spanking it, overall getting lost in playing with the teens amazing ass. "Mmmm yeah, you just want to cum, cum in front of your mistress don't you? You little whore, you're going to cum by fucking your own little ass, without any assistance." Rebekah taunted, not really knowing what else to say. She was stumped. She had expected Elena to be humiliated, to be embarrassed. But she wasn't, and that confused Rebekah, she had been fucking this girl for over two months now and nothing, she remained strong, she remained dominant, she remained in tact and in one piece mentally, she remained unbroken. Which baffled Rebekah. Usually women were broken by her the first day, nevermind still being unbroken after two months, being mentally strong after 60 days. It was ridiculous. "Fuck yourself faster whore. Mmmm yeah. Slam that dildo in your slutty fucking ass. Slam it in as fast as you fucking can whore!" Rebekah demanded as she gave a sharp strike to the teens ass.

"Yes Mistress Rebekah." Elena said in a sultry tone as she sped up her actions, she did as she was told and began ramming the dildo in and out of her ass as fast and as hard as humanly possible. "Is this better Mistress Rebekah?" Elena asked as she rammed the cock in and out, she finally looked behind her at Rebekah, a smirk on her face as she slammed that cock in and out. "Do you like watching me fuck myself? Mmmmm yeah, I bet you do." Elena moaned loudly as she sped up her actions even more, using a little bit of her vampire speed and strength to ram the dick into her. "Mmmmm yeah, I bet you love watching your slut do all the work Mistress Rebekah. Do you? Do you like your bitch fucking herself instead of doing it yourself?" Elena taunted, trying to goad Rebekah into taking over and fucking her instead, so she could at least have a small victory, her plan seemed to have worked as Rebekah smacked her hand away and grabbed onto the dildo and began shoving it in and out of Elena's ass as fast as humanly possible, ramming it in and out as she slapped Elena's ass hard out of frustration. Elena smirked as she looked forward, knowing that she's won this battle, at least this part of today. She knew for a fact now that she was getting fucked now instead of making herself cum. She knew that she might regret frustrating Rebekah as the blonde was no doubt going to take it out on her poor asshole soon, but Elena really didn't care right now, even though she isn't fucking her yet, she should still start trying to break her.

Rebekah stared at the back of Elena's head, her eyes narrowed as she rammed the man-made pink cock in and out of the teens tight ass, she rammed it in as fast as humanly possible earning moan after moan from Elena, her moans grew louder and louder by the second, they grew dramatically loud as the brunette began humping back against Rebekah and the dildo that was being rammed into her ass, she let out a loud squeal then moan as Rebekah slapped her ass again, landing several sharp strikes each one making Elena's ass jiggle which Rebekah was too frustrated to enjoy, though she had to admit, she was enjoying herself more than she was when she had Elena doing it herself. She now knew that she liked doing it herself better and that she had no plans to make a woman fuck herself in front of her anymore, the embarrassment on the other side wasn't worth it. It was different than watching two women fuck to her, that, that she enjoyed. She loved seeing two women having sex right before her eyes, she saw no need to watch porn since she can have it happen in person whenever she wanted, she used to do that in the past, compel women to have sex with each other while she played with herself.

Elena's moans grew louder and they were genuine rather than her just moaning dramatically loud and Rebekah seemed to have noticed the difference between the moans, the blonde taking the opportunity to taunt her. "Are you going to cum you little whore? Huh? Are you going to cum?" Rebekah asked as she slapped Elena's ass, the teen slamming back against her, loudly moaning.

"Mmmmm yeah! I'm gonna cum Mistress Rebekah. Mmm! Oh, fuck yes! I'm going to fucking cum! I'm so fucking close Mistress Rebekah! Keep going! Fuck, fuck yes! Make me fucking cum Mistress Rebekah! Mmmmm yeah! Make me fucking cum!" Elena moaned as she felt the cock ram in and out of her even faster, it was clear that Rebekah began using her vampire speed and strength, at least some of it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Elena breathed out before getting louder. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Elena screamed as she came, making Rebekah laugh.

"Cum for me you little whore! Mmmm yeah, keep cumming for me you fucking slut! Cum for your mistress." Rebekah taunted as she slapped Elena's ass, not slowing down in the least bit, she drove Elena through several orgasms in the span of a few minutes, the teen literally screaming at the top of her lungs in pleasure, she stopped slamming against Rebekah and leaned down onto the bench, her ass even further in the air.

In a mere moment Elena's ass felt terribly empty, but before she could complain she felt a soft hand cupping her chin, pulling her up, glancing up Elena saw Rebekah, knowing the drill she parted her lips and allowed the blonde to shove the cock into her mouth, rather than slowly easing her into it Rebekah just rammed the entire dildo down Elena's throat, making the teen gag, her eyes widening as Rebekah held the cock where it was, before Elena could move to bob her head up and down to get the blowjob over with Rebekah grabbed onto the back of her head, holding her still. The blonde slowly took the dildo that was fucking Elena's ass out of her mouth and shoved it back it, shoving it down her throat, she gained a steady rhythm of this before slowly beginning to speed up her actions until she was slamming the fake cock in and out of Elena's mouth as hard and as fast as possible, Elena's gags being heard all around the locker room as she was being roughly fucked in her mouth.

Elena stayed still and relaxed her throat as the cock was slammed in and out of her mouth, she closed her eyes as they began getting watery and breathed out of her nose, waiting for the face fucking to be over, she still couldn't help but gag, but not at the taste, she gagged by being roughly fucked in her mouth, she had grown to love the taste of ass, especially her own, she did enjoy the taste of the ass of a woman in general, but tasting her own ass seemed less submissive to her, so she really didn't mind cleaning a cock that fucked her ass with her mouth, it wasn't as humiliating as it was at first, she actually loved it, not like she was going to tell anyone else this, especially Rebekah. She'd never hear the end of it.

After several minutes which felt like centuries Rebekah had finally taken the cock out of Elena's mouth, causing the doppelgänger to take a sharp inhale of breath, breathing in and out heavily, regaining her breath. While she loved sucking the flavor of her own ass off of a cock, that was the roughest her mouth has ever been fucked, she glanced over as Rebekah grabbed onto Elena's panties and used them to dry the cock, earning an eye roll from Elena who just looked forward, waiting for the next part, she had no clue what it was, but she truly wasn't looking forward to it.

In a blur Rebekah was at the bench opposite of Elena, she stared at the toy, the silver anal beads, they weren't obscenely large, but they weren't small either, about as big and thick as Rebekah's strap on, it had six beads on it which were each a few inches apart, it was about as long as the ten-inch cock, maybe an inch smaller. She turned around and stared at Elena's sexy little ass and approached painfully slowly, the doppelgänger just waiting, waiting to see what Rebekah had planned, waiting to see what that bitch was going to fuck her with next, the brunette froze as she felt the cold metal against her asshole.

"Rebek-" Elena didn't get a chance to finish saying the blondes name before the first bead was slowly pushed into her asshole, making her cry out in pleasure, it was followed by the second bead, then the third, then the fourth until all six beads were buried up her ass, she had cried out and moaned in pleasure after each bead, her previously empty and needy asshole now completely full, that feeling of emptiness gone, honestly, Elena would have preferred taking a strap-on up her ass, she was certainly not expecting anal beads of all things, she was still breathing heavily, getting used to the cool metal beads inside of her ass, the cool beads that were slowly heating up from her body heat.

"How does that feel Elena?" Rebekah asked as she slapped Elena's right ass-cheek, staring at it as it jiggled and wobbled, a light pink handprint on it as the sound of the slap echoed around the locker-room. "Hmmm? How does it feel to have six metal beads up your ass? Huh? I bet it feels good for a whore like you to have anal beads in there, admit it. Tell me how good it feels."

"It feels soooo good Mistress Rebekah," Elena said in an infuriatingly smug tone as she looked behind her at Rebekah. "Is this really all you have Rebekah? Anal beads? As if I hadn't taken worse up there." The brunette taunted, earning a glare from the blonde which caused her to slap her ass hard enough to make the brunette cry out in pain.

"Enough with the sarcasm." Rebekah sighed as she pulled Elena's right ass-cheek to the side so she can see the very tip of the first silver bead, the silver shining, Rebekah smirked, her smirk widened by the second as she squeezed the flesh of Elena's ass before pulling her hand away and striking it swiftly three times, making Elena cry out in a mixture of both pain and pleasure, the doppelgänger wiggled her ass and looked back at Rebekah simply to taunt her, to prove to her that she wasn't broken, and that she never will be broken, that Rebekah can not and will not break her.

Rebekah gave another glare, getting seriously annoyed at Elena's defiance, resulting in her slapping Elena's ass hard enough to leave a blistering red handprint, the brunette screaming out in pain from the strike. "Push the beads out, mmmm yeah. Push them out, slowly, one by one." Rebekah smirked as she slapped Elena's ass again once it healed, though this time it was only hard enough to leave a pink handprint, Elena letting out a moan this time rather than a scream of agony. "Do you like that bitch?" Rebekah asked, slapping Elena's ass again. "Getting your slutty ass slapped with anal beads shoved up your ass?" Rebekah taunted, causing the doppelgänger to moan in delight.

"Oh, I love it, Mistress Rebekah," Elena said as she did what she was told, she slowly pushed the first bead out of her ass, Rebekah staring at it as it she was hypnotized, she simply stared at Elena's ass as it slowly pushed bead after bead out, Rebekah loved the sight of the beads slowly sliding out of the brunette's ass, she couldn't get enough of it, so the moment she realized Elena was going to push the last bead out Rebekah quickly acted and grabbed onto the first bead and Elena's ass-cheek, pushing the beads quickly back into Elena, causing the doppelgänger to moan in surprise and pleasure,

"Push them out again bitch, mmmm yeah. Push them out like the anal-loving whore that you are." Rebekah taunted, slapping Elena's ass again, resulting in the brunette again moaning in pleasure.

"Yes, Mistress Rebekah." Elena moaned as she did as she was told, slowly pushing the first bead out again, the blonde staring at her ass hypnotically, Elena again pushed bead after bead out of her ass, she loved the feeling of the now warm metal balls sliding out of her gaped asshole, she couldn't help but softly moan as each bead left her asshole, though this time Rebekah didn't push them back inside of her, rather she grabbed onto the beads and pulled the last one out of Elena's ass painfully slowly, making the doppelgänger's breathing to pick up in pleasure.

Rebekah held the silver beads out and cleared her throat. "Clean your anal beads, Elena, mmmm yeah, suck the beads that were being shoved into and pushed out of that slutty little ass of yours," Rebekah ordered, she didn't need to repeat herself as Elena reached back to grab onto the beads that were being held out to her. "Clean your anal beads while I'm getting ready to fuck this hot little ass," Rebekah said as she slapped Elena's ass again, making the brunette yelp out in surprise and pleasure, her yelp slowly turned into a giggle as she waved her ass back and forth, though due to Rebekah not slapping it again Elena could only assume that she had left to get her strap-on, she probably went to her locker.

She could easily say that she cleaned the anal beads, but she was actually looking forward to tasting herself, she was getting wet at the thought, god she just wanted to cum again, hopefully, she could cum soon. Rebekah was being very kind all things considered, Elena was honestly surprised that Rebekah was able to keep her composure rather than acting irrationally from frustration, which was what Elena was counting on, but hey, what can ya do? She placed the first bead against her lips and slowly parted them in order to push the first bead into her mouth, she instantly moaned as the taste of her own ass hit her taste buds. She closed her eyes and gave a smile as the taste hit her, after sucking on the first bead, wrapping her tongue around it, moving it around her mouth she pushed the second bead into her mouth and did the same thing she did with the first bead, she sucked on it, wrapped her tongue around it, wiggled her tongue across it, moved it around her mouth, she did this until every last bead was in her mouth, the last two beads quite literally going down her throat as she was doing her best to suck the taste off of each ball, which she was doing very well, and she very much enjoyed, she was so lost in sucking on the beads she almost didn't feel the tip of a thick dick against her freshly virgin tight asshole, Rebekah now completely nude, she had stripped her clothes off and put them in her locker.

Before she could turn to look over the tip of the dick was slowly pushed into her asshole, her anal ring stretching to accommodate the large intruder, before she could pull the beads out of her mouth Rebekah placed her hand over her mouth, preventing her from doing so, keeping the six beads in her mouth. The blonde slowly pushed the cock into her, inch after inch until her thighs smacked against Elena's ass, signaling that all ten-inches was shoved inside of her.

"Mmmmm fuck! I never get tired of this!" Rebekah moaned in delight as she pulled the cock out until only the tip remained inside before pushing it back inside until her thighs once again smacked against the brunette's tan and toned ass. "I never get tired of fucking this hot little ass of yours." Rebekah said as she rammed the cock back into Elena's ass, the teen moaning against the anal beads and Rebekah's hand as the blonde pulled out slowly, inch by inch before ramming all ten inches back in all at once, causing the doppelgänger to cry out in pleasure, her tits swaying up and down, her ass jiggling as the huge cock was slamming in and out of Elena's ass. "Mmmm no, I forgot. This hot little ass belongs to me. It's mine, mine for eternity you little slut." Rebekah taunted as she grabbed onto Elena's ass with her free hand, squeezing the flesh beneath her hand and shaking it up and down as she rammed in and out of the brunette, keeping her hand over her mouth, keeping the beads in Elena's mouth and down her throat.

Elena couldn't help but moan into Rebekah's hand as she slowly but surely increased her speed, increasing the speed until she was eventually slamming the cock in and out of Elena's ass as fast and as hard as humanly possible, despite Elena being a vampire she didn't want to break her in half, or make it too painful. After all, she wanted to break the bitch. To finally make the bitch truly a bitch. "I'll make her a submissive little whore, my submissive little whore, that'll only listen to me, that'll fucking beg for me to destroy your slutty little ass." Rebekah smirked as she slapped Elena's ass. making a pink handprint, watching her ass jiggle as she rammed her cock in and out of her. "I'd love to make your whore ass beg, but I love having your mouth full of anal beads." Rebekah taunted. "It seems to make you look like more of a submissive little whore than you begging for your ass to be fucked.

Elena moaned and cried out in pleasure as the large cock effortlessly slid in and out of her asshole, Elena would be embarrassed at the ease of which it was sliding in and out, but she was way too used to getting anally fucked and way too used to a cock easily sliding in and out of her tight asshole to really be humiliated by it anymore. She should be embarrassed by most of the stuff that's been happening to her this past hour, but again, she had to admit it to herself, she loved it, god she fucking loved it. She loved being dominated, not like she'd admit it, not like she'd ever let herself get dominated again, she'd find a way to dominate herself, slam herself up and down a strap-on cock while shoving one in and out of her own mouth. Maybe there's even a way to make herself airtight. But Elena just didn't know how, but she's sure that she could eventually find a way. Perhaps she can slam herself up and down a cock that's in her ass while roughly masturbating with another dildo and shoving a third dildo in and out of her mouth all at once.

She was lost in these thoughts, so much so that Rebekah's taunting sounded similar to the adults in Charlie Brown, she was just moaning in pleasure as she was thinking of ways to dominate herself, so much so that she was tuning everything else out, her own moans, Rebekah's taunts, the anal beads in her mouth, the cock slamming in and out of her ass, everything was tuned out of her mind as she was living within her own fantasy, she was glad of this too, it makes it easier to remain strong, to not break, if she doesn't concentrate on it it's easier to remain strong, even if she has an iron strong will, it's best to take all the advantages and tactic's that she can get, just another few days, only another few days. She only needed to stay strong for another few days, that's all. Then she's going to be the one making Rebekah airtight, she'll be the one to make Rebekah suck a cock that's been in the deepest parts of her ass, hell, Katherine and Rose are going to have a turn with her hot little ass too, she's going to constantly have a cock that's been fucking her ass up her mouth. They needed to break her, and they needed to do it in one night, they couldn't space it out like what Rebekah's been doing to her.

After several minutes she was finally snapped out of her fantasy by five hard and swift strikes to her ass, making her left ass-cheek red as Rebekah slammed the cock in and out of her ass, the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh, the sounds of spanking echoing all around the locker-room. "Mmmm yeah, I love this ass." Rebekah said as she smacked Elena's ass again, she gained a steady rhythm of smacking and fucking Elena's ass, her spanking was slowly increasing in speed while she was still ramming the cock as hard and as fast as humanly possible in the doppelgänger's ass. "I love making your hot, tight little ass mine, mmm yeah. Your ass is by far my favorite ass ever." Rebekah moaned as she slapped Elena's ass again, beginning to fuck her harder. "I love your ass even more than I loved Tatia's." Rebekah smirked. "Oh yeah, how fitting, my first and latest bitch were both doppelgängers, oh yeah, I made Tatia's ass mine, she was such a loyal submissive little slut, she was way too easy to break, it was hardly even a challenge." Rebekah bragged as she slammed in and out of her.

Elena wanted to make a sassy comment about her being a whole different beast compared to Tatia, but she couldn't, not only was her mouth still covered, but her mouth was still filled by the decent sized anal beads, which she honestly didn't mind, it prevented her from saying something stupid and getting Rebekah to begin using her vampire strength to ruin her ass, albeit for a few minutes before her ass returns to being virgin tight, but it would hurt nonetheless, and Elena would much prefer enjoying getting her ass fucked, not having it to be painful, and lately she has had a tough time biting her tongue, after all, she was so used to saying what she wanted to her bitches and had such an air of arrogance around her now that it was very difficult to just shut up when needed.

She was no longer trying to get her mind on something else and decided to just enjoy the ass fucking, to enjoy the spanking. The only thing that was slightly uncomfortable was the six silver anal beads in her mouth, and being held there by Rebekah's hand, which all things considered, she really didn't mind it all that much. Eventually, like always Elena began humping back against the cock that was slamming in and out of her ass to further her own pleasure, she needed it, she just wanted to cum, to cum and get this over with, Rebekah always usually left after making her cum several times with a dick in her ass and after making her deep throat the very same cock, the faster that happened the better, sure, she was having fun and this felt so damn good, but she still wanted it over as fast as possible, it again made it easier to remain strong and unbroken if she could just get it over with.

Just like Rebekah slowly increased the speed and roughness of fucking her ass Elena did the same, slowly increasing her speed to the point where she was slamming back against Rebekah's cock just as fast and was hard as Rebekah was slamming into her, increasing her pleasure tenfold, Elena began moaning louder and louder against Rebekah's hand, she felt it, after several minutes of her doing this, after several minutes of slamming back against Rebekah's cock and help Rebekah fuck her tight little ass she got closer and closer, she felt that familiar warm and great feeling in her crotch and she loved it, she was so close to cumming, so so close to cumming. She began using some of her vampire speed to speed up the process, she screamed in pleasure as she came, and she came hard, her screams of course muffled by both the anal beads and Rebekah's hand, her toes clenched, her back arched, her legs trembled, and she was shaking as she came hard, as usual Rebekah drove her through orgasm after orgasm, rather than the orgasms getting weaker each time they got stronger and more pleasurable, she couldn't help but just scream at the top of her lungs in pleasure the entire time, she was shocked that no remaining teacher was on school grounds ran in to see if someone was getting murdered. But that was for the best, she didn't want this being interrupted and neither did Rebekah.

After several minutes and countless orgasms Rebekah rammed every last inch of her cock into Elena's ass before slowly pulling it out inch by inch until it was fully out, Elena's asshole terribly empty and needy. The moment Rebekah's hand stopped covering her lips the first thing Elena did was pulling the anal beads out of her mouth, resulting in her taking in a sharp inhale of breath, though the moment she did this, the moment she got her breath out the huge and thick cock that was just fucking the deepest parts of her ass was shoved into her mouth, all ten inches slamming into her mouth and going down her throat, causing Elena to instantly gag, her eyes watering as she looked up and stared Rebekah in her crystal blue eyes, the blonde of course was smirking smugly at her.

Elena had thought that Rebekah was waiting for her to bob her head to suck the cock, but before she could Rebekah grabbed onto both side of Elena's face and slowly took the cock out of Elena's mouth before ramming it back inside of her mouth, slowly increasing the speed and strength of her thrusts until she was fucking Elena's mouth as hard as she was fucking her ass, the doppelgänger gagging each time the cock hit the back of her throat, she eventually relaxed her throat, making it easier to have her mouth fucked like this. As usual she just closed her eyes and let it happen, let her mouth be fucked, letting Rebekah use her mouth for her pleasure like she was some common street whore, she was just glad that Rebekah wasn't taunting her, she was just enjoying fucking her mouth was Elena's guess, but still, nonetheless, it was a win that she wasn't being taunting while taking a huge cock down her throat.

Rebekah stared down at Elena as she rammed the cock in and out of her mouth, the cock sliding in and out, she loved the sounds of Elena's gags, she loved staring at Elena taking her cock down her throat like a pro. She decided against mocking and taunting the teen, give her that small mercy, besides, she couldn't really come up with any clever taunts, so she'd prefer stay silent and simply enjoy the moment, she did this for several minutes which felt like an eternity for Elena, she took the cock out before ramming all ten inches down her throat making her gag loudly, causing her eyes to open and look up at a smirking Rebekah who slowly pulled the cock out inch by inch, several strands of Elena's saliva still connecting her lips and the cock.

Rebekah smirked as she took a step forward and slapped each of Elena's cheeks with the cock covered in her saliva before ultimately unstrapping the strap-on cock from her waist, just like with the dildo she grabbed onto Elena's white panties so she could rub it up and down the cock until it was bone dry, only then did she put it down next to two dildos, one was the pink one that was just fucking Elena's ass an hour ago and the other was a blue dildo that was six inches just like the other dildo, and like the pink dildo the blue dildo was just as thick as Rebekah's strap-on cock.

Elena slowly rose to her wobbly and jelly like feet, breathing heavily as she stared at Rebekah, staring her in the eyes. "Are we done here?" Elena asked as she watched the blonde Original.

"No, not yet. But we're almost done, there's just one last thing I need of you." Rebekah said as she leaned down and picked up the two dildo's which had small remotes next to both. "I want you to put the pink one as deep as it can go into your ass, and put the blue one as deep as it could go into your pussy." Rebekah ordered, holding both out to Elena.

"Yeah, sure." Elena said, thinking nothing of it. Two dildo's being up two holes didn't seem so bad, after all, they'll just be in there, eventually she'll get used to their presence and they won't bother her. She grabbed the pink dildo first and placed the tip of it against her still gaping asshole before pushing it in, inch by inch until it was base deep, until she couldn't push any more of it in. It slid in with embarrassing ease due to the fact that her poor ass was still gaping and was a perfect fit for the thick pink cock, next, she took the blue cock and placed the tip of the cool dildo against the entrance of her vagina and slowly pushed it in inch by inch until it too couldn't go any deeper. Once the two cocks were in her ass and pussy she looked up at Rebekah with a shrug.

"Get dressed." Rebekah said, still staring at Elena with a smirk, which made the Doppelgänger suspicious, but she really thought nothing of it, not seeing the two remotes that Rebekah picked up, the first thing she grabbed onto was the panties soaked with her saliva and she placed it between her ankles and slowly pushed it up her flawless legs until it was fully on, she shivered at the feeling of the wet panties against her skin, she grabbed onto her blue jeans next and put them on, the jeans and panties both keeping both cocks firmly where they were, meaning no matter how wet she got, the blue dildo wasn't going to slid out of her pussy, she put on her red tank top and turned away from Rebekah to begin walking, though she stopped, froze, and gasped as she felt both cocks begin to vibrate in her ass and pussy, she let out a long moan before staring back at Rebekah who was grinning, holding onto both remotes, the doppelgängers eyes narrowed as she realized what was going on, the two dildos up both of her respective holes were vibrating dildos.

"Really Rebekah." Elena sighed as she crossed her arms, her face was turning pink as she was trying not to softly moan in pleasure from the two cocks vibrating in both of her holes.

"Yes, really." Rebekah said as she approached, swaying her hips back and forth, stopping when she was face to face with the brunette. "And just to make sure you don't take them out prematurely." Rebekah paused and stared the brunette in the eyes. "Do not take the dildos out until they stop vibrating." Rebekah said, compelling Elena.

"Yes Mistress Rebekah." Elena said softly, she was just glad that they weren't vibrating too hard, but as if on cue Rebekah spoke.

"Oh, one last thing, every single hour, I'll intensify the vibrating until it's on it's strongest mode." Rebekah said with a smirk as she watched Elena, loving the little glare that Elena gave her. "Have fun darling." Rebekah said, patting Elena's cheek. "You can go now." Rebekah said as she turned and walked away, sitting on one of the stone benches, Elena turning and walking towards the doors that lead to outside.


	17. Rebreaking not my Aunt

Elena sat on Jenna's bed. shuddering from the sheer pleasure, the front of her jeans were absolutely soaked in her cum, it ran down her legs and dripped on the floor. she whimpered and moaned in pleasure as she came again, her knees buckling, the vibrators were on the highest setting and had been for two hours. Her hands were firmly on her knees, clenching onto the fabric of her cum soaked jeans, her eyes closed.

Katherine let out a long sigh as she looked over at Elena. "How much longer are those things going to be inside of you?" She asked with raised brows.

"I don't know." Elena breathed out before moaning loudly as she came again, she lost count of how many times she came, she whimpered out in pleasure as she looked down, her legs shaking as she buckled against the man made blue cock that was stuffed up her cunt. "When did Jenna say that she was going to come?" Elena asked, her teeth clenched as she looked up and over at Katherine, who unlike her was completely nude, she on the other hand was just topless, she would be completely nude, but she was making sure to keep both cocks in each respective hole.

"Well, I told her what you told me to tell her." Katherine said as she looked over at her mistress. "I told her that Jeremy was in trouble and to come right away." Katherine shrugged, crossing her arms under her breasts as she stared at Elena. "She should be here any second Mistress Elena, so, you might want to gather up your composure or she's going to figure out that something's wrong before you can break the bitch again."

"She's not." Elena said firmly as she stared at Katherine. "You're just going to have to distract her until I can take these out of me." She said simply.

"And how exactly do you want me to do that Mistress Elena?" Katherine asked with raised brows.

"Do what I used to do it you." Elena smirked. "Make her strip or strip her yourself, spank her hot little ass, then have her worship those pretty little feet of yours."

"I like the sound of that." Katherine said with a smirk as she uncrossed her arms and rested her hands on her hips.

"But you can't fuck her without me." Elena said sternly as she watched her bitch.

Katherine smirked. "I'll take what I can get." She said with a grin. "I've been dying to see what it's like to get my feet worshipped. To see why my beautiful mistress enjoys it so much."

"Oh, you'll love it." Elena said, a smirk crawling on her face. "There's nothing quite like the feeling of having someone graveling at and worshipping your feet"

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Katherine purred, a smirk forming on her own face, though both paused when they heard a voice at the door.

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but where's Jeremy?" Jenna asked in a serious tone, making both doppelgängers look over at her, Jenna standing in the room, the door a few feet behind her, her arms crossed.

"Oh, Jeremy isn't here." Katherine said with a wicked grin as she stared at Jenna.

"Elena said that he was in serious trouble, she wouldn't lie about something like that." Jenna said with a glare.

"You're right. She wouldn't." Katherine said, her grin widening. "I on the other hand, have no problem of lying about little Jeremy." She said as she stared at the redhead.

"In that case, I'm leaving." Jenna said, though when she turned around she came face to face with a grinning Katherine.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Katherine said, shoving Jenna back. "We need to break your whore ass again." Katherine said with a wicked grin.

"And what makes you think I'll let you fuck me?" Jenna asked with raised brows.

"Easy, let us fuck you and attempt break your slutty ass or I put you in a very distasteful position and call Jeremy over just to catch you." Katherine took a step forward and grabbed onto blue tank top and tore back, ripping the tank top on, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"How surprising, she isn't wearing a bra." Elena smirked as she stared at Jenna's back, her smirk turning into a grin as Jenna ignored her.

"You wouldn't." Jenna said with narrowed eyes, making no attempt to cover her exposed breasts, she looked over at Elena. "You wouldn't let her, would you?"

"Oh, I would." Elena said with a smirk. "We'll tie a nice red present bow around your waist and tie your legs and ankles to the bed. Mmmmm yeah, I wonder how Jer would react." Elena's smirk widened. "Seeing his aunt in all her glory in a very distasteful position, and unlike adopted little me, you're his real aunt." Elena said as she shuddered from having another orgasm, but thankfully Jenna seemed to have ignored this, or simply not noticed, likely in rage.

"I wonder." Katherine cupped her chin, her smirk turning into a wicked grin. "Will Jeremy be disgusted? Or would he fuck your slutty little ass." Katherine taunted. "Not like I'd blame him if he does." Katherine said as she grabbed onto Jenna's breasts, squeezing and groping them. "I mean, look at these tits." Katherine said as she shook them up and down. "Or that hot ass of yours." Katherine said as she let go of Jenna's tits and smacked her ass, that glare remaining on her face. "He'd be an idiot if he doesn't take that opportunity tied in a literal bow."

Jenna glared at Katherine, though looked over at her niece when she spoke. "Strip auntie Jenna, mmmm yeah, strip for us then lay on Katherine's lap." Elena said as her doppelgänger walked over at sat on the bed next to her, patting her leg with a grin.

Jenna glared at the two identical women before letting out a sigh, unbuckling her belt and pushing her jeans and pink thong down, after kicking them off of her ankle she quickly approached Katherine and laid on her lap, her head down in anger, she just wanted to get this over with, though she had no plans of breaking, Jenna wasn't stupid, she knew that she was going to get broken and she was going to become Elena's bitch again, and that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Her eyes closed as she felt Katherine's soft hand groping her left ass-cheek before slapping it softly and going back to groping it.

Katherine smirked as she stared down at Jenna's ass, bringing her hand up she slammed her hand down, striking Jenna's ass, making her cry out in both pain and pleasure, after having two mistresses who loved to spank their bitches Jenna had come to enjoy being spanked a little too much, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying not to moan again, though she couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Katherine gave her ass three sharp strikes, the sounds of her hand smacking her ass echoing across the room. Katherine smirked as she quickly slapped both of Jenna's ass-cheeks, Katherine glanced over at Elena while she slapped her aunts ass, spotting that her mistress was trembling, soon afterwards Elena let out a loud scream of pleasure as she squirted for the first time all day, her back arched and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, soft moans following the scream.

Katherine rolled her eyes and turned back to Jenna, slapping her ass harder, bringing her hand down at an increasingly faster rate, she got lost in the sight of Jenna's ass wobbling from the strikes, she slapped her ass until both cheeks were red, she stopped and massaged the redheads ass before groping her right ass-cheek, squeezing it and playing with it, "Mmmm yeah, I bet you like being spanked like the little whore ass bitch that you are, don't you?" Katherine taunted as she pulled her hand back and swiftly struck Jenna's ass three times on each cheek before going back to rubbing and groping it, the woman letting out soft moans. "I know you fucking do." Katherine said as she brought her hand up and slammed it down onto Jenna's ass hard enough to make a red handprint and causing Jenna to cry out in both pain and pleasure. "Mmmm, tell me how much you fucking love it you little whore." Katherine said as she struck both of Jenna's ass-cheeks five times on each cheek, causing Jenna to moan out in pleasure again.

"I don't." Jenna defiantly breathed out.

"Oh yeah?" Katherine asked. "I'll make you a little deal, if your cunt is bone dry, then I'll stop spanking you and we'll move on to you worshipping my feet, but if you're wet." Katherine smirked and paused. "This spanking is going to go on until Elena's vibrating dildos turn off and you can worship her feet." Katherine said, making Jenna glance up at her trembling niece who was breathing heavily, having yet another orgasm.

Katherine, keeping her smirk took her hand from Jenna's soft and fleshy ass and placed her finger on Jenna's asshole and slowly slid her finger down, pausing at the bottom of her slit. "One, two." Katherine's smirk widened. "Three." She finished and slid her finger down Jenna's soaked slit, the woman letting out soft moans as Katherine's warm finger slid down her, as Katherine pulled her finger up she saw that it was soaked and with a smirk she placed it into her mouth and sucked on it, loving the taste of Jenna's pussy juice, she wrapped her tongue around her finger and sucked on it for several seconds before taking it out of her mouth, she slapped Jenna's left ass-cheek three hard times, making the redhead cry out in pleasure and pain again. "Looks like you're mine bitch." Katherine smirked.

Jenna glanced up and over at Katherine as the doppelgänger brought her hand down onto her ass again, though this time it was soft, teasing, and playful, Katherine smirked as she grabbed onto her ass and squeezed it, groping it, loving the feeling of the woman's warm flesh under her hand, she smirked as she pulled her hand away and smacked Jenna's ass again, striking both cheeks with a smirk as she stared down at the redhead, staring at her ass, loving the sight of her ass jiggling from the impact of each smack, the brunette sped of the actions of her strikes just to see Jenna's ass jiggle faster and faster, Katherine's smirk turned into a twisted grin as she began bringing her hand down harder, Jenna's ass going from white, to pink, to red, to a dark beaten red color, the woman crying out in pain and slight pleasure from her ass being mercilessly spanked.

Katherine smirked as she saw both of Jenna's ass-cheeks turn into a dark red color, she stopped in order to massage the redheads ass as it quickly healed, going from a dark beaten red, to light red, to pink, and lastly to her usual white skin tone in a matter of seconds. Katherine's smirk turned into a grin as she massaged and squeezed Jenna's left ass-cheek, her grin grew wider as she felt warm liquid oozing onto her thighs. "You really are a slut, aren't you?" Katherine asked with a laugh. "You're so fucking wet from being spanked you little bitch." Katherine said as she slapped Jenna's ass again, making the woman moan in pleasure. "I never saw a whore that gets wet from being spanked, there's a first for everything I suppose, but I really can't be surprised since I'm spanking a one of the biggest whores I've ever met, mmmm yeah, you're the bitch of a bitch right now." Katherine smirked as she slapped Jenna's ass a few more times.

"Fuck." Jenna breathed out as Katherine smacked her ass again, she glanced up at Katherine, loving the spanking that the dominant woman was giving her, she hated to admit it, but she loved this, she loved the feeling of being dominated by a woman that looked exactly like her niece and couldn't wait to be dominated by her niece, she remained loyal to Rebekah, but she couldn't help but want to be dominated by these two dominate women, these pure tops, she let out a moan each time Katherine struck her ass, she got wetter by the minute, each time her ass was slapped she got wetter and wetter, her breathing got heavier and her toes curled as Katherine continued to smack her ass. "Oh fuck, fuck, oh fuck." Jenna breathed out, her eyes closed as she clenched her teeth, she felt a familiar warmness in her crotch, a familiar feeling, she was going to cum. She was going to cum by being spanked. "Oh fuck, fuck." She began repeated this just as Elena was. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jenna came and as she came all over Katherine's thighs with a loud and long moan, cumming at the same time as her niece.

"Did you... just cum?" Katherine asked in shock. "Oh my god, she did, she fucking came from being spanked." Katherine laughed as she looked over at Elena. "Your aunt is such a whore, she fucking came from being spanked." Katherine laughed as she looked down at Jenna, smacking her ass a few more times, making the woman cry out in pure pleasure. "What a little slut, a little whore who cums from being spanked." Katherine smirked. "Do you cum when Rebekah spanks that hot ass of yours?" Katherine asked as she spanked Jenna again.

"No." Jenna said softly.

"What was that?" Katherine asked as she slapped Jenna's ass again.

"No! No, you're the first one to make me cum from being spanked, mmmmm yeah. You're the first woman to make me cum from spanking my slutty little ass, oh fuck, I can't believe I came from being spanked, but fuck, it felt so fucking good." Jenna said.

"I bet it did." Katherine said, she raised her hand to slap Jenna's ass again, but stopped when Elena spoke.

"My turn." Elena said, breathing heavily.

"They stopped vibrating?" Katherine asked curiously.

"They did." Elena smirked as she rose to her feet, she looked down at her aunt. "Get over here and take off my jeans and panties you fucking whore." Elena said with a smirk.

"Yes Mis... Elena." Jenna said as she crawled off of Katherine's soaked thighs, she barely stopped herself from calling her niece mistress. The redhead crawled over to Elena and sat up, grabbing onto Elena's pants, but stopped when Elena spoke.

"Nuh uh, did you really think it'll be that easy Jenna?" Elena asked, a wicked grin gowing on her face, "Take my pants and panties down with your teeth." She smirked. Jenna stared up at Elena before looking down and nodding, slowly she leaned in and used her skilled tongue to unbutton and unzip her jeans and bit down onto the hem of the jeans, slowly pulling them down, pulling her pants and panties off., Jenna went to lean in to lick Elena's pussy but before she could the teen sat down.

"No, not yet slut." Elena said as she extended her leg out, her foot in her aunts face, a few inches from it. "You're going to earn the right of eating our tasty pussies, mmmm yeah, you're going to worship my feet until you earn the right to eat us out, mmm yeah, to eat your true mistress out." Elena said with a smirk. "Start out with sniffing my feet, then get to the licking." Elena ordered.

"Mine too," Katherine said with a grin as she scooted over so her arm was touching Elena's she stuck her foot out as well, her right leg right against Elena's left leg, Jenna glanced between the two doppelgängers for several moments before finally leaning in and placed her nose an inch from Elena's foot and took a long deep sniff, the smell of sweat and Elena's natural scent filling her nose, and Jenna had to admit, she loved it, she loved the smell and took another loud sniff of the teens' foot, dragging her face up she sniffed again, and again, her mouth watering, she couldn't wait to taste them, to taste the feet of the girl who she thought of as her niece until a few months ago.

Katherine cleared her throat getting Jenna's attention who glanced over, the older doppelgänger wiggled her toes with a smirk. "Aren't you going to smell my feet too you little slut?" Katherine asked, her smirk widened as without hesitation Jenna quickly moved over so she could bury her face into Katherine's foot, taking a sharp whiff, loving the smell of Katherine's foot almost as much as she loved the scent of her supposed niece, she quickly took another loud whiff, then another, and another, taking in the scent of Katherine's foot, after several more dramatically loud sniffs she moved back to her nieces foot, sniffing it, she placed her nose between Elena's big toe and index toe and took a loud and long sniff, loving the smell she took another sniff, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she got lost in the smell, she then moved to Katherine's foot, shoving her nose between the older doppelgängers toes as well and taking equally loud sniffs and enjoying it just as much.

Mistress Rebekah never made her get on her knees and worship her feet, it felt strangely good to have to literally grovel at a woman's feet and sniff it, not only that, but loving the smell, the smell of the sweaty foot of her niece and the foot of her nieces much older doppelgänger. It didn't take much longer before both doppelgängers stuck their other foot out, right next to their other foot, this was to Jenna's delight and she shoved her face against Elena's feet, her sweat coating Jenna's face as she grabbed onto the sides of Elena's feet and began sniffing loudly, wagging her head back and forth as she sniffed, loving the feeling of her nieces soft sweaty feet against her face, loving the smell invading her nose, her eyes closed as she just tried to enjoy the smell.

Before Katherine could say a word Jenna moved towards her feet and buried her face between them, taking long and loud sniffs, she grabbed onto the sides of Katherine's feet and pushed her face even deeper, her sniffs growing louder and louder as she buried her face as deep as it could go into the vampire's feet, like with Elena she wiggled her head back and forth, sniffing loudly, loving the scent of the woman before her, almost as much as Elena's feet, she didn't know why she enjoyed the smell of Elena's feet more than Katherine's, her best guess was the smell of Elena's sweat mixed with the natural smell of her feet while Katherine's feet weren't sweaty like her doppelgänger, that was Jenna's best guess, but she didn't care, not one bit, she was just lost in the smell of both identical women's feet, it was as if it were instinct but she swapped feet, loudly sniffing both woman's feet, burying her face as deep as she could against their soft and warm feet, hell, she was doing this for so long that she eventually forgot who's feet she was smelling.

"Get to licking Jenna." Elena said with a smirk as she looked down at the redhead, her smirk widened as she felt a warm and wet tongue against and resting on the sole of her foot. "Mmmmm yeah, lick your niece's sweaty fucking foot you fucking whore, oh yeah, lick it all up slut." Elena smirked as she felt Jenna's tongue against her foot. "There you go bitch." Her smirk widened

Jenna didn't even look up or away from the foot that her face was inches from, she dragged her tongue up from the sole of Elena's left foot all the way up to the tip of her middle toe, to Jenna, Elena's foot tasted even better than it smelled, she loved the salty taste of her sweat that came from the teens foot, something that she never thought that she would ever enjoy, the salty taste of sweat, coming from someone's foot no less, coming from Elena Gilberts foot, the teen that was once her mistress, the teen that she once thought of as her niece, the teen that she turned her back on for Rebekah, she never thought that she'd ever be on her knees for the teen ever again, she thought that she'd always be the bitch of Rebekah Mikaelson, but Elena was making it very tempting to go back to her.

Before she knew it she found herself sliding her tongue up and down the bottom of Elena's foot, licking up every drop of sweat , her warm tongue sliding around Elena's soft foot before she flicked her tongue on the top of Elena's big toe before wrapping her lips around it and slowly bobbing her head up and down, sucking all of the flavor from the toe as she sucked on it as if it were a dick, she closed her eyes as she bobbed her head, her tongue sliding all around her toe as she sucked, soon enough she slid her tongue around, sticking her tongue out she wiggled her head against the feet, the right coated with sweat, the left coated with her saliva, making the perfect mixture, it didn't take long for her to concentrate on the right foot, lapping at the foot as if she were a dog drinking water, in a way she was, she was lapping up the salty tasting sweat that covered Elena's foot.

She moaned as the taste of the sweat hit her taste buds, this was but a preview before she could drink Elena's cum again, god, she couldn't wait to taste Elena's cum again, fuck, she even wanted to taste Katherine's pussy as well. Fuck, she was horny and she just wanted to be fucked, to pleasure these women, one of which made her cum simply by spanking her ass, something that not even Mistress Rebekah could achieve.

After a while she found herself wrapping her lips around each toe, sucking on each one for several minutes before she moved on to the next, loving the taste and the feeling of Elena wiggling her toe inside of her mouth, she wrapped her tongue around each toe as she sucked, as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Oh yeah, keep going aunt Jenna, keeping sucking my toes, mmm yeah, that feels good, keep going whore, oh yeah, keep sucking my toes like they're dicks, soon enough you'll be sucking those two, mmm yeah, you'll be sucking a lot of things tonight aunt Jenna, four cocks and twenty toes." Elena mainly called Jenna "aunt" because she wanted to humiliate her, embarrass her, taunt her, she had noticed during the several times that she fucked her Jenna grew slightly uncomfortable when she called her aunt, which Elena could see now, Jenna closing her eyes as she got to the last toe, no doubt trying to tune the teen and just do her job.

Jenna was so embarrassed, not because of the being called aunt thing, well. That played a part in it. But it was mainly because of how much she was enjoying this, how fast she was breaking. Was it because Elena broke her before? Or the fact that she's already broken? It was not the point, the point is, she's being broken easily, she's becoming Elena's bitch again easily, and she hated it. Fuck, she hated to admit it, but she loved it. The love of being dominated outweighed the humiliation of being so easily broken. Fuck, it made her feel like nothing but a street whore, but she fucking loved this, she remembered why she loved bottoming to Elena. It felt so good to be dominated by a teenager, bottoming to such a powerful creature was nothing compared to bottoming to someone weaker than her. It felt strangely better, more humiliating.

Once she had finished sucking each of Elena's toes and lapping up any flavor from her foot she brought her tongue between Elena's big toe and index toe before pushing her tongue between them, flicking her tongue up and down for several moments she pulled back and pushed her tongue between another two toes before she finally reached the end of the right foot, she was quick to do the same to Elena's left foot, pushing her tongue between each toe before she made it to the pinky toe that she took into her mouth and began sucking, wrapping her tongue around it from with her mouth, when she pulled it out of her mouth she stuck her tongue out, put her face in the middle of Elena's feet and shook her head back and forth, rubbing her face into the feet, coating her face in the wetness of her own saliva.

"Um, hello!" Katherine scoffed as she threw her arms to the side, staring at Elena. "It's my turn." The doppelgänger complained. "I want that whore to worship my feet now Elena!" Katherine said before smirking. "Mmmmm yeah, give her to me, let's humiliate the slut more," As she stared at Jenna who was still licking and smelling Elena's feet she didn't even notice the glare that Elena gave her, or that she was pulling the blue dildo out of her pussy, the moment that Katherine looked at her and went to speak the dildo that was in Elena's pussy all day was shoved into the older doppelgänger's mouth, shoving it down her throat all in one hard thrust, Elena using her vampire speed to do so, she loved the sounds of Katherine's gagging, the look of shock on the identical woman's face, a day full of cum was dripping down her throat, the cock was absolutely soaked, and Elena moved so fast that none of the tasty liquid was spilled on the bed, it was all in Katherine's mouth, dripping down her throat and right into her stomach, Katherine moaned at the taste and began sliding her tongue around the cock as best she could with it shoved down her throat, wanted to get all of the cum and pussy juice from it.

"Mistress Elena." Elena corrected as she stared at Katherine, staring into her doppelgänger's eyes, the once look of shock turned into one of joy, joy that she was finally able to taste Elena's pussy after so long, and taste it off of a cock which felt better than eating her pussy, and all of the cum and pussy juices that was on the dildo was absolutely divine, it tasted like liquid heaven against her taste buds, if she could she would survive entirely on Elena's pussy juice, it tasted better than the sweetest blood. Elena slowly pulled the cock out until only the tip remained in Katherine's mouth until slamming it back inside Katherine's mouth who gladly took it. Elena smirked as she grabbed the back of Katherine's head and pulled her in, she kept a firm grip on Katherine's head as she began slamming the cock in and out of the older doppelgängers mouth, roughly face fucking her, using her vampire speed and strength to slam it in and out of her mouth, shoving the cock down her throat, she loved the look of discomfort on Katherine's face, the gagging sounds that she made.

Elena figured that Katherine was enjoying it too much, it was meant to be a punishment after all, a punishment shouldn't be enjoyable, it was meant to keep Katherine in line, and at the moment the only one calling her "mistress" was Katherine, and she had no plans of losing that. "Oh yeah, take that cock down your throat Katherine." Elena smirked as she slowed down, now slamming the cock in and out of her mouth as fast as humanly possible, she didn't want to push Katherine too far, she didn't want to lose her, she needed her. "I bet you fucking love it, mmm yeah. Do you love taking a cum soaked cock down that slutty fucking throat of yours?" Elena asked, knowing that Katherine would, though Katherine managed to get a muffled "yes" out, which made Elena laugh. "Mmmm yeah, I knew you'd fucking love it you little slut." Her smirk turned into a wicked grin. "I'll punish you later." Elena said as she pulled the cock out of Katherine's mouth and placed it onto the bed, "Tonight is about Jenna." Elena looked down at Jenna as she let Katherine's head go. "But, there is one punishment that I can give you now while I'm preparing our dicks." Elena said as her grin returned.

"What's my punishment Mistress Elena?" Katherine asked with raised brows as she watched her mistress.

"Jenna's been rubbing her face against my feet for a while now, her face must be covered in my sweat and her own saliva, lick her face clean." Elena ordered as she took her feet from Jenna, earning a groan from the loss and she rose to her feet and walked past Katherine.

Katherine rolled her eyes and looked down at Jenna who was simply on her knees, waiting for her next order. "Get over here slut." Katherine said with a sigh, Jenna instantly followed her orders and crawled over to Katherine who gave a smirk. "Oh? Crawling for us already?" Katherine asked as she grabbed a handful of Jenna's hair when she made it to her, wanting to get this punishment over as fast as possible she pulled the redhead in and placed her tongue on her chin and dragged it up, stopping at the bottom of Jenna's nose before sliding her tongue to the side and across her cheek, she slid her tongue down before licking all the way up her cheek, stopping at her hairline, Katherine did her best to lick Jenna's entire face, sliding her tongue around every single part of her face, she had to admit, hated to admit that the flavor wasn't all that bad, not that she enjoyed it, it just could be so much worse. The taste of sweat and saliva going into her mouth, that her tongue was lapping up, she was glad that Elena returned quick enough so she didn't begin to fully enjoy it.

"Alright Katherine, time to break this bitch completely." Elena said as she held Katherine's strap-on out, with a smirk Katherine pulled her tongue away from Jenna's face and rose to her feet, grabbing onto the strap-on she used her vampire speed to attach it to her waist. "Get up whore." Elena said, staring at her aunt who instantly followed her orders, standing up. "Get over here, mmmm yeah, we're getting started DPing you, and you're going to fucking love it whore." Elena said with a smirk, her smirk widened as Jenna looked down, her cheeks red. "What is it? Hmm?"

"I don't think she's ever taken up the ass and cunt at the same time." Katherine said with a smirk as she stood behind Jenna, staring at the teen.

"Really?" Elena asked with a grin. "So this will be your first time?" Elena asked, her grin widening.

"Yes Elena." Jenna nodded.

"Wow, Rebekah never DPed you?" Katherine asked with an amused chuckle. "I'm surprised, so I guess there are some things that she can't offer, what do you think Mistress Elena?" Katherine asked.

"Mmmm yeah, I agree, I'm the better mistress, and I'm going to prove it, get over here whore." Elena said as she wagged her finger. motioning her to follow, Jenna instantly followed orders and approached the teen, stopping in front of her, she let out a gasp as Elena grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up, the tip of the dick against the entrance of her vagina and kept it there, Jenna got the hint and slowly eased herself down onto it until she stopped at Elena's waist, as she made it she loudly moaned, as she did she instantly wrapped her legs around the teens' waist, she gasped in not even a moment she felt something against her asshole, before she could react the tip slowly pushed itself in, stretching her anal ring, she let out another loud and long moan as Katherine pushed her cock inch by inch into Jenna's ass until her crotch stopped against Jenna's ass, signaling that the cock was as deep as it could go, Jenna being officially DPed.

Elena and Katherine both looked past Jenna and grinned at each other, it was their first time DPing someone as well, and damn did it feel good, Elena loved it, she was used to fucking someone by herself, she's never really had help fucking people. She's only ever fucked someone with help was with Caroline, and even then she hadn't had Carol's pussy and ass DPed, they did it with her pussy, ass, and mouth, but not her ass and pussy at once, and even that was months ago, she had honestly let Caroline have Carol, with the occasional personally dominating the mayor, just so she knows who here real mistress was, but she couldn't concentrate on those thoughts, thoughts of Carol, no, not now, right now she needed to concentrate as the woman she once viewed as an aunt and as a bitch, she had just noticed she hadn't began pumping into her, and in turn out of respect Katherine hadn't began fucking the bitch either.

Katherine had been giving her a question, but hadn't said a word, not at the risk of her punishment being made worse, she didn't know what it is, but she had an idea, she was going to get her own ass fucked right after they broke Jenna, slowly Elena pulled the cock out and pumped it back into Jenna, Katherine following suit, fucking Jenna just as slow as Elena was, the cock sliding in and out of her ass and cunt inch by inch, pumping in and out of her as slowly as they possibly could, Jenna softly moaned, her eyes closing as the cocks slid in and out of her, it was so slow, so frustratingly slow, she wanted to be fucked faster, fuck she felt like she needed to be fucked faster, fucked harder, she was never going to cum like this, being fucked slowly like this.

"Hey, Mistress Elena, how long do you think it'll take this bitch to finally begin begging us to fuck her slutty holes as hard as we can? Mmmm, yeah, it's only a matter of time before this whore begins begging us to fuck her harder, oh yeah, she's never going to fucking cum from this." Katherine said in a taunting tone as she grabbed onto Jenna's tits from behind, squeezing and groping them, making the redhead cry out in pleasure. "I bet you'll fucking love that, won't you whore?" Katherine asked, whispering into Jenna's ear, her warm breath blowing against it, she leaned in slightly and flicked her tongue across Jenna's earlobe, gaining a sharp sharp breath of pleasure.

"Oh, I don't think it'll take long for my slutty aunt to beg us to fuck her harder, I think she knows what to say." Elena said with a wicked grin as she squeezed Jenna's ass, groping it, just like Katherine did her tits, just as hard as Katherine groped her breasts. "She knows what to call me, it's only a matter of time, mmmm yeah. She knows what she has to admit, what she has to say, what she has to fucking call me." Elena said as she pulled her hand back a gave a sharp strike to Jenna's ass, making her cry out in pleasure. "Come on Jenna, how much longer can you take this? Being slowly fucked? It must be really frustrating. You can end this with three little words, and you know you know what those words are, oh yeah. You fucking know what I want." Elena taunted as she fucked Jenna as slowly as she possibly could, pulling out until the very tip of the cock was left inside before pushing it back in inch by inch, Katherine doing the same with her ass.

"Please Mistress Elena." Jenna said quietly, looking down, her cheeks red as her breasts slowly bounced up and down from being fucked.

"What was that whore?" Elena asked as she slapped Jenna's ass again, slapping it hard enough to leave a red handprint.

"Oh god! Please fuck me Mistress Elena! Fuck! Mmmmm yeah! I need to be fucking fucked! Oh fuck! Fuck me harder Mistress Elena! Please fuck me harder! Fucking fuck! Fuck me harder Mistress Elena!" Jenna begged as she looked up and stared into the teens' eyes.

Elena smirked and glanced over Jenna's shoulder and nodded at Katherine, they didn't work their way up to fuck her faster and harder, after pulling their cocks out of her cunt and ass until only the tips remained inside they rammed all ten inches back into her, slid them out before ramming the cocks back inside, fucking Jenna as hard and as fast as they humanly could, after all, they didn't want to break the bitch in half, having Katherine temporally destroying her asshole was perfectly fine, she didn't care. She was just glad that she could fuck one of her favorite bitches again. Behind Katherine Jenna was the one she loved to fuck the most, the one that she loved to dominate most. Katherine was above her for obvious reasons. Dominating a woman that caused her so much torment felt so damn good, which was why she was sure Rebekah would become her favorite bitch when they break her. Elena wasn't going to accept the word "if" when it came to Rebekah, no, when she broke her, because she will, she knows it in her heart that she needs to break Rebekah before Rebekah broke her, and no matter how much Elena hated to admit it, if Rebekah kept fucking her she might not last much longer, she needed to do it, needed to break her in two days, the day after they break Bonnie, oh yeah, Elena was ready to do that at school tomorrow.

Jenna's moans were loud and constant as she was being fucked, fuck she loved being DPed, it was her first time and this was already her favorite sexual activity, it was so beautifully dominating, something that Rebekah would never have the pride to do, Rebekah would never have the pride to allow another woman to fuck her bitches, even if she was fucking them with the bitch, Jenna loved it, loved the way it felt, she couldn't wait to taste her ass off of Katherine's dick, but what she wanted even more was to cum, god she wanted to cum so fucking bad, it was only a matter of time before she came, with how hard Elena and Katherine were fucking her, how Elena was talking to her.

"Mmmmm yeah, you fucking love this you fucking whore, don't you?" Elena taunted as she roughly fucked her, her cock slamming in and out of her cunt as hard as humanly possible, Katherine fucking her ass just as fast and hard, what should be painful was pleasure that went beyond pleasure, and Elena's dirty talk only helped matters. "How fucking close are you? Hm? How close are you from being fucked up both of your slutty fucking holes?" Elena asked through her teeth as she stared into Jenna's eyes.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! I'm so fucking close Mistress Elena! Oh fuck! Please keep fucking me Mistress Elena! Oh fuck! Oh yes! I'm so fucking close! Oh fuck!" Jenna screamed as she looked up, closing her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being fucked, the familiar tingling sensation in her crotch appearing, growing stronger and stronger. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Jenna screamed as loud as her voice would allow as she squirted, her pussy juice flying out of any part that it could, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she kept being fucked, her breasts waving up and down as fast as they could, she would slam herself back against them if she could, so she just sat there and took it, she took the cocks, she kept screaming as she kept cumming, she came over and over, she lost count at five. But all things have to come to an end as before she knew it both cocks were slid out of each hole and she was brought to the ground.

Katherine stared at Jenna with a large grin. "Get over here slut, oh yeah, get over here and clean my fucking dick, mmmm yeah, clean your ass off of my cock." Katherine ordered, though before Jenna could move Elena spoke.

"No, don't suck it, Jenna.' She said, stopping Jenna in her tracks and making Katherine look at her in confusion. "Because Katherine is going to suck it," Elena smirked.

"What?" Katherine asked with wide eyes.

"You heard me bitch, it's time for your punishment. You're going to suck Jenna's ass off of your own cock, mmmm yeah, take that cock off of your waist and fucking suck it you whore." Elena taunted as she reached behind her back, grabbed onto the pink dildo that was deep up her ass for hours and slowly pulled it out, softly moaning as it came out, she saw the glare on Katherine's face. "Do it now slut." Elena ordered, as the words left her mouth Katherine slowly unstrapped the strap-on and lifted it up. "Bend over the bed Jenna, mmmm yeah, I'm not fucking done with your slutty ass yet," Elena smirked as she slapped her aunt's ass, making it jiggle and making Jenna cry out in pleasure, she quickly followed her order and crawled over to the bed as if she were a dog, she only stood when she was at the edge of the bed, as she did she placed her hands on the soft fabric that was once her blanket and stuck her ass up in the air as high up as it could go, as she did Katherine placed the tip of the large and thick strap-on to her lips.

"Fuck me, Mistress Elena? Fuck me ass. Please?" Jenna begged.

"Not now bitch, I want to see this," Elena said as she crossed her arms, staring into Katherine's eyes with a huge wicked grin on her face.

Katherine stared at her doppelgänger, sighed, and closed her eyes as she parted her lips and slowly pushed her strap-on cock into her mouth, pushing only the tip of it in, she shuddered as it first entered her mouth and as the taste hit her, the amazing taste of another woman's ass, she hated to admit it, but she loved the taste of Jenna's ass the moment it hit her taste buds, she quietly moaned from the taste as she pushed it deeper into her mouth, she pushed it in inch by inch until all ten inches of the thick and large cock was down her throat, when she opened her eyes she saw the smug grin on the face of Elena, with a sigh she rolled her eyes and slowly pulled the cock out of her mouth until only the tip remained inside of her mouth before pushing it back inside, pushing it in slowly inch by inch.

Katherine was sucking the cock as slowly and as erotically as she could, she wanted to please her mistress, and judging by the fact that Elena removed her own strap-on to rub her clit she was doing a good job of turning the teen on, she smirked as she saw Elena begin to play with herself with her left hand, the hand that wasn't holding the dildo that was no doubt going into her ass then mouth when Elena was done with Jenna.

Katherine slowly increased her speed and bobbed her head up and down as she pumped the cock in and out of her mouth, she closed her eyes as she swirled her tongue around the cock as it was in her mouth, trying to get all of the taste of Jenna's ass from the cock. As she got all of the taste off of the cock she slowly pulled it out of her mouth and erotically licked the tip of the dick up and down in order to give a show for Elena, and by the smirk on her face she knew she was going to start monologuing.

"That's my little whore, mmmm yeah, sucking a cock that was stuffed up the ass of the aunt of your mistress, mmm yeah, this is so fucking hot." Elena said as she stuck a finger into her cunt, pumping it in and out. "Tell me how much you love sucking the cock that was stuffed up my aunts ass." Elena smirked as she bit her lip.

"Oh yeah, I love the taste of your aunts ass." Katherine said with a dramatic moan as she placed the very tip of the cock against her lips and swirled her tongue around the head of the cock before pumping it back into her mouth, she slowly pushed it in until every inch was in her mouth, the last few inches of the cock going down her throat, she gagged as she pulled the cock out and pushed it back into her mouth, she bobbed her head up and down the cock as she pumped it in and out of her mouth, gaining a steady rhythm of blowing the dick.

"You fucking love it huh, whore?" Elena asked with a smirk as she took her hand from her clit as she stared at Katherine, "I think that's good enough bitch, mmmm, yeah lean against the bed, just like Jenna." Elena said with a grin, as Katherine passed her Elena slapped her ass and stared at it as it jiggled, loving the purr that Katherine gave as she bent down.

Elena smirked as she walked over, standing over Jenna she slapped her left ass-cheek and watched as it jiggled, she smirked as she grabbed onto it and squeezed her ass, groping it before pushing her ass-cheek to the side and placed the tip of the dildo that was stuffed up her ass for hours, she stared at Jenna's ass as she slowly pushed the cock inside of her, the tip of the dick stretching the anal ring to allow the intruder to enter, every inch that was slowly pushed in caused Jenna to softly moan in pleasure until every inch of the pink dildo was up her ass, the teen smirked as she kept a firm grip on Jenna's left ass-cheek, she squeezed and groped it as she pulled the dildo out of her ass before shoving it back inside, she slid it in and out inch by inch before slowly speeding up her actions, gaining moans, gasps, and cries of pleasure from the woman.

"Do you like it aunt Jenna?" Elena asked as she pumped the cock in and out of the moaning woman's ass. "Tell me how much you fucking love it, how much you love me shoving a dildo up your slutty little fucking ass." Elena said as she pulled her hand back and brought it down onto Jenna's ass, gaining a sharp moan from the woman who wiggled her ass back and forth. "Mmmm, I love how much of an anal loving whore you are." Elena smirked as she slowly increased her speed until she was slamming the dildo in and out of her ass as fast and as hard as humanly possible, making her moan loudly and sharply.

"Mmmm yeah! I love it Mistress Elena! Mmm fuck yeah! I love being fucked up my ass by my fucking niece, mmmm yeah, my adoptive niece fucking my whore ass makes me so fucking wet, mmmm fuck." Jenna moaned as she looked behind her as the brunette who was mainly concentrating on staring at her ass as she fucked it, she didn't even notice that Jenna was staring at her, she was too lost in staring at her newly loyal bitches ass, she bit her bottom lip as she pulled her hand back and sharply struck her ass again, watching as it jiggled and wobbled, Elena smirked as she brought her hand down again and again, loving the sight of Jenna's ass jiggle, after several strikes she stopped and massaged Jenna's ass, rubbing her hand up and down, feeling up her ass as she rammed the dick in and out of her ass.

Jenna loved it, loved the feeling of Elena's sharp strikes, of the cock sliding in and out of her asshole, she forgot how good it felt to be fucked by this teenager, by her supposed niece, by the girl she witnessed grow up the few times that she was around. She glanced back forward and clenched her fists against her covers and bit her bottom lips as the teen spanked and fucked her, her closed her eyes as she let out more moans, loud and soft, quick and long, her toes clenched as she began humping herself back against Elena slowly as the teen rammed the cock in and out of her as fast and as hard as humanly possible, Jenna, like Elena slowly increased how fast she was humping back against the dick that the teen was ramming into until she was humping back against it as hard as Elena was ramming it in.

"Oh fuck yes!" Jenna moaned, "Keep fucking my slutty ass!" She cried out, her eyes closing. "Mmmm yeah, keep spanking me Mistress Elena, I've been such a naughty girl. Mmmmm yeah, spank me while you ram the dick into me, fuck yeah Mistress Elena, keep going! Mmmm yeah! Keep fucking my ass Mistress Elena, keep spanking my slutty ass, fuck yeah, I love being fucked and spanked by my sexy mistress." Jenna moaned as she slammed back against the cock, loving the feeling and the sound of Elena slapping her ass.

"I knew you'd fucking love it, you're my whore, that's right. Mine," Elena taunted. "Not Rebekah's, you're mine! My bitch! My whore! My sex-slave!" Elena moaned as she rammed it in and out, loving the sight of the cock sliding out of the woman's ass. "What are you bitch? Hm? Who's bitch are you? Who's your fucking mistress?" Elena questioned as she slapped her ass rougher after every question, making Jenna gasp, then cry out in pleasure.

"Yours! Yours!" Jenna cried out in pleasure as the teens' hand struck her ass. "I'm your bitch! Mmmm yeah! I'm your whore, your slutty little sex-slave! Fuck yeah! I'm your sex-slave! You fuck me better than Rebekah! Mmmm yeah, make me yours again Mistress Elena." Jenna moaned.

"I already have slut." Elena spat as she slapped Jenna's ass harder than she did before, making the woman cry out in pleasure. "You belong to me again Jenna, and damn does it feel good to be fucking this ass again, to have this ass as mine again, fuck yeah it feels good." Elena said as she slapped Jenna's ass again, making her cry out in pleasure again.

"Oh fuck!" Jenna moaned as she began slamming herself back against the cock as fast and as hard. "Keep fucking me Mistress Elena! Fuck, I'm so fucking close! Oh fuck, keep fucking me Mistress Elena! Fuck! I'm going to cum! Keep fucking my slutty little ass! Mmmm fuck! Make me cum! Make me yours! Fuck! Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fuck! I'm so close! Mmmm yeah!" Jenna's moans were loud and long as she looked up, her mouth open, drool oozing out, her entire body trembled as she came, as usual Elena expertly drove her through orgasm after orgasm, she began screaming in pleasure, screaming as loud as her lungs would allow as she came, her orgasms becoming faster and more frequent, it felt like she never stopped cumming, right after an orgasm another stronger orgasm wracked her body, she screamed until her voice grew hoarse.

Eventually Jenna collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily, her eyes wide open as she was trying to catch her bearings, as she was enjoying her pleasure filled state, the utter bliss that she's been fucked into, after Rebekah she realized, only Elena could fuck her this good, her body glistened in sweat, she stared at Katherine who was smugly smirking down at her. Though Katherine's smirk vanished as she felt all six inches of the cock shoved up her ass all at once, she looked ahead, crying out in both surprise and pleasure.

"FUCK!" Katherine cried out in pleasure as Elena pulled the cock out until only the tip remained before roughly ramming it all back inside of her. Her cries of surprise and pleasure turned into pure pleasure as she got used to the large intruder slamming in and out of her, Katherine liked it rough, and Elena knew that, she really didn't want to remind Elena that she liked it rough, Elena was already being rough enough, she didn't need her using her vampiric strength or speed to ram that thing in her ass, it would go from pleasure to borderline pain with very little pleasure. But damn, she loved being fucked by Elena, it felt so damn good, she let out a loud moan of pleasure when she felt her doppelgänger slap her ass, no doubt to just watch the flesh jiggle, she knew Elena had a thing for that. Katherine knew Elena like a book.

"Do you like that, huh Katherine?" Elena asked as she slammed the cock in and out of her moaning doppelgängers ass. "Tell me how much you love being fucked by your teenage doppelgänger. Mmmm yeah, tell me how good I fuck your whore ass." Elena said, not slowing down and getting rougher with her motions causing Katherine to moan louder.

"Oh fuck! I love how good you fuck my whore ass Mistress Elena! Mmmmm yeah, I love it so much, I love being fucked by a teenager, mmmm yeah. I love being dominated by Mistress Elena Gilbert, oh fuck, mmmm yeah. You'll always be my one and only true mistress." Katherine moaned out, a smirk crossing her face. "Mmmm yeah, I'll be your bitch, always and forever." Katherine said, taunting the Mikaelson's promise, this brought a smirk to Elena's face.

"And in two days Rebekah will become my bitch, always and forever." Elena said in a taunting tone as she rammed that cock in and out of her favorite bitches ass. "Once Rebekah is my bitch you'll have a chance to fuck the bitch one on one, mmmm yeah, my favorite whore, that'll be a gift for your undying loyalty, mmm yeah, when I'm done with her you can have the slut all to yourself for one night." Elena said, a grin forming on her face. "It'll be a gift and a punishment. Mmmm yeah, how do you think Rebekah would feel? Hm? How humiliated will that Original slut feel? Being dominated by the bitch of a bitch, how degrading, how debasing will that be?" Elena asked, getting lost in her own fantasies while she was ramming the pink cock in and out of Katherine's ass. "But before you can get that gift, you'll have to take your punishment. Mmmm yeah, take it like a woman Katherine, take it like a bitch, take the dido that's been up my ass for hours up your slutty little ass! Take the dildo that's been fucking my aunt up your whore ass! Mmmm fuck yeah! Keep fucking taking it you slutty little whore! Yeah, my slutty whore! My bitch." Elena smirked as she slapped Katherine's ass again, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, I'm your slut Mistress Elena, yours and yours alone, mmm yeah, make me even more of a whore than I already am, yeah, fuck my ass with the cock that's been up your ass and Jenna's ass, mmm yeah, fuck my ass like the shameless common fucking whore that I am, fuck yeah, mmmmm yeah, keep fucking my ass Mistress Elena, take what's yours." Katherine moaned as she looked behind her at Elena as the teen began squeezing and groping her ass before going back to spanking the flesh that went from their tan skin tone to pink, to red, once her ass got to a dark red Elena stopped spanking her, and instead took the time out to massage her ass, to squeeze it, grope it, lightly tap it, to play with it, to tease her.

"Damn right you are." Elena smirked as she started slapping her ass again, harder than before, causing the doppelgänger to shamelessly moan in pleasure again. "This. Ass. Is. Mine." Elena said, slapping her ass harder after each word, never faltering with her ass fucking, always keeping it at the same rhythm, always fucking her as hard and as fast as humanly possible. "Mmmm yeah, my slutty little whore, my sex-slave, my bitch who's going to take anything I give her and like it, no, you fucking love it you little whore, mmmm yeah, my little whore." Elena taunted as she pulled her ass-cheek aside so she can see the cock quickly slide in and out of the older doppelgänger's ass, gaining moan after moan from her, eventually Elena went back to spanking Katherine as she roughly fucked her, she loved it just as much as Katherine did, the mental pleasure alone was still amazing, no matter how much she fucks the bitch the mental pleasure of dominating such a powerful creature was mind blowing, was insane.

"Keep fucking me Mistress Elena, mmmm yeah, keep punishing my ass, oh yeah, I fucking deserve it, I deserve to be punished like the bad girl I am, mmmm yeah, keep going Mistress Elena, keep fucking me Mistress Elena, mmm yeah, you fuck me so fucking good, nobody can fuck me like you, mmmm yeah, you're like a fucking goddess of sex!" Katherine moaned as she, like Jenna before her began humping back against the cock, though she didn't start off slow, no, she began slamming herself back against the large intruder that was slamming into her ass, a hole that wasn't meant to be fucked, but damn did it feel good to be fucked there, in fact, she liked being fucked up her ass more than she liked being fucked up her pussy, she loved it when Elena used her asshole as her personal fuckhole, she loved being treated like nothing but a plaything to Elena, nothing but an object to her pleasure, she had no complaints, she welcomed it, she loved being fucked like the common whore that she feels like she is. She used to be dominant, she used to be akin to a queen before Elena came along, then she quickly realized that she was simply nothing more than a whore, a servant, a sex-slave, nothing but an object of pleasure, and she had no problem with it, she loved it.

"Oh I'll keep fucking it bitch, mmmm yeah, I'm your queen, no, your goddess." Elena smirked, loving the sound of it. "Why be a queen when you can be a goddess, mmmm yeah, your ass is mine, her ass is mine, all of Rebekah's bitches asses are mine, her ass is mine, mmmmm yeah, that Original bitches ass is mine, she just doesn't know it yet." Elena said with a smirk. "I managed to turn you into a sex crazed whore that wants nothing more than to be fucked by me, I can do the same fucking thing to Rebekah, mmmm yeah, making her into a bitch just like you is going to feel so fucking good." Elena monologued, spanking Katherine, fucking her, she wasn't going to lie, she'd be the first to admit, she couldn't help but see Katherine as Rebekah, to pretend that the ass that she was spanking and fucking indeed belonged to that blonde bitch that she hated so much, that she hated with a passion.

Elena was snapped out of her thoughts, out of her fantasies when she heard Katherine's moans growing louder, the women who was identical to her slamming back against the cock even harder, she moaned loudly, she felt a familiar sensation in her crotch, she was so close, she was going to cum, fuck, she knew it was going to be a powerful orgasm too, she closed her eyes, her moans turning louder and louder until she finally came, no, squirted, the liquid flying out of her pussy like a geyser, spilling all over the side of the bed and onto the floor, she screamed in pleasure as she came again and again, just as much as Jenna, though unlike Jenna she didn't collapse, no, she kept ramming herself against the cock that was in her ass, that is until Elena pulled that cock out of her, leaving Katherine feeling terribly empty. But that wouldn't be for long as she was soon snatched by her hair and pulled off of the bed, she was swiftly seated against the bed, looking up at Elena, knowing what was coming next, she knew that Elena was going to make her suck the cock that's been up the ass of two bitches and their beautiful mistress.

"This is the real punishment Katherine." Elena said with a smirk as she leaned down and placed the tip of the dick against Katherine's lips. "Open up bitch, mmmm yeah, you're going to suck the dick that's been up three asses, mmm yeah, you're going to suck it and fucking love it you whore." Elena smirked.

"Yes Mistress Elena." Katherine said eagerly as she opened her mouth, allowing Elena to shove every last inch of the cock into her mouth and down her throat, not like Katherine expected any less. she expected Elena to be just as rough with her mouth as she was with her ass, Katherine wasn't even embarrassed of it anymore, she loved the taste of ass, and the taste of three different asses in one was like heaven to Katherine and she moaned the moment she tasted the cock, something that would have disgusted her just a few months ago, now, now she couldn't get enough of it. Had you went to her before Elena came around and told her this was what position she'd be in she would have ripped your head off on principle alone, but here she was, eagerly allowing a teenager to fuck her mouth with the cock that's been up three asses and fucking loving it. Moaning at the taste, staring into the eyes of the teenager that was doing it to her, shamelessly enjoying it.

"What else did I expect." Elena smirked as she snatched a handful of Katherine's hair, pumping the cock in and out of her mouth as fast as humanly possible, "It's hard to punish a whore like you, at least the only thing you did wrong was not calling me mistress, that way I could be easier on you. Mmmmm yeah, this is me being easy Katherine." Elena said with a wicked grin as she kept pumping the cock in and out of the woman's mouth, fucking her mouth as roughly as she was fucking her ass and as she expected Katherine was loving it far more than she thought she would, she expected at least a disgusted reaction to tasting three asses, but at least she knew Katherine was more of a whore that she thought her was, there was no shame in that, if anything it was good news, she could push Katherine to new limits, see what else she'll shamelessly enjoy from the start, but now wasn't the time, she still needed to make sure of something now that Jenna was cooling off, she hated to cut the blowjob short, but she had to.

She quickly pulled it out of Katherine's mouth, causing the doppelgänger to pout, but Katherine quickly realized what Elena was doing when she looked over and saw that Elena was grabbing Jenna and pulling her up.

"What are you?" Elena asked with a grin as she held onto her supposed aunts breasts.

"Your bitch." Jenna said as she stared into the teens eyes. "Mmmm yeah, I'm your whore, your slutty little sex-slave, oh yeah, I belong to you Mistress Elena." Jenna moaned as she kept her lust filled gaze on Elena.

"Good." Elena said as she slapped each of Jenna's breasts before quickly turning her around and bending her over, swiftly she rammed all six inches of the dildo up her ass. "Now keep that in there and don't take it out until tomorrow, mmmm yeah, 24 hours from now on the minute." Elena smirked as she took a step back, standing next to a rising Katherine. "Take my jeans and lick them clean. Mmmm yeah, lick up all my cum from the legs and crotch of it.

"Yes Mistress Elena." Jenna said as she quickly looked around before picking up the teens jeans, without hesitation she placed her tongue against the bottom of the soaked crotch of the jeans before sliding her tongue up the fabric. With a smirk Elena slapped Katherine's ass.

"I'd say we broke that whore." Katherine said as she turned to Elena who shoved a finger up her ass, making her gasp.

"One down, two to go." Elena said with a smirk. "Bathroom stall, tomorrow, we're breaking Bonnie."


End file.
